


One Day You Will Understand

by hybridposie



Series: One Day You Will Understand [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handon, LGBTQ Character, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 90,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridposie/pseuds/hybridposie
Summary: After meeting Penelope Park, Josie's life has changed completely. She was able to come out as gay to her best friend instantly and she got a gorgeous girl to ask her out. But with her parents being extremely religious, coming out to them as some different out comes.This follows event leading up to where Penelope and Josie are to this current day.Their first dateTheir first kissTheir first timeandTheir first I love you





	1. We're Going To College

Josie Saltzman’s POV 

Growing up in a family like mine, you learn certain motives and issues that are needed to be avoided as well as ones that need to be tackled head first. I, someone who has been taught that when being yourself is okay, have to regulate who you hang out with because it will most likely affect your future later on. And that’s coming from my father, who is extremely protective over my twin sister Lizzie and I. My mother on the other hand, she wants Lizzie and I to branch out. But to our own extent. She wants us to be careful too. 

It’s not that hard to believe that growing up in a small town like Safe Haven, Maine like we did, that Lizzie and I might have some small amount of nerves going into a big college by ourselves — well of course we have each other and our best friend Hope who surprisingly decided to go to a big school instead of moving to Paris with her wealthy dad. She said it was her way of branching out of her Mikaelson name. Whatever the heck that means. I never understand her. 

But as I was saying — Lizzie and I have never left Safe Haven without our parents. We’ve always gone everywhere with them. But, even though the college is only an hour away, Lizzie and I are going to be on our own for most of the year. Our dad, a pastor, as made it clear as long as we drive an hour every Sunday to come to church with him, he’s okay with us going to a big party school like Briardale College. It’s not like we’re gonna be partying. It’s not like Lizzie and I. 

My dad is super religious — like crazy religious and of course, we were brought up that way. It made it hard for me to fit in anywhere I went. Lizzie fit in because she was normal and she capable of being herself, while I, had a hard time coming to term with the fact that in a life style like my dads, he may never accept me. 

I haven’t came out to anyone yet. But I am more than certain for my love and affection towards the same sex. I have a small amount of feelings towards men as well but there’s something about a girl that makes me happy inside. And it’s not like my sister wouldn’t be accepting because I know she would — I’m just not ready. Besides, I’ve never actually kissed a girl before or even had a real crush on someone so who says that it’s true. 

I mean obviously it’s true because my need to kiss a cute girl every time I see one, tells me that I’m definitely into girls but it just hasn’t happened yet. I am not afraid of who I am but simply afraid of how my dad would react. I mostly scared of that, to be honest. He would most likely disown me and I don’t want that. My mom is tall, blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes — Lizzie looks more like her while I look more like my dad but we have a bit of both. “You call me every single night before you go to sleep, you understand me?” My mom orders as she squeezes both Lizzie and I in her arms. 

Lizzie and I both pat our mom’s back as she continues to suffocate us. “Mom, I need my throat back,” Lizzie says before I could. We do always think alike. She probably read my mind or something — we are those type of twins that know everything about each other. 

Our mom pulls away and puts her hand on our faces before sighing deeply. “I can’t believe my babies are going to college, it seemed like yesterday you were dancing on my feet,” she says, getting emotional. 

“Oh no, mom don’t start that crying stuff,” I say, shaking my head. “Because when you start, you have tendency not to be able to stop,” I add quickly. 

My mom waves her hands near her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying as she starts to whimper. My dad stands behind her, smiling at his beautiful wife as she has a hard time believing that her girls are grown ups. I love my dad and mom’s relationship. It’s beautiful. But sometimes the affection they have for each other can get disturbing and gross. 

Dad put her arm around Mom’s shoulder and kisses her forehead. “You will see them every Sunday, Care,” he says. That’s our dad’s way of reminding us that church is every Sunday and that if we miss it, we won’t hear the end of it. It can get annoying but we have to do it because it’s the only way for us to go to Briardale and Briardale is something Lizzie and I have wanted to do for as long as we can remember. It’s gonna be great. 

Mom slaps Dad’s chest. “Let them be kids, Ric.” She says, softly as she wipes her eyes with a tissue she pulled from her back pocket. It’s like she knew she was going to cry at this moment. We give our mom one last hug before hugging our dad. It’s our first time also driving by ourselves semi-long distance. Lizzie hops in the driver’s seat and I look back at my parents — give them a smile and then hop into the passenger seat. 

*************

As soon as we leave the neighborhood, Lizzie sighs in relief. “Jesus, I thought we’d never get out of there,” she groans as she stop at a stop light and takes her hair down from her high ponytail and I do the same. Our dad hated our hair down — he said we were trying to attract boys, little did he know I actually wasn’t. 

Lizzie puts her sunglasses on before running her hair through her long blonde locks. I always admired the way my sister presents herself. She’s so confident and so sure of herself. It’s amazing. I was always the one that needed a little bit more of a boost when it came to my appearance. Lizzie helps me with that. I bring my bare feet to the dashboard and lean my head against the window as I stare at the surroundings. Lizzie and I are staying off campus because our college doesn’t require freshman to stay on campus their freshman year. So we got a small little cabin type thing close to the campus. It’s on the beach just like the school so staring out into the water is going be amazing. I love the sound of the waves hitting the sand. It’s gonna be breathtaking. 

Lizzie stops in front of Hope’s mom’s house – her parents aren’t together and never were. They just had a one night hookup and then Hope appeared. She mostly stays with her mom and doesn’t really like being with her dad but she still loves him. Lizzie holds the horn and waits for Hope to stumble out of the house – flashing the bird to us as she struggles to carry her stuff. She is staying with us so we have a third roommate. She doesn’t want to stay on campus either and we have three bedrooms so it works out. 

Hope lifts her large suitcase into the backseat next to her seeing that it’s the only spot left. We all brought our other stuff like furniture and things of that nature earlier so all we have right now is our clothes. “Wow, thanks for the help,” Hope says sarcastically and out of breath as she settles in the car, putting her seatbelt on. 

Lizzie pulls away from the house. “It looked like you had it under control, Mikaelson. Don’t whine,” she mumbles which causes Hope to roll her eyes and mumble some not so nice words in French. I understood it because I know French but Lizzie had no idea. Hope and I are closer than Lizzie and her. Lizzie, like I said, likes to be on her own most of the time. While Hope and I just feel like we work better with people around us. Hope and I are just, closer in that way. 

“So, there’s this guy, his name is Lincoln or some shit. I can’t really remember. It was one of those nights where alcohol may have been involved as well as me not remembering but apparently I had my tongue down his throat most of the night but I do remember that his eyes were like this green gray color that isn’t really a color like the color green when he wears green but that’s besides the point” Hope says, unsure but she didn’t hesitate to give us any information. I chuckle at my best friend. “Anyways, he graduated from Briardale last year and now owns a restaurant off route 7, I was thinking we could stop there so I can give him his shirt back and eat some breakfast or something. I need coffee.” she says, shoving the shirt in view for us to see. 

Lizzie groans in disgust. “Hope! Get that nasty thing out of my ora,” she orders as I can physically see the shivers go up her spine. 

“I washed it, Princess and it’s not like he was a dirty human,” Hope says, rolling her eyes as she pulls the shirt away from us. “Well,” She says seductively. 

Lizzie shakes her head, and groans in disgust. “This is when you stop talking,” Lizzie suggests. Hope laughs, giving me a high five. She loves making Lizzie feel uncomfortable. It’s pretty entertaining actually. 

Hope leans forward on the console of the car and looks at me. “So, you and Rafael?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Rafael Waithe is this guy that I’ve been going to school with since elementary school. He’s a foster kid who ended up getting adopted by this nice family that went to our church so we met there. My dad always liked the idea that if I married someone it would be Rafael and he’s tried to get us together for a while. Rafael is the only one guy my dad trust with me. 

Lizzie looks at me. “Did you finally do it?” She asks which causes Hope to hit her hard. “Owe!” She yells. 

“Shut up!” Hope exclaims. 

I shake my head. “No we didn’t do it!” I say, repeating the words in the exact same time my sister said them. “I told you guys, I’m not interested in him and he’s not interested in me. We’ve talked about this,” I swear. 

I’m not interested in any guys. I thought to myself but I’m not ready to tell them yet. I’m not sure how Hope would react but I don’t think she would care. But you never know, you know. “He’s hot,” Lizzie says. 

Lizzie thinks a lot of guys are hot. And a lot of guys think she’s hot, like Rafael. I’ve know that Rafael has had a thing for my sister for a while now but she’s been seeing a guy name Jed who is already a junior at Briardale. He’s a pretty nice guy. He cares about Lizzie and that’s all that really matters, right? 

The restaurant that Hope was telling us about was about fifteen minutes away from our house so we did what Hope asked and stopped for breakfast and coffee. The bell goes off as soon as we enter and there wasn’t many people in here but it is still like 7AM so that might change later in the day. The only person in front was someone who I think Hope was describing. He was slightly taller, but still not that much taller than me and his hair was curly and pitch black. He did have gorgeous green eyes because he was wearing a green shirt and his name tag read: Landon Kirby 

He smiles as he meets eyes with Hope. “Well – I see you got my note,” he says and his voice was a lot deeper than I was expecting. It kind of shocked me. His name is Landon, not Lincoln and I can tell that’s exactly what Hope was thinking when she sees him. 

Hope laughs and smiles. “Yeah,” She says all girly and flushed as she hands him the shirt in her hand. I love seeing my friend blush. It’s hilarious because it’s not something you see everyday. No guy has really been able to do that before. 

Landon grabs the shirt and slightly, but smoothly touches Hope’s hand in the process. Lizzie clears her throat to break the sexual tension between then. “I have to pee, where’s your bathroom?” Lizzie asks him. 

Landon points. “Right corner, last door on the left. You won’t miss it,” he says, politely even if Lizzie was a little bit rude when she was asking. Lizzie leaves and Landon chuckles. “She’s, perky!” He says, laughing. “Hi, I’m Landon,” he introduces himself to me. 

I shake his hand, smirking slightly. “Josie, Hope has told us a lot about you. Too much actually,” and when I say that, Hope stabs me with her elbow in my stomach. It causes me to groan slightly. 

Landon laughs and grabs three menus. “I’ll show you to your table and your server will be right with you,” Landon does so and sits us a corner booth near the shore side and it was gorgeous. I sit across from Hope as Landon places the menus in front of us. I watch as the gorgeous sound of the waves hit my ears — I’ve always love the beach but I’ve never been the one to get into the water. It just wasn’t my style. And I’m deathly afraid of fish. It’s a weird fear I know. “I’m gonna go ahead and get you guys some coffee,” Landon says, smiling at Hope before walking away. 

I lean forward. “He’s adorable!” I exclaim. “Why don’t you get his number?” I question. 

Hope shuts the menu and leans closer to me too. “I don’t do relationships, Jo. You know that. Besides, he’s 23 and I’m 18. Isn’t that illegal or something?” She questions which causes me to laugh. 

“No, it’s not,” I say simply. 

Lizzie plops herself down next to Hope and sighs in relief. She must’ve really had to pee. “That bathroom was surprisingly fancy. The soap smells good,” she says, holding her hand out towards Hope to smell but Hope refused to smell her hand. This is what I’m gonna have to deal with for four years. What the hell am I going to do? I laugh at my sister and best friend before three cups of coffees were placed in front of us. 

But the hand was too feminine to be Landon’s so we I look up, there’s a girl with pitch black, long curly hair. She also had gorgeous green eyes, like Landon. Maybe it’s his sister. “Good morning,” she says, happily. “I’m Penelope and I’ll be your server, what can I get y’all?” She asks, not making eye contact with us yet. 

She wore a plain white v-neck with black jeans and ankle boots. She also wore a tone of rings. And her ears weren’t pierced but her nose was. I’ve always wanted to do that but my dad wouldn’t like that. “What do you have that’s vegan?” I ask. I don’t eat anything that has to do with animals. It’s always been like that for me ever since my second grade field trip to a chicken farm. How was it educational to watch chickens get slaughtered? I have no idea but I don’t eat any meat or another like milk and eggs anymore. 

She leans down on the counter and points to something on the menu. “We have these pancakes and we can make them with almond milk instead of regular milk and of course, anything that has the oatmeal in it,” she says, pointing to many different things. “Land’s mom is vegan so we have an alternative for anything if that’s what you want,” she says, still leaning on the table. 

Lizzie, getting impatient, decides to order. “I’ll have an omelet with spinach and mushrooms with a side order of your house potatoes.” She orders and Penelope grabs her pen and paper out of her apron before scribbling down what she wants. 

“I’ll do the same,” Hope says. 

Penelope nods. “And you, love?” She asks. 

I ignore her calling me “love,” and slowly close the menu as I continue to read my options at the same time. “I’ll take some apple cinnamon oatmeal with the largest fruit bowl you have, no strawberries though. I don’t like the seeds,” I say as she scribbles everything down. 

“Me either,” she smiles as she stuffs her pen and paper back in her apron. “I’ll get that stuff in for y’all and if there is anything you need before than just call my name, I’ll answer,” she adds before grabbing the menus from us and then rushing off. I couldn’t help but watch her leave. I’ve always wanted to know what my type would be if I were to actually date a girl and I think I just found it. But she’s obviously straight. 

*****************

After receiving all of our food — the restaurant was starting to get fuller and Penelope and Landon were running all over the place. I pick at my fruit and while Hope and Lizzie fight over who is going to get the bigger room. I said I didn’t care as long as I get the room that as access to the roof. I like to sit on the roof and read a book. It’s what I used to do when we were in Safe Haven. And they gave me that. My room is the only one on the second floor and Hope and Lizzie’s is at the bottom. 

“I pay the most for the rent!” Hope exclaims. 

“No, your daddy does!” Lizzie argues back. 

Hope snorts. “And your dad pays for both you and Josie’s!” She says, she didn’t realize what she had just done to herself and then after Lizzie smirks, knowing that she won. Hope’s eyes widen and she sighs deeply. “Fuck,” she whispers and that was the end of that, Lizzie gets the bigger room. 

Penelope rushes over with plates in her hands and she is slightly sweaty. “How are y’all doing over here?” She asks, as she glares at all of us. “You doing okay, love?” She asks me, I think she noticed that I was a bit quieter than Hope and Lizzie. She’s the first person to do that. 

I glare at her. “Yeah. I’m fine, thank-,” 

“You know she’s not into girls right,” Lizzie cuts me off which causes me and Penelope to look over at her. Hope’s eyes widen at Lizzie’s statement. Penelope looks at Lizzie with questioning eyes that would probably kill if she wanted them to. “You just keep calling her love and I wanted you to know that, she’s not into girls.” Lizzie adds. 

“Liz,” Hope whispers in warning tone. 

I can’t believe my sister right now. Did she really say that? “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but she had a tendency not to speak up for herself and I’m protective over her so I just wanted to let you know. I don’t care if you’re into girls — I have nothing wrong with that, I just wanted to explain to you that she isn’t,” Lizzie says, trying to validate herself. 

“Lizzie, stop!” Hope says once more. I pick at my food again, trying to hide my face from the embarrassment. I can’t believe her right now. I didn’t think Lizzie would say shit like that, maybe she won’t be okay with the fact that I’m into girls. I’m glad I haven’t told her yet. 

Penelope snickers. “Alright well, I’m sorry for hitting on you without really meaning to hit on you,” Penelope says towards me and I shake my head. 

“I didn’t-,” 

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, cutting me off again. 

Penelope glares down at me as I pick at my fingers. My sister doesn’t know when to shut the hell up. “Are you guys paying together or separate checks?” Penelope asks as she wants to change the subject. 

“Separate, please,” Hope responds before Lizzie could get another word out of her mouth. Penelope nods and walks away quickly. “Lizzie, that was uncalled for,” Hope adds. 

Lizzie’s face falls. “I didn’t do anything wrong. She was hitting on my sister,” she says, defending herself. 

Was she really flirting with me? Am I really that blind? I just need more practice don’t I? “If she was it’s because your sister is gorgeous, you can’t just go around telling people about your sister’s sexuality just because a girl flirting with her makes you uncomfortable. Josie, did it bother you?” Hope asks. 

I shake my head. “I didn’t even realize she was doing it. And even if I did, it wouldn’t have bothered me. She can like who she can like just like we can,” I respond. 

Penelope rushes back over to us, with three different Receipts and hands them to us, giving me mine last. She left without saying a word. Lizzie looks at her before going into her purse and Hope does the same. I notice there is small writing on mine on the back that was leaking through the front. When I turn it over — there’s nice handwriting on the back. 

Call, text, or whatever if you ever need to talk.   
Without your sister’s judgment.   
Penelope Park - (556) 677-8890 

I raise an eyebrow as I turn around and see Penelope talking to a table of customers. Did this girl just give me her number and figured out that I’m gay? It’s like she has a radar or something. “Everything okay, Jo?” Lizzie asks and it causes me to quickly put my copy of the receipt on my purse. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just trying to figure out the tip,” I lie. 

********************* 

A few days after settling in and couple of days before classes start — I sit in my now decorated bedroom of our beach house and stare at the receipt with Penelope’s number. I haven’t had the courage to call her but I’ve been wanting to talk to someone about what I’ve been hiding from everyone I love and it seems like Penelope is the right person to do so. Hope is downstairs doing some paperwork for the house and Lizzie is out with Jed so if I call her now, Penelope and I can talk and not have to worry about Lizzie barging in at anytime. But who says she will answer — she probably forgot that she gave me her number. 

I pull my phone out from my back pocket and dial the number quickly but don’t press call. I just sit there with it sitting on my screen. I can do this. There’s nothing wrong with talking to a cute girl for the first time ever, right? I press call and put the phone on speaker so I didn’t have to put it to my head and so can easily press mute if I didn’t want her to hear something I was saying. It rings a few times before going to voicemail. My heart drops slightly but I press end before I could leave a message. I’m not gonna be that girl. 

I place my phone on the desk and plop myself on my bed, as I run my hands through my brown curls. I tried. That’s all that matters, right? I gave it a shot and my shot was shut down but there will be other gay girls my age, right? I don’t even know if she’s gay. My laptop screen turns on and someone is FaceTiming me, my heart stops and when I see the number, it’s Penelope. I rush over to my desk, grabbing my laptop and sitting down on my bed with my legs crossed over each other and laptop in front of me. I fix my hair before pressing accept. It takes a minute for her face to pop up on screen but once it does — it’s her smile that I see first. 

“Hi,” She says, greeting me first. Her hair was in a messy high bun and she was doing something in, I’m guessing her kitchen, because she has stuff all over her hand. “I wasn’t sure if it was you so I didn’t answer the voice call. I needed to see your face to make sure it was,” she explains. 

I laugh. “It’s all good, I just figured you were busy or something,” I respond, surprisingly smoothly. She turns some water on before washing her hands intensely. She doesn’t speak and neither do I. I just admire her. She must have really good windows in her place because the light shines perfect on her face allowing me to see her beautiful green eyes. 

She grabs ahold of the device she’s calling me on and walks over to somewhere else and sits herself down, placing, I’m guessing her computer, on a table. She was wearing a nice tank top and short shorts. I’m new at really finding any woman attractive so I admire her. “So,” Penelope starts as she settles herself on her couch. “I think this is the part where you tell me your name, mystery girl,” she says. 

I laugh and shut my eyes before putting my hands over my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. “Right, it’s Josie,” I respond quickly and shyly. “Josie Saltzman,” I add. 

“Let me guess,” Penelope starts, as she pretends to think. “I’m guessing it’s short for Josephine?” She asks. 

“Josette,” I respond. 

Penelope’s eyes widen in shock and then she nods her head. “I was not expecting a name like that,” she laughs. 

“Yeah. It sure is unique in its own way. But I don’t really like it so that’s why I go by Josie. I don’t really tell anyone what it’s short for,” I explain. Penelope nods in understanding. I could honestly stare into her green eyes all day. I smile as I stare at her but I bring my knee to my chin and rest my chin there. I just need to ask her what I’ve been wanting to know. “How did you know?” I ask, softly. 

Penelope licks her lips. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, how did you know I'm gay? No one guessed it before. They’ve always just assumed I was straight,” I clarify. 

Penelope sighs deeply. “I could see in your body movements that the things your sister was saying, bothered you. So I just figured you hadn’t came out yet so I didn’t push it,” she says. 

“And you?” I question, but hesitant. 

She smirks. “Why? Am I your type? You don’t even know me, Josette,” she says, using my full name. 

I squint in pain. “I shouldn’t have told you that,” Penelope chuckles as she adjusts herself on the couch. “I’m not kidding, it literally hurts me in the heart when I hear it,” I laugh. I like being able to communicate with someone like this. I can be myself and not have judgment thrown towards me. Even if I don’t know her well — I find myself wanting to. She’s interesting, beautiful and she makes me smile. I haven’t smiled like this in a while. Or ever, honestly. 

She needs to stop licking her lips — my face is probably filled with redness at the moment. “I came out to my parents when I was seventeen and I didn’t really have a choice. They caught me making out with a girl in the back seat of her truck,” she tells me which causes me to smile at the thought. “But they weren’t really surprised,” she adds. “Why haven’t you told your parents or sisters yet?” She asks. 

Sisters? Lol. “Uh….I wasn’t really worried about what my sister and Hope would think until today. But my parents aren’t going to be supportive at all.” I say. 

“Why?” She asks. 

I pick at my fingers again. I do that when I’m nervous or anxious. Soon Penelope will catch on. “My dad is extremely, and when I say extremely, I mean, go to church every Sunday or you’re a sin, religious,” I explain. She nods her head, understanding but she kind of looked irritated by that. “I don’t know, I don’t know,” I whisper. “I’m afraid that my dad might turn against me and my dad and I are really close,” I explain. 

She just sits there and nods her head. “I can’t say that I know what’s it’s like, Josie. My parents were accepting but I can tell you that it will make you feel better if you do come out. Start small, Hope maybe?” She suggests. 

“I came out to you,” I mention. 

She laughs. “You don’t know me.” 

“I want to,” I respond. 

Penelope stops and her smile slowly fades away. I don’t if I said something wrong but then she smiles again. “So,” she said, grabbing her laptop and turning it a different direction and she stands up. “You obviously said I’m your type so tell me, what’s your favorite feature of me?” She asks, starting to model off her body. 

Which causes me to laugh. She starts to do the robot and then the shuffle which is hilarious because there is no music. It’s just her dancing, looking hot by the way. But she doesn’t need to show me her whole body. I already know what my favorite thing of her is. “Penelope,” I call out which causes her to stop dancing. “Come closer to the camera,” and she does so, allowing me to meet her beautiful green eyes. “Your eyes,” I whisper softly. “Definitely your eyes,” I repeat. 

Penelope smirks as she grabs her computer and brings the camera up to her eyes. “You mean these?” She says, wiggling her eyebrows. 

I think it’s time for me to be a little bit more confident so I speak up. “You’ve got a nice ass too,” I say, trying to turn the mood and it causes Penelope to laugh out loud. And she slightly snorted and it was extremely cute. I smile widely as she settles herself back down on her couch. As she tries to calm herself from laughing so much. This is the first time in a long time that I’ve enjoyed talking to someone. I don’t know her well but I do know that I want to get to know her. “So I told you mine, what’s your favorite feature of me?” I ask. “That’s if you find me attractive obviously,” I add quickly. 

Penelope sighs. “Do I find anything attractive about the girl on my screen right now?” She says, pretending to talk to herself but she obviously knows that I can hear everything. Penelope takes a long time to think about it. Maybe she doesn’t find me attractive at all. Maybe I’m just overthinking things because this is the first time that I’ve interacted with a girl that is actually interested in girls. But then again, I could be overreacting when if I say that to be honest. “I'm gonna definitely have to say,” she begins as she pulls at her bottom lip, before smirking. “Your lips,” she says, softly. 

I raise an eyebrow. “My lips?” I question. 

“You’ve got a nice ass too,” she says, basically repeating what I said and it causes me to laugh. 

“So you were looking at my ass?” I ask, laughing. 

Penelope nods after taking a sip of some beverage she had lying somewhere. Hopefully it’s a fresh one. “Fuck yeah,” she says casually. Hope cusses all the time and I do sometimes too. Most ass. I say that a lot but I’ve never really used the f word before but it doesn’t bother me that others use it. “So do you wanna like, get dinner or something?” She asks me, casually but kind of nervously. 

I smile and bite down on my bottom lip, as I set my chin back down on my knee. I don’t know what it is about this girl but she’s definitely not what I was expecting to meet in the first week of college but I’m glad I did. I’m gonna thank Hope for this and I’m gonna tell her I’m gay. It’s the right way thing to do and I trust Hope. She won’t disown me. “Absolutely,” I respond with a smile. 

************


	2. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years from the day they met, current day Josie Saltzman, now an inspiring writer takes on her journey of how her and a certain raven haired girl's story went about and what went wrong in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it to third person view point because I learned that it was easier to write. I hope this story is enjoyable for y'all.

Josie is sitting in the café with a journal in front of her and her earphones in her ears. Josie is now twenty years old – and she has switched her major to Literature. She hopes to become a writer. It’s been two and half years since she first met Penelope Park but their relationship didn’t exactly take the turn she was hoping. She loves to write and when she writes – she writes shorts on what she is thinking about that day and today – she is thinking of a certain raven-haired girl. 

 

_ I can start by saying that love isn’t always rainbows and unicorns but honestly – that doesn’t make any sense at all. Just like love. Love doesn’t make any sense unless you’re with someone that makes it make sense. Someone who can show that love is anything and everything that you could have ever imagined it be. Of course you vision love a certain way but it rarely turns out the way you expected it to. Like me, my relationship with a certain raven haired girl turned out of be something spectacular and then later – crumbled to pieces. And two years later, we haven’t spoken or seen each other. And usually, I would say let’s not dwell on the past but in order to understand how Penelope Park and I got to where we are today. I have to tell you the story of our first date, our first fight, our first kiss, our first time and I would say our first ‘I love you’ but honestly, that never happened because we said our first, ‘I hate you’ before the word love even escaped into the air. But that didn’t mean – any one of us didn’t.  _

 

_ Our first date – it all started out with me telling Hope first. I needed to tell Hope the truth about my sexuality in order to move forward. It’s the only way that I thought Penelope and I could work so after my long talk with Penelope – I made my way down to the living room and talked to Hope that exact day. _

 

**_Two years ago……_ **

 

_ After talking to Penelope for another ten minutes on arrangements to get together this weekend — Josie makes her way downstairs to see Hope sitting on the couch with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Josie is so freaking nervous right now but she know for a fact that Hope will be okay with the fact that she’s that type of person. She sit myself down on the cushion next to her and Hope looks up from the book and notices something’s off about her best friend and turns to her. “You okay, Jo?” She asks.  _

 

_ Josie turns to her. “Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell a living soul, especially Lizzie about it?” Josie asks. Hope squints her eyes and sits up straight, placing the tea on the coffee table and closing the book. She can see that Josie is being serious. “I will tell Lizzie sooner or later but starting off small is the right way to do things,” Josie continues.  _

 

_ “You can tell me anything, Josie. I promise I won’t tell Lizzie a single word that you say to me right now. Just tell me what’s wrong, you look like you’re about to cry,” she says, scooting closer to me. Hope is an understanding person. Josie keeps repeating that in her head. She will understand.  _

 

_ She will understand. “Remember how I said I wasn’t interested in Rafael,” She says and Hope nods her head. “Well there’s a reason for that.” Josie adds.  _

 

_ “Did he hurt you? Because I will kick his ass-,” she starts.  _

 

_ She shakes my head, stopping her from talking. “No. Hope. He didn’t. He’s a great guy and if I was interested in guys I would totally go out with him,” Josie says softly. Josie doesn’t think Hope caught on right away because she just sits there, staring at her like she’s waiting for her to continue. Josie just has to say the two words and it will be over on her part. That’s all she will have to do and that’s what Penelope was saying. “Hope, I’m gay,“ Josie admits. There was no shockness on her face, nothing at all and that kind of worried Josie but she trusts Hope with her entire life. She is like a second sister to Josie and she knows she’ll be okay with this and she just have to think positive.  _

 

_ That’s all Josie can do.  _

 

_ “Okay. And?” Hope says softly.  _

 

_ “You’re not mad?” Josie questions.  _

 

_ Hope’s eyes widen and she shakes her head. “Josie,” She says softly as she grabs her hand. “I don’t care about that stuff, you know that. You can like whoever you want. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” she adds quickly. “And honestly, I kind of figured it when we were at Landon’s. You were totally not that subtle when you were checking out our server,” she adds.  _

 

_ Josie laughs and blushes at the same time as she hide her face behind her hand. Hope chuckles along with her. “She gave me her number,“ Josie mentions.  _

 

_ Hope smiles and now is interested in the entire scoop on Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park. “Really?” She questions.  _

 

_ Josie nods. “When she gave me my receipt, it had the words; text, call or whatever if you need to talk, without your sister’s judgment; on the back of it with her name and number,” Josie explains.  _

 

_ “So she was flirting with you?” Hope mentions.  _

 

_ Josie nods a little and chuckles. “She was,”  _

 

_ Hope smiles genuinely. Josie knows she hit the jackpot in the friend department. She just hope she did with the sister one too. “Tell me about her? Have you seen her since or what?” She asks, getting all excited. Josie think she’s just finally happy that she’s interested in someone.  _

 

_ “Well, her name is Penelope Park,” Josie starts.  _

 

_ “Penelope, that’s a nice name.” Hope says, she’s so excited. This is why Josie loves her best friend so much.  _

 

_ Josie laughs at Hope’s excitement. “She goes to Briardale. She’s a junior, studying something in economics. I can't exactly remember the term, it was a long word,“ Josie explains.  _

 

_ “Ohh….so she’s smart. Okay, Josie. I see you,” she says.  _

 

_ Josie laughs. “We just had a twenty minute conversation on FaceTime about a lot of stuff. She kind of already knew I found her attractive and asked me what my favorite feature of her is,” Josie explains, squinting her nose in shyness. “She’s got gorgeous eyes, Hope. Like Landon’s kind of but in a girlier way, if that makes any sense,” Josie tries to explain.  _

 

_ Hope nods in understanding. “What color are they?”  _

 

_ “Green, most definitely green,” Josie whispers softly. “I’ve been interested in girls. I have found girls attractive before but I’ve never met one that felt the same about me. I’ve never really met anyone, guy or girl that compliments me like she does. She might be weird when she does it but that’s what makes it so much cuter you know?” Josie question.  _

 

_ “Did She tell you her favorite feature of you?” Hope asks and Josie nods shyly as she grabs onto her lip and then point to them afterwards and it causes Hope to raise an eyebrow. “She said your lips? Wow, she’s already thinking about locking it down isn’t she?” Hope jokes around.  _

 

_ Josie knew she was and she was nervous. Not only has she never kissed a girl before but she’s never kissed anyone before. It’s not that she’s really nervous to kiss her but nervous at the fact that she could end up messing it up because she exactly know what she’s doing. She wanted everything to be perfect for her date with Penelope on Saturday, she needed everything to be perfect because she knew as soon as she saw Penelope’s handwriting on that receipt that everything in her life was going to change. She knew in that exact moment that Penelope Park was going to change her – for good or bad.  _

_ _______________________________ _

 

_ Throughout the entire week – all Josie could think about is her date with Penelope. They are going to a bookstore cafè, one of Penelope’s favorite places to go and Josie knew she would love it. Josie is a huge reader of books. She would love to become a writer but she knows that it’s a hard business to get into so she settled for a major in Environmental Science. It’s something she enjoys as well but nothing will compare to how writing in a notebook would make her feel. She knew one day she would be writing and people would be reading her works but for now – she needs to focus on what is going to pay the bills.  _

 

_ When they day finally arrives – Josie dresses nice but doesn’t want to dress to impress. She wasn’t sure if this place was fancy or casual so she just slips on a pair of blue jeans and a nice turtleneck sweater with a pair or tennis shoes. She wanted to look nice for Penelope but she didn’t want to look like she was trying so hard to impress her. She straightens her hair and lets it fall off her shoulders. It’s cold in Maine and so Josie decides to put on a nice raincoat and a beanie over her head. She doesn’t want to get sick.  _

 

_ Her and Penelope has made the deal that they would both just meet each other there – seeing that they both live so close but and it would be useless just to meet at one of their places just to have to walk back the other way. As soon as the clock stuck 7:20PM, ten minutes before Josie has to meet her gorgeous date – she heads out of the house and down the sideway into town. She told her sister that she was meeting a friend from her sociology class to study – she just isn’t ready to tell her gorgeous blonde twin sister about her liking for a certain raven haired girl. But she knows one day she will be and hopefully Lizzie will be okay with her sister’s loves.  _

 

_ Josie looks through the window of the bookstore cafè and seeing the raven haired girl – sitting at on a cushioned chair with a book in one hand and a cup of either tea or coffee in the other. Josie smiles at how gorgeous she looks — with her buttoned up shirt that was only buttoned up to the middle and her bralet that was showing – she wore tight skinny black jeans and black high heels that showed off her legs nicely. Her long black curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun like it was when they had called each other the other night. Josie couldn’t help but stare before making her way into the cafè but once she decided it was time – she enters, causing the bell to go off.  _

 

_ Penelope’s attention was drawn towards the door and Josie’s figure causes her to smile softly. She was so excited to see the brunette of whom she has only texted or called in the last week. She has been patiently waiting to see her in person. As Josie makes her way through the crowd of college students – Penelope sets her tea down on the table in front of her and closes her book, standing to her feet in order to greet Josie properly. She couldn’t help but smile at the gorgeous girl approaching her. She has never seen someone so beautiful and it amazes her to think that she is interest in her too. She thinks Josie is way too beautiful for her but Josie seems to have an interest in her which Penelope isn’t going to complain about.  _

 

_ “Hi,” Josie greets her with a huge smile which causes Penelope’s heart to flutter. She says a soft hello to her before leaning on, giving her two proper kisses on the cheeks and then a long lasting hug that she has been wanting to do for a long time – or well, since she talked to her that day on FaceTime. When she realized how special this girl was. She knew that Josie hasn’t came out to her parents yet and that doesn’t bother but she hates that Josie hasn’t had anyone to talk to about anything. She can’t talk to her family because of their religious beliefs which Penelope thinks is just complete utter bullshit – but she’s glad that Josie felt safe enough to call her to talk to her about it.  _

 

_ Josie takes her grey colored beanie off her head and then as Penelope sits herself down – Josie takes her jacket off as well. Penelope couldn’t help but admire her and her beauty. She has never seen someone like Josie before and it still amazes her that she hasn’t met her before or that Josie is even remotely interested in a small town girl like Penelope Park. But then again, Penelope isn’t ashamed of where she comes from and she knows that she shouldn’t be but for someone like Josie who grew up the way she grew up – Penelope just feels a bit out of place.  _

 

_ Penelope laughs as her and Josie stare at each other from across the table. “You are a lot taller than I was expecting or remembering to come up with a better term,” Penelope mentions. She had only seen the tall brunette sitting down in Landon’s restaurant and never saw her standing up so her height had come to a shock to her. But she thought her shortness and Josie’s tallness would make for a cute little story.  _

 

_ Josie laughs at that comment. “Honestly – I do get that a lot from people when they first meet me,” she speak truthfully. “And besides, my sister, Lizzie is taller than me so you haven’t seen a tall Saltzman twin yet,” she jokes which causes Penelope to smile. Even though her sister seemed to be a little bit rude when they talked last – Penelope could see how much Josie’s relationship with her twin sister was and she would admire that for as long as her and Josie spend time together and she was hoping that would be for a long time. But she doesn’t want to push it too fast.  _

 

_ One of the workers asked if Josie would like anything to drink and she orders an herbal tea with no sugar and some milk. Just like how Penelope likes her tea. If this isn’t fate then what the hell is? Right? Penelope smiles widely as she takes a sip of her tea. “So this place is neat. How did you know about it?” Josie asks, curiously.  _

 

_ Penelope sighs in deight after taking a large sip of her tea before placing it down. “My brother, Holden who is a senior at Briardale, has been dating the daughter of the owner so we kind of just came across from it. My freshman year – this was the spot for me. I spent most of my time study for midterms and writing a shit ton of papers in this exact stop,” she says, widely and proud. Penelope is a sophomore at Briardale College study economics and finance just like her brother, her dad and her mom. It’s a family thing and unlike most others, she wants to be apart of the family business one day and she enjoys it.  _

 

_ “Well I like it,” Josie says, accepting a cup of tea that one of the workers brings over. Josie crosses her legs over each other and sips on the steaming hot tea before motioning her cup towards the book that Penelope was reading. “Whatcha reading? Don’t tell me some romantic comedy book that will be later turned into a movie?” Josie says, giggling at the thought of Penelope reading a book like that. Penelope decides to joke around.  _

 

_ “Hey. Don’t judge a book by its cover, Saltzman. Believe it or not, romantic comedies happen to be my favorite type of movies,” Penelope says, jokingly but I think Josie takes it seriously because she radiates off an apologetic expression and before she could apologize, Penelope jumps on and smiles and says, “kidding,” which causes Josie to smirk and huff a laugh. “Don’t tell me you’re that easy to fool?” Penelope asks.  _

 

_ Josie rolls her eyes. “I totally didn’t believe you,” she says, trying to justify herself. But little did she know that Penelope didn’t believe her one bit. She could sense that the brunette was the one to be the first to apologize in any given situation and maybe the one that always seems to put her needs below others – meaning she cares for other rather than caring for herself but Penelope believes that Josie deserves the world – even though she just met her, she can see that Josie is a fantastic human being and she wants her to have anything she could ever wish for and more. “Favorite book on three,” Josie speaks up, causing Penelope to come out from her daze.  _

 

_ Penelope nods as she sits up straight and pretends to prepare herself – intensely which causes Josie to chuckle and it was the cutest chuckle Penelope has ever heard – and she has the most gorgeous smile that makes Penelope swoon. Josie counts down and on the count of three. They both speak.  _

 

_ “The Great Gatsby,”  _

 

_ “The Great Gatsby,”  _

 

_ Penelope’s lips forms a deep smile and Josie’s does too. How can two people be more alike? They don’t know but what they do know is they spent hours in that little cafe until they were thrown out talking about books, heroes of their stories and just getting to know each other but all they both knew was that this was definitely not going to be the last time that Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park would see each other. Not a chance.  _

 

Josie closes her notebook as she returns back to her reality. The cafe is about to close and she can see the employees starting to mop up the area. She took it as her cue to leave so she gathers her things and makes her way over to the trash can, throwing away coffee cup – before exiting the store. Not in a million years did she think she would end up in Briardale after everything that happened in her freshman year of college but she was ready to finish off school here and finally get her degree. Even after everything that happened with Penelope Park, Josie knew she was going to have to get passed and she was more than ready.

 

Until that exact evening when her past finally caught up with her – as she exits the cafè, she is met with the raven haired girl – who’s hair is now short and still gorgeous – standing up from a bench that is across the way. Josie has dreaded this moment but she has practiced. She knew that Penelope and her would meet again and that the way that things were left — it would be a hard reunion to get through because believe it or not – Ms. Josette Saltzman has a lot of explain to do. 

 

Penelope, still dressing the same, steps closer but leaves a few feet between them. Josie is stunned by the woman in front of her – who is now 22, and extremely mature. Josie has heard stories about Penelope through Mr. Landon Kirby but not in a million years did she think she would look like this. The short hair is really doing it to her. Josie’s breath catches her throat when she finally realizes that Penelope isn’t disappearing and that she is actually in front of her. “Hey, Jo-Jo.” And that’s when Josie’s heart stopped and she had trouble breathing. “Long time no see,” she adds. 

_____________________

  
  
  



	3. How It All Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie reunites with her ex-girlfriend, Penelope Park in the exact same spot they stood in two years ago when they had their first fight, which causes Josie to think back about to when it happened in the first place, when their story continued to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the love! I am enjoying writing this story!

In complete and utter shock, Josie Saltzman stands in front of her ex-girlfriend and doesn’t speak a word. She doesn’t know how one is supposed to deal with a situation like this. How does one deal with reuniting with her ex, two years after their messy break up? No one knows really but Josie knows that Penelope will have a lot of questions because Josie left the relationship willing but not without pain. It hurt her more than she could ever know but she knew that she was the one that broke Penelope Park’s heart…..with a letter that she had written. With no courage to break up with her in person, Josie wrote Penelope a long letter with reasons for their split – not giving Penelope the opportunity to speak for what she wanted. Josie Saltzman broke her heart and Penelope isn’t going to let that go until she has answers.

 

They stand in the exact spot they did two and half years ago when they shared their first fight – their first kiss, this spot is one of those places that has a great story behind it but honestly – it seems like Penelope Park was the only one thinking of it – but sure enough, the memory was buried deep inside the brunette’s head as well but the burning sensation that it was causing was something that Josie felt like she could avoid so she tries and tries push it away but all it does is cause more trouble. But not only does it cause trouble for her but it causes trouble for Penelope who has done nothing to deserve the way Josie ended things. She loved Josie and cared for her with her entire heart but Josie left her out to dry – with no real explanation.

 

Completely still stunned Josie stands there and Penelope could see that there was no way in hell that Josie was going to continue this conversation. She didn’t expect to see Penelope – because she graduated last June but Penelope decided to stay in Briardale to expand her family’s business and she has done a great job but when she heard the news about a certain tall brunette with gorgeous lips – ones that she used to kiss everyday – was back in town, she had to find a way to talk to her. She needs answers. “Am I going to have to ask the question or are you going to answer it without me having to ask? Because I’m pretty sure that you know the question already?” Penelope asks, kind of harshly as she steps closer and closer to her ex girlfriend, closing their distance.

 

Josie adjusts her backpack on her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest. She knows that she has a lot of explaining to do but the tone in Penelope’s voice isn’t making her want to explain anything to her more. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be graduated?” Josie says, completely ignoring her statement. Which causes Penelope to chuckle in disbelief. “I’m not sorry for what happened, Penelope.” Josie adds quickly in response to Penelope’s body movement.

 

“Yeah because breaking up with me through a handwritten letter doesn’t scream bitchy move all over it and most definitely doesn’t deserve an apology at all,” Penelope says rudely. Penelope is heartbroken and even though it’s been two years she still doesn’t believe that Josie has the nerve to say something like that. Because the last time she recalled, Josie was the one who begged her to stay that one night after the party. The party where Josie kissed Rafael right in front of Penelope. Yes, Penelope’s ex, Anna was back in town as well but Penelope apologized for that and they had made plans to finally kiss each other for the first time that night but when a game of spin the bottle takes a different turn – Penelope and Josie weren’t the ones kissing that night — but fighting instead.

 

_______________________________

 

_Josie can’t be mad at this. They aren’t together and who says they will ever going to get together. She was a girl who Josie thought was cute - a girl who helped Josie be okay with the fact that she is different and that it’s okay to be different. Did they flirt? Yes but she guesses that was that. She can’t be mad at her for having a night with a girl._

 

_Josie don’t have the right._

 

_There’s that party tonight - the one at Rafael’s frat house. Josie knows for a fact that Penelope is going to be there and it’s not like Josie was afraid to see her, she just don't want to have to worry about talking to her about the awkward situation at her apartment yesterday, where her “girlfriend,” Anna showed up. Josie lays on her back on her bed and looks up at the ceiling, thinking about how much the girl wrapped her arms so tightly around Penelope and she did the same. If she didn’t show up, Josie would probably would’ve kissed Penelope and then it definitely would’ve been hard to get over her_

 

_Of course Josie is falling for this girl – she would be stupid if she didn’t. She is literally perfect and her looks and everything else about her. If Josie would’ve known that falling in love would have been this difficult. She wouldn’t have texted her that night. She wouldn’t have fallen for her. She knows that Penelope is a beautiful girl and of course she’s going to have an ex. Josie just didn’t think about that before because she doesn’t have an ex. It’s been one been Penelope. She’s only had real feelings for Penelope and honestly, she is not ashamed she has only had real feelings for Penelope and honestly, she do not know if Penelope has feelings for Josie. She knows that she called her beautiful and that she wanted to hand out all the time but Josie isn’t sure that really means anything. She can’t say that Penelope likes her, likes her. If you know what she means._

 

_Josie’s phones buzzed and it causes her to look over at her night stand and she looks at the screen. She has an unread message from Penelope. She hasn’t texted her since that night. Josie just figured that she and Anna got back together or something. Josie quickly sits up and opens her phone._

 

**_Penelope: Can we talk?_ **

**_Josie: There's nothing to talk about, P. You don't have to_ ** **_explain yourself._ **

**_Penelope: Josie....I need you to know that Anna and I are done. I haven't seen her in over three years. I didn't think she remembered where I went to school._ **

**_Josie: Is she the girl that your parents caught you making out with? The one that made you come out to them?_ **

 

_It took Penelope a minute to respond._

 

**_Penelope: Yes...she is. But she doesn't matter to anymore - I promise._ **

 

_Josie wants to believe her. But she’s just not sure what to do anymore. What is going to happen? Josie has no idea but she wants to be with her more. She can’t help how so feel towards her._

 

 _**Josie: And I trust you....I don't expect anything** _ **_from you, Penelope. You are a beautiful woman and I have told you that several times and of course you're going to have exes. I don't expect you to not. But remember this, I don't live in the past. I have never been that type of person. I don't care what Penelope you were back then. I only care about who you are now._ **

_**Penelope: Josette Saltzman, you are literally a dream come true, you know?** _

**_Josie: Really? Is that why you haven't kissed me yet? You don't want to wake up and it not be real?_ **

 

_Now that was a risky move but hopefully she doesn't take it weirdly._

 

 

_**Penelope: Kissing is a two way street, Saltzman. Just in case you don't know how it works.**  
_

_**Josie: But you did say you liked my lips....so it's only fair you make the first move, Park.** _

_**Penelope: You going to Rafael's tonight? Because if you are, remember this conversation when I attack those beautiful lips of yours the moment I see you.** _

_**Josie: We'll see about that, won't we then?** _

**_Penelope: Fuck yeah, we will,_ _gorgeous._ **

 

_Josie closes her her phone and puts it to her lips, smiling widely. She decides that she’s going to have to put on some chapsticks. She stands to her feet and rushes over to her bathroom. This night is going to be the literal death of her, she thinks to herself. She’s not sure what she is going to do in order to make it through the night._

 

___________________________________

 

_“Lucky spin!” Lizzie shouts as Hope turns to Landon, grabbing his face with her hands and putting her lips to his. Of course they somehow ended up playing spin the bottle and it was Hope’s turn and she landed on Landon. Josie almost shouted team Handon but she didn’t think it was the right moment and time. Lizzie whistles as soon Landon deepens the kiss, making it not so PG13 which causes the entire room to laugh, including me. Penelope still hasn’t looked at Josie. She really is upset that Lizzie pulled Josie into this room before Penelope could give her that kiss that she promised her, isn’t she?_

 

_Lizzie puts her hand on Josie’s shoulder as a way to help her lean forward to grab the bottle as soon as Landon and Hope were done making out in front of the entire room. Lizzie spins it and squeals as she does and it lands on Penelope which causes the guts to whistle and Josie’s heart stops. Even though she knows her sister won’t kiss Penelope – it still hurts to think so. “Not happening, no offense,” Lizzie says with a smile._

 

_Penelope laughs. “Trust me, none taken,” she says, as she sips the rest of her beer – and this time, she looks at Josie and her nervous self looks away and doesn’t make eye contact with her. Josie knows that she’s going to be the one who is going to kiss her lips tonight. It has to happen. Lizzie spins again and it lands on Jed of course. Jed leans into his girlfriend and gives her a kiss on the lips, then her cheek, then her ear, making her giggle._

 

_They lean into Josie a little bit which causes her to squint in disgust. Josie doesn’t need her sister making out next to her and then somehow on her. “Go, Jo!” Lizzie exclaims loudly as she pushes the bottle towards Josie. Josie sighs deeply before grabbing it — please land on her. Please land on Penelope! Josie says to herself. Josie spins the bottle and as she watches it turn, she watches Penelope watch it too._

 

_She’s hoping just as much as Josie is._

 

_The last few turns were in slow motion but once it comes to a final stop — Josie could feel her heart stop and she could see Penelope’s face drop. Her heart broke into pieces. It had landed on Rafael. Of course it did. The guy who Josie’s father wants her to marry and Penelope knew that too. Could this day get any worse for Josie? “Oh! It looks like my sissy is getting a kissy!” Lizzie says, laughing as she leans her head on Jed’s shoulder._

 

_“Lizzie, this is stupid,” Josie stutters awkwardly, not evening wanting to look at Rafael or Penelope’s reaction so she looks at Hope who is looking at Penelope which causes Josie to look at her anyways and she looks annoyed._

 

_Lizzie laughs. “You gotta kiss him, Jo!” She says, wiggling her eyebrows. Josie doesn’t want to kiss him. She wants to kiss the green eyes girl in front of her, the girl who she has a massive crush on. Not some guy who is practically like her brother. That’s not going to happen but knowing her twin sister. Lizzie wasn’t going to stop until Josie’s lips met with Rafael’s and Josie isn’t ready to argue._

 

_Josie knew she needed to come up with an excuse. “You didn’t kiss her. Why should I have to kiss him?” Josie questions as she points towards Penelope._

 

_“I’m not into girls, Josie! Just kiss him!” Lizzie exclaims and it causes Josie to sigh deeply. Josie can’t exact tel her twin sister that she’s not into boys at the moment. It’s not the right time of place to do that right now – especially to someone who is special to you.  Josie looks over at Penelope and her leg is shaking rapidly as she patiently waits for Josie to do what is going to do. Josie just continued to tell herself that she can’t have her sister finding out she is gay. Not yet._

 

_Josie sighs deeply before shutting her eyes, turning to Rafael and grabbing his face – placing her lips on his. Lizzie huffs a laugh at her sister sudden brave behavior as everyone else let’s out a few whistles especially when Raf leans into the kiss more. Josie hasn’t kissed anyone before in a long time so this is weird for her. But she knows that kissing Penelope would be better. Rafael pulls back a little bit before pulling her back in, kissing Josie sweetly but slowly. Josie gets caught up in the feeling of kissing that she forgets who she is kissing which causes her eyes to widen and she tears her lips from his. Josie lips are bruised and swollen and Josie knows for a fact that hers are too. “Well,” Lizzie says laughing. “We might need to give her a minute, y’all,” Lizzie jokes as she fans her sister dramatically._

 

_Josie wipes her lips with her thumb before the sound of Penelope’s voice fills her ears. “And that’s my cue,” she says before standing up, leaving her cup on the floor and leaving the room. Josie sighs deeply and she can feel herself wanting to cry because she thinks she broke Penelope’s heart and hurting people is the last thing that Josie ever wants to do._

 

_“What’s her problem?” Lizzie laughs. Josie quickly stand to her feet, excusing herself and running after her before Lizzie could stop her. Josie knee she needed to explain herself. She also knows that Penelope probably won’t want to listen but she will have no choice. Josie will make her listen. Josie rushes down the steps and through a crowd of people looking for Penelope and she’s nowhere to be found. Maybe she’s outside. Josie rushes to the front door and out into the lawn and no one is there but then she sees the back of her head, walking down the sidewalk towards the town, to where they share coffee all the time. She’s going home. It’s raining too so they are getting soaking wet. “Penelope!” She cries out, rushing over to her — she turns at the sight of her name but she doesn’t wait up for Josie, in fact when she sees Josie, she turns back around and speeds up. “Penelope, stop!” Josie begs, as Josie finally catch up to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. “Stop!” she says softly._

 

_And Josie’s heart broke when she sees her eyes red – she’s about to cry. “What do you want?” She says rudely. Josie is still stunned by the fact that she made a girl cry. She’s never had anyone care that much about her before._

 

_Josie sighs deeply. “I’m sorry, okay.” She says simply. “I didn’t know what to do in a situation like that so to get Lizzie off my back I just kissed him,” she adds._

 

_Penelope crosses her arms over her chest – shaking her head. “I’ve done everything for you, Jo. Every damn thing that you’ve wanted since we’ve started hanging out,” she exclaims loudly. “I am okay with the fact that you’re not ready to come out, and I’ve told you that so many times, but every single time you say you’re not ashamed of yourself, I start to believe you less,” she adds._

 

_“I’m not ashamed of my sexuality, Penelope,” Josie states simply. ._

 

_“Yeah? Then why the hell won't you tell your sister that we were seeing each other?” She yells slightly. She said were, as in past tense. Josie’s face fell at that, her heart dropped to the floor and she feels herself beginning to cry. Josie knows she can lose Penelope. She is the only one that likes her for her._

 

_Josie takes a step closer. “What do you mean we were?” she asks._

 

_Penelope shakes her head, taking a step backwards. “I want to be able to hold your hand – I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to – I just want to be with all of you, not some halfass version of you,” she says loudly and her voice was shaky._

 

_When Josie gets upset, she tends to get a little angry and when she’s angry, she says stuff that she doesn’t mean. “Maybe you should go back to Anna then,” Josie says softly._

 

_Penelope huffs a laugh and starts to walk away, Josie of course run after her. They aren’t done talking, far from it actually. “No! You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to say shit like that to me,” she cusses. “I’ve spent the last two months being there for you, talking to you, holding you when you needed someone to hold onto, Josette. I was there! And all you gave me was this version of you that you were only okay with showing behind closed doors,” she yells._

 

_Now Josie is yelling. “You have a family!” Josie yells loudly, causing Penelope to stop in her place. “A family that accepts you for who you are, P. Don’t you think I want to be myself? I want nothing more in the world then to go out with you in public, hold your hand and kiss you! But I can’t!” Josie exclaims loudly. Penelope turns to her, mouth shut and her eyes soft. “Growing up in a house where being gay is a sin, you learn certain morals — you learn that a man is supposed to love a woman and a woman is supposed to love a man. I learned that growing up and when I first realize that there was a chance I could love a girl,” Josie takes a moment. “I was so scared,“ she adds._

 

_Penelope looks at Josie intensely but softly. She’s truly listening to her. “My dad is everything to me and his religion is everything to him. I hate the fact that me loving someone as wonderful as you won’t be enough for him to get passed the fact that you’re a girl,” Josie adds and she finally has a full on tear falling from her eye. “I am not ashamed of you, Penelope. I am not ashamed of us. I am ashamed of my family and their morals because to me, it’s all bullshit,” Josie which doesn’t seem to shock Penelope at all. But it did shock Josie herself._

 

_“Being gay isn’t what I’m afraid of, okay?” She states, taking a step forward. “I’m afraid that being gay will be the end of who I was and if I’m not the person that I was back then how is my dad and the rest of my family going to love me for who I am today?” She questions. Penelope sighs deeply through her nose. Where am I getting all this confidence? I have no idea. “I care about you so much,” Josie adds softly. “And I hate that I hurt you,” she cries. A tear drops from her eye as she stares into Penelope’s green ones as she waits for her to say something._

 

_She still doesn’t kiss Josie like Josie was hoping but she does step closer, places her hands on Josie’s face, wiping her tears away off her cheeks before wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist. Penelope is a lot shorter than Josie but she’s always wearing heels and Josie hates wearing heels so it works out perfectly. Josie shuts my eyes and rests her face in her neck, sighing in relief. Josie can smell the safeness in her. Is that weird? Probably but she feels so freaking safe in her arms – she’s so comfortable in her arms. Penelope moves one of her arms to the back of Josie’s neck, placing her hand to her hair, before leaning her face against the side of her forehead, kissing it softly but leaving her lips to linger longer than the actual kiss. They are soaking wet too so Josie is freezing and shivering but Penelope isn’t. Maybe she’s used to it. She just sort of kissed Josie in public and Josie was okay with it. “I want to bring you somewhere,” she whispers into her ear._

 

_She grabs her head in her hands and pulls away it from her neck but Josie’s hands stay around her waist, tightly. Josie honestly thinks this is the first time they’ve been this close to each other. They’ve hugged but her hands never touched her face like this and it makes her so happy you have no idea. Penelope’s thumbs run over Josie’s lips as if she was getting them prepared in a way but she doesn’t do anything, she just smiles as she rests her hands on her cheeks. Gosh, girl. Kiss me already, Josie thinks to herself but she doesn’t say it out loud of course. That would be embarrassing. “Let go,” she whispers softly as she removes her hands from Josie’s face, grabbing her hands from her waist and intertwining one of them with hers. They hands fit perfectly together._

 

_It’s like this was meant to be._

 

___________________________________

 

Josie is still confused on how Penelope knew she was home but it didn’t take her a while to come full circle to where the corporate is. There is only one person that Penelope is close to that is also living with Josie – meaning this certain person know about everything that went down – HE knows the real reason behind the break up and Josie hopes to God that he didn’t tell her – but she wouldn’t be here, demanding answers if she knew. “What do you want, Penelope?” Josie asks sternly – trying to hide her true emotions behind cockiness but that isn’t actually her strong suit honestly.

 

Penelope huffs a laugh. “Landon told me that you were back in town and I had to see it myself. I wasn’t exactly sure if you would be here or not but I had to give it a shot,” she says simply. Like she thought, it was Landon who told her ex-girlfriend that she was back in town – Josie swears she is going to kill that hobbit the moment she gets home. Talking to Penelope was the last thing that Josie needs right now. “I just wanna talk, Jo,” Penelope says, softer and quieter – but yet it still sounded demanding to Josie and as much as it killed her to deny the chance to sit down and talk to the one girl she’s wanted to talk to forever – she has a deal that she has to uphold and she can’t jeopardize that because it will end badly.

 

Josie lets out a shaky sigh before running her hand through her slightly straightened brown hair. It is taking everything inside her right now to not say these two words to her because talking to Penelope would bring her so much joy. It would bring her relief from a life that as been nothing but torture without her. Josie has missed her Penny so much but like she said before, a deal. There is a deal. “I can’t, Penelope,” Josie whispers – shakily. “I need you to stay away from me, please,” she begs before turning to her left and walking down the sidewalk without giving her a chance to respond.

  



	4. How It All Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie relives the night of their first time, an unexpected visit from her parents and the way that she ended things with Penelope. What happened that made Josie end things?

Josie swears she’s going to kill him – she’s going to grab that “thrift store hobbit,” – Lizzie’s words not her own – by those black curls and throw him up again a concrete wall for telling Penelope that she was back in town. She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that didn’t happen yet it ended up happening! And now that she knows she’s back, she’s going to do everything in her Penelope Park’s power to make sure that she gets answers from her ex-girlfriend and Josie knows for a fact that she isn’t ready to explain to the love of her life why she ended it. She is afraid of the outcome of that – of who might find out that they are talking again. Josie wants nothing more than to scream from the rooftop about what happened the night of their break up but like she has said before, there is a certain deal that is keeping her from doing so.

 

Josie enters into the small two bedroom apartment that she shares with her best friend, Hope Mikaelson and her now, boyfriend of two years, Mr. Landon Kirby, the boy of whom’s ass she going to kick in about three point two seconds. So watch out, here comes badass Josie. For one night only. “I’m going to kill you, Landon Kirby,” Josie says as she chugs her keys hard, hitting Landon in the back of the head as he is watching TV with Hope in the living room.

 

Landon grunts and it causes Hope and him to get startled before quickly turning towards the tall brunette. Josie couldn’t help but be mad but she hated it and she hates taking it out on people but in this case, she believes that Landon deserves it – truthfully. Hope raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend after looking at pissed off Josie Saltzman who is making her way over to them as they speak. “I’m guessing she spoke to Penelope,” Landon says to Hope before standing to his feet, rubbing his scalp.

 

“What the hell, Land? I thought we had a deal – I tell you what happened with her and I and you keep your damn mouth shut about where I was?” Josie says between her teeth. She knew how much Landon is going to feel sorry about this but it doesn’t mean she’s not going to get on him about his wrong doings. But little did she know that the green eyes boy had some motives behind telling his best friend where her ex was. Because technically, he never really told her – Penelope was just able to figure out where she was hiding.

 

Landon sighs before holding his hand up in defense. “Okay, to my defense, I never actually told her where you were – she asked me the other day if I have heard anything about how you were and it was like second nature to me just to tell her the truth and say that you were back in town for a while – besides, Jo. I’ve kept the secret of you being in Prague for two years just like you asked me to – you never said anything about keeping it a secret when you were back in Maine,” he mentions and if you could see it, there might be actual smoke coming from Josie’s ears but that would only happen if you were in a cartoon or something. “Also, don’t you think it’s okay to explain to her what happened now? It’s been two years and she’s done with school,” Landon asks, still in pain from the keys.

 

Josie knows that Landon has a point but she is still afraid of what might happen if she does tell Penelope about the night of their break up. She has a right to be a little anxious about the huge secret – she isn’t sure how her gorgeous ex girlfriend would react. Josie knows that she did the right thing in the long run for their relationship – it’s just all about if Penelope would agree with her and she also knows that Penelope is a stubborn person and it will take a lot for Josie to convince her anything. She did break Penelope’s heart and feels bad about it. “Do you even know what happened that night? How hard everything was for us?” Josie asks Landon and he shakes his head. Josie never told him that part.

 

Hope knows everything because she was the one who delivered the message to Penelope – the message being the long ass letter that Josie spent hours writing. She wanted every word on that paper to be perfect and she thought it was but the last three words she regrets but she knew that those last three words were the only thing that would keep Penelope fighting. She wanted to say those three words to her in person but on paper was the only option she would have. What happened exactly? Well, it all started with a sudden trip to Penelope’s hometown where she would meet her soon to be girlfriend’s parents – the most accepting people ever.

  


_They took three buses, fell asleep on the last one and walked a few miles at three o’clock in the morning to get to where they are right now. Josie is still slightly wet but not really anymore. They stopped in front of the house with a white picket female and a green law. It’s like one that you see in movies and it was beautiful with its white siding and black window shields. Josie doesn’t know what or whose house this but it’s a gorgeous one. “I want you to meet some people,” Penelope says softly, as she moves they hands from palm to palm interaction for fingers in fingers._

 

_And then it hits Josie. “Penelope,” She says softly._

 

_“I want you to meet my parents,” she says. Josie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Penelope decides that introducing Josie to some accepting people might help her come out of her shell a little bit. “Baby, they will love you, come on,” she says, trying to drag Josie but as soon as she said baby. Josie didn’t take another second to wait to cave in._

 

_The town is called Windsordale, Maine. It’s a small town on the outskirts of Portland. It’s a beautiful town and a lot smaller than Safe Haven. Josie began to guess that this is where her beautiful girl grew up. Penelope and Josie entered into the house and there is music blasting. Like old school music and still holding her hand, Penelope drags her into the kitchen where an older man with black hair and an older woman with black hair are cooking and dancing around the ktichen. Josie couldn’t help but smile at that. She wished her parents were like that but they weren’t. Josie also notices a black haired boy - who is probably Penelope’s older brother Holden, leaning against the bar area.  Mr. Park dips Mrs. Park and kisses her softly before pulling her up when he sees Penelope and Josie. “There’s our little girl, we were wondering when you were going to get here,” he says, causing her mom to look over at her too._

 

_Mr. Park hugs Penelope tightly which causes her to let go of Josie’s hand. Josie feels awkward in most situation where she doesn’t know most of the people but Pen being there makes her feel slightly better. Penelope gives her mom and hug as well and then her brother gives her a high five before going back and doing what he was doing which looks like cutting something for a dish or something. “Uh, this is Josie,” she introduces Josie since Josie probably wouldn’t have been able to do it herself. She is so nervous._

 

_“Oh!” Mrs. Park says, clapping her hands together and putting them in front of her face. “Josie, we’ve heard so much about you, all good things of course,” she adds and then she gives Josie a hug and Josie’s eyes widen. So Penelope has already told her parents about her? In that moment, Josie felt so bad because she is so afraid to tell her parents anything about Penelope. She sighs deeply because she knows that this never going to end and it’s going to hurt their relationship in the end. “You are a lot taller in person than I was expecting,” she says as she puts her hands on Josie’s face, fixing her hair._

 

_Penelope grabs her mom’s hand and pulls them away from her face. “Mom. Stop. She’s not your child,” she says, laughing which causes Josie to smile and Josie holds her hand out towards Penelope and wiggles her figure. Penelope knows exactly how nervous Josie is so she walks over to her, interlaces their fingers and smiles at her nervous girl. “This is my mom, Dianna and my dad William. You know my brother Holden. He was at the get together,” she says to Josie and Josie nods her head. She does remember Holden from that party in the woods a few weeks ago but his hair is shorter so he does look different._

 

_Penelope and Josie sit themselves down on the bar stools. “Do you want anything to drink? Eat? We have chicken in the fridge?” Dianna asks._

 

_“Uh,” Josie starts._

 

_“She’s vegan, mom,” Penelope finishes for her._

 

_There is silence and it’s awkward silence so Josie decides to speak up for the first time and stop being awkward. “I went on this field trip in like the second grade to a chicken farm, why? I don’t know but it happened and since then I’ve just never really wanted to have anything that has to do with animals,” Josie explains._

 

_Holden laughs. “That’s interesting field trip to take a bunch of 8 year olds on,” he says, laughing hysterically._

 

_Josie smiles. “Exactly my thought,”_

 

_“How about I make you a salad for dinner? You have any issues with any toppings?” Mrs. Park asks Josie as she makes her way to the fridge. Josie can’t believe how nice these people are. Penelope’s mom needs to make sure that she is okay with everything, which is really nice. Josie’s parents would never be like this with Penelope if they were to meet her and it’s upsetting to Josie in more ways than one._

 

_Josie laughs softly. “No ma’am.” she responds._

 

_“So, Josie. What are you studying in school?” Mr. Park asks Josie kindly. “Penelope said it’s something to do with economics?” He adds._

 

_“Environmental science, dad,” Penelope corrects him. Mr. Park apologizes and Josie says it's fine. Josie thinks about it - she doesn’t remember what Penelope is studying in school. She thinks it has something to with a language but she can’t remember._

 

_“Do you have any siblings?” Mrs. Park asks Josie._

 

_Josie nods her head, smiling. “I’m a twin. I have a twin sister, Lizzie and my best friend Hope who is practically a second sister to me.” She explains. “Kind of like Landon is to Penelope.” she mentions, as she glances over at Penelope and all she was going was staring at her. She had her face resting on her hand and her elbow on the counter, smiling at me._

 

_Josie knows that she did this so she would know what it’s like to have someone be okay with me being me. She knows that exactly why she did it and it makes Josie wants to say I love you to her more than before. If only Josie’s parents would be okay with her so she could show Penelope off more. Josie smiles and winks before lightly touching Penelope’s face, and Penelope kisses her hand when she does that. “So what do your parents do for a living?” Mr. Park asks. Josie was really hoping that they weren’t going to ask her about her parents but she can’t exactly be rude and not answer the question._

 

_Penelope’s eyes soften when she sees Josie’s reaction. She gives her a look that reads, “You don't have to answer that” but Josie shakes her head and take a deep breath in and release. “They own a church in Safe Haven,” she explains - which was hard to say, harder than normal. “My dad is a pastor and my mom does the business stuff of the church,” she adds._

 

_“Josie hasn’t came out yet to anyone in her family,” Penelope explains to her family._

 

_“It’s not that I’m ashamed of who I am or my relationship with your daughter, it’s just-,” Josie take a moment to come up with the right words. “My dad isn’t the most forgiving person when it comes to his faith and he expects his daughters to be the exact way he raised us so having a daughter who is gay, isn’t in his lifestyle.” she explains softly._

 

_Mr. Park and Mrs. Park both nod in understanding. “Well, that’s a shame. Because you seem like the perfect girl for our daughter,” Penelope’s mom says, smiling. Josie smiles widely and thanks her before drinking some more of her water._

 

_**************************_

 

_After dinner, Penelope and Josie heads to Penelope’s bedroom. Penelope wanted to show Josie more of where she spent her entire life. The room wasn’t what Josie was expecting at all. It was kind of brighter than she could imagine - seeing that Penelope’s wartrobe consists of black and only black most of the time. Her walls were a blue color and her sheets were a darker blue but her lights, when turned on weren’t like normal lights, they were kind of dimmed._

 

_She has posters of movies on her falls - like Dear Private Ryan and Titanic, who would’ve thought that Penelope Park would be into movies like that. Josie wanders around the room, touching the things she could and she stops in front of her desk which as a bunch of pictures on the wall above it. It was mostly of her and her family but Landon was on there and so was a few other people who Josie assumed were her friends from high school. Penelope stands near the door, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest - watching Josie exploring her room. Josie moves to her shelves that is filled with movies and a bunch of books._

 

_Josie grabs her copy of the Great Gatsby and she smiles at it. It has a bunch of sticky notes in it and her handwriting filled it. Her beautiful handwriting, Josie says to herself. And it’s one of her favorite books and Josie knows it’s one of her favorites too because they talked about it on our first “date.” They went off about it for two hours straight. When Josie was reading it - Penelope’s hands grab the book and it causes Josie to look up at her as she places it down. “What are you doing?” Josie asks softly._

 

_Penelope doesn’t respond right away, she just grabs Josie’s jacket at her waist and pulls her closer to her - which causes Josie’s heart to stop or at least skip a beat. Josie’s hands automatically brings themselves to her upper arms. Penelope puts her forehead to Josie’s and shuts her eyes, doesn’t look at her at all. As she leans in, Josie closes her eyes and when her lips graze her’s, her hands push Josie’s waist and her back hits the bed, causing Josie to grunt.  “Hey,” Josie says, laughing when she opened eyes, Penelope is now standing above her with a smile on her face._

 

_They haven’t kissed yet and Josie has never wanted anything more in her entire life. She just wants to know what it feels like to have Penelope Park’s lips on hers. She owes Josie a kiss. Josie knows that she will do everything in her power to get a kiss from Penelope Park. Josie props herself on her eblows as Penelope runs her hand through her long black curly hair. Josie watches her as she slowly takes off her leather jacket which is probably ruined now because of us standing in the pouring rain all night yesterday._

 

_She tosses it on the ground next to her - Josie is getting impatient with the waiting game but Penelope is taking her sweet little time. Penelope grabs one of Josie’s legs and unzips her boot and takes it off, letting it drop to the ground. She does the same with the other foot. Josie’s eyes roam all over her body and for the first time, she isn’t nervous to be with her. Penelope usually makes her nervous but for some reason, her taking her clothes off isn’t nerve racking at all. Penelope slips her shoes off which causes her to look like four inches in height and that causes Josie to laugh. Penelope uses Josie’s knees as a way to hold her balance as she did so and Penelope’s hand on Josie’s leg is causing her to go crazy. Can she stop being a tease and just kiss her already?_

 

_She’s now in a loose greenish shirt and her black jeans while Josie’s still fully dressed except her feet don’t have her shoes anymore. Penelope’s shirt fell low and it allowed Josie to see her black laced bra a little bit, causing Josie to smile. “Penelope,” Josie says softly but a little bit demanding at the same time. She looks down at me as her hands roam Josie’s thighs. “Just fucking kiss me already,” Josie cusses before leaning forward, grabbing her belt loop and bringing her on top of her. Without anymore hesitation, her lips were eagerly on Josie’s while her hands were on either side of her and her legs were straddled around her waist._

 

_It came natural to Josie and it’s because of Penelope. She made this so easy for her. Josie tangled her hands in her hair as she sits up slightly, taking every inch of her mouth that she could. Penelope pulls Josie’s jacket off her arms and throwing it behind her before grabbing her face in her hands - pressing her lips against mine roughly, not allowing Josie to come up for air for a little bit. Once their lips pull apart, Josie sighs in a good way but she moves her lips to Josie’s neck, leaving trails of kisses down her neck to her chest before pushing her back on her back, hitting the mattress hard._

 

_She pushes her hair off to one side and smiles at Josie before leaning down, kissing her chest softly and trailing kissing down the middle of her chest to her stomach. Josie just lays there and watches her, smiling softly. She lifts Josie’s shirt so just her stomach was showing and puts her nicely swollen lips on Josie’s skin, which causes Josie’s mouth to fall slightly open. She kisses near her bra line then off to the right, then to the left before moving down closer to her belly button. Josie laughs at the touch._

 

_She glares up at Josie and chuckles before leaning down and kissing closer to her pants line which causes Josie’s stomach to turn, in a good way. She stops and sits up before grabbing the edge of her own shirt and pulling it over her shirt. And then Josie sees something that she didn’t know Penelope had because she has never seen Penelope without a shirt until today. She has a tattoo right below her breast that reads something in German, Josie thinks it’s German but isn’t sure. Josie puts her hand on it and traces her finger across it. “Die Dinge sind überall rau,” Josie reads softly as Penelope watches over her. She smiles as Josie’s hand finds his way to her ribcage, and resting itself there._

 

_Josie’s lips are still tingling from hers being on them. Josie needs to taste them again and Penelope must’ve been thinking of the same thing. “Come here,” Penelope whispers as she leans down and Josie meets her halfway as she kisses her once again. Their mouths fit perfectly together, it’s like they can read what the other person is going to do before they even get the chance to do it. Like, she opens her mouth like she knows Josie’s about to open hers too and it just fits perfectly, making it the perfect kiss. She’s not that big on tongue but that makes the kiss even better, it’s just her lips. She did say she likes Josie’s lips._

 

_Josie sits up, allowing Penelope to take her t-shirt off and when she kisses her again, her hands tangled in her hair, Josie’s phone goes off. “No.” Josie groans between kisses. It takes Josie a second to realize who’s ringtone that is and once she does, her eyes widen and her lips pull away from Penelope’s and she quickly reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone. ‘Shit,’ Josie things to herself when she sees her dad’s name on the screen. Penelope looks at her and then down at the phone, waiting for her to answer it. Of course he would be the one to ruin this moment. Penelope rests her hands on Josie’s neck as Josie pust the phone to her ear after accepting. “Hey, daddy.” she says, awkwardly._

 

_Penelope thought it would be funny to try to distract Josie so she continues to kiss her, just not on her lips while she talk to her dad. “Hi sweetheart, where are you?” He asks as Penelope makes her way down Josie’s chin to her neck, Josie is trying to keep herself from making any unnecessary sounds because he would know what’s up if she did._

 

_‘Oh you know, just making out with this extremely hot girl until you called,’ Josie says to herself._

 

_Penelope removes herself from the bed, but still kissing her body on the way down. Josie opens her mouth to talk but she stops herself because it wouldn’t have been words that would come out if she did speak. “I am at a friends house, studying for a exam,” she lies. Penelope kisses her stomach again and when she got closer to her pants line, she gives it a small kiss before looking up at her and smirking before unbuttoning her pants._

 

_“Lizzie said you disappeared last night and you didn’t come home. Are you okay?” He asks Josie. ‘Yes dad, I was perfectly fine before you called in the middle of an amazing moment for Penelope and I. Gosh dammit. I need to end this call soon or I’m not gonna be able to control myself from making any noises.’ Josie thought to herself._

 

_Penelope slowly grabs Josie’s zipper and pulls it down as smoothly as anyone can. “Yeah, dad. I am fine look, I need to go. I will call you later okay?” Josie says rapidly as Penelope grabs the edges of her pants and pulls them off her legs, leaving her in just her undergarments. And she doesn’t wait another second to put her lips to Josie’s inner thigh, leaving kisses as she goes higher, Josie bites her lip and before her dad could say anything else. “Bye dad,” Josie says hanging the phone up and tosses her phone, somewhere. Penelope laughs as she sits up - Josie grabs her face and pull on the bed with her, crashing her lips to hers again. “I hate you,” she whispers against her lips._

 

_She smiles and pecks her lips and shakes her head. “No, you don’t.” She whispers and she isn’t wrong about that. ‘I love you,” Josie thinks to myself but she doesn’t say it out loud because she doesn’t want to freak her out so she just falls into her movements and kisses the girl in front of her for the rest of the night._

 

_******************_

 

_Josie woke up laying in Penelope’s arms that morning and then they took the next bus back to the school and Penelope had to go back to have thanksgiving with her family but she wanted to make sure that Josie made it okay. So she walked Josie back to her house and walked her to the door. When they reach the door, Josie turns to face her and Penelope at her. “Thank you,” Josie say. Josie didn’t have to tell her what she was thanking her for because she knew she knows but her being Penelope, makes a joke out of it to lighten the mood up._

 

_“For the trip or the sex?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows which causes Josie to roll her eyes and laugh out loud. Josie can’t believe she just said that but she had a feeling she would. She can be serious but she had her moments and this was one of them. “You’re welcome,” she responds seriously this time before grabbing Josie’s hands and rubbing her thumbs on the back of them._

 

_Josie leans in and kisses her lips before pulling away and Penelope kisses her again before saying bye to her - Josie watches as she leaves. She turns around and winks before waving. Josie bites down on her bottom lip and turns to the door of the house and unlocks it - and she sees her sister quickly get off the couch and then two other figures. “Mom, dad.” Josie says in shock. Josie wipe her lips more, hoping that none of Penelope’s lipstick is still on there and she places her bag down near the door and takes her shoes off quickly. She was not expecting for them to be here. She doesn’t even know why they are here but she has a feeling that it has to do with Lizzie. “What are you guys doing here?” Josie asks, giving them both a hug._

 

_Lizzie looks at Josie and her eyes widen when she glares at her neck. “Josie. What’s on your neck?” My dad asks her, sternly. ‘Oh shit.’ Josie thinks to herself as she puts her hand to the left side of her beck, where Penelope was kissing less than ten hours ago. “Who were you with all night? Rafael?” He asks. “Please, if you were with a boy, please let it be Rafael. I like him,” he says._

 

_Lizzie knows Josie wasn’t with Rafael so she looks at her with panic in her eyes. Josie knows she can see that Josie was about to cry or something because if their dad finds out she was with a girl and a girl was the one who gave her this hickey then Josie is fucked. She can’t let him know the truth. She rather tell her sister than their parents. “Yes, dad. She was with Raf,” Lizzie says, walking over to her, grabbing her head. “Now will you excuse me, I need to talk to my sister alone about something,” she says, dragging Josie out of the room. Josie walks over to Lizzie’s mirror and arches her neck to see the mark that Penelope left and curse to herself as she tries to look through Lizzie’s makeup to patch it up. Lizzie locks the door and turns to her. “Where the hell were you? I was so fucking worried? You just disappeared after you kissed Raf and now you come home two days later with a hickey on your neck, who were you with?” She asks urgently._

 

_Josie sighs deeply and brings her shaking hand to her forehead and she can feel the tears already falling down her face. She doesn’t know how the hell she is going to tell her without her getting mad. Josie loves Penelope and will do anything to be with her like yesterday, every single day of the year and the rest of her life but she doesn’t know what to do. “I don’t know what to do, Lizzie,“ she says, turning to her - crying. Lizzie’s eyes soften as she takes a few steps closer to her. “Dad is going to hate me,” she adds softly._

 

_Lizzie pulls her into her chest and hugs her tightly. Josie  wrap my arms around her waist and put her head in her shoulder, hugging her tightly and starting to cry louder into her ear. “Jo, you are scaring me, what the hell happened? Did someone force themselves on you?” She asks and Josie shakes her head, pulling her face away from her. Lizzie puts her hands on her shoulders and waits for Josie to say something but she doesn’t. “Who’s the guy, Jo?” She asks her._

 

_She glances into Lizzie’s eyes and her lips starts to quiver. “It wasn’t a guy,” Josie whispers softly but it was loud enough for Lizzie to hear her. She at first didn’t understand what Josie meant but as soon as Josie says this, “Please don’t hate me,” she knew what she meant. “He’s going to hate me,” She adds and Lizzie sighs deeply as a tear falls from her eye too. Lizzie didn’t react like Josie expected her to, especially after everything that’s been saying towards Penelope._

 

_Lizzie puts her hands on her face and shakes her head. “I could never hate you, okay? You are my sister and I love you more than anything in this world.” she says simply and Josie nods her head. “I don’t care that you’re gay, Josie. I wouldn’t care about that, you know that right? I just wish you would’ve told me sooner so I didn’t make all those lame jokes before,” she says, trying to apologize for everything that she has said._

 

_She nod my head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I am just so afraid of what dad is going to do when he finds out,” Josie says lightly. A tear falls from her eye because she knows she has the right to be scared. There is no way in hell her dad is going to be okay with her and a girl together._

 

_He isn’t the type of person to be okay with that._

 

_“Is it Penelope?” She asks Josie. Josie nods my head as starts to cry more. Lizzie sighs as she pulls her into her chest tightly, hugging her with as much power as she has._

 

_****************_

 

_Josie is so happy that Lizzie knows now. She feels like a three hundred pound brick was just lifted off my chest and it feels so much better honestly. Hope decided to join them for lunch and she wanted Josie and Lizzie’s parents to meet Landon so they went to his restaurant and thankfully Penelope is at her parents so she won't be there. It’s not that Josie is ashamed, she just doesn’t want her to meet her dad - he will make a comment about anything - especially her nose pierce. Landon is in the front when they walk in and he smiles as soon as he sees Hope. Hope walks over to him, giving him a huge hug and kissing him sweetly. Josie looks around the restaurant and her eyes land on a familiar sight of long black hair and her heart stops. Her parents were focused on meeting Landon that they didn’t see her start to panic. Lizzie looks over and sees what she is staring at._

 

_“She’s supposed to be at home,” She whispers softly for only Lizzie to hear. Lizzie rubs her back as Landon leads her and her family to a table on the opposite side of the room. She needs to ask Landon what the hell she is doing here? She is supposed to be in Windsordale. She grabs Landon by his arm and pull him behind the rest of us. “What is Penelope doing here? She’s supposed to be at home for Thanksgiving?” Josie asks him._

 

_He looks over at her. “She has a shift this morning and then she leaves tonight. Why, what happened? Did you break up? She told me you guys had a great weekend?” he asks, but kind of loudly which causes Josie to shush him and it scares him._

 

_“My parents don’t know I’m gay,” She whispers. Landon mouth falls open slowly and he nods his head in understanding. He sits us down and Josie asks him to see if he can get someone else to wait them but he and Penelope are the only two in the lobby right now so he can’t do anything about it. “Your server will be right with you,” he says, looking at Josie with apologetic eyes. She knows that there’s nothing he can really do. But he did walk over to Penelope and whisper in her ear that Josie was here and that her parents are with her - which causes her to look over at them._

 

_Josie’s dad looks at the menu and Josie opens up her phone and texts Hope._

 

**_Josie: Penelope and I slept together._ **

 

**_Hope: What??!??? When??!?_ **

 

**_Josie: Last night. I came home with a hickey on my neck and my dad thinks it was Raf. I told Lizzie it was Penelope._ **

 

**_Hope: You came out to Lizzie? How did that go?_ **

 

**_Josie: She was a lot more supportive than I thought she would be. But now, I am worried because Penelope is here and I can’t help but giggle around her_ **

 

**_Hope: It will be okay. I am here for you._ **

 

_Before Josie could respond, a familiar hand filled with rings place a few cups of water in front of them. She looks up and Penelope is above them. And what she was wearing wasn’t helping Josie keep herself together, she definitely went home and changed after she left Josie’s house this morning. She is in a button up shirt that is tugged into a black pair of jeans with a bralet underneath and the button up was only buttoned up halfway. “Hey, guys.” Penelope smiles._

 

_Hope notices how uncomfortable Josie was so she speaks up. “Dr. Saltzman and Mrs. Saltzman, this is Penelope, she’s a friend of ours from school. She works here with Landon.” she introduces - Josie’s dad doesn’t even bother to look up at her but her mom is the polite one and looks over at Penelope and smiles._

 

_‘Oh god. My girlfriend is meeting my mom but my mom doesn’t know she’s my girlfriend because she doesn’t know I’m gay.’ Josie screams to herself internally. “So nice to meet you,” her mom says. “I’m Josie and Lizzie’s mom. You can call me Caroline,” she says as she shakes Penelope’s hand._

 

_Penelope shakes her head. “It’s nice to meet you. Josie has told me so much about you,” and as soon as she said that, Josie kicks her shin which causes her to grunt in pain but she pretends that she didn’t do anything. She has said some stuff about her parents but to Penelope, they aren’t the nicest things so she had to stop her before it got any worse than it already is._

 

_“I’ll have the French toast with a coffee and make sure the coffee is fresh,” Josie’s dad says and he doesn’t exactly say it the nice way. Penelope looks down at him and then flares over at Josie as she pulls her pad and pen out and writing it down. Josie can’t believe her dad. He couldn’t even look her in the eyes. How disrespectful can someone be?_

 

_Penelope acts like it didn’t bother her. “Did you want any cream or sugar with your coffee, sir?” She asks respectfully._

 

_“No. Just make sure it comes out quickly. We have somewhere to be,” he says, rudely._

 

_“Dad,” Josie speaks up._

 

_“Josie, it’s fine,” Penelope says, before turning towards her mom and smiling at her. “And for you, Caroline?” She asks. Josie doesn’t know what’s wrong with her dad today but this isn’t him. It’s probably because she came home with a hickey on her neck or the fact that he knows she was lying about being with Rafael. She just hopes to god he doesn’t know that it wasn’t actually a guy._

 

_My dad glances up at Penelope as he slams his menu shut hard. “Please call my wife, Mrs. Not by her first name, especially when you have the audacity to show up to a professional environment dressed like that,” he says which causes Penelope’s eyes to widen._

 

_“Alaric!” Josie’s mom exclaims at the same time as Lizzie and Josie both yell, “dad,” loudly. “What in the world is wrong with you today, honey? She’s just trying to do her job.” My mom asks as kindly as she can._

 

_Penelope shakes her head, grabbing Josie’s dad’s menu from his area. “It’s okay, Mrs. Saltzman, and as for you Mr. Saltzman, I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn’t scan me — it’s kind of inappropriate for a pastor to do that don’t you think?” Penelope snaps and before Josie’s dad could respond, she rushes off. Probably to get Landon to take care of our table._

 

_“What is wrong with you?” Josie snaps, looking straight into her dad’s eyes, slightly crying. “Do you ever know how to shut your damn mouth?” She swears as she stands to her feet dramatically before slamming her menu shut._

 

_“Josette!” Her dad yells after her as she rushes to the back of the restaurant to the restroom. The hallway that holds the entrance to the bathrooms is out of sight from the rest of the restaurant so when she sees that it’s empty - she leans herself against the wall and then sighs deeply as she tries to calm herself down. She couldn’t believe what her dad said to her. That was rude and inconsiderate._

 

_It made her so mad to think that she is related to him._

 

_She runs her hands through her hair as she looks down towards the ground — trying to calm herself down before she starts bawling her eyes out. She knew the moment she went off to school her dad would change but she didn’t think he would turn into a monster like this. She just want him to go back home and never come back here again. She doesn’t want to see him anymore unless she has to._

 

_For church and that’s it. Nothing more than that._

 

_She pinches the bridge of her nose before running her hand down her face and placing it on her chest as she feels her heart calming down. I’m thinking of Penelope– she helps calm herself down. And when she open her eyes at the sound of footsteps – Josie sees her beautiful girlfriend walking towards her with a small smile on her face. “Hi baby,” she says._

 

_“Hi,” she smiles softly, as she finally reaches her and when she does she wraps her arms around Josie, hugging her tightly and when she tells you she needed this — Josie needed this more than she expected to. She’s literally the one person who can calm Josie down and has been since she’s met her. She didn’t think she would have someone like this. “I’m sorry about my dad, I don’t know what’s up with him. He’s never this disrespectful,” Josie apologizes as she pulls away._

 

_Penelope shakes her head – wiping her tears from her cheeks. “You don’t have to apologize for your dad being an ass – which he is – like a huge ass,” she says which causes Josie to chuckle slightly. ‘I mean, she’s not wrong. My dad might be religious and as sworn off the usage of that word but it’s the perfect way to describe him.’ Josie thinks to herself._

 

_Josie picks at the collar of her shirt as she looks down at me, doing it. “I told Lizzie about us,” Josie whispers. “And surprisingly, she was more supportive than I expected her to be,” she adds lightly._

 

_“What made that happen?” Penelope asks genuinely curious. She has a right to ask because Josie wasn’t actually expecting to tell her at any point soon._

 

_Josie smirks. “You lips are the reason for me telling her,” Penelope looks at her confused and then Josie points to the hickey on her neck and Penelope looks over at it and smirks and laughs. “My dad saw it and asked if it was Rafael that gave it to me and before I could respond, Lizzie pulled me in a room and I just broke down and told her – she hugged me and said she loves me for me, and that me being gay isn’t an issue,” Josie explains._

 

_Penelope puts her hand on her neck and rubs her thumb on the red spot and smirks. “I didn’t even realize I bite that hard,” she jokes._

 

_“Oh you do and –,” Josie puts her hand on her waist, pulling her closer to her. “–it’s not a problem at all,” she whispers before putting her lips hers, kissing her softly. Josie could kiss her lips all day, everyday for the rest of her life and that’s not her being dramatic. She genuinely love this girl so much and she’s has changed her life. The kiss didn’t last as long as they wanted it to but they can’t risk her dad walking back here and seeing them. Josie rest her forehead on hers and keep her eyes shut before the feeling of her forehead was gone and her hand was slipping out of Josie’s. And when Josie opens her eyes – she’s gone and she feels empty again. She doesn’t know how much longer Penelope is going to stick around but she hopes she doesn’t leave her._

 

**_**************_ **

 

_Hope is staying at Landon’s so Josie’s parents are staying in her room – they went to some convention for pastors that their dad forced us to go to and then they had dinner at home. Her dad and Josie haven’t talked about what happened at Landon’s this morning so when he and her mom decided to watch a movie with Lizzie –she came up with the excuse that she needs to study for my midterm which isn’t a lie but it’s mostly because she didn’t want to spend any time more time with her dad today. She sits on her bed with her textbooks and notebook surrounding her when there is a knock on her door. ‘Please don’t be my dad.’ She says to herself.  “Come in,” She says, and when she looks at the door – she sees her beautiful mom walking in. “Hi momma,” Josie says as she steps in, shutting the door behind herself._

 

_After she locks the door – she walks over to Josie’s bed and sits down in front of her, looking at what she is doing. Why did she shut the door and lock? Who knows. Maybe she’s here to apologize for the way dad treated Penelope since he doesn’t have the guts to do it himself but you never know with her parents. “What are you working on?” She asks her._

 

_“Uh– my environmental science class has an our midterm on Friday and we have to come prepared to class with a fifteen page paper so I’m trying to get that done so I don’t have to worry about it later next week,” Josie explains as she shuts her textbooks, before looking up at her mom and she looks concerned for some reason. “Is everything okay, mom?” she asks her, genuinely concerned._

 

_Her mom reaches over to her face and pushes a piece of hair out of her eye before sighing deeply. She looks like she’s about to cry. Josie doesn’t like it when her mom cries and when she doesn’t know why she’s crying, it just makes the situation worse honestly. “Who gave you the hickey, Josie?” She asks seriously._

 

_Her heart falls and the panic settles in. She didn’t expect for her to ask her that question. She has be honest with her in someway. She hates lying to her mom – She doesn’t have a problem lying to her dad but her mom – She tells her everything and not telling her about Penelope. “I did kiss Rafael but he wasn’t the one who gave it to me,” She says, truthfully because that’s exactly what happened. She doesn’t feel comfortable coming out yet. “I can’t tell you, mom. Please don’t make me tell you,” She begs._

 

_Her mom sighs as she can see that this conversation is making her upset – she’s cried a lot today and in the last few days and she doesn’t want to do it anymore. But she can see that her mom isn’t going to give up. “Sweetheart,” She says softly before grabbing her hand. “I love you, you are my baby and I love you with every piece of my heart. I want you to be honest with me, please,” she says softly._

 

_She shakes my head. “I don’t want you to hate me,”_

 

_“Oh Josette,” she says, cutting her off before she could say anything else. She thinks her mom knows. She wants her to say something before she does because she is still not ready to come out and if she knows for god knows what reason – she needs to know how she knows and if she hates her. “I just want you to be honest with me,” she repeats but all that happens is her eyes fill with tears. She literally can’t say anything. Nothing is going to come out when Josie opens her mouth and she knows that. “I saw you with that lovely girl from the cafe today,” she says and Josie's heart stops._

 

_She must’ve followed her after her dad made her mad and saw Penelope and her in that hallway. “Mom, I can explain,” she says, trying to justify myself._

 

_She shakes her head, putting her hands on her face, stopping her from saying anything. “Baby, stop. I don’t want you to justify yourself okay,” she says and she doesn’t seem mad at all. Which shocks Josie, she didn’t think her mom would be okay with it. “I hate that you thought you had to keep this from me,” she adds._

 

_“I didn’t want to keep it from you, mom. I was just too scared to say anything because–,” Josie pauses. “–I know how important you and dad’s religion is to you guys and having a daughter like me–,“ she starts._

 

_Her mom wipes the tears off her face as they fall. “I love you, baby girl. And I don’t care about who you love. I will never care about that, religion is always second to you and your sister, you understand that?” She asks, her me off from continuing her rant._

 

_“I’m not afraid of that with you, momma,” She clarifies which causes her mom to sigh because she knows where this conversation is going. “Dad will not accept me,” She says simply and she knows she’s right. “There is no way dad will accept Penelope and I’s relationship,” she adds._

 

_“Is that what it is? A relationship?” She questions. As hard as it seems to be on her mom – she’s trying and she can see that her hurting and her not being able to trust her is taking a toll on her. Josie never meant to hurt her mom and it hurts her that she did. But she loves Penelope and she will not do anything to risk that relationship. Josie nods her head. “Okay…well then. We will tell your dad together but I need you stop hiding stuff from me okay?” Her mom says._

 

_Josie nods. “Okay,”_

 

_“And I can’t wait to meet her – properly, as your girlfriend,” her mom adds which makes Josie smile._

 

________________________________________

 

_There’s a knock on Penelope’s door and it causes her to look up from her laptop – Penelope wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe is Josie, she haven’t heard from her in a while. She said she needed time to figure things out with her parents and Penelope is giving her that time. She just doesn’t know how much longer she can deal with not kissing her. Penelope stands to her feet and rushes over to the door and she opens it – she doesn’t see her wonder girlfriend but her wonderful girlfriend’s best friend and second sister and she looks eager to talk to Penelope so she lets her inside quickly. “Is everything alright?” I asks._

 

_Hope sighs deeply before holding out a piece of paper, she doesn’t look happy. “You have to read this and I have to stay here while you do because there’s a chance you might wanna leave this small ass apartment after you do so and I was ordered to not let that happen,” Hope says simply. Penelope looks down at the paper confused and on the front of it, it says PENELOPE in large letters and it was Josie’s handwriting. ‘Oh my god,’ she thinks to herself. “Penelope, please just read it and please don’t get mad and storm out when you do,” Hope says, practically begging her. Penelope can feel her heart beating faster and faster as she reaches for the paper. Once she grabs it, she quickly opens it and Josie’s handwriting fills the page._

 

**_Dear Penelope,_ **

_**Growing up, I was taught the distinction between the love of a family member and the hate from someone who isn’t family. So, I’ve always had my guard up when it came to loving someone who isn’t a part of my family because that’s just the way I was brought up. So needless to say, me letting people in to see the real Josie Saltzman hasn’t always been a cake walk for the people on the other side of the equation. But for some reason, for you – it wasn’t so hard for me to do. You taught me the distinction between the love from a family member and the love from a soulmate. I never in a millions thought someone like you would ever even look at me – let alone call me your girlfriend and honestly, it still blows my mind to this day – how can someone as caring and accepting as you, willingly give a girl like me – who has strict catholic parents – a chance to love you. Knowing that there’s a chance that we could never be that normal happy couple that walks around town, holding hands and kissing. I don’t know and honestly I don’t think I will ever know**. _

 

_Penelope sits herself down on the couch as she continues to read – she can feel herself having trouble breathing._

 

_**I’ve know from the day that I met you that I wanted you in my life, Penelope Park. You saw a side of me that no one has ever seen before and it didn’t even take me telling you who I was for you to know. You taught me how to love and that love isn’t just a thing that writers or storytellers make up – you taught me that loving someone can be hella epic and that in the long run, no matter what happens – they will find each other again. I don’t want to do this, P. It’s the last thing that I’ve ever wanted to do but one day, you will understand why I did this and when that day comes – whenever it does – I will be ready to tell you. But for now, I need you to move on from me. Study abroad like you talked about – go explore the world and do things your way. Just please, don’t let me stop you from following your own path. I need you to do that for me** _

 

_**Because I love you, Penelope Park.** _

**_Always and forever._ **

 

**_Your Josette_ **

 

_Penelope lets out a shaky sigh – she can’t believe what she just read. Just as they got together, Josie decides just to end it for some reason. She didn’t give her a reasonable explanation and Penelope isn’t having it. She glares up at Hope who is waiting for a response. “What happened? What the hell-what the hell happened?” Penelope says, standing to her feet – walking angrily over to Hope for answers. “Hope, if you don’t tell me what the hell is going on? I swear to god I’m going to kill you,” Penelope threatens._

 

_Hope sighs and takes a deep breath in before releasing. For some reason – she believed Penelope on her threats because Penelope loves Josie so much. Hope knows that and she promised Josie that she wouldn’t tell her the real reason why she is leaving but she never said she couldn’t tell what happened. “She told her dad and he is taking her out of Briardale,” Hope mentions._

 

_“All because she’s gay?” Penelope chuckles in disbelief._

 

_Hope sighs. “You don’t understand, Penelope. Dr. Saltzman isn’t someone who you can just easily reconcile with. He is his own man with his own morals and when he has one his daughter coming out as gay to him – he will do everything in his power to make sure that she doesn’t change,” Hope states. “He will do everything in his power to keep her as the person he brought up because he wants that power – no matter how much Josie fights – he has control over everything. He pays for her school, he pays for her part of rent in the house – he is the reason she is even here,”_

 

_Penelope doesn’t understand why Josie is breaking up with her. Penelope doesn’t care that there might be distance between them. All she cares about is being able to say that Josie Saltzman is hers. Distance will not stop Penelope Park from going after Josie. “I’m gonna go find her,” Penelope says as she rushes over to the door but before she could open it – Hope rushes in front of it — stopping her. “Hope! Move!” Penelope says loudly._

 

_“She’s gone, Penelope,” Hope says and Penelope’s face falls. “She left for the airport thirty minutes ago,” she adds lightly. Airport? Why the hell is she going to the airport? Hope knows why she is but was ordered to lie to Penelope so she doesn’t know the real reason behind it because Josie doesn’t want her to know yet. “Her dad is sending her to a boarding school in London,” Hope lies but Penelope doesn’t understand how Dr. Saltzman has so much control over Josie – she is eighteen. “You need to believe that everything that she is doing – is from the kindness of her heart, she loves you and one day, you will understand why she did everything she did but as of right now – you need to let her go,” Hope says softly as a single tear falls from Penelope’s eye. Hope didn’t know what else to do other than hug the raven haired girl in front of her so that’s exactly what she did._

 

_Penelope doesn’t wrap her arms around Hope but she does put her head deep into her neck – thinking about Josie and how much she’s going to kill her when she knows the real reason behind this shitty breakup. Penelope hates Josie for the way she decided to call it off but she loves her because she is Josie. The one girl who Penelope has ever really fell for – hard._

____________________________________

 

Landon and Hope sit there in shock – Hope of course knew it because she was there when Josie wrote the letter and was the one to give it to her. But Landon never heard that part of the story. He just knew that they broke up and Josie did the breaking up. Landon is like Penelope’s older brother and lying to her has been tough and she doesn’t know how much longer he can handle it. “You need to tell her what happened with your dad, Josie,” Landon states. “You need to tell her his part in the break up,” he finishes.

 

And as much as Josie hated hearing it – she knew, for the first time in a while, Landon Kirby was right.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Dr. Saltzman did?


	5. When It All Begins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a party at Lizzie and her new boyfriend, MG’s apartment! Josie and Penelope have a short and angry conversation with each other and Penelope finds out Josie never went to London but instead was in Prague. Josie also learns that her breaking up with Penelope as let Penelope to find a liking in alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters from now on will mostly be in present time and in monologue with some flashbacks but only when the time is right! This chapter also flops but i wanted to post something so be prepared for next one to be better

_ Penelope hasn’t left her apartment in a few days - sitting on the floor against her couch with her phone in her hand. She has spent the last couple of days deciding whether or not it is the right time to finally dial her recently ex-girlfriend and scream at her. Penelope has never felt pain like this before. Not in a million years did she think she would fall in love and have that person break up with her a day after getting together. Penelope loves her so much and for the first time – she is feeling what true heartbreak feels like. She is crying over someone and she didn’t think that would ever happen. She hates the feeling of sadness and she hates seeing it on other people but herself feeling it and knowing others can see it – hurts more.  _

 

_ She’s going to have to do something and she’s going to have to face her demons at some point. She just doesn’t understand Josie’s reasoning. It’s like she just used Penelope for sex and then dropped her as soon as it happened. Penelope, who has been drinking straight vodka all day – is extremely tipsy right now and she decides that it’s the best time to say the things she says so she dials Josie’s number and puts the phone to her ear.  _

 

_ Josie’s phone goes straight to voicemail:  _

 

_ This is Josie, I can get to the phone right now but if you leave a message I’ll get back to you as soon as you can, thanks.  _

 

_ Beep.  _

 

_ ___________________________________ _

 

_ Josie sits in a small ass apartment in the beautiful city of Prague. She finds herself staring out the window with a book in one hand and her laptop in the other. Josie had asked Hope to make up somewhere and tell Penelope that where she was. She didn’t know what else to do because she knew that if Penelope knew where she was actually going and that her dad had something to do with it. That Penelope would fly to Czech Republic herself and make sure that she never left her again. Josie’s heart broke having to break up with the love of her life but she had a reasonable explanation that one day, Penelope would find out but for now – she’s gonna have to deal with her gorgeous ex-girlfriend hating her. Josie sighs deeply as the corded phone sitting in front of her goes off. She’s been expecting this call.  _

 

_ Josie grabs the phone and puts it to her ear, sighing in relief to hear a familiar voice. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice right now.” Josie says, laughing.  _

 

_ “Easy there, Jo. You almost sound gay for me,” Hope jokes which isn’t the first time she’s said that. But it always seems to make Josie laugh when she says it. “How are things over there in promise land? Haven’t turned all foreign on me yet have you? Driving on the other side of the road? Eating weird foods?” Hope questions.  _

 

_ Josie laughs. “No. I’ve been here for three days, Hope not years,” Josie ensures her. “Besides, I haven’t left my small ass apartment since I arrived, I’ve just sat on my window sill with my laptop and my brain — typing my heart out,” she adds, smiling at her view right how. Josie is in Prague for a writing internship, something that she had applied for when she was just in high school and when she learned she got it – she put it on hold so she could try Briardale out with her sister and Hope first and because her dad wanted her to and now that her and her dad aren’t exactly on speaking terms – it was a perfect opportunity for Josie to get away.  _

 

_ “You deserve it, Josie. You deserve the time away and you deserve to be happy for once.” Hope says and Josie knows exactly what she is pointing out. There isn’t a bigger Penelope and Josie shipper out there than Hope. Hope loves that Penelope brings out a different side of Josie – a side of her that Josie has been afraid of facing for a long time now. The side of her that changes everything about the way that Josie sees herself.  _

 

_ Josie picks at the bottom of her shorts and sigh deeply before asking the question that’s been on her mind for the last couple of days. “How is she?” Josie whispers but Hope was able to hear her.  _

 

_ “Heartbroken,” Hope responds and that one word could have murdered Josie if words could actually kill. Hurting Penelope was the last thing Josie ever wanted to do and she didn’t have the guts to face her in person so she did it through a letter. It was the only way it could’ve gone somewhat right because if she would’ve gone to her in person then she probably would’ve ended up in bed with her and that’s not the way to move on. “She left this long ass voice message on your cell. I haven’t listened to it because I figured you’d want to. You want me to press play?” Hope asks. Josie left her cell with Hope thinking that Penelope could possibly try to use it to find her, stupid, right?  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Josie says softly.  _

 

_ There was shuffled on the other line and then the sound of clicking on a phone screen before there was this beeping noise.  _

 

**_I’ve been sitting here, alone in my apartment with a bottle of vodka debating whether or not I had to the actual guts to call you and then I thought – hey, fuck it. I’m drunk and the perfect time to say things that you have trouble saying when you’re sober is when you’re blasted so here goes nothing._ **

 

_ Josie shuts her eyes and listens to Penelope’s broken and heartfelt voice.  _

 

**_I don’t understand why you’re doing this, Jo. Honestly – what actual reasonable explanation do you have for breaking my heart, and then throwing it on the ground and stomping on it just to be extra sure that it’s damaged? Because it can’t be that important that you had to do it through a fucking letter. God - I know this has something to do with your dad, babe I just don’t understand what the hell he has on you and why your own father would use something against you to get you to break up with me. But all I do know is in the moment that I hate you. I hate you so much._ **

 

_ The moment that Penelope let out a shaky sigh after saying she hates her, Josie’s heart broke right then and there. She had told the girl that she loves her in her letter and of course she doesn’t believe that Penelope actually hate her. She is heartbroken and will say things that she doesn't mean, just like that.  _

 

**_You told me that one day I will understand why you did what you did but honestly, Jo-Jo. I don’t see how any of this is going to be understandable. Especially since I don’t even know where the fuck you are or when you’re coming back. But all I do know is that I don’t wanna see you knowing that we can’t be together so maybe you going away is the right thing–._ **

 

_ And then the phone shut off. Penelope ran out of time before finishing what she had to say. Josie feels a single tear falling from her eye. She had so much hatred in her heart for herself that is was almost unbearable. She hates herself for the way she ended things with Penelope – she does but one day she will know the truth and one day they will be back together.  _

**______________________________________________ **

 

There is a small gathering at Josie’s sister Lizzie’s house and her new boyfriend of the month, MG – is coming so they can all meet them. She was surprised to learn that Penelope and Lizzie has became close over her own absence and it makes Josie realize that there is a slight chance that Ms. Park herself will be attending the dinner as well. She isn’t afraid to face Penelope but she is afraid to have to talk to her. Seeing her and talking to her – like actually forming words are different. She just isn’t sure how much she can handle. 

 

The dinner – Lizzie wants it to me formal so tuxedos for the boys and long dresses for the girls. Apparently some of Lizzie’s sorority sisters are coming as well so the event has to be perfect. Josie decides to dress up in a long black lace dress with a split down the middle of the legs – so her legs are showing. Her hair is pinned back with it being halfway up and halfway down and she where two inch heels because she already y’all as it is and she doesn’t like hovering over people. 

 

Especially Hope. Who is a near 5-3 without heels. 

 

Josie grabs her belongings including her small purse and cell phone before looking over at her nightstand where a picture of Penelope and Josie stood. She kept the one picture they ever took together and it was the night after their first time and they are laying in bed with Josie lying on Penelope’s stomach and Penelope is smiling as she plays with her hair. She is happy that they captured that moment. 

 

She misses those moments. 

 

Josie exits the room and makes her way down the steps where she sees her gorgeous best friend in a maroon dress and four inch heels and her handsome boyfriend where a classic black and white tux. Landon has his hair slicked back and Hope’s was swept off to the side and pinned so it would stay there. “Wow,” Landon says in awe as he sees Josie walking down the steps which earns him a slap on the chest from his girlfriend. 

 

Don’t forget Hope. Josie isn’t actually interested in Landon’s gender. “Thanks, Landon,” Josie smiles as she reaches them. Josie is beginning to feel a little bit more anxious as the night gets closer but she knows that Hope is going to be by her side as long as she needs her to be and that’s not going to change. 

 

____________________________________________

 

Hope, Landon and Josie all walk up to the front door of MG and Lizzie’s apartment and there is small amount classical playing through the door. Josie takes a deep breath in and releases as Hope knocks on the door and it takes about five seconds for Lizzie to come into view. Josie hasn’t seen her sister since she got back and needless to say – she is extremely happy. Josie smiles as her and her sister wrap arms around each other tightly, causing Lizzie to pull her into the apartment. “Gosh, I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Lizzie says. 

 

Josie rubs her arms up and down Lizzie’s back, hugging her back and smiling at her. They never really realized how much they depend on each other until Josie was away for two years. Even though they called every day and talked for hours – it still wasn’t the same as being around each other like they usually were. Lizzie pulls away and looks into Josie’s eyes. “Penelope’s in the kitchen and asked me to tell you that she wants to talk,” Lizzie says quietly. “And she looks hot,” she adds. 

 

Josie’s heart stops at the mention of her name. Maybe talking to her before the awkward dinner would be perfect for her to calm her nerves. She’s been worried about talking to but if she just gets it over with then maybe she’ll feel a little less anxious. But she will not tell Penelope the truth. Lizzie smiles as her sister walks passed her and over to the kitchen. Lizzie wants her sister to be happy and she can see that Penelope once made her happy so she will do everything she can to make sure that it happens again. 

 

Lizzie walks through the door frame and Penelope is talking to some random person and Josie’s breathe catches her throat when she sees what she is wearing. Penelope always had a nice body and Josie admires that about her but the skinny navy dress that fits her curves nicely is making Josie question whether or not she’ll be able to control herself when she talks to her. But she knows that if she makes a move – her dad found find out eventually and their deal would probably be broken and Josie can’t have that happen. Josie smiles slightly when Penelope lets out a giggle and covers her mouth with her face when she did that. Josie always found that cute when she did. Penelope was always self-conscious about her laugh but Josie always found it cute. 

 

Josie knows she should start by apologizing for the way she was towards her when she saw her in front of the cafè the other day. Josie was shocked and didn’t think she would have seen Penelope so soon since that voicemail she left was kind of heartbreaking to hear. Penelope did say she hates her but she was drunk so maybe she doesn't remember saying it. Penelope holds her wine glass close to her chest before peeking over at Josie who quietly enters deeper into the kitchen. 

 

Josie watches as her ex-girlfriend scans her and she could physically see her take a deep breath in and releases it – whoever was talking to her peers over her own shoulder and Penelope whispers something to which causes the girl to leave suddenly. Josie watches as the girl leaves – holding her arm in her hand and rubbing it because all the suddenly she got kind of cold before looking back over at Penelope – who sets her wine glass on the kitchen counter. “I didn’t think you would actually want to talk to me – the last thing I remember is you telling me to stay away from you,” Penelope says, being the first one to speak. 

 

“I owe you an apology,” Josie says, which takes Penelope by surprise – she is beginning to think that Josie is finally ready to tell her what happened two years ago. “I shouldn’t have said that to you, I was shocked from seeing you so quickly after my return and it just scared me you know?” Josie says, stuttering. 

 

Penelope chuckles in disbelief and disappointment. She actually thought Josie was ready and that today would be the day that she would hear the truth but then again, she remembers who she’s talking to. It’s Josie Saltzman. A girl who goes by her own time. She will tell Penelope when she is ready but Penelope is impatient when it comes to getting what she wants and she wants Josie. “I thought for a minute there – you were actually going to tell me what the hell you’ve been doing for two years but I guess I overestimated Josie Saltzman once again,” Penelope says rudely which breaks Josie’s heart. 

 

Josie takes a deep breath in and releases before looking her ex-girlfriend in those beautiful green eyes. “Well and here I was thinking that someone who hates me could never take the time and day to even consider caring about how I feel,” Josie snaps, reminding Penelope about the voicemail she left her. Penelope’s lips close into a thin line and she nods her head. She wasn’t expecting for Josie to fight back. 

 

Penelope laughs in disbelief before drinking the rest of her wine. “Great talk, Jo.” Penelope says sarcastically. Is it really so hard for them to be in the same room right now? They used to love being in the same room and they used to love talking to each other and because of what happened two years ago – Penelope can’t even look at Josie without wanting to hit her in the face – scream at her for how much she hurt her. “You look gorgeous by the way – like always,” Penelope says kind of blandly before brushing pass Josie and walks out of the room – slamming the door shut hard. 

 

Josie mentally slaps herself on the head. 

 

This is going to be a long night. 

——————————————————————

 

As we all take our assigned seats – Josie sees her name tag right across from Penelope’s and of course he know her sister did that either on her own willing or because Penelope asked her to but from the looks of Penelope’s face – she thinks Lizzie did this all by herself. Josie sighs and sits herself down on her seat as Penelope does the same thing. She will admit — Penelope in that stunning navy blue formal dress is making it hard for Josie to concentrate on avoiding eye contact or any contact with her at all – (if you know what she means) 

 

Hope is seated next to Josie and Landon next to her and

Josie finds Rafael walking over and when she looks down at the name tag next to hers, it’s his name. They haven’t exactly talked since that night in their freshman year when she kissed him and then ran. He smiles down at her before pointing to the stop. “I guess your Lizzie might’ve done this on purpose,” he says laughing. 

 

“Maybe,” Josie smiles back. Rafael takes a deep breath in and sits down at the table before taking his coat off and offering it Josie, because he can see that I’m freezing. “I don’t want to intrude,” Josie says. 

 

Rafael shakes his head. “You wouldn’t be, besides, that dress might look gorgeous on you but it doesn’t mean it’s made for Lizzie’s thermostat,” he says. Josie doesn’t even want to know what Penelope’s reaction is right now so all she does is allow Rafael to drape the coat over her shoulder as he lightly touches his fingers to her shoulders. He gives her a small before looking away. Josie couldn’t help but wrap herself in his scent which smelt nice by the way. But then again, she was freezing so she wasn’t afraid to tightly wrap herself in his coat. 

 

Since Josie doesn’t eat meat – Lizzie walks over and hands her a handcrafted salad that she made herself. Josie is not picky with her toppings so Lizzie loaded up before she handed out the salmon to everyone else. There is about twelve of them total and everyone begins quietly eating their food. Josie sips on her water – she’s almost twenty-one but now quite yet. Her birthday is soon though. Lizzie wants to celebrate big but Josie isn’t big on parties especially when she’s the center of attention. She hates having all eyes on her. 

 

Lizzie stands to her feet and grabs her glass and hits the knife against it softly. Catching everyone’s attention. “Thank you for coming tonight – I know I said this was a small formal get together in order for y’all to get to know MG but it’s really something else,” Lizzie says. You can sense the tension in the room with Penelope and Josie – Penelope couldn’t help but stop looking at her while Josie doesn’t even want to look at her. There is awkwardness filling the air. “Josie. My wonderful twin sister is finally home after two years abroad,” Lizzie states as she holds her glass out towards Josie. 

 

Josie quietly chews on her food as everyone’s attention turns to her. Like she has said several times – she doesn’t like having all the attention on her. “Where did you study abroad?” One of Lizzie’s sorority sisters asks her. Josie’s mouth falls slightly open. Landon did mention that it’s time to start telling the truth about what happened with her dad and stating where she was really is the right way to start it off – don’t you think? 

 

“Prague,” Josie says and Penelope’s face lit up in confusion as she glares over at Hope, who shifts awkwardly in her seat before sipping her tea and then back over at Josie. “My senior year of high school I had applied for a writing internship there and I ended up getting it but I delayed it to come to Briardale with my sister and Hope but then decided mid year to go and experience something different,” Josie explains. 

 

Penelope sighs in disbelief which still doesn’t make Josie look at her – she can’t because seeing Penelope hate her is the last thing she needs at the moment. The last thing her heart can take. “I thought you were in London,” Penelope says, glaring at her. Josie’s heart stops at the sound of her voice. She picks at her salad and doesn’t respond at all. She doesn’t plan to either. “I guess that’s another thing I’ll understand one day?” She asks, quoting what Josie wrote in her letter. 

 

“Penelope,” Hope says in a warning tone. As important as this dinner is to Lizzie – Hope didn’t want unnecessary drama to cause it to fall under. Lizzie wanted a nice evening with her boyfriend and friends and Penelope starting something because she’s upset isn’t the right thing to do. “If you guys are actually ready to talk, then take it to a different room and not in front of everyone else who doesn’t even know the story,” Hope says. Penelope takes a piece of salmon and stuffs it in her mouth before leaning back against her chair roughly. Yup, Penelope isn’t exactly the happiest being around Josie right now but there’s nothing she can do about it exactly. 

 

“Oh we already tried to talk but little miss sunshine over there had to go and ruin it,” Penelope says, taking another sip of her wine. Josie stares sadly had because she knew she did this. She created this human being in front of her the moment that she broke up with her. In that moment and seeing her like this – she could see that Penelope really did love her, no matter how many times she’s said she hates her. She could never hate her.

 

“I’m sensing something,” MG states as he glares over at his girlfriend. Lizzie never told MG her sister’s back story because she felt like it wasn’t his place to know yet because they’ve never actually met before. She was going to let him figure it out himself when she did meet him and maybe that day is today. 

 

A friend of Lizzie’s, Rebecca, clears her throat and looks over at Lizzie. “So, Josie. Lizzie tells me that your dad owns a church, that’s pretty cool. I grew up pretty much living in one so I understand how it feels being a PK,” PK meaning, Pastor Kid. Josie hasn’t seen or talked to her dad since she left for Prague. She basically screamed at him and told him to never talk to her again after the deal they made. She did what he wanted and now Josie doesn’t want anything do with him and he hated it but he hasn’t contacted her at all. 

 

Josie sighs deeply before running her hands through her hair. “She hasn’t exactly talked to our dad in a while,” Lizzie comments softly which earns Josie a glare from Penelope but this one wasn’t filled with hatred or anger but it was filled with confusion and worry. 

 

“Why’s that?” Rebecca asks. 

 

Josie fiddles with her fork before dropping it on her plate and smiling. “Because I’m gay,” Josie says proudly. “And having a gay daughter wasn’t what my father wanted so I left to go to Prague for two years and I haven’t spoken to him or seen him and honestly don’t want to,” she adds calmly. 

 

Rebecca looks over at Penelope who is eying Josie and then her eyes slightly widen as she points to Josie and before she could say anything. “Yup!” Penelope says, nodding her head and popping the ‘p.” That’s when Josie knew that Penelope had told her friends about their relationship – and it was probably bad things. Josie and Penelope could feel everyone’s eyes on them and Penelope is drunk and she is sensitive when she is drunk. “And for everyone else wondering –yes, Josie and I went out and yes she broke up with me for no fucking reason and yes, I haven’t seen her in two years but that doesn’t mean that things are weird between us, right, Jojo? We are best of friends?” Before Josie could respond. “So now everyone knows so you can stop asking,” Penelope practically yells, startling everyone. 

 

There’s a moment of silence as Penelope goes to drink more wine but Lizzie grabs the cup from her puts it next to MG on the opposite side of the table. Penelope sighs deeply before leaning back in her chair. Josie stared at her with a bit of sorrow and pity. She didn’t think that their break up would be this hard on her. She’s literally drunk and it’s been thirty minutes since she got here which means she must’ve been drinking before, right? Josie doesn’t know but all she does know is that she needs to fix her mess. 

 

“No one asked, P,” Hope says, quietly. 

 

Now Josie needs a drink. 

  
  
  



	6. I Will Never Be Sorry For Loving You Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie have a deep and meaningful conversation at Penelope's apartment - but then again, not everything meaningful will come to a good end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all will love me and hate me for this chapter.

After the awkward dinner, Josie finds herself sitting in her bedroom, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that Penelope had said. It wasn’t much but the words hit her. All that Penelope wanted from Josie was the truth and as hard as it is to admit - Josie knows that it’s the right thing to do. She is just so scared that it will make Penelope hate her - more than she already did if that is even possible. 

Josie has spent her entire life trying to protect those that she loves the most and she also made sure that their needs were met before she would put herself before them. And she did that exact same thing with Penelope - especially when Penelope finally decided to open up to Josie about her family’s past. 

And her family’s past - broke Josie’s heart. It helped her realized that even though her and her dad don’t agree on things that much - she is lucky to have the family she has and lucky to have grown up where she grew up. She never had to work for anything in her entire life and she always had her dad on her side. And as much as Penelope’s father loves Penelope - there was a time where that he thought he wouldn’t have a place for his family to sleep - and there wouldn’t be any food or water. 

After Penelope told Josie about her family’s financial problems in the past - Josie told herself that she would do anything to make sure that Penelope wouldn’t have to go through something like that again. Penelope did everything to make sure that Josie was happy even if that meant their relationship was a secret - it took Josie too long to realize that even if she didn’t say it - Penelope loved her. 

Now Josie doesn’t have her. 

As Josie was getting ready to get up off her bed - her phones goes off from the dresser. She totally forgot that there is a world out there. For a minute - she just wanted it to be her and her thoughts but the buzzing of her phone brought her out of that. She walks over to the phone and her eyebrow raise as she sees the name on the screen. She slowly picks the phone up and puts it to her ear. “Hello,” she says.

* * *

 

“I didn’t know who else to call,” Tommy, a local bartender says, as Josie enters into Tommy’s Pub on Main Street. This is the place where Josie used to come with Lizzie when they would have little get togethers in their freshman year of high school. Tommy is a good friend of Josie’s and has always looked after her friends when she was in Prague for those two years. “She came in about two hours ago with friends and now it’s just her.” He says, leading Josie over to the drunk girl.

Josie sighs in sadness when she sees Penelope Park, sleeping on the bar counter with an empty cup of some kind of alcohol. “How much has she had?” Josie asks. 

Tommy shrugs. “I wasn’t the one serving her. Stevie was. As soon as I saw her give her another one after another and she started to look a little - I don’t know - out of it. I told her to cut her off. And then she just fell asleep.” Tommy explains. 

Josie sits down on the bar stool next to Penelope and leans down to see if she was breathing still by putting two fingers to her neck and checking for a pulse. Josie sighs in relief when she feels something. “Penelope,” Josie says softly but she doesn’t respond. “Hey,” Josie whispers, as she puts her hand on the back of her neck. 

“She kept bringing up your name so I figured that I give you a call and since I didn’t have your number - I used her phone,” Tommy further explains. 

Josie can tell that Penelope isn’t asleep, she is just out of it and Josie also knows that it’s going to be a long painful night for her - and she is willing to be there for her through all of it. She knows that she is the only one that she needs right now. Even through everything that happened, Josie will always be there for her. 

Through darkness and rain - Josie will be there for Penelope. 

Josie leans down a little bit lower. “Pen,” she says in a hushed whisper as her thumb comes across her cheek, before resting on her chapped lips. “Penelope, it’s me. It’s Josie, can you open your eyes for me please? I need to know that you are with me so I can know what to do to help you,” Josie continues to try to get Penelope to open her eyes. But nothing is working. Josie is trying everything can to make sure she doesn’t break into tears right now. She knows that Penelope needs her to be the strong one. It comes to Josie in a quick manner but she realizes that maybe there is something else going on with her. Something that she hasn't told anyone yet. 

Penelope groans softly, slightly moving her body - which makes Josie’s heart fill with happiness and relief. “You’re here,” Penelope whispers softly. “I didn’t think you-I didn’t think you loved me anymore,” she stutters. 

Josie didn’t know how to answer that so she shakes her head. “Of course I am here. Come on. Let’s get you home okay? You still live at the same place right?” Josie asks her and Penelope nods her head. Josie grabs her arm and wraps it around her shoulder and helps her stand up. Josie couldn’t help but squint her nose at the smell of Penelope’s alcoholic breathe. 

It broke her heart even more. Josie wraps her arm around Penelope’s waist and grabs her hand with the other before looking up at Tommy. “Thank you, Tommy. I will be back later to pay the bill okay?” Josie says and Tommy nods his head and tells her to take her time and that he will figure out the bill later. “Let’s go.” Josie says to Penelope before they both stop to walk but it’s basically Josie dragging Penelope out of the pub.  

* * *

 

Josie struggles to unlock Penelope’s apartment door with Penelope practically passing out in her arms but once she does - she kicks the door open, and turns the light one - she finds the place the exact same way that it was when she left two years ago. Josie scans the place and her eyes fall upon Penelope’s photo wall - and she sees the exact same picture that she has on her nightstand at home. She would’ve figured that she would have gotten rid of it. She did say she hated her after all.

Josie drags Penelope’s slumped body over to her bedroom - which looks like it hasn’t been slept in a while - and turns the night on. “Here you go,” Josie says, dropping her on the bed, causing Penelope to groan in pain. Josie grabs Penelope’s leg and starts to unstrap her heel before taking it off and doing the same to the other one. She did this kind of thing with drunk Lizzie one night their senior year of high school but it’s different with Penelope for some reason. She finds herself wanting to cry when she sees how heartbroken and lost Penelope is. “Let’s get your dress off, come on,” Josie says trying to get Penelope to sit up. 

Penelope smirks. “If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask,” she says grabbing at Josie’s waist. Josie loves the touch of Penelope but this isn’t the right thing to do. She knows that Penelope is drunk and will not be the person to fall in to Penelope’s drunken game. 

Josie sighs deeply before shaking her head. “No,” she says, removing her hands from her waist. “You are drunk and you will most likely regret that later and as someone who cares about you - I will not let that happen,” she says sincerely. Josie leans over her and grabs the zipper on the back of her dress before pulling it down, leaving Penelope in her bra and then in her underwear too. And drunk Penelope obviously doesn’t have any control because Josie feels her hands grab her thighs when she does that. “Stop!” Josie slightly yells as she pulls back, pulling her hands away. 

Penelope looks into Josie’s eyes and Josie can see that Penelope is really broken - it looks like she can break into tears any moment now. “I don’t hate you,” Penelope says softly and her voice cracks lightly and Josie’s stomach turns at that. She knew that Penelope didn’t really hate her but when you are heartbroken, you say things that you don’t mean. 

Josie pushes Penelope’s hair out of her face with both hands before resting them on her cheek, looking down at her. “I know,” Josie says - once again, Penelope puts her hands on Josie’s waist, gripping the edge of her jacket before sighing deeply and putting her head into her stomach, wrapping her arms around her fully. Penelope has missed Josie’s touch so much that being in this exact moment - she begins to feel completely sober - completely happy. Josie falls into Penelope’s touch as well - wrapping her arms around her shoulders and resting her chin on the top of her head. 

These two girls know how hard it’s been without being in each other’s lives and as much as it kills them to admit it - the time apart will come into play as something that was good for them in the end. They will remember this time to be something that helped them grow as a family and as two people who look out for each other. “I don’t feel good,” Penelope says - causing Josie to quickly grab the trash can that Penelope keeps near her night stand and hands it to her - right before Penelope throws up. Josie squints in disgust as she holds back her hair as much as she can. Penelope throws up for about a minute straight before spitting one last time before pulling back, taking a deep breath in and releases softly. Penelope knows that drinking isn’t the answer to her problems but she does it because she felt like she had no one she would talk to about what has happened in her life recently. 

But that’s because Josie wasn’t in it. Has Josie places the trashcan down on the side of her bed - Penelope finds herself not being able to control herself anymore. She puts her hand to her forehead and starts to cry - which causes Josie to look down at her. “I’ve tried so hard to keep everything in,” Penelope whispers. Josie bends down, putting her hands on Penelope’s knees, looking up at her as one tear falls from Penelope’s eye. “I just didn’t have anyone to talk to about the stuff that I’ve been going through,” she adds, looking Josie in the eyes. “I wanted to talk to you about it,” she continues. 

“Talk to me about what?” Josie asks. 

Penelope has been keeping this secret from everyone - everyone except her family. The only people that she knows she can trust but she knows that Josie is her family now. Whether or not they are together or not - Josie is her family. “Two days after you left - I got a call from my brother saying that-,” Penelope takes a deep breath in and brings her hands to her face, covering her eyes - before letting out a hard cry. 

Josie knows that something bad happened - either to her brother or to someone at her hometown. Penelope rarely cries - Josie was always the one that cried when they were together and Penelope was there to help her out and be there for her. Josie knows that it’s her turn to be there the shoulder Penelope needs to cry on. “What happened?” Josie asks, putting her hands on Penelope’s face. 

Penelope looks down at the tall brunette below her with tear filled eyes and as they fall down her cheeks - Josie’s thumbs catch them before they can go far. Just like Penelope did when they were in the restaurant - the day after she became her girlfriend. “My mom is dead, Josie,” Penelope says as calmly as she can. Josie’s face falls at those words. 

“She-she was on her way to come here-I told her that we broke up and she thought that it was her duty as a mom to come and stay with me so-so she got in her car and drove here,” Penelope begins to explain - causing Josie to tear up as well. “It was rainy and the roads were icy because of the low temperature and she slipped and she hit a-,” Penelope takes a moment to say what is going to say without crying. “She ran straight into a tree, she died on impact,” she adds. “And that’s why when I left that message on your phone – I said I hated you because I blamed you for her death and I know it was wrong because it wasn’t your fault, you had your own shit going on-,” 

Josie grabs her face and places her lips on hers, shutting her up. Completely ignoring the fact that she has just thrown up but at this point – she didn’t care. She has missed these lips so much and kissing them for the first time in years - felt like complete heaven and as soon as Penelope starts to kiss her back - Josie feels complete. Penelope is completely surprised but before she could fall into the kiss more like she would have wanted - Josie pulls her lips away from hers slowly. Josie smiles has her lips rest right over Penelope. With her hands on her hips - Penelope kisses Josie again but it only last two seconds before she pulls away and rests her forehead on hers. “Why did you do that?” Penelope asks, her breath taken away. 

“I had to find a way to shut you up because you and I both know that if I would’ve just used my words - you still would’ve continued on,” Josie says, laughing causing Penelope to laugh as well. “You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Josie says, pulling back from Penelope’s face and removing a piece of hair from her face. “I just wish I would’ve fought more for us,” She says, softly. 

Penelope nods. “You still can,” she says. 

Josie shakes her head. “I can’t, Penelope. It’s so hard for me to do but we can’t-.” Penelope pulls back, huffing - letting Josie’s hands fall from her face. Josie feels her heart break as soon as she sees Penelope’s face go from happy to angry in matter of seconds. “There’s so much you don’t-.”

“Then fucking tell me, Josie. You don’t get to come here, hold my face, help me, kiss me and then just ditch me like nothing fucking happened,” Penelope says pissed off and annoyed. She is tired of Josie’s mind games and just for a second - she almost fell for it again. “You know, you say there’s a reasonable explanation for what you did but I honestly don’t see what could be so good anymore. You’re just a liar and a hypocrite,” she says. 

“Penelope,” 

“Leave,” Penelope says, cutting her off. “I don’t wanna see you anymore, don’t come near me and don’t ever fucking kiss me again unless you mean it and you’re finally ready to tell me what the fuck is going on with you,” she swears - Josie sighs before licking her lips and running her hand through her hair. Penelope isn’t even looking at her. Once again, Josie knew that she fucked up - and maybe this time, it was for good. Josie walks out of Penelope’s room, over to her picture wall and grabs the picture of her and Penelope. She walks back into the room - full of rage and when Penelope looks at her. Her eyes widen. “Josette, do-,” and before she could finish that sentence, Josie was throwing the picture frame against the wall above Penelope - causing Penelope to cover her face so glass doesn’t hit her in the eye. 

“I FUCKED UP!” Josie yells - as Penelope looks at the broken picture and then back over at her crying ex-girlfriend. “But I love you and I will not be sorry for loving you ever! So don’t you ever throw that kind of shit in my face ever again, Penelope because one day, I will not come back to you and you will be on your own and honestly from the looks of it, you won’t be able to truly take care of yourself,” Josie continues - causing Penelope’s mouth to fall slightly - now Penelope feels bad. “Get some rest, because in case you forgot, Landon was going to purpose to Hope tonight after the party - so hopefully we are celebrating tomorrow with wine and stuff - you know, you’re pretty familiar with that kind of stuff,” she throws at her before stumbling out of the room, and the next thing Penelope heard is the door slamming shut and her heart crashing to the floor. 

“Dammit,” Penelope whispers to herself. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Josie walks through the front door of her apartment at 3:49AM and sees Hope and Landon sitting on the couch all cuddled up with each other. She needs to try to be happy for them so they don’t see through her heartbreak. “There you are!” Hope exclaims as she hops from Landon’s lap, rushing over to her, giving her a huge hug. Josie laughs but it wasn’t a true laugh. She is guessing that Landon popped the question. “Did you know about this?” Hope asks, showing Josie the ring - Josie glares down at it, chuckling.

Landon joins in. “Who do you think helped pick the ring out?” Landon says, holding his hand up to Josie, allowing her to give him a high five which she did. She is so happy for her friends and wants to be truly happy but everything that happened with Penelope just isn’t putting her in the right mood. And Hope notices - as Landon kisses his fiance on the cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Hope asks, seeing that Josie is about to start crying. Landon looks slightly taken back as he hasn’t really seen Josie or any other girl cry before. He begins to feel his heart racing a little bit - wanting to hurt anyone who hurt his closest friend other than Hope of course. He is very protective over his family. “Josie, hey,” Hope says, grabbing her face and pulling her into a hug, which Josie quickly returns. 

Josie lets out a cry into Hope’s shoulder as Hope asks her fiance to get Josie a cup of water and some tissues which he does. “I’m sorry - you’re supposed to be celebrating and here I am ruining your moment,” Josie jokes through her tears.

Hope shakes her head, holding her best friend tightly. “What happened? Where have you been and why do you smell like alcohol?” Hope asks, as Josie pulls away, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Hope waits and waits for her to respond as she continues to try to comfort her. She hates seeing Josie upset.

“I got a call about 2 in the morning from Penelope’s phone,” Josie begins to explain. “And my dumbass got excited and answered it and it was Tommy, the bartender from town and he was calling me to tell me that Penelope was there - passed out on a bar stool so I got worried and rushed over there as soon as I could,” she continues, Hope nodding her head as Landon reaches over and hands Josie a cup of water as she smiles as a thank you. “He said that she kept saying my name and that he didn’t know who else to call so I took her home and helped her get undressed and I-,” Josie takes a deep breath in and releases and wasn’t able to continue without breaking down.

Hope sighs and hugs her again as Landon leans himself against the couch - debating whether or not he should go over to Penelope’s himself and tell her everything that happened two years ago - but he knows that it’s not his place. But he is going to have a little chat with his best friend about her drinking habits. “I kissed her and she kissed me back and I don’t know - it was nice at first and then she started to talk about why I left and before I could get the courage to tell her - she was screaming at me to leave and basically telling me that I am a liar and I didn’t actually love her and that I was using her this entire time,” Josie says, pulling away from Hope and crossing her arms over her chest.

“She was drunk, Jo. She probably didn’t mean it,” Landon steps in.

“I grabbed the only picture that she has of us on her wall and threw it at her - yelling that I love her and that I am not going to be sorry for ever loving her and that if she continues down this road that I am not going to be there for her anymore but that’s not true,” Josie says, shaking her head - starting to cry again. “I can’t get her out of my mind, Hope and as much as my brain is telling me that I need to let go of this one girl - I can’t because I have so much on my chest right now that I want to tell her but I am so afraid that it’s not going to change anything between us,” she rambles.

“Josie, Penelope loves you and even if she says all those things - she doesn’t mean it. She is just scared to let someone in again because I am going to admit it, you broke her heart and she is sensitive because you were the first girl she ever considered saying I love you to,” Landon says before Hope could. Landon knows Penelope more than anyone but Josie knows that he doesn’t know about her mom and it’s not her place to say but Penelope trusted her more than Landon so that must say a lot.

Hope sighs. “Look, Landon and I were thinking as a celebration that we all go camping at Lake Trevor but if it’s too much - we will not invite her. You are my family okay. You are my best friend and I want you to be happy celebrating with me because if you’re going to be my maid of honor - I need you to be happy,” she says, which causes Josie’s eyes to widen.

“You want me to be your maid of honor?” Josie questions.

Hope laughs. “Of course,”

Josie smiles and puts her hands to her face. “That does make me feel happy.” she says as she gives Hope another huge hug. “And I told you you were going to end up getting married to his man, did I?” Josie say, pulling away all excited which causes Hope to roll her eyes and let out a small, ‘oh god.’ Landon chuckles at that comment. For a split moment, Josie completely forgot everything that happened with Penelope but she remembered that Hope said if she needed her to, she wasn’t going to invite Penelope to the camping trip. But she doesn’t want to be that person to stop Landon from having his best friend there. “As for the trip, you can invite her - I can’t let her and me stop us from celebrating a huge event,” Josie says.

Hope leans back against Landon’s chest as he wraps her arms around her. “You sure?” Hope says.

Josie nods. “Yeah.”

Everything is going to be okay.

  
  



	7. You Kissed Me Back, Pen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope have to share a tent on the celebratory camping trip for Hope and Landon's engagement and let's just say that then tension is definietly there. Will Josie finally tell Penelope why she broke up with her?

After Josie packed everything for the camping trip - she headed over to Lizzie and MG’s to sit with her sister - who she hasn’t really had an actual conversation with since she got back. They did call each other everyday while she was over there but nothing compares to a real life conversation with someone. “I can’t believe she said that to you,” Lizzie huffs a laugh - she isn’t really liking Penelope at the moment. 

“She was drunk, Liz,” Josie says, justifying Penelope’s behavior as she sits against Lizzie’s bed headboard, playing with her little rubix cube. Josie knows now, after a good night of sleep, that even though what Penelope said was wrong, she did have the right to be mad at Josie for just kissing her and then not wanting to go any further. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to - she was just scared. “I do have a favor to ask you though, can you make sure Penelope and I share a tent?” Josie asks her.

Lizzie raises an eyebrow as she puts a few pairs of jean shorts in her suitcase. “And why would you want that to happen, Josette?” She says, winking.

Josie laughs. “It’s not like that - it’s just, I’ve realized over the last few days that everything that is happening between us is my fault - it’s my fault because I haven’t told her what happened with dad and she deserves to know, you know?”

Lizzie shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean – she did kind of tell you that she hated you – remember that? You cried on the phone to me for an hour straight muttering, she hates me she hates me,” she says, mimicking me. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt by that happening again,” She clarifies.

Josie knows that her sister means well but she also knows that Penelope wasn’t the only one breaking hearts with mean things they say. Josie has said something – especially last night – that she didn’t mean one bit. “Just please do it - I hate lying to her - I am finally ready to put the record straight and tell her exactly what happened,” Josie says.

Lizzie rolls her eyes and groans. “You know I will and besides, you were the only two left that didn’t have a bunk mate seeing that MG and I are definitely sharing and Hope and Landon are too. Rafael isn’t coming because of something with his wrestling coach or something,” Lizzie explains. “It is just convincing Penelope,” she adds.

* * *

Leaning on her kitchen counter with a glass of water and pounding headache – Penelope doesn’t remember much of what happened last night but what she does remember – and from the looks of the broken picture of her and Josie on her floor that she was definitely over last night. She doesn’t exactly remember what they talked about but all she does know is that she’s really mad at her still. She also knows that she must’ve helped her in someway and she will have to thank her. Penelope swore to herself after last night’s little incident that she’s never drinking like that again. She hates the way it makes her feel in the morning.

Her phone has been going off all morning and she’s been ignoring the multiple text messages. She glares at her screen and scrolls through the many missed ones from Landon and reads them as she slowly and painfully sips on her water.

**_Landon (4:50AM): I’m going to your house tomorrow morning at 11 so you better be awake._ **

**_Landon (9:22AM): Josie told us everything Penelope so you better have a good explanation for how you treated her and it better be GOOOOODDDD._ **

**_Landon (10:50AM): Almost there, you better be decent and ready for the camping trip._ **

Penelope groans at that last one because she totally forgot that he had mentioned it to her that if Hope said yes to the proposal that they were going to celebrate with a friend trip to Lake Trevor but Penelope doesn’t want to go if Josie is there. She doesn’t remember what happened but she’s mad at her and she can sense that she might be mad at her too and when they are mad – they shouldn’t be near each other because it will cause more trouble.

Landon wasn’t kidding when he said that he was on his way because it’s 11:01 when she heard a knock on her door and instead of getting it – she groans and hears the sound of key rattling before Landon pushes the door open. “I am regretting giving you that key – the one that I said was for emergencies only if I may remind you,” Penelope says, holding her face in her hand.

“God, P. You look fucking terrible,” Landon says as nicely as he can before tossing his keys on the counter and walking over to her.

Penelope chuckles before looking up at him. “Let’s just say that it wasn’t the best night for me last night, probably – I mean I don’t remember much but I do remember that this feeling that I’m having right now only happens when shots are involved,” she jokes, squinting her nose like she always does.

Landon looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t remember anything about last night?” He asks her curiously and he looks kind of annoyed at his best friend’s behavior. Penelope shakes her head and giving a small ‘uh uh’ before sipping on her water again. “So you don’t remember calling Josie a hypocrite and a liar before telling her to get the fuck out then?” Landon asks.

Penelope sighs as he says that. “Did I really?” She says softly – nothing is coming back to her. “I don’t remember doing that,” she adds.

Landon huffs a laugh. “You are a mess, Peez. I know that your break up with her was hard and I gave you the benefit of doubt for the first year but the second one isn’t called for,” he says. And then Penelope remembers something. She remembers Josie helping her into bed and she remembers her telling her about her mom but from the looks of it, Josie didn’t tell Landon about it either. Penelope wonders why she didn’t go off and tell him. “Josie loves you enough to have gotten your ass back here safe and sound without needing anything in return and all you did was tell her you still hate her for what she did to you, two years ago!” Landon yells.

Penelope stands up straight – looking at Landon with question eyes. She can sense that he is actually upset about her behavior and as much as she doesn’t blame him – he just looks extra testy today for some reason. “She broke my heart, Land!” Penelope exclaims a little louder.

“With a reasonable explanation, Penelope. Trust me when I say that because once you know, you will feel like an absolute bitch for the way you treated her,” Landon swears roughly. Penelope’s eyes widen when she realizes that Landon knows the real reason behind the break up and that he’s been keeping it from her this entire time.

“You know why she broke up with me and you haven’t told me? What the hell, Land?” Penelope huffs out a laugh in disbelief.

Landon rolls his eyes. “I’m not telling because Josie asked me not to and believe it or not, she is my friend and she is my fiancé’s best friend and that girl deserves the world and I thought maybe that the world was you but at this point in time – I really don’t see how you can justify any of your behavior,” Landon says truthfully. “Do you remember her kissing you last night?” Landon asks and Penelope’s eyes widen and she goes to answer but he stops her. “Of course you don’t because you were too fucking wasted to remember any of it but she does and she was happy to kiss you again until you ruined it,” Landon yells louder.

Penelope is starting to feel even more worse than she did and it’s not the hangover. She knows now about how badly she treated and Josie and she didn’t want to be that kind of ex that blames her for everything. There is two people in a relationship and even though she doesn’t know what her part in the break up is yet. She will soon know and that will be the day when she apologizes for everything rude thing that she has ever said. “Pack your bags because you’re going on this camping trip and so it Josie, I don’t care what is going on with you two because I am getting married – to a GREAT girl, a girl who I never in a million years would think would want me and I want my best man there and Hope wants her maid of honor there so get you weggie drama in check,” Landon says, walking over and sitting on the couch, waiting for Penelope.

* * *

Once everyone was packed up and ready to go – they all met at a local grocery store to get certain items and by the time that Landon and Penelope arrives – they had already gotten everything. Penelope is not looking forward to seeing Josie – mostly because she knows she was a bitch to her but she doesn’t exactly remember it so now she feels bad – also because she knows they kissed and she doesn’t remember it and she wants nothing more than to remember her gorgeous lips on her own. But she can’t and she’s beating herself up about getting hammered and missing that.

Landon exits his roofless BMW as Penelope follows him carefully with sunglasses on her eyes. Trying to look a little less hungover but that’s not happening anytime soon. Lizzie rented a van that they will take and put all their stuff in so they don’t have to worry about taking too many cars and paying for parking. Landon is greeted by Hope with a kiss on his lips and a candy bar that she picked up for him in the store – Penelope watches as Hope gives her a side glare and it wasn’t a nice one. ‘Well, I deserved that,’ Penelope thought to herself. She knows that Josie and Hope are close so Hope will always choose Josie’s side if there were sides to choose from.

Penelope parks herself on the back of Landon’s car and takes off her sunglasses before sighing deeply. She doesn’t see Josie around so maybe she decided not to come but she was a little early to think that because there comes Josie from the grocery store with a bag full of things. Penelope closes her eyes and groans softly because she was really hoping she wouldn’t be here at some god’s grace but there she is, looking beautiful as ever and Penelope of course looks straight to her lips – the lips she supposedly touched last night but doesn’t remember.

“Okay everyone gather around. I have our itinerary for this weekend because let me tell you – it’s going to be a fun one!” Lizzie says, handing them all pink small binders with pages of stuff in there. Penelope watches Josie as she grabs stuff into the back of the van, and she can’t help but stare because in those shorts – you can practically see her butt and Penelope doesn’t like that she’s just flaunting it. But she can’t be the jealous ex anymore. Especially when she fucked up any chance of them getting back together last night – when she practically spit in her face and told her to go away. “Also, we only have three tents rented so, sorry Penelope and Josie but you will have to put your little sexual confused hormonal lesbian asses in the same tent for two nights because I want my boyfriend and Landon and Hope just got engaged so I’m sure they want to do – activities,” Lizzie says all in one breathe. “Just make sure you don’t kill each other in their sleep,” Lizzie adds — being completely serious.

Josie didn’t look dazed by it all but Penelope wasn’t sure if she was going to make it two nights in the same tent with her. As much as she would normally like it get her alone – not being able to touch each other in ways they want to without getting emotional attached – kind of puts a toll on the situation if you know what she means. Lizzie explains the weekend but Penelope completely ignores her voice and stares intensely at Josie but not actually making it look like she is. “Okay! So let’s get our asses in the van and head on over!” Lizzie says and before she could get away, Penelope grabs her by calling her name.

“Is there any way, I can convince you to trade with me? I will literally pay you if I have to,” Penelope asks, practically begging on her knees for Lizzie to switch tents with her but she has a feeling that Lizzie isn’t going to cave in that easily.

Lizzie chuckles. “No!” She says as her voice goes up an octave which surprises her and makes her slightly laughing – causing Penelope to roll her eyes in annoyance. “I’m doing my sister and favor and trust me – you’ll later thank me for it too,” she says starting to leave but Penelope’s got another question after that statement. ‘Josie what?’ She thinks to herself as she stops her.

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa,” Penelope says as she stops Lizzie from moving again. “What the hell do you mean you’re doing Josie a favor? What favor did she want that has to do with sharing a tent with me?” Penelope stuttering slightly.

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “She asked me to put you two in the same tent so she can finally tell you what happened to cause her to break up with you,” Lizzie states which causes Penelope’s stomach to fill with butterflies. “It’s about damn time too – I’ve hated keeping it from you these two years too,” she says.

“Does everyone know except me?” Penelope scoffs.

Lizzie nods her head. “Pretty much,” and that causes Penelope to let out a loud sigh before Lizzie turns on her heels and heads towards the van. Penelope was slightly upset that Josie choose now to tell her about what’s going on with their relationship. She loves the idea of finally knowing but this is supposed to be a celebratory weekend for Landon and Hope and if she ends up being mad – she’ll probably ruin it just like she ruins pretty much everything.

When Penelope walks to the open door and sees what only other seat open is next to next to MG who is sitting next to Josie – she can sense that this is going to be a long car ride. Josie and everyone else looks at Penelope as she rolls her eyes and enters the van, slamming the door shut behind her before sitting her butt down on the spot next to MG - before roughly putting her seatbelt on. There’s a moment of dead silence and you can sense MG is a little uncomfortable right now. “Why did I get stuck next to the two exes?” MG asks, genuinely curious.

Lizzie leans forward from the packed backseat that was covered with food and bags and leans into his ear. “Because you are the best boyfriend in the entire world,” she says, kissing his cheek.

Penelope notices that Josie is frantically looking through her purse and she knows exactly what she is looking for too. Josie has this thing that if she doesn’t listen to music in long car rides than she will get car sick and probably won’t stop. Penelope sighs deeply and pulls out her extra pair of headphones that she keeps in her bag – reaches over MG and holds them out to her. MG is staring at them and watches the entire exchange. “Here,” Penelope says and Josie just stares at them. “You know you need them so just take the damn things, Josie,” Penelope says, getting annoyed by her hesitation.

Josie sighs and quickly grabs them from her – avoiding all contact with her at all. The moment that Penelope pulls her arm away – MG looks over at her. “Why does she need the headphones? Can’t we have a normal conversation without listening to music?” MG asks and before Josie could respond.

“She gets car sick if she doesn’t listen to music so trust me, I’m doing you a favor, Milton,” Penelope says, unraveling her nicer pair of earphones so she can listen to music too. MG glances over at Josie who is staring at Penelope but Penelope isn’t looking at her but rather looking at what song to play in order to cancel out the annoying singing of Lizzie Saltzman who doesn’t have the audacity to realize that people might not want to hear that so loudly.

Penelope’s phone goes off and when she looks down at the screen – it’s a message from Hope.

**_Hope: I don’t care that you’re Landon’s best friend because the way you’ve been treating Josie recently isn’t something that I’m a fan of so either you fix your attitude or I will personally make sure you’re out of both, Landon and Josie’s life for good._ **

Penelope sighs at the message.

**_Penelope: I don’t remember anything that happened last night, Hope but you don’t need to remind me what a bitch I am because your boyfriend already did. As for my friendship with Landon and my relationship with Josie. Neither of those concern you so keep your damn mouth shut._ **

She presses send and doesn’t regret it one bit. She just continues to listen to the Fray while she stares out the window. She knows this weekend is going to be a long one but that little text exchange with Hope Mikaelson is just telling her that it’s gonna be much worse than she could ever truly imagine. It took them an hour and half to get to the campsite and there weren’t that many people there but then again, it’s Friday afternoon so people might not come until Saturday morning. So they basically have the entire campground for themselves. Once they all unpack their things – Lizzie was getting their assigned tent numbers and keys so she could hand them out. She hands Josie and Penelope both a key before pointing to their tent number - 13 which causes them to sigh deeply before making their way over to it. Penelope allows Josie to walk in front of her first and she follows a few feet behind her.

The tents weren’t on the ground but kind of hovering between two trees and the ground of the end was made from wood – so it was kind of like a tree house and of course as soon as they walks in – they both sigh at the one double bed in the middle of the room which nothing but roses and champagne in a ice bucket on it. Did Lizzie really put them in this kind of tent? “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Penelope mumbles as she glares around the room to see if there was a couch or something she could sleep on but there wasn’t. Josie stands there awkwardly as Penelope drops her things on the bed and closes her eyes – trying to calm herself.

Josie knew she didn’t have a problem sharing this tent with her — she was the one that asked Lizzie to put them in the same tent but she did figure there would be two beds or at least a couch. Lizzie just did her own magic and made it so they had to be closer than they really wanted to. As Penelope sits on the bed – taking her boots off, Josie drops her things at the edge of the bed and walks over to the small kitchen that is over there and sees a bunch of bottle of waters and tea packets lying on the counter.

She picks up a handwritten note that says:

**_In celebration of their engagement:_ **

**_Future Mr. Landon & Hope Kirby want to thank you for joining their romantic getaway week at Camp Trevor Lake Resort._ **

Josie smiles at that. “Hope Kirby,” she mutters before snorting.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Penelope says again which causes Josie to turn around and she sees Penelope holding another card in her hand and she looks annoyed. “Does your sister not know how to mind her own damn business?” Penelope asks angrily.

Josie drops the note she has in her hand and makes her way over to Penelope as she holds it out towards her for her to grab. Once Josie grabs it – Penelope sits back down on the bed, putting her face in her hands and sighing deeply. Josie reads the paper and it says:

**_If y’all aren’t either okay or back together by the end of this trip – you’re going to regret it._ **

Josie reads it out loud and as soon as she does, she and Penelope both hear the sound of a lock coming from their door causing both of their heads to turn towards it and they see something weird about the door handle and then it comes to them. They fixed the handle so the key part was on the inside and locking part was on the outside so they couldn’t get out. “Oh no,” Josie says with her eyes widen. She didn’t think her sister would do something like this. Penelope rushes over the door and tries to unlock it but the key doesn’t work with this handle, which means they have them fake keys and it’s been their plan all along.

“You guys aren’t leaving this tent until you two are all lovey dovey again, okay!” Lizzie voice says through the wooden door. “I don’t care how long it takes. It can take one hour or it can take the two days we are here. I don’t care but you're not leaving until everything is out on the air,” Lizzie says again.

They hear the sound of footsteps walking away from the tent and Josie jumps at the sound of Penelope’s fist hitting the door hard. “Fuck!” Penelope says, grabbing her hand and putting it to her lips – kissing it slightly. Josie doesn’t know why she did that but she can tell she isn’t happy about being stuck in the same room as Josie for this long. Even after what happened last night. The moment they kissed for the first time in years. It was the highlight of Josie’s life or at least since she got back from Prague. “Why did you ask to be put in the same tent as me, Josie? This all could have been avoided if you would have just let it go,” Penelope snaps as she runs her hands through her hair.

“All what could have been avoided? Are you seriously that scared of having an actual, meaningful conversation with me, Penelope?” Josie snaps back.

Penelope glares at her with her eyes widened, as she chuckles in disbelief. “Are you shitting me right now? All I’ve ever wanted for the last two years was to have a meaningful conversation with you but you ridiculed me and hung me out to dry!” Penelope yells. Josie shakes her head and tries to talk. “Look, Landon told me what happened with us last night and I appreciate you coming to my rescue but please don’t kiss me again unless you plan on sticking around longer than a few months.” Penelope adds.

“You kissed me back, Pen.” Josie states.

Penelope rolls her eyes. “Yeah because in case you forgot, I had a few to drink and you’re hot and you were there so-,”

“Don’t do that kind of shit with me, Penelope. Come on. We’ve spent the last week avoiding each other at every waking cost, aren’t you tired of running away every single damn time my name is mentioned? Because I sure as hell am tired of it when it comes to you,” Josie states honestly. “I don’t want to have to avoid you, Pen but whenever I see you – I can see how much you hate and how made my presence makes you so I run so you can feel better,” she adds.

“I never asked you-,”

“You didn’t have to! I care about you and I care about how you feel so I will do anything in this entire world to make sure that I never make the mistake of hurting you again,” Josie says truthfully and it causes Penelope’s stomach to drop the floor. “I kissed you last night because you were going off about how you blamed me for your mom’s death and that’s why you called me that night and told me you hated me,” Josie says. “You started to apologize and I kissed you to shut you up because I’m the one who should be apologizing not you because I fucked up!” Josie cusses.

“Josie-,”

“I have been afraid of my dad my entire life, Penelope. I never wanted to disappoint him but when I said the words, “Dad, I’m gay.” He looked at me and his entire face turned to disgust — he couldn’t even look at me and that was the hardest and most heartbreaking thing that I have ever had to go through,” she adds, getting ready to cry slightly. Josie takes a step closer to her.

Penelope takes a step back shaking her head. “No!” Penelope exclaims. “I would rather sit here in this small ass cabin tent type thing then sit here and listen to the lies coming out of your mouth,” she snaps.

“None of these things are lies, Penelope!” Josie yells and as she does that – the door to their cabin opens and it reveals Hope and Landon. Josie sighs deeply because she was hoping to actually talk to Penelope but she knew that someone would cave in at some point in time.

Hope clears her throat. “The workers here said we can’t lock you in here because you have to be here for the activities but as soon as we are done canoeing – your asses are back on here and talking about your feelings and you,” pointing to Josie. “Will tell her what your dad did, you understand me?” And as Hope said that, Josie’s eyes widen and so does Hope’s. “Shit,” Hope says, not meaning to mention Dr. Saltzman.

“What do you mean her dad? What did your dad do?” Penelope asks, no genuinely curious.

Josie snaps back. “I don’t know and I don’t wanna end up spreading any more lies to you, right, Peez?” She says before walking over to Landon and Hope and exiting the tent.

**************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYYYY next chapter, you guys will finally figure out what happened. I promise.


	8. She Did Everything On Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope finally finds out what happened but not from Josie.

Standing in front of the lake, Penelope and Josie stands a few feet apart from each other while Landon and Hope stand as close as they can and so do Lizzie and MG. The worker was explaining to everyone what this exercise is supposed to do - saying it’s supposed to help the couples learn to work together. Penelope had changed from her long sleeves and jeans into something for equipped for the lake - a bikini top and jean shorts. Josie is having a hard time looking at her but she promised that she will not cave into her pressure. 

“Okay, newly engaged, you will get to pick your canoe our first then the rest of the couples, Lizzie and MG and Penelope and Josette,” the worker begins.

“It’s Josie,” Josie says.

Penelope steps forward to get one of the canoes. “And we are definitely not a couple,” she mutters which causes Josie to roll her eyes. 

The worker looks over at Hope and Landon who just stand there a smile awkwardly. “They were together and then they broke up and then they kissed and then for some good reason, are mad at each other again,” Lizzie explains to the worker who literally didn’t need to know the backstory of them but she says it anyways. Josie gives her a look. “What? No one else was going to say it so someone had to,” Lizzie defends herself. 

“Do you know how to keep your damn mouth shut, Saltzman?” Penelope asks, irritated. 

Lizzie chuckles as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Says you, the only time you seem to be able to keep yours shut is when it’s on my sister’s.” She throws. Josie groans in frustration as she sits herself down in the back of the canoe - Penelope stands with her hands on her hips - trying to stop herself from attacking Lizzie at the moment. 

Hope sighs deeply before getting into her canoe with Landon. “And just when I thought we could have one peaceful weekend with friends to celebrate something I never expected I would be celebrating, silly me.” She says, smiling fakely which causes Landon to laugh. 

Penelope sits down across from Josie and since the canoe isn’t that long - they seem to have gotten the shorter one out of the three - Penelope’s knees were touching Josie’s - which seemed to make them both uncomfortable. Josie grabs her paddle and Penelope does the same thing - they don’t even think about looking at each other. Well, Josie does but Penelope looks in her direction and just glances right passed her. 

Josie realized that telling Penelope about what happened is going to be a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. It is obvious that Josie missed her chance when it came to her actually willing to listen to her but now, all Penelope can do is ignore the fact Josie is in the same room as her. And Josie, all she wants to do is kiss her every time she looks at her. Especially at this moment, when they are paddling out into the middle of a lake - sun beaming straight into Penelope’s green eyes - like they did when they facetimed each other for the first time. Those eyes are one of the many reason why she fell in love with her. Josie got distracted by her glowing eyes that she forgot to paddle and when the sound of Penelope’s voice brings her out of her gaze - she finds a single tear falling from her eye. “Am I the only one putting in all the work?” Penelope asks. Josie looks at her with her mouth open. “What’s wrong, Josie?” She asks actually worried - she doesn’t know why she’s crying.

Josie starts to take deep breaths in, trying to control herself from having a full on anxiety attack right now - that’s not good to have when you’re in the middle of a lake with your beautiful ex-girlfriend. Everything that happened last night with her and Penelope is fucking with Josie’s mind right now. She knows she shouldn’t have kissed her because now that’s all she is thinking about and having Penelope hate her - is breaking her heart more than ever. She know understands what she put Penelope through when she broke up with her. She had an idea before but now - she fully knows. “I understand why you’re doing this now,” Josie says, her brown eyes meeting Penelope’s green ones.

Penelope is taken away from that comment and she just squints her eyes at her. “What the hell are you going on about this time?” Penelope questions.

“I broke your heart.” Josie states, causing Penelope’s eyes to widen. “And you being the person you are and have always been - needed to get revenge so you get drunk on purpose, mention my name in front of Tommy, on purpose so he will call me, have me drag your ass back to your apartment, on purpose,” she starts to yell - starting to cry even more.

“Josie,” Penelope says genuinely as she’s trying to stop her.

“You tell me you never actually hated me, on purpose, you get me to kiss you so you can kiss me back, on purpose all so you could tell me to fuck off and break my heart,” Josie states softly. “All because I broke yours two years ago,” she adds. Penelope can’t believe what she is hearing right now. She doesn’t actually believe that she is capable of doing that to her, right? Penelope knows where she is coming from but she would never purposely hurt her like that.

Penelope chuckles. “Do you seriously think that low of me?”

“I have told you, I love you, twice in the last twenty-four hours, Penelope and I even told you before I left for Prague and you are acting all upset and heartbroken but not once have you actually said it back,” Josie says, and Penelope knows that she’s right.

“I don’t throw that out easily, Jo-Jo,” Penelope says lightly but immediately regretting it the moment that it comes out of her mouth, knowing that she didn’t mean for it come out that way. Josie’s face falls slightly. It made it seem like she doesn’t love her at all which isn’t true. Penelope loves Josie - it’s just hard for Penelope to say I love you - especially for the first time. “No,” Penelope says softly. “I didn’t mean for it come out like-,”

Josie shakes her head - huffing a laugh. “No I get it, hit and run right?” Josie states, harshly, referring to Penelope only using her for her pleasure. “I bet as soon as we had sex you were going to dump me, weren’t you?” Josie yells.

“Josie, keep your voice down,” Penelope warns nicely.

“That’s not an answer, Penelope!” She exclaims loudly.

“No of course not! I had sex with you because I care about you and I wanted to. I find you extremely attractive so that helped,” Penelope says without thinking, causing herself to mentally slap herself in the face. “No-,”

Josie is now getting extremely angry. “You are on a roll, you know that?”

Penelope rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry for thinking you're attractive, Josette. I didn’t realize that was such a problem seeker,” she threw back.

“It is when you don’t have the right to call me that anymore,” Josie responds and for some odd reason, that hurt penelope more than anything Josie has said to her before and what made it worse was she can see that Josie was being one hundred percent serious when she did. “I want to go back to shore,” Josie says, wiping her eyes.

“Josie,” Penelope says softly. 

Josie’s lip quivers. “I want to go back to the shore, Penelope! I can’t look at you right now - I can’t be with you right now,” she says simply and as Penelope goes to protest - she finds herself falling out of the canoe, hitting the water. Josie didn’t just tip the boat so they were both in the water. Penelope comes up from underwater - coughing before looking over at Josie who is looking at her with soft, puppy dog eyes. “I hate you,” Josie says. 

And she meant it. 

Penelope’s mouth falls open as Josie turns around and starts to swim towards the shore. “Josie,” Penelope calls after her but Josie continues to swim away so Penelope follows her, still calling her name, in desperate need of her to listen to her. “Josie, stop!” She says, out of breath as they both finally reach the shore. But Josie already halfway back to the cabin when Penelope decides to give up on her. Penelope giving up on Josie. That is nothing she thought she would do but here she is, soaking wet, watching Josie’s back walk away. Penelope lets out a shaky sigh before running her hands through her wet short hair. “Fuck!” She curses and when she turns around, she sees Hope standing there, with her arms over her chest. “I am not in the mood to be lectured, Hope,” she says. 

“You know it wasn’t her, right?” Hope states, putting her hand on Penelope’s chest, stopping her from going anywhere. Penelope looks into her blue eyes and she can see she is being seriously serious right now. “Look, it’s obvious that she’s not going to tell you about what happen so I’m going to say this right here and you can decide what you want to do with the information,” Hope says, quietly. Hope is sick and tired of their bickering and wants to see the two of them happy again, even if it means Josie will be mad at her for telling Penelope when she clearly asked her not to. “Dr. Saltzman had some dirt on you - and your financial situation when it came to paying for college,” she starts. 

“My college situation? I graduated with a scholarship, what kind of dirt can he have on that?” Penelope questions, not letting her finish her statement. 

Hope sighs deeply. “He was the person behind the scholarship, Peez. The person who practically paid for your school, your time at Briardale was Dr. Saltzman and when Josie came out to him - he threatened to remove you from the program until Josie said she’d call it off with you-,” and from then, Penelope just felt herself getting lightheaded. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She has been mad at Josie this entire time but in reality, she was protecting her - protecting her from something she has been afraid of since she started high school. Entering into her freshman year of college, Penelope’s dad lost her job and wasn’t going to be able to afford to graduated from college. But because of a generous, non-profit scholarship that she was rewarded last minute, she was able to attend college. And that’s all she ever wanted to do, was to graduate with a degree and because of Josie - she was able to. 

Penelope turns away from Hope, having a hard time breathing. She can’t believe that someone like Dr. Saltzman, a homophobic dirtbag, is responsible for her graduating and is responsible for blackmailing her ex-girlfriend into breaking up with her. This entire time, Penelope has been mad at the wrong person - she had been hurting Josie when she should have realized what was right in front of her. She knew that there had to be a reasonable explanation to why she broke up with her but Penelope was so heartbroken that it didn’t dawn on her - she just was so angry that she couldn’t think clearly. “Penelope,” Hope says, putting her hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her breathing down. “Hey,” Hope adds, turning around, putting her hands on her face, tears already falling. 

Penelope looks down at Hope, mouth ajar and eyes beginning to turn a bright red. “I-I told her I hated her. I screamed at her for the way she’s been treating-treating me and this entire time she was doing everything that she did for a reason and I was too much of a blind bitch to see that this entire time - she was hurting too,” Penelope says lightly. “I broke her heart without even realizing that I did it,” she whispers lastly. 

“Dr. Saltzman used your situation to get what he wanted, Penelope. This is not your fault and this is not Josie’s. It’s his and soon, one day he will realize it when he doesn’t have anything else,” Hope states. All Penelope wanted to do was go to the tent and apologize for everything that she ever said to Josie - and kiss her and never stop kissing her but Hope stops her before she could go anywhere. “You need to give her time - you have to let her tell you on her own, she can’t know I told you.” Hope says. 

“Hope, she needs to know-,”

“And she will but right now - she has the right to hate you for a little bit, just like you did,” Hope says and Penelope knows she’s right but it still hurts knowing that everything that Josie has done in the last few years – everything that she has hated her for – was because of her homophobia father, someone who shouldn’t even have that much control over her but does. What kind of father blackmails their own daughter into breaking up with her girlfriend just because he doesn’t like that lifestyle? It’s so fucking sick.

****************************************

After Josie had exited the cabin – Penelope went in there to take a shower before the scheduled bonfire that is happening tonight with the six of them. All Penelope wants to do at this point is talk to Josie and apologize for everything that has been said and everything that has been done but Hope was right – she is going to need sometime to comprehend what is happening. She has the right to be mad and angry at Penelope for once. Just like she did for two years. When Penelope exits the cabin, she hears the sound of Landon playing the guitar and all of her friends sitting by the fire – she sits herself down on the steps of the cabin and wraps herself in her cardigan, as she stares at them. Josie is actually smiling as MG throws marshmallows in her mouth from across the fire but completely missing her mouth. But she looks happy when doing so and it makes Penelope happy seeing it. 

Penelope sits in front of the cabin and decides that it’s best for her to stay far away from there because of how happy Josie is – as soon as she would go over there – Josie would frown and she didn’t want that but it didn’t mean it hurt not being over there because it did. Josie and Penelope were the only ones that weren’t holding someone tonight – Hope had Landon and Lizzie had MG, they both had each other. But Josie and Penelope are so mad at each other that cuddling or holding hands isn’t even an option at this point. She would love to but Josie's too mad to even considering touching Penelope anywhere right now. Which is heartbreaking on it own. 

But seeing her happy without her – hurts more than anything in this world but she knows that she can’t always be that one thing that makes Josette Saltzman happy. There’s going to be a time in her life when she has to realize that Josie isn’t always going to be there and when that happens, she’s going to have to work on being okay with that – no matter how bad it stings. She will have to fight through the pain because that’s how life is and nothing is going to change that. The shine of moon glimpses into her eyes as she stares off into the fire across the ways, the wind blowing her hair, Penelope stares to feel herself getting emotional and when she hears her name being called, her heart stop even more. “Hey! Penelope, what are you doing? Come on over?” Landon screams from across the way and all Penelope could do was look at Josie’s expression and she was actually looking at her, but she wasn’t smiling. She was actually frowning. 

Landon smiles as he waits for his best friend to answer him but he can sense that something is up but continues to wait. Penelope shakes her head before standing up. “It’s alright guys, enjoy it without me tonight, yeah? I’m just gonna get some sleep before tomorrow’s activities,” Penelope lies, trying to make sure that Josie is comfortable even without her there. She walks back into the cabin without saying another word. Landon sighs deeply as he squints his eyes before looking over at Josie. Hope tries to stop him before he says something stupid but he goes off.

“You see, she can see how much fun you’re having but the moment that her name is mentioned, your smile disappears and whether or not you believe it, she sees it and you just keep breaking her heart over and over again, like it’s some game to you,” Landon states and Josie isn’t even able to look into his eyes, instead she’s staring at the cabin that Penelope just walked into. “And to think, I defended you.” Landon adds before standing to his feet and walking passed Josie and over to their cabin to talk to Penelope.

**_Meanwhile in the cabin………_ **

Penelope is sitting on the kitchen counter with her cellphone up against her ear, talking to her dad who she talks to every night – after her mom’s death, she realized that didn’t do it much before she died so she wanted to make up for by doing it with her dad whenever she could. “So how are things going with Josie?” Her dad asks.

Penelope lets out a laugh, as she scratches the back of her neck. “As they always are, dad. Complicated and a complete utter mess,” Penelope says truthfully.

“Have you figured out why she broke things off with you?” He asks.

Penelope takes a deep breath in before looking towards the door – Josie isn’t coming in her anytime soon so she can explain to him what happened. “Apparently, Dr. Saltzman, Josie’s dad is the starter of the scholarship that I used to get through school and when he found out who I was and that I was dating his daughter he threatened to cancel it but Josie–she stepped up and said she’d break up with me instead and he agreed,” Penelope explains to her dad, earning a laugh from in disbelief. “I was awful to her, daddy. This entire time, she was just protecting me and I treated her so badly!” Penelope cries softly into the phone as she puts her hand on her face, looking down towards the ground. “And I know this isn’t my fault and it’s not hers either but I’ve been so afraid of loving this girl because of what happened but now – I honestly just think I’ve lost her for good,” she adds.

Her dad sighs. “What makes you think that?”

“We are trying to play nice, pop but this entire thing, this trip and having to share the same cabin with each other – it is just proving to us that we can’t even be in the same proximity as each other without yelling or screaming at one another,” Penelope starts to explain. “Like for instance, we were canoeing today and we didn’t even make it halfway out into the lake before she was crying and telling me that she hates me – I don’t even know what started the damn argument!”

“From the sound of it, Penelope, sweetheart – there’s no way in hell that girl doesn’t love you,” Her dad ensures her. “Yes, she might say that she hates you but she only says that because it hurts more to love you and not be able to be with you,” he adds.

Penelope is so tired of crying but she can’t help it when it comes to this situation with Josie. She doesn’t know how to stop it. The tears just come. “I don’t know what to do anymore, daddy. I love her but I just can’t seem to say the words to her and I feel like if I don’t soon than someone else will swoop her up and she will really be gone out of my life for good.” Penelope cries and before her dad could respond, there is a knock on the door, causing Penelope to look up. She thought it might be Josie but she has a key so she wouldn’t just knock. “Hey daddy, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later. Love you,” after her dad says I love you back – Penelope hops off the counter and walks over to the door and opens it up – revealing Landon’s green eyes.

He smiles. “Hey,” he says before Penelope opens the door to let him in. “Oh no, you’re coming out,” and before Penelope can go to protest, he was holding his hand out towards her. “You are my best friend, someone who is practically my sister and I will not have your hot ass sitting inside this cabin all night when your girl is sitting out here,” Landon says simply.

“She doesn’t want to be around me right now, Land. I have respect her wish-,” Penelope starts.

“Penelope,” Landon cuts her off. “Get your ass out of this cabin right now before I drag you by those black locks of yours,” he threatens which causes Penelope to smile, completely forgetting she was just crying a few minutes ago. Landon, still holding his hand out towards her – waits patiently and Penelope can see that he isn’t going anywhere anytime soon so she smiles at her best friend and intertwines their finger together before he drags her out of the cabin. 

Landon and Penelope make it over and Landon has his hands stuffed in his sweatshirt pocket and Penelope has hers across her chest as she sits to the spot next to Hope, which is right across from Josie. “Look who decided to show up,” Hope says, happily as she nudges shoulders with her, causing Penelope to weakly smile but at least she is trying right. “You alright?” Hope whispers to her and Penelope nods her head. 

There’s a moment where no one is talking and it’s just the sound of the fire crackling. Penelope as learned that keeping secrets isn’t the right thing to do. It’s always going to cause trouble. “I know that this is supposed to be a happy weekend but what I have learned over the last few weeks is that keeping secrets isn’t going to get you anywhere in life,” Penelope speaks up, looking around at everyone, except Josie – she’ll start crying if she looks at her. “I’ve been keeping a huge ass secret from all of you, expect Josie because my drunk ass already told her,” Penelope chuckles earning a small laugh from everyone as she prepares to say the words. “About two years ago, my mom was in a car accident when she was coming to visit me at school,” Penelope starts, almost breaking. “And she didn’t make it there,” she adds.

Hope glares up at Josie who just sits there, staring at Penelope. Hope wonders why Josie hasn’t told anyone about this because now everything about Penelope’s behavior is coming full circle. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Lizzie asks, genuinely curious. 

“Because she is the type of person who rather help others get through their own problems before she even considers figuring out hers,” Landon answers for her. “Because she’s heartfelt, she’s true and probably one of the most loyal friends I’ve ever had,” he adds. Penelope smiles over at her best friend before Hope puts her head on Penelope’s shoulder, giving her a side hug for comfort. Penelope laughs, putting her head on top of Hope’s. Landon grabs his guitar and makes a comment about all of them singing some sort of song but Penelope finds her eyes landing on Josie – who was staring at her and doesn’t even both to look away when she meets eye to eye with her. 

Penelope’s heart flutters when she sees those beautiful brown eyes look into hers and having a moment of clarity for the first time in weeks. Penelope waits a second before opening her mouth and mouthing the words she’s even keeping in for as long as she can remember. She doesn’t know if it’s going to change anything with them but she knows that she can’t hide it anymore. It just too hard for her to do so. So she says it and doesn’t regret it one bit. ‘I love you,’ and her lips move perfectly at the shape of every letter and syllable as if the words were meant to be said all along. She watches Josie physically let out a heartfelt breath before giving me a small genuine smile and turning back towards Hope who is laughing at Landon for trying to play a song that he doesn’t know. “You should play grease lightning, Land!” Penelope jokes, trying to lighten the mood up which causes everyone to laugh. 

* * *

Penelope had walked into the tent, cabin thing before Josie and sat herself on her side of the bed, the right because for some reason, Josie likes the right side and did even when they were dating. Opening her copy of her favorite book, the great Gatsby, Penelope is sitting herself on the bed, leaning against the headboard with her bare legs spread across the bed. Penelope doesn’t sleep well with pants on so she’s currently in just s baggy tank top and her underwear, she’s sure that Josie will ask if she can put pants on but she isn’t sure if that’s something she ably by. She just doesn’t feel comfortable wearing anything under the covers. She hears someone juggling the doorknob before it opening, revealing tired looking Josie. Her hair is wet so she must’ve been in the water with people. Most likely MG and Lizzie.

As soon as Josie spots Penelope sitting on the bed, in just a tank and underwear, she stops and stares, Penelope pretends to not be paying attention but she is carefully keeping an eye on Josie’s ever move. Josie’s eyes roam Penelope’s bare legs which move from being spread straight out to one being bent and the either wrapping around it. Penelope flips through the pages of the book as she waits for Josie to make the next move but she doesn’t do anything – she just stands there and stares for a two minutes. 

But Penelope continued to ignore it – she just continues “reading” her book before hearing Josie’s soft footsteps against the hardwood floor make their way over to the bed and she places herself on the bed, causing it to dip at her touch. Penelope puts her arm over her head, looking down at the page, not retaining any words that are on the page but still focusing on Josie’s movements. Josie doesn’t know what has come over her because one minute she can’t stand to be around her and in another minute, all she wants to do is hold her, hug her…..kiss her. And honestly, the moment that she mouthed those three words – all she wanted to do was the last one. Kiss her. So before Penelope could comprehend what was going on, her book was out of her hand and Josie’s lips were on hers and her bottom was on Penelope’s lap. 

With eyes widened but still closed, Penelope finds her right hand on Josie’s butt and the other on the back of her neck as Josie kisses her, but the kisses weren’t long and sloppy kisses like they have had in the past but they were short and sweet. Almost like small pecks that last longer than a second. Barely opening her mouth when she meets hers – Penelope moves her hands from her neck and but to wrap her arms around her waist fully, underneath her shift, feeling her cold skin against her fingertips. Penelope deepens the kiss, moving her tongue across Josie’s lower lip, asking for access in which Josie approves. Once she feels her tongue dancing with hers for the first time in a while, Penelope moans at the feeling. In one smooth movement, they flip and Josie’s back is now against the mattress and Penelope is on top of her. 

Instead of reconnecting their lips, Penelope’s connect to Josie’s neck in a urgent manner. With their legs tangled together and Josie’s hands finding their way underneath Penelope’s shirt, gripping her back tightly and slightly roughly – Josie and Penelope don’t know what will happen after this but all they know is that they need this now more than ever so they are going to make it happen – they want each other. 

They need each other. 

When Penelope goes down to kiss Josie’s stomach like she knows she likes, Josie just wants to kiss her lips – to fall into the movement of her beautiful lips so Penelope starts to go low but Josie grabs her head, bringing her face to hers, connecting their lips furiously and with so much passion that it’s almost hard for Penelope to keep up. Josie presses her hand on the back of Penelope’s neck hard, causing her lips to stick forcefully against hers, not allowing her to really move them at all. But that’s exactly how Josie wanted it. She didn’t care about the movement. She cared about how long she would just be able to feel the softness of them against hers. Penelope grips the sheets next to Josie’s head as she presses into the kiss more before Josie finally needs to come up for air and once their lips part, Josie feels her stomach full with emptiness. It’s like without her, Josie is nothing. She needs Penelope to survive. 

Josie rests her forehead on hers and she keeps her eyes close and so does Penelope but she can feel Penelope’s bruised lips at the touch of her thumb, which causes her to smile – as Penelope goes to connect their lips again – craving the touch once again, she hears Josie whisper so softly that it’s almost hard for her to comprehend what she said but she understood it enough. “I love you so much,” she says and then releases a shaky breath as if she is going to cry but Penelope doesn’t think she’ll actually cry at a moment like this. But she more sound relieved that she actually said it again. 

And it made Penelope feel so fucking happy. 

She smiles against her lips before leaning up, kissing the tip of her nose and opening her eyes to look down at her. Josie opens hers too and she meets Penelope’s green ones that glimpses in the light of the fire. Their bodies tangled together – Josie’s arms around her waist, touching her skin underneath her shirt and Penelope’s hand resting in her hair. They stare and stare and Josie just waits and waits for her to say those four words back – not mouth them, say then so she can hear her beautiful voice say then for the first time and she will be the happiest in the world. “I love you too, baby,” Penelope says and she felt a thousand pound brick be carried off her chest as soon as she did. Which made her huff a happy laugh. “Always and forever,” she whispers before connecting their lips again and then the rest of the night…..was history. 

  
  



	9. Because Unlike You, I Will Fight For Who I Love and What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope finally label their relationship and Josie gets an unexpected visitor.

When Josie woke up the next morning, she didn’t feel the warmth of Penelope’s body against hers - like she did when she fell asleep so turning over to look on her side of the bed - she notices that it’s completely empty. Her heat automatically aches and her brain begins to fill with the worst possible thoughts imaginable. Her and Penelope had just spent the night together for the first time in years and see is waking up, alone. 

Turning from her back to her stomach, Josie feels the side that Penelope was sleeping on, slightly still warm but empty. She found herself getting slightly worried but the feeling goes away quickly - she still thinks she doesn’t have the right to feel that way. She knows that she is okay but she would’ve liked a nice morning kiss.

Covering her naked torso with the plain white sheet, she sits up - quickly looking around the cabin and Penelope is nowhere to be found. Josie runs her hand through her tangled hair and then starts to pull on her bottom lip - smiling at the thought that less than eight hours ago - the love of her life was kissing them, and she can still feel them on hers.

After getting dressed into Penelope’s tank-top, not bothering to put a bra back on - Josie slips on her jeans and then her boots before heading towards the door. She knows that Penelope wouldn’t just leave so she had to make sure that she was okay. She wraps herself in Penelope’s cardigan that was hanging near the door and exits the cabin and hears the sound of laughter.

When she looks out into the courtyard, or well the area between each tent - she sees all of her friends, including Penelope all sitting on the grass with blankets. She wonders why Penelope didn’t wake her up - maybe because she did mention last night that she hasn’t had a good night sleep in ages and for the first time - in Penelope’s arms, she slept like a baby.

Smiling, she makes her way over to her friends and her sister is the first person to see her. “Hey there sleepy head,” Lizzie says, smiling. Josie isn’t sure what Penelope had told them about what happened with them last night but all Josie knows is that she isn’t ready to not be in Penelope’s arm yet. So she gives her sister and everyone else a small and tired ‘morning’ before walking over to Penelope’s blanket smiling at her.

Penelope watches as she sits herself down next to her. “I didn’t want to wake you,” Penelope says as soon as Josie’s eyes met hers. Josie hums a ‘uh huh,’ before licking her lips and then leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips which Penelope returns instantly as if it was second nature for her to do it. As if she hasn’t stopped kissing her for two years.

“Posie is back everyone,” Hope says, giving Landon a fist pump. “I knew this trip was going to bring y’all back together, I had a gut feeling,” she adds.

Penelope laughs as Josie scoots closer to her looping her arm with Penelope’s as she leans her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes. She is still really tired. “What the hell is a Posie?” Penelope questions.

Hope nods sipping on her coffee. “You two. Penelope and Josie. Posie, you know, your names combined. It’s called a ship name, Peez.” she explains which causes Penelope to roll her eyes. “Your girl over there gave Landon and I ours, Handon so it’s only fair that I give you one so Posie is definitely it,” she says, proudly.

“What about Jenelope?” MG suggests which causes everyone to break into laughter. “Yeah no, you’re right. Posie is definitely better,” he adds quickly.

“And MG and I are Mizzie,” Lizzie says, laughing.

“LizzieG,” Josie’s voice joins in but the way she said it, tired and grumpy made everyone laugh loudly but Josie just smirked at the sound of everyone’s laughter as Penelope leans over and kisses the top of her head.

Lizzie leans forward, removing herself from MG’s arms and looks over at her sister and Penelope. “So, is this happening again? Like for real, because we are all tired of having to sit here and watch y’all’s hormonal asses argue back in forth,” she asks. Josie doesn’t know how to answer that because she isn’t sure that her and Penelope are back together yet but she does know that she wants it to happen. More than ever.

Last night was great…..she was in the arms of the love of her life and that’s all that really matter at the moment. And Penelope respected it. They didn’t sleep together last night because Josie stopped it before it could go any further. It’s not that she didn’t want to - it was like she was afraid that if they went that far again - it would ruin their relationship again. Before Penelope could respond, Josie quickly responds. “Yeah, it is,” she whispers as she glances up at Penelope - which she returns with a small smile as she looks down at her.

For the last two years, Penelope had thought she lost Josie for good. She never in a million years thought she would end up with this girl again but here they are, in each other’s arms, finally calling each other their girlfriend again. “Yeah?” Penelope questions softly. Josie nods quickly in response and whispers a small ‘yeah’ before puckering her lips - asking for a kiss which Penelope greatly gives.

Kissing her lips twice for about three seconds each. “So now that you two are finally back together, we have something to confess,” Hope says, breaking the moment between them but not meaning to. Josie and Penelope both look over at her. “As fun as this trip has been so far - this wasn’t exactly for Landon and I,” Hope confesses.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t actually engaged?” Penelope huffs.

Hope shakes her head, putting her hand on Landon’s knee. “No, no. We are very much engaged and in love but this trip wasn’t planned to celebrate us getting in engaged-,”

“It was a set up to get you two back in the sack together,” Lizzie cuts Hope off.

Penelope and Josie’s eyes both widen and they say, ‘What?’ at the same time. Hope shuts her eyes and sighs at Lizzie’s commentary methods. “Really, Liz?” Hope asks.

Lizzie shrugs. “It’s the truth.”

“You could’ve said it differently,” Landon cuts in.

Lizzie shrugs again, not understanding what she did wrong as she continues drink her coffee as she leans back against MG’s chest again. Hope looks over at Penelope and Josie, who just sit there confused. “I saw everything that was going on with you, Jo and Landon saw everything that was going on with you, Peez and we could both see that you were miserable without each other so we had to do something,” Hope explains.

“Your drinking was getting out of hand and before last night, we thought it was because of Josie but now, knowing about your mom, we know it’s a mixture of both,” Landon states.

“And you haven’t been sleeping, Jo and as much as you said it wasn’t because of her - it was. You even said the only nights that you were able to sleep was when you listen to the voicemail on repeat,” Hope says which earns a heavy sigh from Josie and Hope’s eyes widen. “I seriously need to stop doing that,” Hope whispers.

Penelope looks down at Josie. “What?” she asks softly.

Josie looks up at her before sitting up and looking over at her girlfriend. “When I was away in Prague, I would fall asleep to the message that you left me,” Josie explains.

“The one where I told you I hated you?” Penelope questions, confused. 

“I didn’t listen to what you were saying, Penelope. It was your voice and that’s all that matter,” She explains further. Penelope thought that was adorable - well, not just adorable. 

Penelope nods her head before sighing deeply. “Will you excuse us?” Penelope asks, the rest of the group before standing to her feet - grabbing Josie’s hand, pulling her up with her. Everyone nods their heads as Josie looks at her confused as Penelope drags her back towards the cabin. Josie doesn’t know what’s happening but she does notice that Penelope looks serious. Like, extremely serious so when she carefully pushes her into the cabin, Josie looks over at her.

Penelope shuts the door. “What’s wrong?” Josie asks and in response, Penelope leans forward, grabbing Josie’s face in her hands and slamming her lips on hers - causing Josie to stumble back slightly but she was able to keep herself up on her feet. Her hands find Penelope’s waist as she tries to keep up with Penelope’s speed.

Penelope didn’t care about anything that happened with them in the past but all she cares about is the future with this girl. She never wants to know what it’s like to lose her again and she will do everything in her power to make sure that Josie Saltzman doesn’t escape her grip every again. She will fight for her love and she will earn the love of Josie.

“I,” kiss. “Love,” kiss. “You,” kiss. “So,” kiss. “Fucking,” kiss “Much,” Penelope says between kisses and she didn’t give Josie time to respond before her lips we stuck to hers like glue - pushing them both back onto their messy bed, without breaking the kiss. Josie doesn’t know where this is coming from but she isn’t complaining.

She wants more than to say I love you back but Penelope doesn’t give her a chance to speak anything - seeing that her lips weren’t giving up anytime soon. Josie cradles Penelope’s face in her hands, kissing her as passionately as Penelope was. “Penel-,” Josie manages to get out, but not her full name and as much as Josie has been fighting to stop this situation from going any further, the moment that Penelope starts to lift her shirt, Josie’s breath catches her throat and her heart starts to beat at a hundred miles an hour. “I told you we should wait,” Josie whispers, her hands in the air, awkwardly as she stares at Penelope. 

Penelope smirks, running her hand through her hair. “When you say shit like you did two minutes, you can’t expect me not to want to rip your clothes off,” she comments as she puts her hands on Josie’s ribcage as she straddles her waist. Josie had no idea what she was going on about but all she did know is that her girlfriend is half naked, on top of her.

“Sex is a vulnerable thing, Penelope,” Josie comments in a hushed whisper, as she slowly lowers her hands to her thighs.

Penelope licks her lips, causing Josie to groan slightly in frustration, not at Penelope but at herself for hesitating in this situation right now. “Can’t I have sex with my girlfriend?” Penelope questions, grabbing Josie’s arms and pinning them above her head as she slowly lowers herself down to hover her lips over Josie’s but instead of kissing her lips, she kisses the corner of her mouth before moving to her jawline and then to her neck.

Josie sighs shakily as she bites down on her bottom lip. “No-no, I mean, yes but -no, I didn’t say that - all I am saying is that maybe we should wait, we did just get back together and the last time that we did this, it was when we weren’t technically together yet and look how that turned out. My psychotic father found out and I had to break up with you,” Josie rambles, not even realizing what she said and didn’t. She will regret that later, but Penelope doesn’t budge because she already knows that Dr. Saltzman was the reason behind their break up, but Josie doesn’t know that.

Penelope hums against her skin as she runs her hands up Josie’s shirt, ordering her to sit up so she could take it off full and once she did, she notices that Josie didn’t have a bra on, which made her smile widely. Josie brings her hands to her face, embarrassed but Penelope grabs them, pulling them away from her face. “You’re beautiful, stop,” Penelope says, laughing before putting her lips close to Josie’s, she chuckles before their lips meet, earning a slap from Josie but then, she connects them, giving her an honest and soft kiss.

Josie moves her hands into her hair, kissing her back with so much force that everything around them, suddenly went silent but that was until. “Josie-OH MY GOD,” Lizzie’s voice joins the party which causes Penelope to jump off Josie, falling onto the wooden floor of the cabin, creating a loud bang. “OH. MY. GOD!” Lizzie screams again, covering up her eyes as she turns back towards the door, away from her topless sister. Josie quickly grabs her shirt that Penelope kindly hands her and puts it on. “I hate myself right now,” Lizzie whispers.

Josie fixes her hair. “There’s something called knocking, Liz.” Josie practically yells at her sister, but her cheeks are bright red. She has dreaded the moment that she would get walked in on but she didn’t expect it to be her sister but here she is, Lizzie is scarred.

As Penelope puts her shirt back on, Lizzie hesitantly turns around, peeking through her fingers to see if they are clothed and they are. “I am sorry. I didn’t think you would be stupid enough to bang with the door unlocked but apparently I overestimated my sister’s sex life.” She comments which causes Josie’s eyes to widen.

“You don’t know anything about my sex life,” Josie fires about.

“And I don’t want to, I think I saw enough of it for the rest of eternity,” Lizzie says, smiling awkwardly as Penelope stands to her feet, wiping her lips with her thumb. “But then again, I should’ve known that a newly couple with a lot of sexual tension would need to blow off some steam, I’m sorry,” Lizzie apologizes, still scarred from what she just saw.

Penelope clears her throat awkwardly. “I am going to let you two talk. Come get me when you’re done, Josie. Please,” Penelope says, well practically begs which earns an honest smile from Josie - after Penelope leaves the cabin, Lizzie walks over to the door and locks it. Josie crosses her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable by not being in a bra in front of her Lizzie for some reason, which is weird because it’s definitely happened before.

Lizzie looks over at her, worried. “What’s wrong?” Josie asks, concerned.

“Okay, before you freak out - I have to point out that I do or say anything,” Lizzie says, trying to justify herself before she even needs to. Josie, who is going to hit her sister if she doesn’t just come out and say it, stands there, nodding her head. “Mom and dad are here,” she states. Josie’s eyes widen and her heart start to pump fast. “Look, I don’t know how they are here but they are and they know you’re back in town and they are ordering to talk to you,” Lizzie adds.

Josie is freaking out at this point. She runs her hands through her hair, having trouble breathing as she turns away from her sister - putting her hand on her chest. She doesn’t understand how they found out she was back or how they figured out where they were but she’s going to have to deal with this whether she likes it or not. Before she could speak, there’s a knock on the door, causing Lizzie and Josie to turn to it. “Josie, sweetie, we know you’re in there. Can you please let us in?” Her mom’s sweet fills her ears.

Josie doesn’t know what to do, so she quickly grabs onto Penelope’s cardigan once again, and wraps herself in it - swallowing, as much as she isn’t ready to see her dad - she has missed her mom so she is ready to see her mom. Josie gives Lizzie a nod as a way to tell her that it’s okay to open the door - Lizzie walks over, unlocks it and opens it up - revealing her mom and slightly behind her, the devil himself.

Caroline steps into the cabin, quickly followed by Alaric. Josie isn’t sure what she’s going to say to her parents but she isn’t sure it will be nice things. Lizzie closes the door and then walks over and stands next to Josie - grabbing her hand, holding it tightly. She can sense that Josie is physically shaking and she thinks her mom can too. Josie scans her dad, before finally making eye contact with him - ‘he looks alot older than he did before’ she thought to herself.

Josie is tired of the silent air. “What are you guys doing here?” she asks harshly.

Caroline sighs and steps forward. “We just-we heard that you were back and wanted to make sure that you were okay,” she says softly.

“I’m fine,” Josie bites back, roughly. Caroline stares at her daughter and doesn’t say a word - she understands why she’s upset but she misses her baby so much. “I didn’t tell you I was back for a reason, mom. I didn’t want you guys to know where I was,” she adds.

“Baby,”

“No, I’m serious. You guys don’t have the right to know where I am anymore,” Josie says, cutting her off - tears already forming in her eyes as she glares up at her dad, who isn’t even making eye contact with her. “Dad can’t even look at me and you’re attached to him by the hip so why don’t you both just get the fuck out of my life,” she cusses.

Lizzie pulls on Josie’s arm. “Jo,” she warns.

Alaric didn’t budge at the sound of Josie cursing, neither did Caroline.  “I am serious, mom. I spent the last two years in a different country because seeing him, made me sick,” Josie motions, looking over at her dad - which causes Alaric to look up at her. “You still make me sick to my stomach whenever I look at you, dad,” Josie cries softly.

Still not budging, Josie huffs a laugh. “I broke up with her because of you - because you blackmailed me, you blackmail your own fucking daughter because she loves someone. A person, who just happened to be a girl, but she is still a person.” Josie fights, getting closer to her dad, letting go of Lizzie’s hand. “She loves me, dad. She loves me more than you could ever love me and I would choose her love over yours any day,” she adds. 

Alaric stares down at her daughter and still doesn’t speak. This weekend was taking the right turn for Josie - she got her girlfriend back and that’s everything that she needed and standing her in front of her dad - is making her feel better because she is saying all of this stuff that has been bottled inside of her for the last two years. 

“I will not let you control who I love anymore,” Josie states simply. “Because unlike you, I will fight for who I love and for what I want,” she adds softly, earning a small nod from her dad. “And I love her. She is my girlfriend, the love of my life. She will be my wife one day, she will be the mother of my kids one day, and if you can’t come to term with that,” she pauses. “Then you are not my family anymore,” she finishes. 

For the first time ever, she sees a small tear fall from the corner of her dad’s eye. She has never seen her dad cry before but for some reason, it didn’t affect her because he didn’t have the right to cry. He’s done nothing but hurt her. Josie walks over to the door, opening up and motioning for her parents to leave. “Josette,” her mom’s voice fills the air. 

“GO!” Josie yells, startling her sister and her parents. It doesn’t take her dad another second to leave the cabin - her mom slowly follows behind her, looking at Josie in the eyes - which Josie quickly looks away from. She can’t even look at them without wanting to yell at them. She thought her mom was on her side but she took her dad’s side the instant that he found out and that broke Josie’s heart more than you could ever imagine.  

Once Caroline and Alaric left the cabin, Josie slams the door shut - putting her hands on her face before breaking down - Lizzie quickly wraps her arms around her sister. Outside the cabin, Penelope is sitting with Landon and Hope when she sees Alaric and Caroline exit the cabin. “Oh my god,” Penelope whispers which causes Landon and Hope to look up and when they do - Penelope is already walking towards them. 

“Pen!” Hope calls after her but Penelope doesn’t listen. When she gets closer, Caroline notices her but Alaric doesn’t. She had been waiting for a moment like this. She has been waiting for two years to scream at this bastard for the way he treated Josie. 

Alaric is stopped when Penelope steps in front of him. “Hi, sir. Remember me?” She asks, earning a mouth slightly open from him. “Penelope Park, Josie’s girlfriend? You know the student with your scholarship that you blackmailed Josie with?” she adds. 

“I’m not talking to you,” Alaric says harshly. 

Penelope shakes her head. “Fine, then let me talk. I know what an asshole you are and you can go to hell for all I care but I need to say what I have been wanting to say to you since the moment you forced your daughter’s happiness out of her life, including mine.” Penelope says in response. She can sense how uncomfortable he is talking to her but she didn’t care. “Josie doesn’t know that I know the real reason behind our break up but I will tell you this, I am going to pay back every fucking penny that you spent on my college experience,” she states.

“And why’s that?” Alaric asks.

Penelope laughs. “Because if I knew the money was coming from a homophobic dick like you, I would’ve gladly been uneducated and in the arms of your daughter than take a single dollar from you,” she says in a slight whisper. Alaric stares at her intensely, without saying another word - Penelope walks passed him, slamming her shoulder into his before walking back to the cabin to make sure Josie’s okay. “Oh and Dr. Saltzman,” Penelope calls after him - which causes him to turn to her. “How does it feel to feel betrayed by your own family? Not good? Well remember the moment that you decided not to accept Josie that she felt that exact pain,” she adds before opening the door to the cabin.


	10. You Make My Baby Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Hope have a heart to heart. Penelope gets a visitor she never expected.

The rest of the day didn’t go as planned - they were supposed to go on a hike through the mountains that surround Lake Trevor but everything that happened with her parents, Josie just wanted to stay inside and lay on the bed. She insisted that Penelope go with the rest of the group but she refused to leave her like this without someone to lean on. 

So she didn’t.

She has been holding Josie in her arms for the last few hours - and she hasn’t said one word to her, nor has Josie said anything to her. Josie’s head rests on her chest with her arm draped over her waist - eyes shut. Penelope holds her hand while running the other through her brown locks, resting her lips on top of her head. 

As painful as it is to see her girl upset - she has to keep her head held high because if she is weak then Josie will see and she’s doesn’t want her to see her weak anymore. It is time for Josie to be the weak one and Penelope be the one that is there for her - being the shoulder she can cry on. 

As Penelope tangles her legs with Josie’s more - she can see that it is no longer light outside, meaning that it’s probably almost time for dinner and she is really hungry and thirsty but Josie isn’t getting up anytime soon so she’ll have to wait until the morning to feed herself. 

She can hear the sound of laughter from outside their door - the sound that she was hearing from Josie not too long ago and she already misses it. It breaks her heart because of how much she cares about this girl. How much she loves her. How much she wants to protect her. That’s all she wants to do and she isn’t sure how she can do that now. 

Penelope hates Josie’s parents - she hates them. She thought her mom would have at least been okay with it but that’s not the case at all. Pushing her tears back, Penelope runs her from Josie’s hair to her bare back, feeling the warmth of Josie’s skin against her freezing fingers. The covers only cover Josie’s semi-naked body as Penelope’s legs are barely covered and her torso is not covered by anything other than Josie’s arm and her head. 

But she didn’t care. Penelope could stay like this forever - with Josie in her arms and her skin filling with chills at the touch of this one girl’s skin. She never in a million years thought she would find someone that she would even consider spending the rest of her life with. She never was the one to think about marriage but when she looks at Josie, she sees everything that she’s been blind to, clear as day now. 

She sees herself marrying this girl - she sees herself having kids with with this girl and she knows it’s stupid to think about this kind of stuff at the age of 20 & 22 but Landon and Hope were able to find each other and Penelope wants everything that they have with Josie. She wants to be able to come home every night and get into bed - and hold her like she is right now, every night. Every night for the rest of their lives. 

Penelope isn’t going to let this girl slip away from her grip anymore. She loves her too much to go through that pain again and now she knows about the reason behind the break up - nothing is a secret between them anymore. She knows that know but she knows that she has to tell Josie that she knows because if Josie learns that she already knew from someone else and that someone being Hope - she will most likely not be happy about that. She doesn’t want to go back to what they were before. 

Penelope slowly unravelings her fingers from Josie’s - hoping to not wake her up and brings it to the side of her face, cupping her chin. “You’re okay, baby,” Penelope whispers, even though she’s asleep and probably doesn’t hear her. She kisses her forehead, as she rubs her thumb across Josie’s jawline. Penelope had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying - she has cried enough already. She doesn’t want to anymore. She doesn’t want to shed another tear because of this girl unless it’s happy tears. 

Keeping her hand on Josie’s face, there is a knock on the door - Penelope kept it unlocked just in case someone needed to get it. And she told everyone that so the doorknob turns and when the door opens fully, Hope’s face appears. Penelope puts her hand back to Josie’s and intertwines their fingers together, Josie squeezes back but it was second nature to her to so, even if she’s fast asleep. “I wanted to bring you some tea,” Hope whispers, holding up a cup of tea in one hand as she shuts the door with the other. 

Penelope sits up as much as she can without moving Josie any as Hope walks over and hands her the cup of tea - before sitting herself down on a nearby chair. Penelope removes the hand from Josie’s bare back and holds the cup comfortably before sighing in deight. “Thanks, Hope,” she whispers, which earns a smile from Hope. 

Silence fills the room once again as Penelope reaches over to the nightstand and places the hot cup of tea next to the empty mug of coffee that Josie was drinking. Hope stares at her sleeping best friend and she can feel her heart break at the sight of her stained red cheeks - from all the crying she had down before she fell into a deep slumber. Penelope puts her hand back on Josie’s naked back and turns to Hope and she can see that Hope is having a hard time keeping it together too. “She’s going to be fine, Hope,” Penelope says softly as Hope brings her eyes to connect with hers. “She has us, and that’s all she needs,” she adds with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry for the way that I treated you over the last week,” Hope says softly. “I am just really protective over her and over Lizzie that when I see her hurt - I-I uh, I turn into like a momma bear or something,” she laughs which causes Penelope to laugh too. “I grew up with them so I pretty much saw everything that they had to go through, especially with Dr. Saltzman and I am not saying it was a bad dad - he was just an controlling dad,” she starts to ramble, Penelope flinches at the sound of Josie’s dad’s name. 

Hope sighs deeply. “As soon as she told me that she was gay - I was happy for her - I was happy that she finally was able to say the words to me and that she found someone like you that was going to love her - no matter what gender she was or what kind of person she was,” Hope continues, and Penelope doesn’t know where this is going but she is listening to every single word. “But then I began to start being momma bear, not against you or the idea that you might break her heart but on her dad,” she says. 

Penelope looks down at Josie’s motionless body as soft snores escape her mouth - which for some reason, made her falls in love with her even more - if that was possible. “I was scared because I knew that there wasn’t a chance in hell that Dr. Saltzman would accept her being gay, Pen and I know she’s said it to you before but her and her dad were stuck together like glue growing up,” Hope adds. Penelope knew that Josie and her dad were close but listening to Hope - who was there to witness it all, made her heartache even more for Josie. She never wanted to be the person to get in between a family. 

“I was lucky enough to have found the love of my life and Landon is literally everything that I could’ve imagined and I love him so much,” Hope says, sniffling and when Penelope looks over at Hope and see a small tear fall from the corner of her eye, the tears that she has been holding in, fell too, hopefully not landing on Josie. “And this might sound stupid and it will probably make you roll your eyes but when we were twelve, we wrote this predictions about what our future partner would be like,” Hope explains as she reaches into her jacket pocket. 

“It is kind of stupid,” Penelope jokes between tears. 

Hope laughs and rolls her eyes before looking at her. “After y’all broke up - she wasn’t the same and not seeing her everyday killed me and it killed Lizzie - so I went back to Safe Haven and dug up the little saltine can that we buried in the ground - the one with the predictions - mostly to see if Landon was what I described,” Hope states, holding a piece of paper in her hand - one that looked old as hell. 

“Don’t tell me that you actually wrote that I was your perfect someone,” Penelope jokes again - joking tends to help her stop from being emotional but sometimes it doesn’t.

Hope wipes underneath her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief at her friend. “No. But Josie did,” she says, smiling sadly. Penelope watches she opens up the piece of paper in her hand. “Josie doesn’t remember doing this - I asked her the other day and she said that it was a long time ago - so she doesn’t remember writing these words,” Hope clarifies. 

July 13th, 2009 

**_Hope, Lizzie and I made a pack that when we were old enough - we would look back at this piece of paper and determine whether or not we met the person we described. We won’t tell each other, even no hints on what the person looks like or acts like. Not until the day that we meet that one person._ **

**_I know that I am not supposed to and my dad will most likely get mad at me for this but the day I meet that special someone - it will be a girl._ **

Penelope looks down at Josie and smiles at the thought. 

**_A girl that will be okay with the fact that we kiss in public or that I grab her hand in front of people. A girl that will know that it’s okay to say I love you without worrying about the people around us, giving us weird looks._ **

**_I know that a girl loving a girl will be a sin the eyes of my father but I do not care. All I care about is if that girl loves me and me only. I will love her despite what my father’s mind says because I don’t care about her gender._ **

**_I will be a girl, with long dark hair - piercing green eyes._ **

When Hope read that part, Penelope’s heart stops for a moment.

**_She will be someone who is independent but cares for her family and isn’t afraid to ask for help when she needs it. She will have an accepting family in which will bring me in with open arms - helping me realize that I am okay the way I am. And that will make me fall in love with her even more._ **

Penelope had a hard time believing that twelve year old, Josie saltzman wrote this but then again - Josie is an inspiring writer - someone who is good with words whether or not she is saying them or she is writing them. That’s what she loves about her - out of many things that she loves about her. 

**_Whenever that day comes - I know there will be obstacles and we will have to get through them but will we get through them together and we will be happy, together._ **

Hope looks up at smirks before reading the last words on the paper. 

**_I can’t wait to you meet you…._ **

Hope takes a pause. 

Penelope’s mouth falls open slightly as Hope closes the piece of paper slowly - she looks down at Josie who still hasn’t moved a bit and a single tears falls, landing on her cheek but it doesn’t wake her up. Penelope can’t believe what she is hearing right now. Eight years ago, Josie wrote a prediction on what her future partner was going to be like - that she was going to be a girl, black hair, green eyes with the initials, PP. She looks over at Hope. “Are you fucking with me right now?” Penelope whispers. 

Hope laughs. “No, P. I’m not,” she assures her. “And guess what? The initials that I wrote on my piece of paper,” Hope starts as she pulls another piece of paper out of her pocket and holds it out towards her, “LK,” she laughs. 

“Landon Kirby,” Penelope laughs. “Don’t tell me that Lizzie’s was MG.” 

Hope shakes her head. “RW, like-,” 

“Rafael Waithe,” which causes them both to laugh loudly but Josie still doesn’t move, She must have been really tired. Especially after the conversation she had with her dad - Penelope isn’t surprised that she wants to rest instead of doing something. Penelope smiles and leans her lips back down to Josie’s forehead before giving her a light kiss that barely grazed her skin but it sent chills up Penelope’s arms and face. “Can you keep a secret?” Penelope asks softly - hoping Josie is really asleep. 

Hope nods her head. “Yeah of course,” 

Penelope takes a deep breath in and releases. “We met three years from next Saturday,” Penelope explains, she didn’t know she was going to do this but she wants to, more than ever now after hearing that story. “I want to ask her to marry me,” she says. 

Hope smiles widely. “Really?” she asks, trying not to get all excited. 

Penelope rolls her eyes. “I know we are young-,” 

“Pen. I am 20 and engaged, I am not going to judge you based on how old you are!” Hope exclaims loudly which causes Penelope shush her but when they both look down at Josie, she still isn’t moving at all. “Are you sure she’s alive?” Hope asks, and Penelope nods her head, kissing her forehead again. Penelope knew for sure that she wanted to be the one to propose if it were to happen so that’s exactly what’s going to happen. 

“I’m not going to lose her again, Hope.” Penelope says against Josie’s skin - shaking her head softly. “I can’t go through that pain again,” she adds. 

Hope nods in understanding, standing to her feet, fixing her pants and jacket before smiling. “Then we will go look for a ring this week - it’s only fair that I help pick it out seeing that she helped Landon with mine,” she says, flashing her the rock on her finger. Penelope laughs and agrees before Hope leaves the cabin - not saying another word. 

_____________

 

When Josie finally woke up - she felt her head pounding and her body covered with chills. She isn’t sure where she is for a second but when she opens her eyes and her vision becomes focused - she sees the color of the bed sheets - instead of the color of Penelope’s black shirt - the one that she fell asleep on. Did she seriously wake up - topless and alone again - she can’t be serious? But as soon as she sits up - and looks around to expect an empty cabin, she sees her gorgeous girlfriend, standing in the kitchen, leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in her hand. “Hey sleepy head,” she smiles.

Josie looks over at her, sitting up fully - covering her bare chest with the sheet. “What are you doing out of bed?” Josie whines which causes Penelope to chuckle - placing the cup on the counter and making her way over to her. “I really don’t like waking up without you in the bed next to me, Penelope Park,” she says softly. 

Penelope laughs, sitting herself down on the bed - Josie leans forward, capturing her lips softly before pulling away, smiling. “When your sexy, half-naked girlfriend is laying on top of you - you kind of forget that you have this thing called a bladder,” Penelope jokes. “I had to get up and pee at some point, Jojo.” she adds. 

“What time is it?” Josie asks. 

Penelope looks down at the watch on her wrist. “9:37,” she responds which causes Josie’s eyes to widen. “Yes, you slept for fourteen hours straight and yes, you kept me from going to the bathroom for that long,” she adds. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Josie asks, chuckling - as she pulls on her shirt. Penelope doesn’t say anything for a moment and just stares at her girlfriend’s beautiful smile - something she thought wouldn't be there for a little bit - after everything that happened with her dad but there it is and it’s not going anywhere from the looks of it. “You’re staring again - it’s creepy,” Josie comments, putting her hand on her face. 

Penelope shakes her head - trying to appear happy but for some reason, she’s not as happy as she would like to be. “It’s romantic,” she responds. 

Josie shakes her head. “Creepy - now get me my bra and shirt. I can’t go into the car with the others looking like this,” she orders kindly. 

“You can with me,” Penelope responds, wiggling her eyebrow - trying to remove the sheet from Josie’s naked chest but Josie backs away - shaking her head. “Hey,” Penelope whines as she tries again but fails. 

Josie laughs at her pouting girlfriend before giving her pout a small kiss. “I told you already, Pen. No sex until we are sure this is going to work,” she reminds her. Penelope groans because she knows that she promised her that but she isn’t sure why she did. Probably because she loves her too much to say no to her. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t peek?” Penelope says in a high pitched voice - earning a look from Josie that causes her to roll her eyes - jump from the bed and grab Josie’s sports bra and white button up from the chair across the room. She throws them at her - childishly before pointing at her girlfriend who has a huge, cheeky smile on her face. “When we finally do, do it, again. It better be worth the wait,” Penelope comments, wiggling her finger at the brunette on the bed. 

Josie smirks before standing up with the sheet still attached to her chest. “Oh, baby,” Josie starts, dropping the sheet - causing Penelope let out a breathtaking, sigh, amazed at her body as she stares at her. “It will,” she adds before slipping the bra on slowly, followed by the shirt. 

Penelope gives her a half smile before turning towards the door saying. “I hate you,” which causes Josie to laugh. She loves frustrating her. “Don’t laugh at me, Josette,” she yells before slamming the door shut - allowing Josie to get ready in private. 

___________

 

After they got back from the campsite - Penelope headed back to her apartment to get some work done that she was behind on and as much as it killed her to be away from Josie for any second - Josie decided to spend some time with her sister since she hasn’t really since she got back and Penelope respected that. 

Taking small sips on her sparkling water - Penelope gets distracted from her work and starts to google engagement rings by herself as well as links to some that Hope had sent her earlier that morning. Completely happy at the thought of Josie becoming her wife - she smiles as she clicks on one that Hope had sent her. It wasn’t as big as she would have liked to give Josie - because she deserves it but Hope said it was like the one that her grandma wore and her and her grandma were close. 

Sitting with one leg up on the couch and the other hanging and touching the ground - there is a knock on Penelope’s door. She smiles when she automatically begins to think that it’s her beloved girlfriend - who already missed her so when she gets up off the couch, quickly closing her laptop - she reaches over and opens the door with a huge smile on her face but it goes away quickly. “Mrs. Saltzman,” Penelope says shocked. 

Caroline smiles. “Hi Penelope,” she greets her. “I was wondering if we can talk?” she asked politely. This is the last person she was expecting to see standing in front of her but her she is - being all nice. Penelope didn’t really have a problem with her mom until she stuck by Dr. Saltzman’s side through Josie’s departure. That hurt her more. 

“Uh-yeah, yeah. Of course, come on in,” Penelope says, opening the door wide for Caroline to walk in. Penelope fixes her hair for some reason before shutting the door. She finds Caroline picking up a picture of her and Josie - one that Josie had thrown at Penelope the night they argued and kissed the same night. “It was taken when I took her to meet my parents - two years ago,” Penelope explains the picture which causes Caroline to smile at that. 

Not only is Penelope confused on why she is here but she is also very concerned as well. They were just at the campsite, getting yelled at by both Josie and Penelope. She could’ve sworn that they hated her - even Caroline. Caroline places the picture back down on the table before turning to meet eyes with Penelope. “I want to apologize for Alaric’s behavior towards you and my daughter,” Caroline starts - smiling softly. 

Penelope crosses her arms over her chest. “You shouldn’t have to apologize on behalf of your husband, Mrs. Saltz-,”

“Ms. Forbes,” Caroline corrects her - stopping Penelope mid-sentence, as she sends her a confused expression. “Penelope, I love my daughters so much - they were not only a blessing but they gave me a reason to live,” Caroline starts. “I will choose my daughters, I will choose Josie and I will choose Lizzie over religion, and over my husband any day that sees fit,” she says truthfully. 

Penelope still doesn’t understand why she is here - standing in the middle of her apartment, giving her this kind of speech. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here, ma’am,” Penelope says honestly. 

Caroline begins to reach into her purse while Penelope watches every move. “I have never seen Josie as happy as she is when she is with you,” Caroline says softly, trying not to cry before pulling out a red velvet colored box from her purse. “She smiles and she laughs, and it’s a sight that a mother wants to see everytime she looks at her children.” She holds the small box out towards Penelope and she slowly takes it from her. 

Penelope opens it and her eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful ring - like the one that Hope sent her just this morning. “I do not care that you are two females, Penelope,” Caroline states Penelope looks at her, confused. “I care that you make my baby happy,” Caroline says, softly - crying a little. “It was my mother’s - Josie’s grandma and she always envisioned Josie wearing it one day,” she adds. 

Penelope laughs. “How did you-?” Penelope starts speechless. 

Caroline smiles. “I knew from the moment I saw you two together at that cafe that you were the perfect girl for my baby. You saw her for who she was and nothing in between, and even if her dad can’t see it - I will and I will be there for you two, no matter what the circumstances might be,” she states. “Because, you make her happy and as long as my girls are happy, nothing in this world will upset me,” she smiles genuinely. The last thing Penelope expected was to get Josie’s engagement ring for free and from her mom, someone who she thought didn’t like their relationship but she was wrong this entire time. “I am happy that you’re going to be apart of my family, Penelope.” Caroline says softly - causing Penelope to smile slightly. 

Then something more unexpected happens, Caroline hugs her - and Penelope hugs her back instantly and to her surprise, she liked it. She lost her mom two years ago, and now, if Josie says yes and they really do get married. Penelope will have a mom again. Caroline lets out a laugh, sniffles before pulling away, touching Penelope’s face lightly. “I have to go explain to my daughters why I’m moving to Chicago,” she says. 

“Why?” Penelope asks, before she can leave. 

Caroline turns to her wiping underneath her eyes. “I realized that has much as I love my husband, I can’t be with a man who doesn’t love our children for them. No matter how handsome he is, or how much he takes care of me. Our kids are supposed to be everything to us, no matter what,” she explains, earning a smile from Penelope. “Good luck with the proposal, sweetheart. Just remember, her favorite flowers are-,” 

“Daisies,” Penelope and Caroline say at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all want more?? I don’t know when to stop! I have so many ideas!


	11. I Don’t See My Future Without You In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope finally asks Josie to marry her, as well as move in to her small apartment with her.

“Okay ladies! We have a wedding to plan!” Lizzie shouts, catching everyone attention that we’re sitting around the room. Hope decided to let Lizzie plan their wedding – well, Lizzie pretty much begged her since she’s going to school for event planning and wants to get the practice. Josie laughs at her sister and her excitement as she spreads her legs across Penelope’s lap as they sit down on the small ass couch in Hope, Landon and Josie’s apartment. “We have so much to do! Hope, do you know what color you want your bridesmaids dresses to be? I was thinking a baby blue, you know to match the theme of under the sea,” Lizzie says all in one breath. Hope stares at her friend with a half-smile, honestly not sure how to answer that question. Hope honestly isn’t that set on how big the wedding is going to be. She’s just happy to marrying Landon but her dad, insisted that there wasn’t a price label since he is so fucking rich that he can throw money around and not had to worry about anything. “I honestly don’t care, Liz. As long as I’m officially a Kirby and Landon’s wife afterwards,” she answers.

Lizzie squeals. “Perfect – so everyone here, Penelope, Me, Rebecca and I think you said that there was someone else that was going to be your bridesmaids?” Lizzie asks. 

“Actually, I’m Landon’s best man so I’m not her bridesmaid. Sorry, Hope,” Penelope cuts in.

Hope gives her a small smile in return. “Oh come on. You can’t be his best man, Hope needs as many bridesmaids as she can get,” Lizzie pouts.

“Lizzie. Landon is apart of this wedding too,” Josie mentions, just in case her sister forgot at any point. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “I am very much aware that the mop head is the groom but a wedding is every girl’s dream. I just want to make sure that Hope is happy with the outcome. This is my first event I’m planning and it will go on my portfolio so it has to be freaking perfect!” She exclaims, gripping the clipboard in her hand, hard, causing her knuckles to turn a bright white. 

Hope sighs – pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers. What did she get herself into? Josie laughs at Hope and puts her hand on her arm, trying to comfort her in a stressful time. Her and Landon wanted to get married as soon as possible so in less than two weeks, she will be Mrs. Landon Kirby and even if it seems stressful, she’s happy because she just wants to be his wife and she knows for a fact that he wants to her husband. “So, Hope. What kind of flowers do you want?” Lizzie asks and Hope was saved by the bell when Caroline comes walking into apartment with bags of food. 

Since Caroline is moving to Chicago today, she wanted to spend the last couple of hours with her girls and helping out with the wedding as much as she can before it happens. “I bring presents!” Caroline speaks excitedly as she places them on the kitchen counter which splits the living room and the kitchen apart. Everyone stands up – walking over to the bag of food from Landon’s restaurant – talking among themselves. 

Hope gives Caroline a huge hug. “I’m going to kill your daughter,” Hope whispers into her ear, earning and laugh from Caroline before she pulls away, kissing her cheek. Lizzie and Josie both run up to their mom and give her a huge hug as well and since she learned that her mom wasn’t going to be close anymore – she kind of felt like it was time to clear everything in the air. Caroline has yet to tell Josie about her conversation with her soon to be fiancé yesterday but Josie still forgave her mom for the way that she treated her. 

Even though they are upset about their parents getting a divorce doesn’t mean that it isn’t the right thing for their mom. She’s just not in love with him more and that’s understandable and the job in Chicago is a one in a lifetime chance and she deserves to be the one that gets it. Caroline pulls away from her girls, touching one hand to each other their faces, smiling. Penelope awkwardly stands up from the couch and makes her way over to them. 

To Josie’s own surprise, her mother walks over to her girlfriend and hugs her. Lizzie looks over at Josie with her eyes widen while Josie just looks confused by the entire exchange. When Caroline walks over to the kitchen after releasing Penelope from her grip – Josie raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “What?” Penelope questions.

Josie walks over to her. “Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did I just see my girlfriend hugging my mother?” She asks, putting her hands on Penelope’s neck, smiling down at her. Penelope isn’t wearing heels today so she’s a few inches shorter than Josie who also isn’t wearing any. 

Penelope laughs, putting her hands around Josie’s waist. “Your mom can’t hug your girlfriend without you calling the choppers?” Penelope jokes. 

Josie shakes her head. “No I’m just curious on where the sudden bond came from that’s all,” 

Penelope shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the fact that she isn’t attached to your dad’s hip anymore and can finally see that I make you happy,” she suggests, kissing Josie’s lips before leaving her there confused and slightly worried. As she watches her girlfriend head up the steps for some reason, she looks back at the kitchen at everyone else. She can definitely tell that Penelope is acting weird. 

She’s gonna have to figure out what’s going on. 

***************************

Penelope enters into Hope and Landon’s bedroom where Hope is currently sitting – they had planned to meet in the room before everyone else arrived. Penelope wanted to explain to Hope her plan for the proposal as well as show her the ring that Caroline gave her. But she hasn’t told Hope where she got it from yet. Hope quickly stands up from the bed as Penelope locks the door after shutting it. 

“Did she suspect anything?” Hope asks. 

Penelope rolls her eyes. “She wouldn’t catch on if I basically said the words, Josie I’m going to ask you to marry me,” Penelope snickers as she reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out the ring. She hands Hope the box and watches as she opens it.

Hope gasps as she pulls it out. “Shut up,” She whispers in a hushed tone. Not believing her eyes. 

“Her mom gave it me,” Penelope says, earning a look from Hope – a surprised expression. “I know. I know. I was just as shocked as you. I was sitting in apartment looking at rings on my laptop and she came knocking on my door – it was weird but it was nice at the same time. She basically gave me her blessing to ask her to marry me,” she explains.

Penelope wasn’t sure when this proposal was going to happen but after her little talk with Caroline – she wants to do it as soon as possible. She isn’t sure how Josie is going to react, seeing that they did say that they weren’t going to sleep together until they were for sure that their relationship was going to work. But all she knows is that Josie is the love of her life and she doesn’t want to waste another minute not calling her her forever. “I wanna do it tonight – I know it sounds crazy but I can’t wait any longer, Hope,” Penelope says.

“How are you going to do it? A restaurant? The beach?” Hope questions. 

Penelope shakes her head. “My living room,” she responds and Hope gives her a questioning look. “I know it sounds lame but we aren’t a public couple and as much as we went along with having our relationship private because of her not being openly gay – I realized that it wasn’t the only case. We were private because that’s the type of people are. We don’t need people to know we’re together, we just need each other,” she states, smiling widely. 

Hope shakes her head. “No I think it’s the perfect way to ask her, honestly.” Hope says, smiling ear to ear. “I can’t believe my best friend is going to get married,” Hope whispers, starting at the ring, examining it. 

“That’s if she says yes, Hope,” Penelope points out. 

Hope rolls her eyes. “Shut up, you know she will. She’s madly in love with you - it’s actually kind of disgusting if you ask me,” she snorts. 

Penelope takes the ring from her. “Well it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you then,” she states, Hope mimicked her before rolling her eyes again. “But before I ask her, I am going to give her this,” Penelope says, pulling out a key. 

“A key, how romantic,” Hope laughs. 

“It’s a key to my apartment, asshole,” Penelope snickers. “I figured since you and Landon are going to probably want this place to your own that Josie should move in with me,” she states. 

“Oh,” Hope says as her voice cracks when does so. “Yeah I think that is a good idea,” she says, snorting once again. Penelope rolls her eyes - she doesn’t understand how this girl is still making through school on a business major. She isn’t the most logical person in the world. But Penelope loves her either way. “I swear to god if your girlfriend doesn’t make me her maid of honor at her wedding, I’m suing both of you,” Hope states, pointing her finger in Penelope’s face before walking passed her. 

Penelope laughs. 

 

**************

Once Penelope makes it back downstairs, Hope is already sitting in the kitchen with the rest of the girls and Lizzie and Josie are sitting on the couch with their mother before she has to leave for the airport. Penelope smiles at how much her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s mom are getting along. They have come a long way in the last two years. 

Penelope is literally one of the happiest people in the world right now. She’s going to propose to the girl of her dreams, she has a steady job and is finally happy for the first time in two years. Ever since her mom’s death, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to do anything other than cry herself to sleep. But with Josie back in her life, it just seems like anything is possible. Penelope leans against the staircase, crossing her arms and feet as she smiles at her beautiful girlfriend laughing at something her mom has said. She cannot wait until that girl is her wife. 

Once Caroline said goodbyes to everyone and left, Penelope watched her girlfriend walk over to her with a pouty face and slumped shoulders. “Awe, someone’s going to miss their mommy,” Penelope says as she catches Josie’s body in her arms, hugging her tightly. Josie falls into her arms easily and stays there for about a minute before pulling away and looking to Peez’s eyes. 

“I’m happy you two are getting along,” Josie states. 

Penelope pushes a piece of hair out of Josie’s face. “Me too, love,” she smiles. 

“What were you doing upstairs?” Josie asks. 

Penelope doesn’t want to tell her the real reason for obvious reason so she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a key. “I was talking to Hope and as much as she loves you, baby, I think it’s about time you give Landon and her the space they need,” she says, handing her the key in her hand. “It’s a key to my apartment,” Penelope states. 

Josie looks her in the eyes and huffs. “You’re asking me to move in with you?” She questions and Penelope nods her head, smiling. “I thought we said we were going to take it slow,” she adds, gripping the key hard but is happy that Penelope asked her to do this.

Penelope licks her lips, shrugging. “I love you. You love me, let's be a big old happy family in my small ass apartment?” She says, causing Josie to laugh before she leans in and pecks her lips. 

****************

Laying on the couch in Penelope’s apartment – watching Josie’s favorite movie, “Monster-in-Law,” as well as hearing Josie’s soft laughs at certain parts of the movie – made Penelope fall in love with her even more. She asked her to move in with her earlier today and then is about to propose to her in the middle of a rom-com. Who would’ve thought that something like this would happen? 

The movie has about ten minutes left but Penelope isn’t sure how much longer she can wait. She’s been holding it in this entire time but she can’t wait to do this anymore. Josie is currently resting her head on Penelope’s lap as she’s spread across the couch – laughing and eating popcorn. Penelope can feel the ring box shoving her in her back pocket as she brushes her fingers through Josie’s hair – not even paying attention to the movie. She’s been just sitting there for the last hour and half, watching Josie. 

Penelope brings their intertwined hands to her lips and gives her hand a kiss – which Josie just finds normal so she stays focused on the movie – continuing kissing her hand, Penelope brings her lips to her wrist, then to her forearm and then her elbow, making her way to her shoulder. Which still doesn’t cause Josie’s eyes to come off the screen. 

That kind of made Penelope laugh slightly. She is so invested in this movie – that her girlfriend kissing up her body isn’t bothering her like it usually does which is making Penelope find her more adorable. Her right hand tangled in her hair and the other one still holding the other one – Penelope takes a deep breath in and releases. “Josie,” she whispers which earns her a hum in response. “I love you,” she adds, leaning down and kissing her cheek. 

“I love you too,” she says in a soft whisper but it sounded more like she wasn’t really saying it like she meant it because of her eyes glued to the screen and her focus on the damn movie. A movie she’s seen many times before already. All Penelope wanted to do was calm herself before she proposed but Josie being all adorable isn’t helping at all. Josie let out a loud giggle which caused Penelope’s stomach to flutter. 

‘This is the longest ten minutes of my life,’ Penelope says to herself as she leans her head against the couch cushion – watching the rest of the movie but not really paying attention to it, just the warmth of her girlfriend’s hand and the feeling of her fingers between her beautiful long hair. It’s 11:27PM and Josie seems wide awake and probably will want to watch another movie so before she can start one – Penelope is going to have to stop her. 

Josie pulls her hand – the one attached to Penelope – farther around her waist as she cuddles herself more comfortable, still having a death grip though on Penelope’s hand. Instead, Penelope releases her hand from Josie’s and places it underneath her shirt and onto her stomach, and she can feel the chills on Josie’s body once she does so. But Josie continues to focus on the movie once again. What felt like seconds for Penelope – ended up being about five minutes because once she unglued her eyes from Josie’s face — she sees her girlfriend reaching for the remote on the coffee table where Penelope’s feet now rest on. “You wanna watch another, babe? I was thinking ‘Groundhog Day,” Josie asks, smiling. 

Once Josie grabs the remote from the table – Penelope takes her hand out of her hair and grabs it from her quickly, earning a frown from Josie as she turns and looks up at her. Penelope’s expression kind of worries Josie so she quickly turns fully and looks up at her beautiful green eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you tired? We can go to bed,” Josie says which earns a shaking of the head from her beautiful girlfriend – which for some reason, worries Josie even more than before. “Penelope, what’s wrong? You look like you’re about to cry,” Josie says, sitting up and positioning her in Indian style before making eye contact with her. A tear falls from Penelope’s left eye which Josie catches with her thumb. “The movie was funny, sweetheart, not some sad, sappy movie,” Josie jokes. 

Penelope didn’t want to cry but thinking about this moment has overwhelmed her and she can’t help but have the tears fall from her face. Without saying another word to her and her nerves getting to her – Penelope leans forward, wrapping her arms around Josie’s torso, right underneath her underarms — putting her head into the cress of Josie’s neck, hugging her tightly. As Josie’s around wrap around her shoulders and her head rests on the side of hers – she lets out a breathy sigh. All distracted by her crying girlfriend – Josie didn’t even realize Penelope when she reached into her back pocket and pulls out the box before continuing to hug her as if she didn’t just pull out a ring. Josie doesn’t know what’s going on but she isn’t complaining about the hug but Penelope crying is never a good side according to Josie. She has never seen Penelope cry when it comes to being happy related and isn’t sure she is happy or not. Pulling away but not completely, Josie wipes her tears away with her thumbs before smiling into those beautiful green eyes. “I love you so much,” Penelope whispers to her before leaning in, capturing her lips with a soft kiss. Josie holds her face in her hands as Penelope’s hand rest on her waist, holding the ring in one of them. 

Josie still doesn’t understand Penelope’s sudden emotional outburst but she isn’t complaining when it comes to her sudden need to kiss her. As Penelope continues to give her small, short kisses, she is also trying to figure out the words to say to her. She doesn’t want to just come out and say, “will you marry me?” Because that would be lame. She needs a speech which she should’ve prepared but nothing with them is prepared and they know that for sure. “You gotta tell me what’s wrong so I can know what to do to help,” Josie says softly against her lips before kissing her again. 

Penelope leans her forehead against hers and keeps her eyes shut as she takes a deep breath in. All she really need to say is how much she’s means to her – that can’t be that hard right? Gripping the ring box with two fingers the other fingers resting on her waist, Penelope leans back and takes a deep breath in and releases, pushing Josie’s hair out of her face with her empty hand, smiling widely at those brown eyes. “I know we said we would take it slow this time,” Penelope says in a hushed whisper, locking eyes with her. “But then I realized why not have an eternity to take it slow?” She adds which earns a chuckle from Josie. 

“An eternity?” Josie questions. 

Penelope laughs. “And eternity,” she agrees. 

“That’s a long time,” Josie laughs, trying not to cry because she knows where this is going now. She can sense it and she understands how something like this would make Penelope emotional. It has to do with Josie and she knows that anything that has to do with herself, will make Penelope emotional, even if it was good news. Penelope laughs, leaning her forehead against Josie’s as she finally brings the box out into view for Josie to realize what she is going. “Baby,” Josie lets out a cry but it sounded more like a laugh, which causes Penelope to do the exact same thing. “What are you doing?” Josie asks in a high pitched voice.

As Josie grabs her wrist, the one with the ring in hand, Penelope can feel her heart practically bouncing out of her chest – she needs to choose her next words wisely. “I love you so much, Josie,” Penelope says and before should say anything else, Josie was capturing her lips with hers, kissing her forcefully. Crying in between each kiss, Josie doesn’t want to let go. She wasn’t expecting this at all. They did say they were going to take things slow and this is definitely not doing that but she doesn’t care. She loves her and wants this so much. “Are you going to let me ask you or not?” Penelope laughs between tears which earns her another strong kiss from Josie as she laughs while doing so. 

Josie pulls away from Penelope’s lips but rests her forehead against hers. All she wants to do is scream yes already but she knows that Penelope probably has some long ass speech prepared and she wasn’t going to ruin it – she didn’t wanna be that type of person so she sits there, holding the edge of Penelope’s shirt waiting. “I know it hasn’t always been easy for us,” Penelope starts softly. “But you once told me that you weren’t someone who liked to live in the past and that the Penelope that I was in the past didn’t matter because who I am in the present is all that mattered,” she continues. Josie can’t believe she remembered that. “I also believe that what matters is who I am in the future and I just don’t see my future without you in it,” she adds. 

Josie lets out a cry, dropping her head from her forehead to her shoulder. Penelope laughs happily as she kisses the top of her head – slowly opening the box allowing Josie to get a look at the ring. Which breaks her even more because she recognizes it instantly. “Remember when you noticed that your mom and I were close all the sudden?” Penelope asks, and she nods in response. “She gave me her blessing to do this, baby,” she adds, as Josie lifts her head, letting out a shaky sigh before biting her lip. “She came here a few days ago and handed me this ring and said, “you make my baby happy,”” Penelope quotes. 

“You do,” Josie agrees, touching her face. “So fucking happy, baby, so happy,” she adds crying. 

Penelope laughs. “I want you to make me happy too, Jo and I want you to do it for the rest of our lives,” she says, heartfelt. “Will you marry me?” She asks, chuckling and earning a passionate kiss from Josie once again as Josie nods her head in response. Penelope isn’t sure if that’s an actual yes but it does seem like it to be honest. Penelope leans into the kiss more and tangled her hand in her hair. Penelope loves kissing her and there’s no denying that but she needs a clear answer so she pulls her lips away from hers. “So is that a yes?” Penelope asks, laughing between tears. 

Josie snickers before grabbing her cheeks – looking down at the ring. “Are you serious? Because if I say yes than you are literally stuck with me for the rest of eternity,” Josie exclaims, excited. 

Penelope nods her head. “That sounds like a better reason to do this, baby,” she states. All the girls can do at this point is laugh it off and smile at each other. Josie nods her head. “Yeah?” Penelope clarifies. 

She nods her head again. “Yeah,” Josie says, as Penelope grabs the ring from the box, and sliding it on her ring finger. “God, I love you,” Josie says, grabbing Pen’s face again and kissing her hard – several pecks later, they look at each other. “Who knows about this?” Josie asks, wiping her tears from her cheeks. 

“Your mom and Hope,” Penelope says, smiling widely as Josie looks down at the ring. “You recognize It right?” Penelope asks. 

Josie lets out a shaky sigh. “It’s my grandmas,” she says, looking into her fiancé’s eyes. “We’re getting married,” she whispers. 

Penelope laughs. “We’re getting married,” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proposal!!!! Hehe


	12. You're Like A Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope asks Hope an important question regarding her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys! But I am back and I have a lot of stuff I want to apply to this story! Should I do a Posie and Handon wedding or just Posie? I kind of want to do both. Let me know in the comments.

After a long night and not being able to sleep because of how excited and happy she is. Josie and Penelope wake up in the arms of each other and smiles plastered on their faces. Josie still can’t believe that she’s going to marry the love of her life and she’s only twenty years old. Her age isn't going to stop her from being happy of course. She lays on Penelope’s chest with her hand intertwined with the one that Penelope has over her shoulder and she has her phone in front of her face with her mom in FaceTime. “I’m still mad at you for not telling me you were okay with this, mom!” Josie exclaims, playing around with the ring on her fingers. She’s going to have to get used to it being there. 

Caroline lets out a laugh. She has already landed in Chicago is now at a hotel because she hasn’t gotten an apartment yet which she realizes probably wasn’t a good idea. “You always knew deep down, sweetheart that I was never not okay with you finding love, no matter who it was. I didn’t think I needed to say it and with your father, it was hard to,” She clarifies and Josie nods her head because she understood where her mother was coming from. Her dad is extremely controlling and she isn’t sure how she stayed with him that long but she did. “So, What are your plans for today? I seriously doubt you two are going to stay in bed all day?” Caroline asks curiously. 

Josie smiles and Penelope kisses the top of her head. “Well according to my beautiful fiancée over here. We are going to get lunch with Hope, Landon, Lizzie, and MG as a celebratory thing. But none of them knew that she was going to propose except Hope,” Josie says and Penelope smiles at Josie calling her, her fiancée, it made her so happy hearing that word come out of her mouth. “I wish you could be there mom,” Josie comments. 

Caroline smiles and she feels herself getting emotional that her baby is getting married. “I do too baby but I will be there for the wedding, for the rehearsal dinner and everything that it takes to make the wonderful day happen because I’m not sure if your sister is getting married and I wanna help with at least one of them,” she states, earning a laugh from both Josie and Penelope. “Do you two know where you wanna get married and when?” She asks. 

Penelope looks down at Josie and allows her to answer that because they did talk about it last night before they went to bed. “We want a summer wedding, on the beach of course,” Josie explains to her mom. “We were thinking a June wedding,” Josie adds and that causes Caroline to smile. She always wanted a June wedding as well but never got it because it’s not what Alaric wanted. “I was thinking of asking Lizzie to be my maid of honor,” Josie says simply. 

Caroline smiles. “I think she would love that,” Josie has always known that when she got married that the person she wanted next to her was her sister but then Hope came along and she suddenly wanted both of them but she knows that she only gets to choose one and Lizzie is her sister. She knows that Hope will probably be upset about it since she did ask Josie to be hers but she will be understanding. “Well, I will let you two love birds get your day started, I have to get this apartment situation settled before I start to go crazy in this hotel,” she laughs. 

Josie waves goodbye to her mom before hanging to phone up and moving to lay on top of Penelope, resting her chin on her hands which rest on Penelope's chest - and she can't help but smile at the girl. Penelope smiles back at her, pushing back her loose hairs from her face. “You know, there’s something I should probably tell you about my dad,” Josie says softly and Penelope knew exactly where this is going. “I just think it’s best is there isn’t anymore secrets between us, especially since you put a ring on me,” Josie says, wiggling her finger. 

Penelope licks her lips. “I know,” 

“Okay good, so I just want to explain-,” 

Penelope shakes her head, causing Josie to stop talking - she rests her thumb on Josie’s lips and Josie gives it a kiss. “I know about your dad, Jo,” she says simply. 

Josie raises an eyebrow. “How?” 

 Penelope laughs. “Hope,” 

“Hope, of course she told you! How long have you known?” Josie asks curiously. 

“Since the first night at the camping trip. When we ran off after canoeing, Hope stopped me from chasing after you and told me everything,” She explains. 

Josie nods her head. “Why did you tell me that you knew?” Josie asks curiously. 

Penelope shrugs her shoulders before licking her lips again - her lips are really dry for some reason. Probably from all the kisses that Josie kept giving her last night. “Hope told me that it was best to wait to see if you would tell me and I don’t know, that night I was planning on talking to you about it but you came in, attacking my lips so-,” Josie playfully hit her face, causing Penelope to laugh slightly. “But I then realized that when you were ready to tell me that you would and I love you so I respected your decision,” she says simply. 

Josie smiles and puts her chin back down on her hands before licking her lips, reaching up and putting her lips to Penelope roughly, “I love you so much,” Josie whispers against her lips before kissing her again. “And I would love it if these lips were between my legs right now,” she says. 

Penelope eyes widen and she pulls back to look Josie in her eyes. “Wow, very subtle,” Penelope says laughing and Josie chuckles before turning them over so Penelope is on top of her. Penelope gives her a kiss before pulling away and saying. “I thought you wanted to wait?” Penelope questions. 

Josie sighs deeply, running her hands down Penelope’s body and land on her butt. “You’re going to be my wife, Penelope,” Josie says, causing Penelope’s heart to flutter. “And I am not the type of person who wants to wait until marriage, no matter how religious I am,” Josie adds. 

Penelope laughs as Josie’s lips find their way to her neck, kissing her soft spot. “We have lunch,” Penelope moans out as the feeling of Josie’s lips on her neck cause her to. 

Josie mumbles against her lips. “Thirty minutes is plenty of time,” before capturing her lips again and inserting her tongue in Penelope’s mouth and since Josie was already pretty much naked it – Penelope didn’t have to do much work. She gave Josie one last longing kiss on her lips before pulling away and kissing down her neck, to her chest, leaving a open mouth kiss on her naked breast, causing Josie mouth to open widely. 

Keeping her hands on Josie’s bare stomach, Penelope finds herself going lower and lower until she is kissing the area right above Josie’s sweet spot. She knows she wants this but she isn’t sure if Josie really does. It seems like she does because she keeps trying to push Penelope’s head towards her center but Penelope is hesitant for some odd reason. “Why are you hesitant?” Josie asks out of breath and her heart pounding. Penelope rests between Josie’s legs, getting a clear view of Josie’s privates and just looks up at her fiancé. “I wanna make sure this is what you want,” Penelope whispers.

Josie smiles down at her as she puts her pointer finger and thumb on Penelope’s chin. “I want to feel your lips on me, baby,” Josie says softly. And with that, Penelope inserts herself between Josie’s legs. 

 

*****************

 

Penelope slips on her leather jacket as she stands in front of the mirror in the apartment when she feels to long arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kissing her ear. “I love you in that jacket,” Josie whispers seductively into Penelope’s ear. 

Penelope smirks. “Gets engaged and is suddenly sexual driven,” she jokes, earning a slap on her stomach from Josie before she pulls away. “Hey,” Penelope says, turning towards her. “I wasn’t complaining,” she whispers, kissing her softly. “But we really should get to Landon’s. They are probably wondering where the hell we are.” 

Josie puts her arms over her shoulders. “We could always just explain this,” Josie says wiggling her engagement ring in front of Penelope’s eyes. “I’m sure they would understand the activities that needed to be done following this amazing event,” she adds causing Penelope to laugh. 

“You’re cute,” Penelope says before grabbing her keys and holding her hand out towards Josie. “Come on, fiancé,” she says smiling. “Let’s tell our family and friends we’re getting married,” she adds. 

Josie smiles and grabs her hand. “Yes please,” 

 

******************

 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, everyone was already there and Lizzie groans. “Finally!” She exclaims. “Can you get the food now, Mophead?” Lizzie asks as kindly as she can to Landon. Penelope and Josie greet everyone with a hug and when Hope hugs Josie, Josie says, ‘thank you’ in her ear because she knows that Hope was involved in the proposal and Hope smiles and pulls away before looking down at her hand. 

“Not yet,” Josie says pulling her hand away and Hope smirks and hold her hands up in defense. “So, what’s for breakfast, Landon?” Josie asks him as he brings out plates that his cook prepared for them and they were individual plates. 

“Something special that is my Grandma’s recipe and don’t worry, Jo. I made yours vegan,” he says, setting down Josie’s plate in a certain spot. 

Josie smiles and Penelope looks at her. She isn’t sure how they are going to tell everyone that they are engaged but she’s leaving it up to Josie. This is her moment, she wants it to be here thing to say whenever she is ready for that to happen. “This looks great Landon,” Josie says as she leans herself on the chair. “Oh and by the way, everyone. Penelope and I are getting married,” Josie says before smiling widely. 

Lizzie is the first to react, choking on her coffee and then MG. “Shut up,” Lizzie squeals as she stands up from her chair excitedly. Penelope smiles at her fiancée’s decision to tell them oh so subtlety but she could help but smile at everyone’s reactions. Landon has his eyes widened as he looked over at Penelope and Hope obviously knew so she didn’t have much of a surprised look but she did have a huge smile and her hands over her mouth. Lizzie was the most excited – she was jumping up and down until she attacked her sister with a huge hug. “Oh my god. Oh my god,” Lizzie exclaims, as she pulls away and grabs a hold of her left hand and looks at the ring.

Landon chuckles. “When the hell did this happen?” Landon asks, walking over to Penelope giving her a huge hug in congratulations. 

Josie looks at Landon as Lizzie examines the ring. “Last night,” she smiles. “She asked me last night in the middle of a movie,” she adds. 

Penelope rolls her eyes. “It wasn’t the middle of the movie. I was kind enough to wait until the credits,” Penelope defends herself. 

“This is grandma’s,” Lizzie comments looking straight into her sister's eyes. “How did-,?”

“Mom gave it to her,” Josie says softly, almost crying and she didn’t but Lizzie heard that it almost made her cry. “I know,” Josie says softly as Lizzie hugs her sister again tightly. All Lizzie has ever wanted was her mom to be okay with her sister’s sexuality and when Josie came out to her, it’s what she has longed the most and now that it happened, she can’t help but be super happy. 

Lizzie moves and gives Penelope a hug, a tight hug before pulling away. “I’m getting another sister,” she says smiling, Penelope rolls her eyes and pushes her away. “Don’t knock it, Park,” Lizzie says. 

Josie grabs her sister’s hand. “I also need to ask you something,” Josie says to Lizzie. “I want you to be my maid of honor,” she says and as soon as she said that, Penelope’s eyes fall to Hope’s and Hope’s smile falls off her face when she hears that. Lizzie and Josie weren’t close growing up and Hope really filled that spot for her so she always figured that when they got married they would be each other’s maid of honors but she was wrong. Penelope felt her heart break at that. She knows how much it meant to her for Josie being hers and she wanted to be Josie’s but she can’t do anything about it.

Lizzie smiles and nods. “Absolutely!” She squeals, hugging her sister again. Penelope continues to look at Hope who just sits down and rubs her finger across the rim of her coffee cup. 

And that’s when Penelope knew what to do. 

 

************ 

 

Hope has invited more people to this event so a lot of Josie’s friends from high school and college ended up showing up so she was busy showing off the ring to all of them and talking to them. Hope stays seated in her seat when Penelope comes over and sits down next to her. She notices that Josie asking Lizzie to be her maid of honor is really affecting her more than she wants. “You okay?” Penelope asks. 

Hope nods. “I’m fine,” 

“You sure?” 

“I shouldn’t be surprised, Penelope,” Hope says honestly but her voice was filled with hurt. “Lizzie is her twin, of course she was going to be the person she chooses,” she adds softly. 

Penelope looks at Josie who is laughing at something her friends were saying before looking over at Hope. “I honestly thought she was going to choose you. All she could think about last night after I asked her was showing you and telling you,” 

Hope shrugs her shoulders. “It is what it is,”

Penelope takes a deep breath in. “But I’m kind of glad that she didn’t ask you,” she says. Hope glances over at her and raises an eyebrow. “Now I can ask you if you’d be mine?” Penelope asks. 

Hope lets out a chuckle. “What?” 

“You are like a sister I never had, Hope. You were there for me through a lot of shit and you never once looked at me and Josie’s relationship in a bad thing,” Penelope says simply. “I want you to be my maid of honor,” Penelope states.

Hope can feel herself getting emotional. “What about Landon or something?” Hope asks. 

Penelope laughs. “No offense but I think you’d look better in a dress than he would,” she jokes.

Hope feels her eyes starting to water. “Are you serious right now?” Hope chokes out.

“Absolutely,” she answers. 

Hope lets out a shaky sigh before leaning in and hugging Penelope strongly. Penelope chuckles and wraps her arms back around Hope’s shoulders. “Yeah, of course,” Hope answers. 

“Good,” Penelope responds.

  
  



	13. Family Is Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie talks to Penelope about her asking Hope to be her maid of honor and Hope is finally honest to Josie about how she feels about it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this in a hurry.

It’s been a few days since the proposal and Penelope and Hope are currently sitting in the middle of Penelope and Josie’s apartment looking at different ideas for the wedding when Lizzie and Josie walk in. Hope and Josie haven’t really talked since Penelope and Josie announced they were getting married and Penelope hasn’t told Josie who she chose to be her maid of honor. Because know Josie, she is going to be a little offended that she didn’t know about this sooner. But no time better than the present to tell her. 

Hope and Penelope both look up from the computer as Lizzie and Josie walk in with grocery bags and a few other things. Hope was about to get up to leave seeing as she is still a little upset about Josie choosing Lizzie to be her maid of honor when she has stated several times in the past that they were going to be each other’s maid of honor at their weddings but Penelope stops her from going anywhere. “I haven’t seen you or heard from you in a few days,” Josie comments towards Hope and Hope doesn’t say anything which makes Josie question their friendship at the moment. 

Did she do something wrong? 

“What are you doing with Penelope, Hope?” Lizzie asks next. Penelope looks over at Hope and she just looks irritated. What happened with Josie really affected her. And Penelope can see that but Josie apparently can’t. “So what’s the deal with you like, ignoring us now?” Lizzie steps in.

Hope looks at Penelope and shakes her head. “I can’t do this right now,” she says towards her and Penelope nods her head in understanding before Hope stands to her feet and slips her heels back on before gathering her keys and everything. “I’ve gotta go,” She says and doesn’t even look at the girls until she stops in front of Josie and looks her in her eyes. “I’m Penelope’s Maid of Honor,” she says and Josie raises an eyebrow. “And she’s mine,” and then she walked passed Josie and Josie’s mouth falls open. Penelope didn’t know that she was going to change her own maid of honor right before the wedding but like she said, what happened with Josie really affected her. 

Josie looks over at Penelope as she stands from the floor. “You’re Hope’s maid of honor?” She asks. 

Penelope shrugs her shoulders. “She asked me right after I asked her to be mine,” Penelope states as she makes her way over to the kitchen. Penelope knew that Josie was supposed to be Hope’s maid of honor but when she asked her, she couldn’t say no because she knew it would hurt her even more. It is her wedding after all and stuff so she wanted to make sure that her day is exactly how she wanted it to be. 

“What about Landon?” Lizzie asked. 

Penelope licked her lips. “He said he was cool with it and that he was going to ask a friend from the restaurant,” Penelope states shrugging her shoulders. 

“I was supposed to be her maid of honor, babe. She asked me the day Landon proposed,” Josie comments and Penelope takes a deep breath in and releases as she glances over at Lizzie and she’s just standing there no saying anything. Of course Penelope doesn’t know the full story when it comes to the Saltzman twins and Hope Mikaelson but from what she can tell, Hope and Josie made a promise to each other that they would be by each other’s side on their wedding days. “There’s something going on that we don’t know, isn’t there?” Josie comments and Penelope stares at her. “Penelope, what is it?” She asks. 

Penelope grabs a mug and starts to make herself tea. “I don’t know the full story okay but Hope was really upset that you didn’t ask her to be yours,” Penelope states. “Like on the verge of crying,” she adds. 

“I asked my sister,” Josie states. 

“A sister you weren’t close with growing up,” Penelope comments and that earns a frown from Josie and Lizzie raises an eyebrow. “Look, baby. You know I’m okay with whoever you decide to put beside you on our big day but it hurt Hope more than you think and I saw it so I asked her to be mine, and I guess since she saw that I was willing to consider her — that she wants me beside her on her big day too,” she adds. 

“So she just decides to cancel Josie being hers because her feelings got hurt?” Lizzie steps in. “How the hell is that fair to Josie?” She asks. 

Penelope is getting defensive. “How would you have felt if Josie did choose Hope to be her maid of honor?” She asks and that makes Lizzie’s face fall. “Think of it this way, Lizzie. Hope doesn’t have any siblings, she doesn’t plan to get married more than once and Josie was basically her sister growing up,” she starts and Penelope sees Josie pouting. “She shouldn’t apologize for thinking that she would be her sister’s maid of honor and her sister would be her’s,” she adds.

“I’m Josie’s twin sister,” Lizzie states. 

“Yeah, but I bet you wouldn’t have asked Josie to be yours when you got married,” Penelope snaps. 

“Babe,” Josie says in a warning tone. 

“You always told me that Hope was there for you when Lizzie was too consumed by popularity to even care that you existed and the moment you get engaged, you suddenly want her by your side? How the hell do you think that makes Hope feel?” She asks her fiancé. 

Josie stares at her intensely. “Why are you so defensive over this all the sudden?” She asks. 

“If I had to choose someone to be my maid of honor, it would’ve been my mom,” Penelope states and Josie’s face falls slightly. “But she’s not here and it’s gonna hurt not having her there on my wedding day so you’re lucky Hope is going to be there at all,” and then Penelope grabs her cup of tea and heads to the bedroom and Josie and Lizzie are left shocked. 

****************

Penelope is sitting on their bed with the laptop in front of her when Josie walks in. Josie feels bad that she didn’t consider how Hope might feel with her choosing her sister to be here maid of honor. It didn’t even slip her mind and she feels terrible about it and she wishes she can change it somehow but she isn’t sure what the hell to do. She leans herself against the doorframe as she stares at her gorgeous fiancé – who is wearing her glasses and is typing away at her keyboard. She admires how caring the girl in front of her is — how caring she is Hope’s feelings and how she’s willing to be there for Hope on her big day when no one else would. But it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt her to find out that Penelope had agreed to be Hope’s maid of honor. 

Josie lets out a sigh before walking over to her fiancé and sitting down on the other side of the bed, and scoots closer to her to see what she’s working on and it’s just something for work. Josie leans her chin on Penelope’s shoulder. “Are you still upset with me?” Josie whispers in her ear. She doesn’t want to fight with her — especially when they are getting married in a few months. It’s the last thing she wants to do and besides, they’ve been fighting for two years without even talking to her. 

Penelope continues typing on her computer a little before turning her head and giving her a small kiss on the lips before turning back. “I was never mad at you,” she whispers as she brought her hand to her face and starts to nibble on her fingernails. She is concentrating on something. Josie can always tell when she is concentrating because she nibbles on her fingernails when she does so. 

“Are we still getting married?” Josie asks next and that makes Penelope stop typing on her computer completely and she turns towards her. “I feel like a bitch for not considering Hope and why the hell would you want to marry a bitch?” she adds. 

Penelope sighs deeply before closing her laptop and placing it on the nightstand and then turning her body towards Josie completely. “Hope loves you, baby. That’s why this is hurting her so much.” Penelope says, pushing a piece of Josie’s hair out of her face. “She was heartbroken but she wasn’t shocked,” she added. 

Josie lets out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know what happened, it’s just – Lizzie is my sister and we’re twins. We share the same DNA, I just figured that we were destined to be there for each other through everything and now that you say it, I realized that Hope was the one that's there for me through everything,” she starts. “She was there for me when I first came out, she was there for me when I was in Prague and she was just there for me throughout my high school career when I was living in the shadows of Lizzie,” she adds. 

Penelope place her hands on Josie’s thighs and rubs them up and down, giving her the chills. “You need to talk to each other,” she states simply. “Because whether you like it or not, you’re family and family is always and forever,” she adds. 

Josie smiles at that — that just proves how much Penelope actually listens to everyone because “Family is always and forever” is something that Hope’s dad says to her before he passed away about a year ago. It was so unexpected. “I don’t think I could tell Lizzie that I want Hope to be my maid of honor,” Josie states softly. 

Penelope smirks and shakes her head. “You don’t have to, baby. Hope is my maid of honor and Lizzie is yours and Hope might be mad at you right now but she’s your sister — and the moment she sees you and you apologize to her – she’s not going to be able to fight it anymore,” Penelope says, putting her hands underneath Josie’s shirt and on her stomach, giving Josie the chills. “I bet she’ll even cry!” Penelope says smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. 

Josie lets out a chuckle before putting her hands on Penelope’s knees and staring at her. “I’m sorry your mom isn’t going to be at the wedding, baby,” 

Penelope felt herself tearing up over that. She wasn’t expecting it but happened so now she can either cry her eyes out in front of her or she can hold the tears in and say everything is going to be okay. “All I know is that she approved of you,” Penelope says in a whisper. 

“Even after I broke up with you?” Josie asks. 

Penelope nods and swallows hard. “Yeah,” and then for a second, Penelope couldn’t control her emotions anymore. She brought her hand from Josie’s waist and put it on her face as she looks towards their laps and Josie noticed that she was about to cry or that she was crying. Josie put her hands on her head and gives her several kisses on the head. “She used to tell me that I needed to be strong,” Penelope says as she looks up at Josie with swollen eyes and Josie cradles her face. “Because she knew that one day I was going to need that strength to get through her death,” she says with a crack in her voice and that breaks Josie’s heart. 

Josie sniffs and wipes Penelope’s tears off her cheeks with her thumbs and smiles at her. “I love you,” Josie whispers before leaning in and giving her a small peck on the lips. 

Penelope kisses her back. “You know what would make me feel better?” Penelope states and Josie hums in response. “Sex,” Penelope says and before Josie knew it — she was squealing and her back was being pressed against the mattress – Penelope started attacking her with kisses as Josie wraps her legs around Penelope’s waist. “How about you put your face between my legs this time?” 

Josie laughs. “Are you sure? I know how you like dominance,” Josie states. 

Penelope smirks and looks at Josie’s lips and she bites down on hers. “Do you remember what I told you my favorite trait of yours was?” 

“My lips,” Josie smirks.

Penelope nods and flips them so Josie is on top and Penelope is on the bottom. “And those lips aren’t just meant for talking and kissing baby,” Penelope says before undoing her on pants button. “I want you to suck me dry,” Penelope whispers against Josie’s lips and capturing a moan from Josie before kissing her fully. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Josie responds before kissing down Penelope’s body — pulling her pants down and then follow by her underwear. Penelope watches her every move and the moment that Josie starts doing her job — Penelope couldn’t help but yelp in joy. 

***************

Josie walks up to Landon and Hope’s apartment door and takes a moment to herself before knocking. She knows that she has to apologize to Hope. She didn’t know that this was going to affect her so much but it obviously did and it’s breaking Josie’s heart. She never wanted to her Hope in anyway and she completely understand why she asked Penelope to be her maid of honor but she wasn’t expecting her to stop talking to her all together. That’s the part that hurts the most. 

Josie takes a deep breath in and releases before knocking on the door. It doesn’t take long until shirtless and grumpy looking Landon is opening the door. His hair was a mess and he is only in his boxers so Josie can pretty much see everything. “Well I’m definitely gay,” Josie comments and Landon looks down and notices his bulge in his pants. 

He rolls his arms. “It’s early in the morning, shut up!” He exclaims before letting Josie walk into the apartment fully. “What are you doing here anyways at seven thirty in the morning, anyways? Shouldn’t you be like, in bed with you girlfriend or something?” 

“Fiancée and no — I have class and Penelope has to work,” I explain. He nods his head before yawning and stretching. “Where is Hope?” I ask softly. 

Landon licks his lips. “She’s in bed still — she was going to help me out with this bulge but then you knocked and rudely interrupted us so that’s not happening anymore,” he says.

“Shut up — it’s not like you guys didn’t do it last night!” Josie says laughing. 

Landon rolls his eyes. “It’s not like you and Penelope weren’t either,” he adds. 

“Actually, I went down on her for the first time and it was fucking amazing actually,” and as Josie tried to continue to talk, Landon groans and walks away, holding his hands to his ears as he makes it fully into the kitchen area. Josie laughs at her friend’s uncomfortable state before pointing to the stairs. “I’m going to go see Hope, is that okay?” She asks. 

Landon nods. “She a little angry at you — just to let you know,” he warns me. 

I nod. “I know. That’s why I’m here,” 

******************

Josie knocks on the open door to Landon and Hope’s bedroom and sees Hope lying on her stomach on her bed with her phone in her hand. Hope looks up and sees Josie standing there. “Hey,” Josie says softly as she walks in and shuts the door behind her. 

Hope sighs deeply before sitting up and shut her phone off. “What are you doing here?” She asks. 

“Apologizing,” Josie says simply. 

Hope shrugs. “You don’t need to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong,” she says. 

Josie sits herself down on the bed and looks Hope in the eyes. “I should’ve asked you before I asked Lizzie and I’m sorry for that but I did what I did and I’m not going to take it back because it makes you upset,” 

Hope stares at her and doesn’t say anything for a second and that makes Josie nervous. “She was terrible to you in high school,” Hope starts and Josie knows exactly where this is going. “Your own sister bullied you in high school and you chose her to be your maid of honor instead of your best friend who has been there for you through everything,” Hope states and that make Josie sigh

“She’s my sister, Hope,” Josie states. 

“And I thought you were mine,” Hope adds.

Josie’s face falls. “You know what I mean,” 

“I was the first person you came out to Josie — I was there for you when you broke up with Penelope and I was there for you when you guys got back together. Hell, Penelope wouldn’t have known about that damn ring if it wasn’t for me!” Hope exclaims. “What the fuck has Lizzie done?” She practically yells. 

Josie doesn’t say anything she just stares at her best baffled by what she is saying. “Do you want me to be honest with you? I will be honest. When you asked her right in front of me, my heart fucking broke because I honestly thought that we would be there for each other through everything,” Hope states. “For fuck sakes, Jo — your girlfriend asked me to be hers quicker than you could even think about the possibility that I wanted to be yours,” she adds. 

“Is that why you asked her to be yours?” Josie asks. 

“I asked her to be mine because she seemed to be the only one that really cared that this hurt me,” Hope says firmly. “It didn’t even cross your mind until now so what? What happened that made you realize that I was upset? I bet you didn’t notice but Penelope told you that I was heartbroken,” she adds. 

Josie swallows. “Hope, I’m sorry,” 

“Just go,” Hope says in disbelief. 

Josie looks at her best friend and doesn’t say anything — she just stands to her feet and walks out of the room. She knows she messed up but she wasn’t expecting to be this level. What is she going to do? 

 


	14. I Feel Like A Broken Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope get into a fight — leaving them both heartbroken.

This whole not talking to Hope thing is really affecting Josie and Penelope can see it. And it bothers her to see her girlfriend so upset. She has tried to talk to her about it but Josie just pushes it off to the side and says she is fine - but it’s obvious that she isn’t. Penelope just doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

 

Her and Hope have been hanging out a lot more in preparation of Hope and Landon’s wedding in less than a week. Penelope feels bad about the way things turned out for the two long time friends but she can’t just turn her back on Hope. 

 

It’s not the type of person she is. 

 

Penelope is currently sitting in Hope and Landon’s apartment at the bar in the middle of their kitchen - Landon is at work and her and Hope are making a playlist of music that Hope would want the DJ to play. 

 

“How about “Pumped Up Kicks,” by Foster the People?” Penelope suggests. 

 

Hope laughs. “That song is so old,” 

 

Penelope opens her mouth baffled. “It’s a classic,” 

 

“‘I Will Always Love You,’ by Whitney Houston is a classic. That song was like knives to my eardrums,” Hope responds. 

 

“Well, you need a hearing aid then,” Penelope says which makes Hope roll her eyes. “How about, Hotel California?” she asks next. 

 

Hope snorts. “I want people to dance at my wedding reception, Penelope - not fall asleep,” 

 

“You are so fucking picky,” Penelope laughs. 

 

Penelope enjoys Hope’s company. She’s never had a girlfriend like this but seeing the way that Josie is without talking to Hope - she can’t help but think that hanging out with Hope could and is jeopardizing her relationship with her fiance. 

 

She doesn’t want that. 

 

As Hope and her are arguing about what else to put on the playlist, Penelope’s phone goes off - she reaches across that table and grabs it from Hope who was keeping it away from her because she was using it too much. 

 

She laughs as she slaps Hope’s hand away from - which was trying to knock it out of her hand in a playful manner. She looks at it and her huge smile that was on her face - slowly fades as she makes a quick glance at Hope who is staring at her too. “Is it her?” Hope asks. 

 

Penelope nods her head before standing up from her chair. “She’s probably just wondering when I am coming home - give me a second,” she said before exiting herself from the kitchen and clicking answer and putting the phone to her ear. 

“Hey babe,” Penelope greets. 

 

_ “Where are you?”  _ Josie asks in the sweetest way - like she was genuinely curious on why her fiance isn’t home yet.  _ “I would’ve figured you’d be off work by now,” _ she adds and that’s when Penelope pulls her phone from her ear and looks at the time. 

 

**_9:33PM_ **

 

Shit. 

 

Penelope cusses to herself and then puts her phone back to her ear and then pinches the bridge of her nose. “Uh - I’ll be home in about thirty minutes. Just let me finish up where I am and I’ll head home,” she says. 

 

There’s a moment of silence on the other side of the line.  _ “I thought we don’t keep secrets from each other, Penelope,”  _ Josie states seriously. 

 

Penelope sighs. “I’m not keeping-,” 

 

_ “Are you at Hope’s?” _ Josie asks, cutting her off. Penelope shuts her eyes and doesn’t say anything at first but when she does go to speak, Josie does first.  _ “That’s the fourth time this week that I’ve called and you’ve been there, babe,” _ she says sternly. 

 

“I know, Jo but with the wedding coming up and me being her maid of honor, she needs a lot of help with some stuff,” Penelope says, defending her actions. 

 

Josie lets out a laugh in disbelief which isn’t music to Penelope’s ears.  _ “We have a wedding to prepare for too, Penelope Rose,” _ she says roughly. Penelope sighs at Josie’s use to her middle name. She only says her first and middle name when she is really mad. Kind of like her mom. 

 

“I know we do, Josie but ours isn’t until June,” Penelope states. 

 

_ “I have eaten alone the last four nights, Penelope. I wanted you here tonight,” _

 

Penelope closes her eyes and tries to think about what to say next. “I am coming home right now or we can meet somewhere and eat out tonight,” she suggests. 

 

_ “We also haven’t had sex in almost two weeks,”  _ she reminds her.  _ “And you don’t even seem to care about that,” _ she adds. 

 

Penelope huffs and stumbles of her words. “Okay, I’ll go down on you tonight,” 

 

_ “You’ll do more than just that,”  _

 

“Shower sex? You like that.” Penelope says in desperation. 

 

_ “You’re sleeping on the couch,”  _

 

“Josie,” Penelope sighs. 

 

_  “Tell your bestie that I would like to have my fiance back before our wedding,” _ Josie bites and before Penelope could respond, the line dies and she sighs deeply. 

 

“Dammit!” Penelope mutters before throwing her phone across the room onto the couch - she would’ve thrown it against the wall for more dramatic effect but she can’t afford another one.  

 

Penelope runs her hand through her short hair. “Everything okay?” Hope’s voice fills the air. 

 

Penelope removes her hand from her hair and turns towards the auburn haired girl. “I need to go, Hope. I’m sorry,” Penelope says as she gathers her bag and her keys that were near the front door. “I’ll text you later,” Penelope says as she exits the apartment in a fast manner. 

 

________________

 

Penelope knew she made a huge mistake and she knew that it was finally catching up to her. She didn’t want her friendship with Hope to get in the way of her relationship with Josie but is has and now she has to fix it or she is really sleeping on the couch. 

 

Penelope enters into her apartment and the lights are off - she quickly turns them on and didn’t see Josie. “Babe?” She called out as she puts her keys on the table near the door and then takes her jacket off and tosses on the chair and when she didn’t hear a response. She looked in the kitchen and then didn’t see her before making her way to the bedroom. 

 

“Josie?” Penelope called out as she grabbed the doorknob and it was locked – she never locked the door because she always wanted to make sure Penelope could come in whenever she wanted. Even when they weren’t official. “Josie, baby. Please open up,” she begged, putting her hand on the door frame. “Look, I’m sorry okay? I don’t know what to do — I’ve been put in a position where I am between two best friends and it’s a difficult thing,” she added.

 

There is no sound coming from the other side of the door and that’s worrying Penelope. “You are my fiancé, okay. I love you and I will always love you and I will choose you no matter what, baby,” she stated softly. “Now open this door so I can make love to you all night,” she begged.

 

But after a few seconds — there was still nothing from the other side of the door. “Josie?” Penelope called out again. “You’re worrying me, baby. Open up the door please,” she continued but there wasn’t anything. Penelope felt her heart racing a million miles a minute. “Josie!” Penelope banged the door. 

 

And when she went to knock on it again, it opened and revealed tired looking Josie who had bloodshot eyes and her hair was in a messy bun. Penelope noticed that she was still in her daytime clothes and she hadn’t even changed since she got home from school which meant she’s been locked in their room, laying on the bed and not doing anything but most likely crying. And then Penelope’s heart broke when she noticed Josie’s left hand. “Where’s the ring?” Penelope asked in a soft whisper. 

 

Josie looked down at her hand. “My hand was swelling up from the heat in the classroom this morning, so I took it off,” Josie explained. “So don’t worry, you’re still getting married to me even though you don’t seem like you want to anymore considering I haven’t seen you in almost a week,” she added. 

 

Penelope sighed as Josie walked into the bedroom and she followed. “We see each other,” 

 

“Right before bed, yeah.” Josie huffed, turning towards her with her arms over her chest. “And when I wrap my arms around your waist and rub your stomach, an indication that I’m a little turned on – you completely ignore me,” she added. 

 

Penelope stares dumbfoundead at her fiancé. She doesn’t know how to respond to that. “You know, recently, all you’ve really been interested in when it comes to me is sex,” Penelope shots back. 

 

“That’s not true,” Josie huffed. 

 

Penelope nodded her head. “Yes it is. Because every time that you’ve talked to me — you always going off about how much you miss my body and how much you want to make love to me,” she added. 

 

“Sorry for wanting to have sex with my fiancé,” 

 

“That’s exactly my point, Josie,” Penelope is starting to get louder at this point. “I am your fiancé, we are getting married!” She yelled. “I have wanted to talk to about the wedding but you keep blowing it off! It’s like you don’t want it to happen any more!” She added. 

 

“Of course I want it to happen, Penelope,” Josie huffed a laugh. “I said yes didn’t I?” 

 

“Did you mean it?” 

 

Josie looked baffled. “Are you fucking serious right now?” She laughed. 

 

“I’m asking you a simple question,” Penelope stated as she stepped forward, using her hands to talk. “I have felt disconnected from you since I proposed — I felt more connected to you when we weren’t talking for two years than now that we’re engaged — it’s like since I proposed, you’ve pushed me away,” 

 

“I’ve pushed you away?” Josie yelled. “All I’ve done is try to pull you back in, Penelope but you’ve been so fucking busy with Hope and Landon’s wedding to realize that your fiancé might be missing you,” 

 

“You never said anything!” Penelope yelled. “How the hell was I supposed to know you were feeling this way, Josette?” She added. “You never speak up and then you go off and blame others for not knowing what you’re thinking? We’re not fucking mind readers, Jo! You have to speak your words!” 

 

“I feel like a broken record around you!” Josie screamed and that silenced Penelope – making her take a step back. “It’s like, every fucking time we find our way back into each other’s lives, Pen, we end up hurting each other and I can’t keep playing the same fucking tape over and over again!” She yelled. 

 

Penelope stood there in shock. Not knowing what the hell to say at this point. Did Josie just say she isn’t sure she wants to continue this relationship? “Are you breaking up with me?” Penelope asked softly. 

 

“What?” Josie asked. “No!” She exclaimed. 

 

Penelope huffed. “You just said that we are hurting each other, Josie. And that we keep doing it over and over again and we don’t even fucking realize it because we’re so fucking blind but our love for each other to see that maybe we aren’t meant to be,” 

 

“Penelope, I love you. And I want to marry you but I feel like you aren’t ready? And that asking me was an impulse move,” she said honestly. 

 

Penelope stares at her in disbelief. “I asked you to marry me — to be my wife — because you are someone I can see myself spending the rest of my life with — someone who I want to be the mother of my kids — someone who I want to grow old with,” she stated which makes Josie sigh. “I can’t fucking believe that you think that me asking you to marry you was a splur of the moment kind of thing,” 

 

“What did you expect me to thing? You ask me two days after we get back together — we have sex for the first time in a while and don’t get me wrong it was amazing and then all the sudden, you and I aren’t seeing each other everyday and you’re not wanting to sleep with me anymore—,” 

 

“I don’t need to have sex with you or be with you all the time for you to know that I love you,” Penelope said, cutting her off. 

 

“No but that’s what I expect,” Josie defender. “And instead, you’re off with Hope – helping with her wedding instead of helping your fiancé with ours,” 

 

“Hope doesn’t have anyone — especially after you left her high and dry,” Penelope said without thinking and she surprisingly didn’t regret it. 

 

Josie’s eyes soften. “Really? You’re going there?” 

 

Penelope shrugged. “I’m being honest,” 

 

“I didn’t leave Hope high and dry, Penelope!” Josie huffed and yelled. “I made a decision, a decision that I felt bad for but never regretted and Hope being a little sensitive about it — isn’t my fault,” she added. 

 

“She’s your best friend,” Penelope said strongly. 

 

Josie huffed. “Who asked my fiancé to be her maid of honor – pushing me out of it completely because her little heart got hurt,” she added. 

 

“At least she has a heart,” And that’s when Josie smile faded off her face — Penelope stayed strong and tried not to show that she regretted saying that but she definitely did. She didn’t mean it to come out that way but it did. “I don’t even know who you are right now because I promise you, you aren’t the girl I fell in love with,” Penelope added. 

 

“I’m not the person you thought you did and I never was — I’m not going to argue anymore,” she added. 

 

Penelope nodded her before licking her lips. “You know what? Maybe you’re right,” she said softly. “Maybe I’m tired of feeling like a broken record around you too,” she whispered. She saw a small tear fall from Josie’s eye as she stood there with nothing left to say. “I’ll be back tomorrow to get a few things,” Penelope said as she was grabbing the door knob and pulling it closed behind her. 

 

Josie heard the front door close and that’s when she fell to the floor, hands in her hair and her back against the frame of the bed. “Dammit,” Josie cursed to herself as she placed her elbows on her knees and rested her hand on her face, letting the tears fall. 

 

She has let this girl fall through her fingers twice in the last two years — when is she going to realize that this girl makes her word a better place? 

 

As many times as Penelope is stupid enough to let her back in. However many times that may be. 

 

_________________

  
  


Penelope is driving down the icy road with rock music blaring, she doesn’t know where she is going but all she knows is that she needs to get out of Maine right away. Or at least out of the town. She doesn’t know how more of this she can take. She put her heart out on the line for this girl — many times — and all she received in return was betrayal. She loves Josette Olivia Saltzman with all of her heart and she doesn’t know what else to do to help Josie realizes that she is it for her. That no one else in this fucking universe can get in the way of that. She isn’t sure how much more she can take of it. 

 

She finds herself driving hardcore down the icy roads, not carrying about how fast she was going. The visions of Josie’s smiling face every time she would kiss her and the laughter that filled the air when Penelope would shower her with kisses on her face. All she can see is Josie. Because no one else mattered because Josie was it for her. “Focus,” Penelope said to herself, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. “You’re okay,” she said, calming herself down from crying so much. 

 

Penelope watched the road and her phone buzzed from the cup holder. She turned towards it and picked it up — keeping her eyes off the road for a few seconds to read it. 

 

**_JoJo ❤️: I love you._ **

 

And then all of the sudden, after reading that message — not knowing that it could possibly be the last thing she read, the phone dropped from Penelope’s hand, her hands gripped the steering wheel and the sound of ice cracking and tire shirking was the last thing Penelope heard before everything around her went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger lol and the angst.


	15. I Can’t Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is worried and Penelope, well, she’s somewhere completely different

**** Josie waited patiently the next morning, sitting on the couch facing the door with her cup of tea in one hand and the other has her phone it. Penelope read her message but didn’t respond. She has to get to class in less than thirty minutes but she wanted to be here when Penelope got home. 

She regretted everything she said. She knew she was being a little over dramatic but she loves this girl. She doesn’t know what the hell she would do without her in her life and when Penelope left last night and said that she’d be back in the morning to get some stuff. She automatically thought — this is it, they are done and they are done for good. 

And that’s the last thing she wants. She wants to marry this girl — she wants to build a life with this girl and she doesn’t want any other person in her life. She just wants Penelope and she needs Penelope to understand that. She just wants to kiss her and hold her again. She knows she was wrong and she needs to apologize to the love of her life. 

Josie takes a deep breath in and releases before opening the phone again and texting her once more – she just wants her to come home. 

**_Jojo ❤️: are you still coming by this morning? I think we need to have a conversation where we aren’t yelling at each other._ **

Send. 

Josie waited and waited for it to say that Penelope answered but nothing came. Ten minutes passed and she knew she needed to get to school before she is late. She can’t slack off when it comes to finish her education. Her mom didn’t want that. 

**_Jojo ❤️: heading out to class. I’ll see you later hopefully? Did you stay at Hope’s? I just wanna make sure you’re okay._ **

**_Jojo ❤️: I love you so much, baby. Just come home please. I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t mean any of it. You know that._ **

Delivered. 

That’s all it said. Nothing about her reading it or anything. Maybe her phone died? If he phone died she could’ve gotten a charger from Hope if that’s where she is staying. 

Josie is sitting in the middle of her creative writing class and she kept looking at her phone from underneath her desk. And Penelope still hasn’t answered at all. She is not full on worried. Penelope usually answers her phone right away and she could’ve sworn she saw her start answering last night but she was very tired. 

Josie looked around her at her classmates and at her teacher who was standing in front of the class lecturing about the importance of a creative mind when it comes to being a perfect writer. She took a deep breath in and released before opening her message thread with Hope. 

The last message she sent to her was. 

**_Josie: I hope Landon knows what he’s marrying._ **

She knows that if Penelope went somewhere, it would either be with her dad or with Hope. She is going to start with the closer option because it was snowing last night and she wouldn’t go far in the rain right? She would risk her life. 

**_Josie:_ ** **I know you’re not talking not talking to me right now, but is Penelope with you?**

Send. 

It didn’t take Hope that long to respond surprisingly. That shocked Josie more than anything. 

**Hope: No. She went home right after you called last night.**

**Josie: please Hope, if she is there, tell her I’m sorry and that I love her.**

**Hope: Josie, she’s not here.**

**Hope: What happened?**

**Josie: We got into a heated argument last night about the wedding, our relationship, her friendship with you — Hope, I said things that I didn’t mean. I’m just worried about her.**

**Josie: so if she is there, please, get her to call me. I’m worried about her.**

**Hope: She’s not here, Jo. If she were, I would tell you. Especially if she was upset.**

**Josie: I think we broke up, Hope.**

**Hope: What do you mean you think you broke up? I thought everything was great between you.**

**Josie: I told her that I was sick and tired of having to repeat myself around her. It’s like I’m a broken record.**

**Josie: And then she said maybe I was right and she left saying that she will be back tomorrow morning but she never showed up.**

**Hope: I’m sure she’s fine. She’s not here. I’m sorry, Josie. I wish I could help you up she’s not here and she hasn’t texted me.**

After class was dismissed, Josie exits the campus building with her cell phone in her left hand, allowing the sunlight to glisten off her beautiful engagement ring. Of course she put it back on. She is the love of her life — Penelope is becoming her wife whether it’s tomorrow or ten years from now. She is going to wait for this girl no matter what it takes. 

Beep. 

**_This is Penelope. I’m not able to get to the phone right now but leave a message and number and I’ll make sure to get back to you when I can._ **

Beep. 

Her phone went straight to voicemail which means it’s dead — or she pressed cancel and she doesn’t want to talk to her. Josie hopes that it isn’t the last option because if she is really ignoring her. Then there is a chance that her relationship with her is over completely. Crap. 

Josie puts her hand to her forehead and tries to stop herself from crying. “Penelope,” Josie starts. “I’m sorry, okay? Please pick up your phone and answer me,” she adds, crying slightly. “I’m worried that something happened to you, you didn’t show up this morning like you said you were and you’re not answering and Hope hasn’t seen you, just-,” she pauses and gathers herself. “I love you. And I understand that you need some time away but please, just let me know that you’re safe,” she adds.

Beep. 

Josie sighed deeply and took the phone away from her ear and looked down at it. The messages from Penelope weren’t opened yet. And before she could send another one — Hope’s name flashed across the screen. Why the hell is calling? 

Josie slides her finger across the screen. “Hello!?” 

“You need to get here, now,” Hope said. 

And Josie’s heart broke. 

**_____________________ **

“That’s her car,” Josie said softly as Hope is gripping onto her hand. The police had shown up to Landon’s work asking where they could find anyone in contact with someone close to Penelope Park. When Landon clarified that he was close to her and to her fiancé, they told Landon that there had been a car accident off route thirty that left the car completely totaled. 

Josie felt her heart stop there and the officer showing Josie the picture — just made the situation completely worse. She didn’t know how the hell to handle a situation like this. “Where is she?” Josie asked softly and that’s when the officer looked at the other one. “Where’s my fiancé?” She repeated. 

“We don’t know ma’am,” he answered. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Landon asked, stepping in before Josie went off on them. 

“We arrived on seen, there was no body. We searched the surrounding area thinking that maybe she tried to walk somewhere by herself and gave out but there was nothing,” he explained. “It was in the middle of nowhere — like way down route thirty. That’s why it took so long for us to find the car.” He explained slowly. 

Josie could feel her body giving out on her but Hope was holding her up. “There could be a good chance that maybe someone found her and took her somewhere — a hospital around that area but we haven’t heard anything yet — but you’ll be the first person to know, ma’am, I promise but I must warn you, the car, it was destroyed. The chance of survival, its low,” he warned her. 

Josie huffed a laugh before turning around and looking away from the officer, pretty much pulling her hair out of her head with her hands. “Thank you, officer,” Landon says, shaking his hand and then Hope walks over to Josie as she sat herself down on Landon and Hope’s couch as Landon lets the cops out of the apartment. “I can’t believe this is happening. Why the hell did I let her go last night? It was snowing. Why did I let her go?,” Josie cried.

“Josie,” Hope said, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. “This is not your fault okay,” she added. 

Josie’s lip quivered. “There’s no way, she survived that. That car was torn into ducking pieces. What if she was torn into pieces?,” she whispered, Hope sighed deeply. “And they can’t find a body?” 

“Them not finding a body right away is a good thing. It means there’s a chance that she is alive and she is healthy and she’s just in a place that she doesn’t know, she didn’t have her ID on her, that was in the car and her phone, was probably destroyed on impact,” Hope said all in one breath and Josie puts her hands on her hair, shaking like death. “Hey, hey!” Hope called softly. “She is okay,” she added. 

Josie lets out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know what to do without her in my life, Hope. I can’t-,” she stopped. 

Hope shook her head. “You’re not going to have to okay? I promise you,” she assured her. “I will call my Freya, she will work her magic and we will find out where she is in the next few hours, okay?” 

Josie nods her head slowly. 

“Okay,” Hope said before tapping her knee and heading into a different room of the apartment. Landon walks over and sits himself down next to Josie and allowed her to rest her head on his chest as he rubs her arm up and down. 

He kisses her forehead. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered in her ear over and over again. 

Josie just wants her fiancé back.

****  
______________  
  


The sound of her own heartbeat filled her own head as an annoying beeping sound joined in as well. This mixture of noises made Penelope curse to herself as she forces her eyes open. She struggles to adjust her eyes to lightening around her but once she does — she knows that she isn’t in her own bedroom. She is waking up to Josie like she normally does. Her entire body aches and the smell of bleach and chemicals filled her nostrils as she breathes in slowly. 

It even hurts to breath in like that. 

As her vision adjusts and she is able to see clearly — it’s obvious that she is in a hospital. She hates hospitals because the last time she was at one — she found out that her mom died. She looked down at her arms and they were filled with bandages and her hand had an IV in it. She could obviously feel that her lip was cut up and her pounding headache indicated that she hit her head.  But she doesn’t remember what happened — anything she doesn’t remember. 

“I see you’re awake,” a masculine voice filled her ears and she looked over in the corner of the room to see a tall, handsome looking doctor typing away at his keyboard on his computer. 

Penelope grunted. “Where-,” she tried talking and before she could finish, he walked over to her, waving his hand at her. “You’re all good, love.” He said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “You were in a car accident — you were pretty banged up,” he added carefully. 

“Where’s Josie?” Penelope asked. 

“Who’s Josie, sweetheart?” He asked. 

Penelope looked around before looking back at the doctor. “I can’t remember,” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have to work. I’ll work on the next one when I get off


	16. Until Being Strong Was The Only Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope have a heart to heart.

**_Two Years Ago……_ **

 

_ “You know baby girl. There’s a time in your life where you’re going to have to make a decision in life that you’re not going to life. Whether that decision is based on your love for that person or your desire to be with that person,” Penelope’s mom’s voice says through the phone. “And I truly believe that in the end, if you and Josie are meant to be together, it’s going to happen,” she added.  _

 

_ Penelope tightens her grip around her phone and leans her head back against the wall she is currently sitting against. “It hurts,” she whispers.  _

 

_ “I know baby,” her mom says softly. “But you need to understand that she didn’t mean to do it to hurt you. She is obviously protecting you because even if you don’t want to believe her words, that girl — and I truly believe this — that girl is so in love with you that this is probably killing her twice as much as it’s killing you,” she added softly.  _

 

_ The first person that Penelope wanted to call after reading the letter from Josie was her mom. She was the first person that came to her mind. “I don’t know what happened, I just-,” Penelope takes a moment to herself — trying to not let out a verbal and loud cry while she’s on the phone with her mother. It’s the last thing she wants. “Everything was fine, we were happy and we were together and then all the sudden, it’s pulled away from us,”  _

 

_ “You and I both know that isn’t her fault, sweetheart,” her mom says softly. And Penelope knew she was right. “She has a strict family and as much as it sucks, her family is her family and there’s nothing we can do about that,” she added.  _

 

_ Penelope’s lip quivers and she presses her thumb and pointer finger against her nose. “I should’ve never fallen for her,” Penelope cries softly but she didn’t mean it at all. She knows she didn’t but it felt good to say. It felt incredible to say actually. Like it’s something she’s been meaning to say forever.  _

 

_ “Don’t say that, Penelope because you don’t mean it,” she said softly. “You love that girl whether you are angry at her or not,” she adds.  _

 

_ Penelope nods her head — knowing her mom can’t see her anyways. “It hurts to love her,” she says.  _

 

_ Her mom chuckles. “There is no amount of love that can never — no matter what — be taken away or torn apart, no matter the situation,” her mom day softly. Penelope lets out a small cry. “There are certain people who will always, always, always, love,” she added carefully. “And no matter how messed up you are or your life is, there is always going to be that one person that loves you and will stick by you through no matter what,” she added.  _

 

_ Penelope smiles softly and wipes the tears from her face. “Thank you, momma,” she whispers softly. _

 

_ “And, Penelope?” She called out and Penelope hummed in response. “Don’t give up on that girl okay? She loves you and she might be going through a hard time right now but I have a feeling that she is going to be the girl that always fights to find you again,” she added.  _

 

_ Penelope chuckled. “I know,”  _

 

_ “I love you baby girl,” her mom said sweetly. “I’m getting in the car now, I’ll see you in a few hours,”  _

 

_ “I love you too, mom,”  _

 

_ Little did Penelope know, that was going to be the last thing she ever heard from her mom.  _

 

_ Ever.  _

 

_ __________________ _

 

Penelope doesn’t know what that moment was. The moment that she never expected she would go through. A moment of unclarity and uncertainty. A moment where she wasn’t sure where she was or who she is. It was a moment that she didn’t want to go through ever again. Because she knows that being certain is the biggest of all uncertainties but not being able to sleep because of one person on your mind shows you that even if have a small amount of uncertainty that, that one person can help you realize that you have nothing to be uncertain about. 

 

“You remember now?” The doctor asks. 

 

Penelope chuckles. “Yeah,” she whispers. “That was weird, I don’t know what came over me,” she adds. 

 

“So,” he starts. “Who’s Josie?”

 

Penelope smiles at the sound of the name. “She is my beautiful fiancé,” she whispers. “Well hopefully she still is my fiancé,” she adds. 

 

“Do you know where you are, Penelope?” He asks. 

 

Penelope looks around the hospital room. “Uh, considering you’re a doctor — I’m guessing at a hospital unless we’re not than we really do have a problem here,” she said softly. 

 

He chuckles. “You’re a joker I see,” 

 

“Yeah,” Penelope laughs. “It bothers my girl,” she whispers softly as she puts her head back against the pillow behind her. 

 

He smiles. “My name Dr. Issac Present,” he introduces himself. Penelope’s smile falls from her face and he nods his head. “We went to high school together,” he says laughing. 

 

“You look familiar now,” Penelope laughs. 

 

Issac nods his head. “How are you? I feel like it’s been forever,” he asks. “Besides the head injury and the broken arm of course,” he says. 

 

“I’m okay, I guess,” Penelope laughs. “I’m getting married in a few months — hopefully,” she says whispering the last word. 

 

“I’m guessing that things between you two weren’t good when you left Maine?” He asks and that got Penelope’s attention.

 

Did he just—?

 

“What do you mean when I left Maine?” 

 

Issac looks at her concerned. “Do you know where you are Penelope?” He asks. 

 

Penelope shakes her head. “Well, obviously not if I’m not in Maine,” she whispers. 

 

“You’re in Chicago, Penelope,” he says softly. 

 

“Chicago?” She exclaims. She didn’t think she was driving that long. It didn’t feel like it. But that was probably because she was thinking about Josie the entire time. Every word that she said to her and the moments that led up to where they were. 

 

She remembers what she would remember. 

 

One specific moment. 

 

_____________________

 

**_1:34AM_ **

 

_ That’s the time that the clock reads as Penelope and Josie are laying down in Penelope’s childhood school bedroom — still completely naked, tangled in each other. They spent the whole night roaming over each other’s bodies and Penelope has come to the conclusion that Josie Saltzman is a fabulous kisser and is incredible in bed — even though she knows that it was her first experience.  _

 

_ Josie lies, head on Penelope’s chest and her right hand playing around with with Penelope’s. She could hear Penelope’s heart beat against her ear and it’s the most beautiful sound in the entire world. She could wake up to this every morning. She wants to wake up to this every morning.  _

 

_ “You know, for a tall person, you have really small hands,” Penelope whispers against Josie’s hair which causes Josie to snicker at the feeling of Penelope laughing. Everytime she would make the slightest noise, Josie could hear or through the raven haired girl’s stomach. She is also trying so hard to not get distracted by this completely naked girl below her. _

_ Penelope intertwines their fingers. “I could probably my entire hand around both of yours,” she whispers.  _

 

_ “Shut up,” Josie laughs.  _

 

_ Penelope laughs. “It’s pretty ironic if you ask me because I am shorter, and my hands are literally twice the size of your—I mean look at this baby things,” she says applaud as she compares their hands sizes by putting both of their hands, palm to palm and Josie couldn’t help but laugh.  _

 

_ This girl can make Josie smile like no one in this entire world as ever done. She loves being around her and after tonight — kissing her and having her hold her — she knew that she was in this for the long run. She knew that she was in love with Penelope Park and there’s nothing that’s going to stop her from being so.  _

 

_ “Thank you,” Josie whispers as she looks up at the gorgeous brunette above her.  _

 

_ Penelope tilts her head down towards her and meets her green eyes with Josie’s brown ones. “Why are you thanking me, gorgeous?” She whispers back.  _

 

_ “Because I know why you brought me here tonight,” Josie responded, now tracing empty circles with her finger on Penelope’s bare toned stomach.  _

 

_ Penelope thought it would be funny to make a joke. “Obviously I brought you here for the sex,” she chuckled which made Josie laugh before Penelope gives her a quick kiss on the lips.  _

 

_ “I mean, this trip did get you to finally kiss me,” Josie jokes back which makes Penelope smirk. “If I would’ve known that a trip to your parents house would finally get your to kiss me — I would’ve asked to meet your parents ages ago,” she laughs.  _

 

_ Penelope looks down at the girl like a love sick girl. ‘What the hell is she doing to me?’ Penelope thinks to herself. She doesn’t know but what she does know is that she likes it. “You’re so fucking sexy you know?” Penelope groans before attacking Josie’s lips in a very heated kiss. The kiss isn’t going to go anywhere and that’s not why Penelope did it. She did it because she fucking loves this girl.  _

 

_ With everything she has and one day Josie will understand why she does too. But today is not that day. Josie kisses her once more before pulling away, and smiling ear to ear. “You’re pretty sexy too,” she whispers back.  _

 

_ “Pretty sexy? Or just sexy?” Penelope asks.  _

 

_ Josie laughs and kisses her again but this time it only lasted a few seconds — the feeling of Josie’s lips on hers did make Penelope want to chase them with her own every damn time she pulled away but she knew she had to learn to control herself. “You’re extremely sexy,” Josie whispers against her lips.  _

 

_ “So are you up for another round of the events that happened earlier because I’m starting to feel some build up and it’s only fair since I went low–,” she is cut off when Josie slams her lips and chuckles loudly before straddling her — Penelope completely fell against her body. Her arms looped around her naked and smooth body with ease and her tongue entered into Josie mouth, causing the tall brunette to moan at the feeling.  _

 

_ As soon as Penelope went to kiss her neck, Josie pulled away, holding her finger out towards her. “I need to be serious for one more moment,” she said and Penelope pouted. “I’m serious, Pen!” Josie chuckles as she pulled at Penelope’s bottom lip.  _

 

_ “Okay!” Penelope exclaimed, laughing loudly. “But you are completely naked and you’re on top of me so you better make this quick before I dry out,” she said, which made Josie moan.  _

 

_ “Fuck it,” Josie said before crashing her lips onto Penelope and catching the laugh that she let out while she did so too.  _

 

_ _______________ _

 

Josie sits in front of the fireplace at Landon and Hope’s apartment as she thinks back to that moment. The exact moment that Penelope was thinking about but she didn’t know that at the moment. She didn’t know that her beautiful fiancé was alive and well but she was hoping. Hoping more than anything to be reunited with her. 

 

Josie sighed deeply as she brought her warm cup of tea to her mouth and took a good sip before hearing footsteps approaching her — when she looked over her shoulder, she sees her best friend, wrapped in her nightgown and a small smile on her face. “I thought you might be up,” Hope whispers before lowering herself down next to Josie. 

 

Josie nods her head. “I can’t sleep,” she whispers. 

 

Hope understands. She really does because she knows that if she was in the position that Josie is in right now and Landon was the one MIA, she would be freaking the fuck out right now. So Josie’s lack of sleep and words is completely understandable to Hope but she does wish she could do something. “You know, the night that Penelope and I first slept together – it was the first night I realized, ‘damn, I fucking love this girl so much,’” she whispers softly as she looks over at Hope with watery eyes. 

 

Hope nods softly, looking towards the ground. “And it wasn’t just because it was our first time having sex or anything,” Josie clarifies stongly. “It was because she made me feel loved for the first time in a really long time,” she cries softly. “I mean, I understand now, Hope. I understand it all. I didn’t before but I do now,” Josie chuckled. 

 

“What do you mean you didn’t understand before? You didn’t understand your relationship?” 

 

“I never understood why a girl like Penelope would continue to fight for me when all I ever did was let her down and showed my weaknesses towards her,” Josie clarifies. 

 

Hope raises an eyebrow. “I don’t understand,” 

 

“I know that the heart that is meant to be loving you will always fight for me, and they will always pick me up when I’m down. And when it gets hard, that heart will make you smile no matter how difficult that situation is,” Josie chuckles. “She never used my weaknesses to her own strengths, Hope.” Josie added before starting to cry even more. 

 

Hope felt her lip quivered as she stares at her broken best friend. She has been so much shit already and this entire situation with Penelope isn’t helping and she knows that. Hope feels like this is somewhat her fault. “Trust me Josie,” Hope whispers. “Being in love with someone, it’s—fuck— it’s amazing feeling but it doesn’t compare to being loved back,” she added. 

 

Josie looked at her best friend and noticed her tears falling down her face. “And just in case you have forgotten; you matter. You are loved and you are worthy and Penelope is lucky to call you hers, so don’t think that you’re not worthy of her love okay?” Hope said, resting her hand on Josie’s thigh. 

 

Josie nodded her head. “You deserve to be happy, Josie. You deserve to live a life you are excited about. Don’t let anyone or anything stop you from thinking that, especially if that person is you,” Hope added. “You are always so fucking hard on yourself and it kills me, it kills Lizzie and I sure as hell know that it kills Penelope too,” she whispered. 

 

Josie quivered her lip before closing her eyes and letting a puddle of tears fall. “That girl is so fucking in love with you that if people saw it, they would point to her and be like, why can’t I find someone to look at me like that girl looks at her,” Hope whispered next, closely to her, causing Josie to let out a sad laugh which made Hope lean closer. “All she does is talk about you, Josie,” she added. 

 

Josie nodded her head, licking her lips and leaning into Hope’s touch. Hope wrapped her arm around Josie’s shoulder and rested her chin on the top of Josie’s head before saying this. “You are so fucking strong, Jo. It’s unbelievable you know?” Hope commented softly in her ear. 

 

Josie chuckled, shaking her head. “I never knew how strong I was until being strong was the only option I had left,” she whispered. 

 

And that stuck in Hope’s mind. 

 

_______________

 

“Is there a number you know by heart?” Issac asks Penelope, trying to figure out a way to get in contact with Josie or anyone. 

 

Penelope shakes her head. “I remember Josie’s old number but she got a new one after she moved back to the states,” she said softly. 

 

Issac nods his head. “How about Hunter, your brother?” He asked. 

 

Penelope chuckled. “His name is Holden,” she said. 

 

Issac clicked his tongue. “Right. I never liked the bastard anyways,” he said sarcastically which made Penelope laugh even more. “Do you remember his?” He asked. 

 

Penelope shakes her head. “He’s in Australia, working,” Penelope responded. “And my dad’s number changed also, a really bad time for all my loved ones to change their numbers,” she jokes. Issac chuckles and nodded his head. “You could try to call Landon’s Diner in Briardale, Maine. I’m sure you can get the number online,” she suggested. 

 

Issac nodded his head and began writing everything she had just said down. “Hey, Issac?” She called out which made Issac look up at her. “If you don’t mind me asking, who brought me in?” She asked. 

 

“Some man,” he said. 

 

“Do you have a name?” Penelope asked. “I wanna thank him for saving my life,” she added. 

 

“Well technically, I saved you life,” he said. 

 

Penelope chuckled. “I’m serious, Issac,” she said softly. “If it wasn’t for this guy, I wouldn’t be alive right now,” she said softly. 

 

Issac rolled his eyes and started flipping through the notebook, looking for the name of the man. “Ah ha! It looks like it’s man with a mouthful of a name,” Issac started before pronouncing it silently and then getting confident enough to say it. 

 

“Alaric Saltzman,” Issac said. Penelope’s heart dropped and before she could respond. There is a knock on the door and both Issac and Penelope turn towards it and there he is. Her fiancé’s homophobic father — with a large beard and rugged clothes, looking like he hasn’t slept in ages. 

 

“Dr. Saltzman,” Penelope said softly. 

 

“Hi Penelope,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, again. I’m going to focus on this story for a little because I want to finish it for y’all. My other two ones will be updated after.


	17. June Wedding? June Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric and Penelope Talk

**_Two years ago………_ **

 

_ “You can’t be,” Alaric states as stands to his feet angry. This is exactly what Josie was afraid of. She loves her dad to much to stand up for herself but Josie loves Penelope too much to not stand up for her relationship with her. “You can’t,” he shakes his head in disbelief. He doesn’t want to believe it.  _

 

_ “Daddy,” Josie whispers softly.  _

 

_ “I won’t-,” Alaric starts, pointing at her. “I won’t have a daughter like that, okay?”  _

 

_ “Ric,” Caroline says softly.  _

 

_ “Don’t!” He yells, causing Josie to jump at the volume of his voice. “I will not have my daughter be like that! You are not like that! You can choose-,”  _

 

_ “I didn’t choose daddy!” Josie yells, standing to her feet to meet him eye to eye — of course she had to tilt her head a little bit to do so. “I did not choose to be gay,” she says crying.  _

 

_ “You’re not,” Alaric shakes his head.  _

 

_ Josie chuckles. “I am,” she says. “And I have been so fucking afraid of telling you because this is exactly the reaction that I didn’t want to deal with!”  _

 

_ “Then change!” He yells.  _

 

_ “I CAN’T!” Josie screams, causing herself to cough from how loud she did that. Alaric stares at her daughter in disbelief. “I know, daddy. I know that this is hard for you but I’m happy with her,” she whispers underneath her breath. “I love her,”  _

 

_ “You don’t know what love is,” he says.  _

 

_ “Why? Because she’s a girl?” Josie asks.  _

 

_ “Because you’re my little girl,” he says.  _

 

_ Josie chuckles. “I’m always going to be your little girl, daddy. That’s not going to change,”  _

 

_ “You’re not going to be the same!” He exclaims.  _

 

_ “Yes I am,”  _

 

_ “None of my daughters are going to be—that!” He says in disgust and that hurts Josie even more. “I can’t have people knowing about this,” he says.  _

 

_ “I’m gay, dad,” Josie says. “Plain and simple and if you don’t like it then fuck you,” she says.  _

 

_ “Josie,” Caroline says softly.  _

 

_ Alaric steps forward. “Your precious girl, the one from the café — I knew I recognized her name from somewhere,” he says softly.  _

 

_ “Alaric,” Caroline warns.  _

 

_ And all Alaric does his hold his finger up at her. Josie looks at her father, eyes filled with tears. “Penelope Park, economic major — her dad works at a pier and her mom is an international banker before she lost her job,” he says.  _

 

_ “How do you know that?” Josie asks softly.  _

 

_ “Because I’m the one who has been paying for her school, Josette,” he says softly and that makes Josie’s heart turn. “And don’t think for a minute that I won’t tear that away from her,” he adds.  _

 

_ Josie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was seriously getting blackmailed by her own father but she knows how much school and education means to Penelope and her family. And how their financial situation is difficult. “Are you really blackmailing your own daughter right now?” Josie asks in a hushed whisper, watery eyed.  _

 

_ Alaric smirks. “You’re going to Prague because you are no longer going to go to the same school as that girl, you understand me?” He asks.  _

 

_ “Or else?” Josie says.  _

 

_ “You’re both not going to that school,”  _

 

_ And Josie knew what she needed to do.  _

 

_ Josie looks her father deeply in the eyes.  _

 

_ “Okay,” She whispers. “I’ll go as long as you promise to leave Penelope out of it,”  _

 

_ ________________ _

 

**Present Day……..**

 

The last person that Penelope ever expected to save her was the man standing in the door in front of her right now. She had so many fucking questions to ask him, why? Where? How? Or why the fuck did you have the nerve to keep her away from his daughter from so long? She wanted to scream in his face and call him a homophobic prick and to call him an asshat for the way that he’s been treating Josie. 

 

But he saved her life. 

 

Why? 

 

Why the hell did he save her? 

 

She is marrying his daughter. This religious man has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with his gay daughter but he saved the woman that his gay daughter is going to marry in June. 

 

It doesn’t make any sense. 

 

Penelope remembers the night that Josie literally cried herself to sleep because of her argument with her dad and mom at that campground. She remembers how fucking heartbroken. Which made Penelope heartbroken too. 

 

She hated seeing her like that. 

 

And she wanted to kill Dr. Saltzman for what he did to her but she knew that it wouldn’t sit well with Josie if she actually did that she held off. “What the hell are you doing here?” Penelope cursed at him. 

 

Alaric stood there with his hands in his jean pockets, not saying a word. “You two know each other?” Issac asked in a surprised tone. 

 

Penelope tore her eyes away from Alaric and looked over at Issac before nodding her head and then making eye contact with Alaric again. “This is Josie’s father,” she clarified. 

 

Alaric stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say or what Penelope is thinking. “And I’m guessing by your tone, you don’t get along like further father-in-law and daughter-in-law should?” Issac asked questionably. 

 

Penelope couldn’t believe it. She didn’t know what the hell to think. Why the hell is he in Chicago? “You can say that, yeah,” Penelope mumbled. 

 

Penelope wondered if Caroline knew he was in Chicago. She wondered if Josie or even Lizzie knew that their dad wasn’t in Maine anymore. Obviously not but Josie is definitely not talking to her father and Lizzie said she wasn’t either because she didn’t like the way that Alaric reacted to Josie coming out. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Dr. Saltzman?” Penelope asked again, a little bit more roughly this time. She can’t help but be rude to him. The guy is a homophobic prick who doesn’t care if his children are happy or not. 

 

Alaric stepped further into the room. “Excuse me, doctor. Can you give us a moment please?” Alaric asked kindly and that’s when Issac turned towards Penelope, asking her the okay. Penelope glares at Alaric and could tell he was being serious and that gave her enough to nod her head. 

 

Issac gathered his clipboard and headed out of the room, and that’s when Alaric sat himself down on the chair beside Penelope’s bed, putting his hands on his lap and looking at her. “I know that I’ve been horrible to you,” Alaric starts. 

 

“That is an understatement,” Penelope cuts him off. 

 

Alaric nods. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry,” he says softly. “Look, while I might not understand your relationship with my daughter — I can see that you care about her, more than anyone has before,” he says softly and Penelope could’ve sworn that she was about to see Dr. Saltzman cry. 

 

“What’s the point of this conversation, Dr. Saltzman?” Penelope asks. 

 

Alaric runs his hand across his beard before sighing deeply. “I miss my family,” Alaric whispers. “I miss my wife, I miss my daughters,” he adds. 

 

“So you think saving my life is going to get your family back together?” Penelope asks in disbelief. “You did an awful thing, Dr. Saltzman,” she adds. 

 

Alaric nods his head. “I don’t expect forgiveness, Penelope.” He says shaking his head. “I just want a second chance to show my family that I’m trying,” he adds softly. Penelope just stares at him and weirdly she believes him slightly. “As for your college,” he starts. “You’re not going to pay me back,” he said softly. 

 

“You don’t have-,” 

 

“I do,” he said, nodding his head. “You’re going to be my daughter-in-law, Penelope. Whether either one of us likes it or not,” he adds. 

 

Penelope looks at him in disbelief. “Why are you doing this, Dr. Saltzman?” She asks. 

 

“Because I love my daughter, Penelope,” he says. “And she loves you and my daughter’s happiness means the world to me, both of them,” he adds. 

 

“So your daughter marrying a girl, doesn’t bother you anymore?” Penelope questions. 

 

Alaric clears his throat awkwardly. “I’m okay with it,” he said truthfully. “Because you’re the person she chooses to be happy with,” he says nodding his head. 

 

“Can I ask you for a favor then?” She asks. 

 

________________

 

Josie is sitting with Landon and Hope in their kitchen and they are trying to figure out where Penelope might be. It’s been four days since she has gone missing and Josie is starting to lose hope. As much as it kills her to. She just can’t find any other leads. 

 

And it’s killing her. “Dammit!” Josie exclaims as she slams a piece of paper on the table, causing Hope and Landon to jump. 

 

“Jesus, Jo.” Hope says softly. 

 

“I can’t-I can’t find anything,” Josie exclaims. 

 

“We will keep searching, Josie,” Landon says. 

 

“There’s no hope!” Josie cries. “If she was alive she would’ve found a way to contact us already. And her car was completely totaled, there’s no fucking way-,” 

 

Hope put her hand on her arm. “Stop,” Hope says sternly. “You don’t know if she’s dead until we are told she is dead,” she adds. 

 

“Hope, her car,” she says softly. 

 

Hope shakes her head. “She is strong, okay. She isn’t going to die, she’s not dead,” she clarifies. 

 

Before Josie could respond, her phone goes off — she quickly picks it up and looks at the caller ID and it’s her father. “Ugh! I’m not on the mood-,” 

 

“Answer it,” Landon says. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I don’t know, maybe he knows something,” 

 

“Why the hell would he know something? He hates Penelope?” Hope asks. 

 

Josie looks at the ringing phone and takes a moment to think about it. Before she slides her finger across the screen and puts it to her ear. “It’s not a good time right now, Dad,” she said rudely. 

 

There’s a familiarity in the chuckle that comes from the other line. “I didn’t realize I was your father,” a female voice says, a voice that Josie has been dying to hear for the last four days. 

 

“Penelope?” Josie whispers softly and that’s catches Hope and Landon’s attention. 

 

“Yeah baby,” Penelope says back. 

 

“You’re okay?” Josie cries softly. 

 

“I’m fine,” she chuckles. 

 

“She’s okay,” Josie says to Hope and Landon who are looking over at her wondering what is happening. Hope sighs in relief and Landon kisses his fiancé on the cheek. “You’re okay,” Josie cries, now exiting the room to get some privacy. “Where the hell are you Penelope? The-the cops came and they-they showed me a picture of your car and I don’t know what I was going to do-well what I was supposed to-,” Josie stutters. 

 

“Baby,” Penelope chuckles. “I’m okay,” she repeats. “I have a broken arm and my legs and face are pretty scratched up but other than that, I’m healthy,” she assures her. 

 

“Are you sure?” Josie asks. 

 

“Yes, gorgeous,” Penelope laughs. Josie is so relieved right now. She honestly thought she lost the love of her life. “Listen, baby. I’m in Chicago and, your-,” she starts.

 

“Chicago?” Josie questions. 

 

Penelope was silent. “After our argument, I went for a drive and I was so upset and everything so I was really paying attention to the road,” she says softly. 

 

“I thought you were dead,” Josie cries softly. 

 

Penelope chuckles. “It’s funny that you think death would get you out of this relationship,” she jokes which makes Josie let out a sad laugh. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, love,” she promises. 

 

“I love you so much,” Josie cries. “And I’m sorry about what I said okay? The night you left. I didn’t mean any of it, I was just upset at myself and at Hope and your relationship with her that I took it out on you and-,” 

 

“You took it out on me because you felt comfortable doing so,” Penelope stops her. 

 

Josie sighs. “What?” 

 

“Josie, there was one part of that argument that I did mean — and it was the part where I said that you don’t speak up and when you finally do, you do it with the people you’re comfortable with. Like Hope, Lizzie and your dad.” She explains. 

 

“I don’t-,” 

 

“You felt comfortable around me so you spoke your mind and I’m not going to be angry at you for that and yes, it took me getting into a car accident in the middle of nowhere in Illinois to realize it but I understand completely now and I’m not going to hold you accountable for speaking your mind,” 

 

Josie lets out a chuckle. “God I love you,” 

 

“I know. I’m pretty amazing,” she chuckles. 

 

Josie laughs again before sitting herself down against the wall in the middle of Hope and Landon’s hallway. “You’re okay,” she whispers again. 

 

Penelope chuckles. “I’m okay, baby — a little sore but I think I’ll manage,” she states. “I’m definitely going to need a new car though,” she adds. 

 

“You’re never getting in the driver’s seat again,” Josie says and she was being completely serious. 

 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re going to be one of those people,” Penelope groans. “It was snowing to my defense and I was busy looking at the message my gorgeous fiancé left me,” she says.

 

Josie’s smile falls slightly. “You got my message?” 

 

“Of course I did and if I would’ve died that night, JoJo, the last thing I would’ve seen was that my fiancé loves me,” she says softly. 

 

Josie shakes her head. “Let’s not talk about you and death in the same sentence please,” she begs. 

 

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I’m just trying to explain to you I got your message and that I love you too,” she says, taking defeat. 

 

Josie smiles into the phone. “June wedding?” 

 

“June wedding,” Penelope agrees. 

 

“Am I allowed to ask why you’re calling from my dad’s cellphone?” Josie asks. 

 

Penelope chuckles. “That’s is actually funny,” she says. “You know how I wasn’t with the car? Yeah well, that’s because your dad saved me and brought me to the hospital I’m currently at,” 

 

“Really?” Josie says shocked. 

 

“Yeah,” Penelope whispers. “He’s-He’s really trying, baby,” she says softly and the confidence in her voice and the certainty in what she is saying carries out through Josie’s mind. She isn’t sure if she should ever believe that but she knows that Penelope would never lie to her about that. “Look love, they are going to transfer me to Briardale Medical, I’ll be there in a few days but I got to go now,” 

 

“Okay,” Josie says softly. 

 

“I love you, baby,” 

 

“I love you too,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	18. I Don’t Wanna Have To Put My Walls Up With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, terrible but necessary chapter 
> 
> or 
> 
> Penelope and Josie reunite and a cute Posie flashback from before they started dating

**_2 years ago…...._ **

 

**_Before Josie and Penelope dated……._ **

 

_ Josie and Penelope are seated in the back of Landon’s pick up truck in the middle of nowhere near a nice beach. And in the middle of nowhere, it means that no one besides Penelope knows about this spot. It’s a nice section where her parents used to hang out when they were young. Penelope brought snacks and they are wrapped in blankets as they stare at each other from across the bed of Landon’s truck. “I still can’t believe you managed to get Landon to let you use his truck,” Josie chuckles, chewing on a slice of the cucumbers that Penelope brought. “This is literally his baby,” she adds.  _

 

_ Penelope takes a sip of her glass of wine and shrugs her shoulders as she puts it down. “I don’t know — I guess you can say Landon trust me,” she says.  _

 

_ “What did you threaten him with?” Josie asks.  _

 

_ Penelope smirks. “What makes you think-,” Josie raises her eyebrow at her. “Okay, I threatened to quit,” she says.  _

 

_ Josie chuckles. “Seriously?”  _

 

_ “Hey! I wasn’t actually going to do it. I need the money but he didn’t know that so he caved in and said as long as we didn’t have sex in it, he’s fine,” and when Penelope says that with ease, Josie chokes on her cucumber which sounds weird as also now that it’s been said. “We’re totally just friends, right, JoJo?” She asks, taking a chip and plopping it in her mouth, and chewing slowly.  _

 

_ Josie’s face fills with heat as she stares at the raven haired girl across from her. Josie never thought in a million years should would be in the position that her and Penelope are right now. She knows that there’s tension between the two girls but she isn’t sure how she’s supposed to act on them. She isn’t used to this stuff — hell, she’s never been kissed.  _

 

_ She can tell that Penelope is confident with her body. She is confident when it comes to sex. Josie, has never been confident with herself because she’s never had anyone call her beautiful like Penelope has before. It’s just how her life has been like. “Right, friends,” Josie teases.  _

 

_ Penelope huffs a laugh. “Can I ask you something?” Penelope asks, poking her foot against Josie’s. They’ve been playing footsies all night. Josie, now eating grapes, nods her head. “Why can’t you see that you’re beautiful?” She asks.  _

 

_ That question definitely throws her off but the way that Penelope was asking shows how much she really wants to know. “I don’t know,” Josie says, covering her mouth as she chews. She pauses to swallow before continuing. “I guess, growing up in the world of being Lizzie Saltzman’s twin sister — I’ve just learn to deal with the fact that people weren’t going to find me as pretty as her,” she says.  _

 

_ Penelope doesn’t say anything so Josie takes that as a cue to continue. “And then there’s the whole, being a closeted gay, that came into play as well. There weren’t many gay girls where I was from or well at least they weren’t open so I didn’t really see the point in really believing that someone could find me beautiful or worth taking a chance on,”  _

 

_ “I think you’re worth taking a chance on,” Penelope smirks, sipping on her wine.  _

 

_ Josie smirks. “Oh really?”  _

 

_ Penelope nods as she swallows the wine. “Fuck yeah. You’re fucking gorgeous — you’re lips are impeccable, you’ve got an amazing smile, your laugh, don’t even get me fucking started on your laugh—your laugh makes me smile, it makes my day. That’s why I always call you during my lunch hour,” she said softly.  _

 

_ “You call me during your break so you can hear me laugh?” Josie questions.  _

 

_ Penelope nods her head. “Uh Yeah,”  _

 

_ “And what if I don’t laugh,”  _

 

_ “Then I’m not doing something right,” Penelope answers almost instantly. Josie laughs. “And ladies and gentlemen, there it is,” Penelope adds.  _

 

_ Josie smiles softly. “Can I ask you something now?” Josie asks curiously.  _

 

_ “Shoot, babe,” she says.  _

 

_ Josie blushes. “What are your parents like?”  _

 

_ “My parents?”  _

 

_ Josie nods as she continues to play footsies with Penelope, she enjoys touching her. “Yeah.”  _

 

_ “Uh well, that’s a complicated question,” she says.  _

 

_ “Humor me,”  _

 

_ Penelope laughs and nods in agreement. “I’m the youngest as you know — I have an older brother, Holden who is 23 years old. But as for my parents, they are pretty normal I guess. I look exactly like my mom.” Penelope mentions which makes Josie smile. “My dad makes jokes about how when I was born, it looked like my mom had just spit on me because of how much we look alike,”  _

 

_ Josie chuckles. “Do you have a picture?”  _

 

_ Penelope nods her head before pulling her phone out of her pocket and opening the phone up. Josie admires the raven haired girl as she smiles talking about her parents. She wishes her parents were as accepting as Penelope’s are. “Here she is, my beautiful mother,” Penelope says showing Josie.  _

 

_ Josie leans forward and looks at her and Penelope was right — she looks exactly like her. “Damn,” Josie laughs slightly. “She’s like an older version of you,” she adds.  _

 

_ Penelope pulls the phone away. “Yeah,” Penelope smiles. “She’s my best friend but don’t tell Landon because he does like to argue,” she says which makes Josie chuckle. “But anyways, my mom is an international banker which I really don’t know what she does but my dad works at a local pier — he basically sells fishing equipment and gathers fisherman’s boats and such,” he states. “But other than that. My family is pretty normal,” Penelope whispers softly.  _

 

_ Josie can tell that Penelope is hiding something and she doesn’t want to push but she is curious. “Is there something else you’re not telling me?”  _

 

_ Penelope looks at her deeply. “How the hell did you know that?” Penelope whispers softly and Josie gives her a soft genuine smile. “Uh, my mom lost her job during the middle of my freshman year at Briardale,” Penelope says. “That’s why I’m on the scholarship that I’m on, because she did make most of the money and sending both Holden and I to Briardale on my dad’s salary, wasn’t working”,  _

 

_ “How did your mom lose her job?” Josie asks. “If you don’t mind me asking,” she adds quickly.  _

 

_ Penelope shrugs her shoulders. “She never really talked about it. Holden and I had to learn from one of our friends mouthy mom who didn’t know how to keep secrets — so it wasn’t like she was going to tell us from the beginning,” Penelope says.  _

 

_ Josie smiles softly. “I’m sorry to hear that Penelope,” she says genuinely.  _

 

_ Penelope smiles. “I’m all good now, love. I’ve got the job I like, I got into my dream school and—,” she carries out as she stands up slightly and moves herself so she is laying down and her head lays down on Josie’s lap. “I’ve got you,” she adds as Josie’s hand falls onto Penelope’s stomach and above her head. She looks down at her in awe.  _

 

_ “Can I ask you another question?” Josie asks. Penelope nods her head. “Why do you like me?”  _

 

_ “Because you’re beautiful,” Penelope responds without hesitation. “Inside and out,” _

 

_ _____________ _

 

Four days with knowing Penelope is alive and not being able to see her. It’s been complete torture for Josie and with Hope’s wedding in three days. She is going to need her fiancé as her fate — and Hope is going to need her maid of honor so Penelope coming home today is Josie’s dream come true. 

 

They rush through the hospital halls, Hope and Landon struggling to keep up which Josie didn’t really care about. “Josie! Slow, the fuck, down!” Hope exclaims as her tiny legs try to keep up with Josie’s long ones. Josie isn’t running but she’s so tall that her walking is fast walking for Hope. 

 

Landon just chuckled at the girls in front of him. He stays back and watches the view. “I’m about to see my fiancé, who I haven’t seen in almost two weeks, Hope! I’m allowed to walk to her!” She yells. 

 

“We’ve got ten minutes Josie! We’re not walking a marathon for a record time! Slow down!” She exclaims louder but Josie still doesn’t listen. 

 

“You’re annoying!” Josie yells as she slows down. 

 

Hope sighs in relief as she slows down too. “Look, I get that you’re excited to see her and everything but not everyone is as tall as you and can walk as fast as you,” Hope explains. 

  
  


“I’m sorry I’m just nervous and excited and I just really want to kiss her,” Josie says. 

 

Hope squints. “Please don’t make out in front of everyone in this hospital please,” Josie begs. 

 

They finally make it to the area in which the nurse is going to bring Penelope to in order for her to come home and now she is just waiting. Josie is being impatient mostly because she knows that she has a lot of making up to do. Everytime the door would open, she was hoping that it was Penelope but it wasn’t so she is standing there, pacing around in straight lines in front of the door. 

 

“Jo! You’re creating a breeze!” Hope groans. 

 

And before Josie could respond. The doors open again and this time, it’s who she was wanting to see. Penelope was in a wheelchair with a sling on her arm and her hair was in a high bun and she was wearing interesting clothing. The nurse was laughing at something Penelope said probably and Josie didn’t wait another second. Penelope looks up and sees her fiancé rushing towards her which she responds with standing up, the nurse tries to stop her but she doesn’t let her. 

 

“Hey, baby,” Penelope says before Josie’s body crashes into hers causing her to stumble a little bit but she manages to stay on her feet. She grunts as her one arm wraps around Josie’s small waist and her broken on stays between her and Josie. Even though it didn’t feel like forever — Penelope and Josie stayed hugging for almost five minutes straight and it wasn’t until Penelope had to pull away to get her breathing back. 

 

Josie pulls away and looks into Penelope’s eyes and Penelope gives her a soft smile. “Hi,” Penelope says again and that’s when Josie grabs Penelope’s chin and kisses her with so much force — Penelope gasps loudly into Josie’s mouth. “Owe,” Penelope says once she pulls away chuckling. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Josie asks, keeping her hands on her face. She doesn’t want to let this girl go. 

 

“I’m fine,” Penelope laughs. “I just, I've got a cut on my lip and it hurt when you slammed yours on them without a warning,” She clarifies. 

 

Josie chuckles and pushes Penelope’s hair out of her face. “Gosh, I’m so sorry,” Josie whispers. 

 

Penelope shakes her head. “Stop, Josie,” Penelope says, putting her hand on her face. “We will talk about this later okay? Right now, I just wanna go home and I wanna lay in bed with my girl,” 

 

Josie smiles. “Okay,” 

 

_______________

 

“Jo,” Penelope laughs as she sits up from the bed, watching her girlfriend brought her a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on it. “I have legs. I could’ve came and ate it in the kitchen so we don’t eat in-,” she is cut off with Josie’s hands grabbing her face and kissing her softly. 

 

“You’re getting pampered by your sexy fiancé,” Josie whispers against her lips. “Get,” kiss. “Over,” kiss. “It,” kiss and the last kiss lasted a little longer which made Penelope’s heart turn. 

 

Josie chuckles as she sits herself down in front of Penelope near her legs, resting her arm on the opposite side of her as she sips her tea. “So can we talk for a second?” Josie asks. 

 

Penelope nods her head. “Of course, gorgeous,” 

 

“I’m sorry about everything I said and I know what you’re about to tell me, you’re going to say to me that I don’t need to apologize but I do,” Josie says, nodding her head. “And almost losing you, or the thought that I lost you,” Josie pauses, trying to stop herself from getting emotional. 

 

“Lets be honest,” Penelope starts. “We were both being petty little bitches,” Penelope jokes which makes Josie chuckle slightly. “Look, baby,” Penelope starts as she places the cup of soup and tea on the nightstand and then the wooden tray on the ground before scooting forward in pain to grab her fiancé by the hands. “I love you,” she says softly.

 

“I love you too,” Josie smiles. 

 

“And I love you so much that when the idea of your being upset with me or angry with me makes me go insane and when I thought you were exactly that the other day, I lost it and I said things that I didn’t mean,” she adds softly. “I tried to put my walls up again because I hate being hurt and being hurt by you is the worst thing that could happen to me,” 

 

Josie felt a tear fall from her eye. She has cried more in the last few days then anything but this crying, this is a happy cry. “I don’t wanna have to put my walls up with you, Jo. I don’t want to do that you know I don’t,” she says softly. 

 

Josie nods. “I know,” 

 

“So please, if you ever see me do it again, like I did the other night, tell me that you love me and that you’re my baby and that you care about me because I don’t want to have to make you go through what you did this past week—,” and Penelope was cut off with Josie’s warm palms grabbing her cheeks and her smooth and soft lips kissing hers. Penelope moans at the feeling and kisses her back. 

 

Josie’s lips part from hers but her face stays near. “The next time you put your guard up — no sex for a month,” she says. 

 

Penelope chuckles. “I could do that, baby. That’s the probably. You’re the one who can’t wait-,” and then she was cut off by her lips again which makes Penelope laugh. She missed this. 

 

A lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame chapter but it needed to be said. I love reading your comments! This story is almost at 10,000 reads! Thank you guys! Posie and Handon wedding coming up and so much more drama! I hope you’re prepared! Also, who remembers when I mentioned Penelope’s ex Anna? 😁☺️


	19. Let Her Fight Her Demons By Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has a bad dream and Penelope is worried.

**_Two & A Half Years Ago……._ **

 

_ Josie knows that Penelope kept the door usually unlocked when she was home so she didn’t think it would’ve been much of a problem if she walked in without knocking and she is carrying a shit ton of groceries for their movie night tonight so she didn’t exactly have time to put stuff down and knock. Boy did she regret not knocking.  _

 

_ “Penelope?” Josie calls out as she enters the apartment with the goodies. “I didn’t know what kind of ice cream you wanted so I got three different-,” she starts and stops when she notices that they aren’t alone — Josie takes one step forward in order to balance herself as she starts at the two girls in front of her. _

 

_ One of them being the gorgeous raven haired girl with piercing green eyes — the girl she has gotten to know the last couple of months and then a girl that Josie didn’t know — a tall beautiful redhead who had a body of an angel. Josie looks between them two and Penelope’s eyes slightly widened and she sighs deeply. “Josie-,” Penelope starts.  _

 

_ “This is her?” The redhead asks with a huff. “Wow, Penny. Gone down hill didn’t you?” She adds.  _

 

_ “Shut up, Anna,” Penelope says softly.  _

 

_ This Anna girl walks over to Josie slowly and scans her up and down as her arms over her chest. “I didn’t think you were into the teddy bear types, Penny,” Anna says smirking as she circles around Josie who just looks over at Penelope.  _

 

_ ‘I’m sorry,’ Penelope mouths. _

 

_ “I don’t know what’s going on-,” Josie says in a hushed whisper as she looks at the gorgeous redhead in front of her. “Pen, what’s going on?” Josie asks all innocently.  _

 

_ Penelope takes a few steps forward and tries to open her mouth and speak but Anna steps in before Penelope could say anything. “I don’t think I introduced myself — Anna Waylon, I’m Penelope’s girlfriend,” she says.  _

 

_ Josie’s eyes widen. “Girlfriend?”  _

 

_ “Ex-girlfriend,” Penelope corrects as she steps in the space between Josie and Anna before glaring over at Anna. “What the hell is your issue, Anna? Go the fuck away please,” she asks as kindly as she can.  _

 

_ Anna pushes a piece of Penelope’s hair out of her face making Josie sad the moment she sees it but her sadness goes away when Penelope slaps her hand away. Anna giggles as she bites down on her bottom lip before pulling at it. “Do you remember the summer before our senior year, Penny?” Anna asks as she sits herself down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other — dramatically.  _

 

_ “Anna please?” Penelope begs.  _

 

_ Anna chuckles. “It was the summer you finally had to come out to your parents and we were able to finally be a couple in public, remember that baby?” She asks and Anna calling Penelope baby just made Josie’s stomach turn. She hated it. She wanted to call Penelope baby and Penelope to call her baby too. “It was a magical time,” Anna sighs happily.  _

 

_ Penelope takes a deep breath in. “Leave,”  _

 

_ Anna laughs before standing up again. “Why? So you can play with this kindergarten? Like seriously, Penny, how old is she? 16?” Anna chuckles.  _

 

_ “She’s eighteen actually,” Penelope defends.  _

 

_ “Right,” Anna rolls her eyes before turning away but she continues to talk. “What’s your plan? Take her virginity and then leave? You did that a lot in high school,” Anna smirks as she looks at the raven haired girl in front of her.  _

 

_ That caught Josie attention but she doesn’t speak up, she just looks at the two girls. “That’s not true,” Penelope says through her teeth.  _

 

_ “Okay. Whatever you say, love,” Anna says holding her hands up in defense. “What happened in the past stays in the past right?” She adds.  _

 

_ “Anna stop with the pet names!” Penelope exclaims. “We are not together anymore so please get up and leave before I force you out myself,” she asks roughly.  _

 

_ Anna stares at Penelope. “She’s a child, Penelope,” she says seriously. “You’re not going to be happy with her because sooner or later you’ll realize the kid is still growing up and-,”  _

 

_ “So am I,” Penelope cut in. “And we’ll do it together not get the fuck out of my apartment and please don’t ever come back into my life,” she says sister this time and that’s when Anna laughs and shakes her head before grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter and making her way to the door but she stops in front of Josie who is just hugging the groceries against her chest and barely lifts her head to look at her.  _

 

_ Anna huffed a laugh. “Don’t get attached to this one, kiddo, she’s going to break your heart,”  _

 

_ “Anna go!” Penelope shouts before practically pushing Anna out of the apartment and before Anna left, she grazes her hand against Penelope cheek and that makes Josie’s heartbreak because Penelope didn’t pull away that time. “Are you okay?” Penelope asks in a rush as she walks over to Josie.  _

 

_ “I don’t know,” Josie whispers truthfully.  _

 

_ “Look, JoJo. I didn’t know she was coming or let  alone in town so I had no idea that was going to happen. I didn’t mean for you to see that,” Penelope says trying to justify herself.  _

 

_ But all Josie can think of is the pretty redhead that Penelope dated and how she is never going to be able to compete with someone looking like that. She is never going to be Anna and that there is only going to be one Anna. “She’s beautiful,” Josie whispers and that makes Penelope sigh. “Like really, really pretty — it’s like she a star on a CW television show or something,” she adds.  _

 

_ “Josie,” Penelope calls out softly.  _

 

_ “I should go,” Josie says.  _

 

_ Penelope looks heartbroken. “You don’t have to go, we can still watch movies, I’ll let you choose them,” Penelope says trying to get her to stay. All she wanted to do was spend the evening with the tall brunette but then her ex showed up out of nowhere and ruined it. She doesn’t want Josie to leave.  _

 

_ “No,” Josie whispers as she sets down the items on the kitchen counter — Penelope shuts her eyes and sighs deeply. “It’s okay, I’m going to go,” She says walking towards Penelope and the front door with her head and eyes towards the ground. “I’ll see you later,” Josie says as she slips passed Penelope quickly opening the door and the sound of Penelope’s begging voice fills her ears as she walks down the long never ending hallway.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“AH!” Josie screams as she shoots up from a bad night’s sleep, sweating and completely out of breath — she doesn’t remember what she was dreaming about but all she knows – it wasn’t good and now she is heavy breathing and her beautiful fiancé is sitting up quickly next to her, concerned. 

 

This is the fourth time this week. 

 

“Hey?” Penelope’s voice joins in as her hand falls on Josie’s bareback, she runs circles around it. “Josie?” Penelope calls again. Josie takes short and soft breaths in and out as she shuts her eyes, trying to control it. She has never had a dream or nightmare that she couldn’t remember — that’s what’s scaring her. “Josie, what happened?” Penelope asks, before letting out a tired yawn. 

 

Josie runs her hands through her wet locks as she begins to glance around the room — looking for anything that could remind her of what she was dreaming of but nothing — that’s when she turns towards her gorgeous fiancé and looked her in the eyes for a second before looking passed her at the alarm clock that’s on the nightstand. 

 

**_4:21AM_ **

 

She went to sleep around 1, well — she went to bed like, physically at 11 with Penelope but she wasn’t able to fall asleep until 1 or well at least that’s the last time she remembered before now. Ever since Penelope came home, she hasn’t been able to sleep, she thought maybe her being back would help but it’s only made it worse and she doesn’t know why. 

 

“Baby,” Penelope whispers, putting her hand on the back of Josie’s neck before withdrawing quickly. “Oh my gosh, Josie — you’re burning up,” Penelope says in slight panic before sitting up onto her knees. “Hey baby, look at me,” she asks kindly. 

 

She turns Josie’s head with her hand on her chin before looking in her eyes. “I don’t-,” Josie starts. 

 

Penelope puts the back of her hand on Josie’s forehead and then cups her face. “Let's get you in the shower okay?” Penelope suggests. All Josie could really do was nod her head and that made Penelope panic a little bit more. “Okay, come on,” Penelope says, getting out of bed and rushing to Josie’s side of the bed and helping her into the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

“It’s the fourth time this week, Hope!” Penelope says slightly loudly as she paces around her living room. She had called Hope the moment that Josie left to go to class this morning. “And this time, I had to drag her into the bathroom because she woke up in a pile of her own sweat and I had to help her undress because she was fucking out it that she didn’t even know how to move properly,” she adds. 

 

“Are you sure pacing is good for your arm?” Hope asks, chopping on her breakfast croissant that she had with her when she came. Penelope gave her a distrust expression which made Hope hold her hands up in defense. “Not the time okay,” she whispers. 

 

Penelope tans her hands through her hair frustrated. “Look, I get that you two are still not talking about what happened with the whole, you asking me to be your maid of honor and shit but this is serious, Hope! So can you please but your differences aside for ten seconds because my fiancé isn’t sleeping and she is sweating so much at night that she is losing weight from it,” Penelope says in full on panic. 

 

“That’s not how that-,” Hope starts and is stopped when Penelope lets out a groan. “Okay! Okay! Look, Josie and I are fine. After you were in your accident, we kind of grew closer I guess so you don’t have to worry about that, alright?” She says calmly. 

 

“You guys can’t just be okay, Hope. You have to talk to each other and maybe that’s what she needs. She needs to talk to her best friend, her sister!” Penelope exclaims, still panicking. 

 

Hope sighs and puts down her croissant before walking over to her panicking maid of honor, putting her hands on her shoulders. “She just went through something traumatic, Penelope. She almost lost the love of her life — those two weeks of not being near you or holding you — fucked with her head so excuse her if she is having a little trouble sleeping,” Hope says shaking her head as she walks over to the kitchen, raiding the fridge for a drink. “Do you have apple juice or something?” She asks. 

 

Penelope squints her eyes and thinks about what Hope had just said. “You really think her lack of sleep is because of my accident?” Penelope asks as she turns to look in Hope’s direction. 

 

Hope chuckles and grabs a cup from the cabinet and starts to pour herself a glass of orange juice. “I can promise you — if something is keep her awake and is giving her nightmares, it has to do with something most important to her — and seeing that I’m not exactly that person in her life at the moment, it’s mostly like you, or her dad,” she states. 

 

“Well considering Alaric saved my ass — she might be considering that too,” Penelope whispers. 

 

Hope licks her lips after taking a sip of the juice. “I am just telling you what I see — it’s all in the facts, Penelope. You are the love of her life and Josie has felt more pain in the 20 to 21 years that she has lived on this earth then anyone I have known.” Hope states and Penelope swallows hard. “She is a gay Christian who didn’t have her father’s approval until a week ago — she is going through a lot of emotions and the lack of sleep — it’s a side effect,” 

 

“Side effect?” Penelope chuckles. “Hope! She wakes up screaming, sweating and completely delusional. I have to call her name three or four times before she even turns her head to look at me and even after that she doesn’t talk — a lot of emotions is not even close to what she is feeling,” Penelope exclaims. 

 

Hope sighs deeply as she rolls her eyes before looking up at Penelope. “I get that you’re a love sick girl but there is not need to take out your frustration on me,” Hope states. “And I’m not saying that she isn’t going through something different — I’m saying that losing you, it’s her worst nightmare, Penelope and she went through the feeling for two weeks.” Hope states. “So give her a break,” she adds. 

 

“I can’t just forget-,” 

 

“I’m not saying to forget about it,” Hope cuts her off with a laugh. “Jesus, Josie is right — you’re so fucking stubborn sometimes.” She whispers which made Penelope rolls her eyes, rubbing her hand against her broken arm. “Josie loves you — more than anything in this world and she lost you once and then she thought she lost you again — let her fight her demons by herself, it’s what she needs,” Hope explains before drinking her juice again. 

 

As much as Penelope doesn’t want to admit it — she knows that Hope is right. Josie is going to need to get through whatever she is feeling by herself because she is the only one who knows what she is feeling — and she definitely doesn’t want to talk about it because whenever Penelope talks to her about, she just says she is fine and walks away. 

 

Penelope has tried everything and she is extremely worried. “Now, can we please talk about my wedding tomorrow? Landon and I might be doing something small and on the down low but we still need to figure out your dress and hair situation,” Hope says bringing Penelope out of her daze. 

 

Penelope takes a deep breath in. “You still want me to be your maid of honor, like this?” Penelope questions as she raises the arm that’s in the sling 

 

Hope laughs. “You’re my best friend at the moment, Penelope. You’re all I got,” She says. 

 

“Noted,” Penelope chuckles. 

 

“And hey,” Hope calls out, catching Penelope’s attention. “Your fiancé is the strongest person I know — as always been growing up and still is now, whatever she is going through, she’s okay — well, she will be okay,” Hope assures her. 

 

Penelope just hopes that’s true. 

 

* * *

 

Josie has tried and tried to focus on what she can remember from her recurring dream but nothing is coming about — it’s frustrating her more than anything has before and the thousands of text messages from her fiancé show that she is worried about her as well. 

 

**_Pen ❤️: just making sure you got to school okay._ **

 

**_Pen ❤️: Hope is taking me shopping for a dress for tomorrow. What color is yours? I wanna make sure to match with my fiancé._ **

 

**_Pen ❤️: text me when you can but I’m worried about you, JoJo, really worried._ **

 

**_Pen ❤️: I just…..I love you so much and this last four days just make me scared for you._ **

 

**_JoJo ❤️: My dress is baby blue, babe. And I’m okay. I promise you — I love you ❤️_ **

 

Josie sighs deeply as she slips her phone back into her pocket of her jacket. She knows she’s not okay but she doesn’t want to worry Penelope — she’s been through too much already and she can’t put anymore burdens on her. It’s the last thing her heart wants for the love of her life. The absolute last resort is making Penelope got through anything tragic again. 

 

She knows that it has something to do with Penelope’s accident but she isn’t sure what exactly happened in her dream — it’s like everything she saw that made her wake up crying and sweating — vanished the moment that her eyes open. It’s frustrating her and the fact that her fiancé had to physically wash her body this morning…..just gives an extra indication that she isn’t okay, mentally.

 

She thought sleeping with Penelope in the bed next to her would help but it hasn’t — it’s made it worse. And that’s when she gets an idea. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens up the thread of text messages from her and Hope. 

 

**_Josie: Hey. Where is Landon staying tonight?_ **

 

**_Hope: With Raf, since he’s his best man. Why?_ **

 

**_Josie: Is Penelope staying with you?_ **

 

**_Hope: Uh, no. I don’t think so, why?_ **

 

**_Josie: Can I stay with you tonight?_ **

 

**_Hope: Of course but can I ask why???_ **

 

**_Josie: As much as I’m glad we’re talking again, Hope. I still think we need to talk about a few things especially with you getting married tomorrow and stuff._ **

 

**_Hope: Okay…...so this has nothing to do with your relationship with Penelope?_ **

 

**_Josie: My relationship with Pen is fine, why? Did she say something to you??_ **

 

**_Hope: She’s just worried about you, Jo._ **

 

**_Josie: I’m fine. I swear, I’ll just-I’ll see you tonight okay? I get out of class at 5._ **

 

**_Hope: Okay, just make sure to bring your dress and stuff. Penelope and Lizzie are getting ready here tomorrow around 7 in the morning._ **

 

Josie takes a deep breath in and releases as she puts her phone away at the sound of the class being dismissed. She completely zoned out this entire class period. She must be really distracted. “Miss. Saltzman?” Josie’s professor calls out as she is picking up her things. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Josie answers. 

 

“There’s someone in the admissions office for you,” he says and that makes Josie raises an eyebrow and she gives him a small smile before gathering her things and heading out of the room. She doesn’t know who would be at the admissions off looking for her. Maybe her dad — as rude as he has been to her and Penelope, he did safe her fiancé life and he deserves to be given a thank you. But that doesn’t mean she is going to forgive him just like that. 

 

Josie entered the admissions building and it was filled with students so she had to maneuver her way through the crowd of young kids before reaching the front desk — the receptionist smiles at Josie. “Hi, sweetie, what can I help you with?” She asks. 

 

“My professor told me someone was waiting for me here,” Josie states softly. 

 

“And your name?” She asks. 

 

Before Josie could respond, someone intervened. “Josie Saltzman,” and when Josie looks over at the sound of her name, her heart drops. “Long time no see gorgeous,” she smirks. 

 

Josie takes a deep breath in and releases. “Anna,” she whispers and the red headed girl gives her a smirk before licking her lips. 

 

‘Dammit.’ Josie thinks to herself. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katherine McNamara is someone who I pictured Anna to be played by also thank you so much for 10,000 reads and over 100 comments and the kudos! This is longer than I was intending it to be but I can't stop writing! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It's been my favorite to write so far - do you like the flashbacks? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> HANDON IS GETTING MARRIED NEXT CHAPTER!   
> or are they? 
> 
> HEHEHEHE 
> 
> See ya next time!


	20. There Was No Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s not escaping this one for Josie.

**_A Year Ago……_ **

 

_ It’s a cloudy day in Prague and Josie of course had a long day at school so she thought she let off some steam and go to a local bar and drink some alcohol but then again, her and alcohol don’t really mix that well especially when she has too much of it. But at that point — she really didn’t care at all because after learning about something triggering that happened in her home state — she needed to escape.  _

 

_ So that is exactly what she is doing — on her fourth cup of scotch — Josie felt her vision getting a little blurring but she asked for another with the bartender kindly attended for without hesitation. Josie lays her face on her hand with rests with her elbow against the hard wooden bar counter top. Josie tried to get the last bit of alcohol from her cup and while doing so, she almost falls out of her seat but she catches herself. “Whoa,” She says in shock before bursting out into laughter — it’s a good thing this bar is kind of empty.  _

 

_ The bartender hands her fifth cup which she thanks him before going to drink it. And before she could, her phone goes off and it’s a call from Hope. She rolls her eyes and groans before putting the cup down and picking up the phone. “Helllllooooo!” Josie says in a loud volumes voice.  _

 

_ “Are you drunk?” Hope asks.  _

 

_ Josie chuckles. “What makes you think that?” Josie asks in a slurred tone before taking a sip of her drink. “And I’m not drunk, I’m just buzzed,” she adds.  _

 

_ “Josie, alcohol and you don’t mix, you’re kind of a light weight if I may remind you,” Hope says.  _

 

_ Josie rolls her eyes. “I’m fine, Hopeless!” Josie says before leaning her forehead again the counter.  _

 

_ She says something but Hope doesn’t catch it. “Josie you need to speak your words,” Hope says.  _

 

_ “Why does she hate me?” Josie asks as she sits up and now she’s turning into the emotional drunk stage. “I did everything for her and she-she hates me,” Josie says crying softly. “I don’t know what I did to make her hate me so-so much!” Josie exclaims as she hits her fist against the counter.  _

 

_ “Jo, you’re an emotional wreck, don’t think about her because then you’ll end up calling her and you will say stuff that you don’t mean,” Hope warns her.  _

 

_ Josie lets out a cry. “I miss her so much!”  _

 

_ “I know you do, Jo.” Hope whispers.  _

 

_ Josie swallows hard. “Do you think she still loves me? Because I love her,” she says.  _

 

_ Hope takes a deep breath in and releases. “I don’t know, Josie. Look, I was calling just to make sure that you didn’t do anything stupid because of what happened today – are you okay? Other than being completely drunk at the moment,” She asks.  _

 

_ “I’m not drunk,” Josie hiccups.  _

 

_ Hope chuckles and is probably rolling her eyes. “Whatever you say. I’ll let you go and please make sure to get someone to take you home and don’t drive,” she says. Josie hums in response and then Hope hangs the phone up after saying goodbye.  _

 

_ Josie goes to drink her scotch again and it’s taken out of her hand. “Hey!” Josie exclaims and when she looks up — her eyes widen slightly. “Oh god,” she mumbled in disbelief.  _

 

_ “Don’t you think you’ve had too much?” Anna asks.  _

 

_ This girl is the last person Josie needed to see, again.  _

_ ______________ _

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Josie asks Anna as they enter into an empty office — Anna looks the same as she did the last time that Josie saw her in Prague a year ago. She doesn’t know why but she was expecting her to change a little bit. “I thought you were moving to London,” she adds. 

 

Anna smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m back in the states for a little recon,” she says before looking around the empty office before walking around. “My boss wanted to scout out some local college students around my college town because he thought that since I came from there — there would be more amazing advocates for his company here,” she says with a huge smile on her face. 

 

“Modest much?” Josie chuckles. 

 

“Confident,” Anna corrects her before walking around her and standing in front of her – staring her green eyes into Josie’s brown ones. “Besides — no one is as good as me — I just came here, because of the company,” she says as she scans Josie up and down. 

 

“What do you want, Anna?” Josie asks again, now crossing her arms over her chest — and that’s when she saw Anna scan down to her hand — the one with the ring on it. Josie quickly hides her hand and clears her throat awkwardly. 

 

Anna smirks and nods her head before looking down at the ground as she steps away. “I’m guessing a congratulations is in order,” she said softly. 

 

“Thank you,” Josie responds. 

 

“I didn’t say I was going to give it to you,” Anna shoots back which makes Josie take a deep breath in and release before looking away from Anna. “Have you told her about what happened between us in Prague?” She asks the burning question in the room. 

 

Josie chuckles. “No,” she says quickly. “And you’re not going to either, Anna because we are finally in a good place right now okay! For the first time in two years we are okay and I don’t wanna ruin the progress we’ve made because of one drunken mistake!” Josie says taking a few steps closer to her. 

 

“One?” Anna raises an eyebrow. “If I recall, Josette, we had more than just one drunken mistake — nine times actually if I remember correctly,” she adds softly.

 

“Anna,” Josie warns her. 

 

Anna huffs out a laugh — and then taking a few steps closer to her. Josie eyes her up and down the entire way before awkwardly looking away. “You know, I can understand why she fell in love with you,” she whispers seductively into Josie’s ear before grazing her finger across her lips. “And those beautiful lips of yours. They felt amazing between my-,” she adds which makes Josie hit her hand, cutting her off.

 

“I’m serious, Anna!” Josie exclaims. Anna rolls her eyes before stepping away from her, licking her lips. “I cannot have you jeopardizing our relationship! We are getting married in two months,” she says. 

 

“Two months?” Anna chuckles. “Wow, I guess you guys are taking, taking the next level, a little fast. Don’t you think?” She questions. 

 

Josie rolls her eyes and rubs her hands through her hair. “I love her, Anna. What you and I had was sex and nothing more so please - GO!” She asks. 

 

Anna shakes her head in disbelief. “It’s sad that you think it was more to me,” she whispers. Josie bites down on her lips trying to keep herself from snapping at her. “But hey, it’s okay to keep this a secret from your fiancé — because I understand Penelope and if she found out that both of her ex-girlfriends at the time fucked multiple times — she’d never forgive you,” 

 

“She’d never forgive you either,” Josie whispers. 

 

Anna laughs. “Oh she already hates me, baby.” Anna whispers softly as she steps forward smirking. “But the moment she learns about it — she’ll never forgive you and you know I’m right,” she adds. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Josie asks. 

 

Anna touches Josie’s collarbone. “Because some people just want to watch the world burn,” she whispers before blowing Josie a kiss and then exiting the room — leaving Josie in panic. 

 

Now she’s really not getting any sleep. 

 

_____________________

 

Josie quickly entered into hers and Penelope’s apartment — freaking out about what just happened. She doesn’t know what the hell she's going to do. Her and Anna just hooked up whenever they needed it and while Anna was in Prague and it just so happened to happen a lot which wasn’t that much. Nines times was a little bit of an over exaggeration. 

 

Josie enters into the bedroom and stops when she sees her fiancé laying on the bed with her laptop in her lap and her glasses over her eyes. “Oh crap,” Josie mumbles underneath her breath as she walks straight to the closet to grab her dress and stuff. 

 

“Hey,” Penelope calls out. 

 

“Hi, baby,” Josie smiles trying to get her emotions in. If she ever found out that she and Anna had sex multiple times in Prague. Josie knows that Penelope heart wouldn’t be able to take it. 

 

Penelope closes her laptop. “What are you doing?” She asks as she stands to her feet. 

 

“I am going to go stay at Hope’s tonight since we're all getting ready together and everything,” Josie explains as she reaches underneath the bed and grabs and suitcase and dropping it on the bed. 

 

Penelope watches whenever move and she can tell something is off about her. “Do you want me to come with you?” Penelope asks curiously. 

 

“No!” Josie says kind of enthusiastically. “No! I just-we-Hope and I, I mean, we want to-I mean we need to talk about everything that happ-happened so I thought since we are going to have-the-the entire apartment to ourselves we can talk,” Josie stutters. 

 

“Babe, are you okay? You’re sweating,” Penelope says trying to touch her hand against her forehead but Josie pulls away and that makes Penelope’s face drop. “Josie,” Penelope says softly. 

 

Josie zips her suitcase before turning towards her fiancé, giving her the best smile she can even though is totally faking it. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Josie says sweetly before giving Penelope a quick peck on the lips. “I love you,” Josie says and then kissing her again before heading out. 

 

Penelope raises an eyebrow. “I love you too,” she said softly after Josie had already left the room. 

 

**____________________ **

 

When Josie arrived to Hope’s apartment, they lied in Hope and Landon’s bedroom — Josie is lying her head on Hope’s lap and she is anxiously waiting for Hope to start the conversation but she isn’t — she just sitting there rubbing her hands through Josie hair as Josie plays around with her engagement ring. “Hope,” Josie calls out as she sits up and looks at her best friend in her eye. “I’m sorry,” she says softly. 

 

“We don’t have to actually-,”

 

Josie cuts her off. “We do,” she nods and that’s when Hope keeps her mouth shut and nods as well. “Lizzie is my sister, my twin and up until high school we spent most of our lives together — we were, I wouldn't necessarily say forced to be together, but we didn’t really have a choice, so we did everything and I mean everything together. I mean, you grew up with us, so you must’ve seen what we went through.” 

 

Hope nods her head, she did see that Josie and Lizzie were close together before high school. “I understand, Josie but it still hurt,” Hope says truthfully 

 

Josie nods her head before scooting closer and grabbing Hope’s hand. “And I understand that now okay, I know. I want to apologize but saying sorry isn’t always the answer to the issues so just say everything you want to say to me and I won’t interrupt,” Josie says sitting back and waiting. 

 

“Excuse me?” Hope questions. 

 

“Say whatever the hell you need to say to me,” Josie elaborates. “You can even be a bitch to me if you want and I won’t hold it against you,” she adds. 

 

Hope lets out a chuckle and sits up a little. “Okay,” she carries before swallowing and looking her best friend in the eyes. “I love you and I was a bitch,” she says. 

 

“Seriously, Hope?” Josie chuckles. 

 

Hope smiles. “What? Look Josie, I was never really mad at your okay – I was hurt for like a day or so but then I got over it,” she explains. 

 

Josie still doesn’t understand. “Okay then why didn’t we talk for two weeks?” Josie asks curiously. 

 

“Well first of all — you never reached out and second of all, just because I wasn’t really mad doesn’t mean I didn’t need some space to process things,” she says. 

 

Josie nods her head understanding slightly. “Okay so what does this mean exactly?” Josie asks. 

 

Hope chuckles. “This means we stop talking about our stupid mistakes that happened in the past and get to the important issues,” she states. 

 

“Your wedding to Landon tomorrow? Why would that be an issue? Everything okay?” Josie asks worriedly. 

 

Josie has grabbed Hope’s hand which made Hope chuckle, shaking her head. “As grateful as I am for your concerned about Landon and I’s marriage — I was actually leaning towards yours and Penelope’s instead,” she says, gripping Josie’s hands back. 

 

Josie looks down at their conjoined hands. “What do you mean? Everything’s fine-,” 

 

“Is it?” Hope asks, lifting Josie’s face to look her in the eyes. “Because your fiancé coming to me while she was having a full on panic attack about you isn’t fine, Jo,” Hope states firmly. 

 

“When did she-?” Josie raises an eyebrow. 

 

“This morning,” Hope answers. “She says that you woke up in a pile of your own sweat — is everything okay?” She asks. 

 

Josie swallows carefully before looking her best friend in the eyes. “I wasn’t sure what the dream was about, but something happened today that made me realize that it might’ve been the cause of it,” Josie comments. 

 

“What?” Hope asks. 

 

Josie never told Hope about her and Anna. She didn’t want to remember it. “I kind of lied to you about something — that happened when I was in Prague,” Josie says in a low volumed voice. 

 

Hope squints her eyes. “Did I ask you something?” Josie nodded her head. “What?” She adds. 

 

“You asked me if I was seeing someone,” Josie softly says and that makes Hope straighten. “I kind of had a thing with someone while I was over there,” Josie explains further. 

 

Hope nods her head. “Okay? Why would that be a problem, it’s not like you were with anyone,” she says. 

 

“It’s who it was,” Josie says. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Anna,” 

 

“Anna…?” Hope starts and that’s when Josie’s face fills with an anxious and disappointed look and that’s when Hope’s eyes widened. “Oh my god,” Hope whispers underneath her breath.

 

“I know,” 

 

“Josie,” 

 

“I know, I know!” 

 

“How many….?” 

 

“Nine,” 

 

“NINE?” Hope screams. 

 

Josie covers her mouth even though there isn’t anyone else in the apartment. “Shhhhh!” Josie yells back and that’s when she noticed Hope’s facial expression — she is really shocked. Her eyes are widened and her eyebrows are pretty much touching her hairline. “I know, okay! I know!” Josie whispers. 

 

“Why the hell would you do that???” Hope exclaims. “Do you have any idea how fucked up that’s going to make Penelope feel???” She adds. 

 

“I know, Hope! I fucking terrified especially since Anna is in town and she’s most definitely has the urge to cause some chaos!” Josie yells back. “But I was horny and she was there and I had just learned about the Penelope thing and I don’t know, Okay! I was upset and the first time was just for me to take it out Penelope for what she did,”

 

“She didn’t do it,” Hope reminds her. 

 

“I know!” Josie exclaims. “I KNOW! Gosh Hope. I freaking out okay! I love her with every ounce of my being and if I tell her this, she isn’t going to forgive me, Hope! She isn’t-,” and at this point Josie is having a full on panic attack. 

 

“Hey,” Hope says calmly as she scoots forward and wraps her arms around Josie’s shoulders, letting her best friend cry into her shoulder. “Look,” Hope starts saying into Josie’s hair. “Penelope Rose Park loves you with everything she has – she will never hate you okay? But her finding out from someone else isn’t the way you want to resolve this,” Hope says calmly. 

 

Josie knew she was right. 

 

She just didn’t know how she was going to tell her gorgeous fiancé something this big without crying. 

 

**_______________**

 

Josie stares at herself in the mirror as she places her last earring in — she went with something kind of casual but formal as well. A skin tight light blue dress with class white wedges to go along with it. She knows that Hope is excited for this day and the wedding but Josie couldn’t help but think about the conversation she’s going to have to have with her fiancé about the event that happened a year ago. 

 

Josie was vulnerable then wasn’t really thinking — but she was also lonely and having Anna for those few times was good for her in a way but she regrets it and she never wanted to have to relive that but it’s happening and she’s gonna have to pay the price. 

 

Penelope and Josie got ready in different rooms. Lizzie and Josie got ready in one room and Hope and Penelope got ready in one since Penelope is Hope’s maid of honor. “You look gorgeous, Jo,” Lizzie says as she steps out of the bathroom in her beautiful green floral dress and her hair perfectly curled while Josie’s is waving with a hint of straightener thrown in there. 

 

Josie smiles softly. “Thank, Liz. So do you,” Josie says softly as she watches her sister put her heels on and Lizzie notices the tone in Josie’s voice and automatically notices that something is wrong. 

 

“You okay?” Lizzie asks. 

 

Josie nods her head as she grabs her purse and pulls her phone out of it and there isn’t any messages. “I guess I’m just nervous for Hope you know?” Josie says softly and Lizzie stands to her feet. 

 

“Right,” Lizzie chuckles as she fixes Josie’s hair slightly which Josie follows up with a hand through the hair and before she could drop her hand, Lizzie grabs it and looks at the ring on it. “I can’t wait for yours and Penelope’s you know,” Lizzie says smiling. 

 

Josie for a second felt her heart break — she wasn’t sure why but it’s not a feeling she wants feel again. “I know, me too,” Josie whispers. 

 

Lizzie smiles and drops Josie’s hand as she looks at herself in the mirror and fixes her hair. “We’ve got two months until yours, Jo so after Hope and Landon are finally married — we can start planning yours!” Lizzie exclaims excitedly. 

 

Josie smiles softly. “Yeah,” 

 

_______________

 

Lizzie and Josie make their way down the stairs laughing and smiling about something and for a moment in time — Josie wasn’t thinking about having to tell Penelope about her and Anna but the moment that her heel hit the floor after taking the last step — she sees her gorgeous fiancé standing up from the couch in a gorgeous loose nude knitted skirt dress that showed off her stomach — she is wearing navy blue stilettos and her hair was curled to protection.  

 

Penelope smirks and lets out a chuckle as she stares at Josie in awe. Josie swallows and lets all of her worries go away as she approaches her fiancé — Lizzie steps out of the way and lets the couple interact in the way they deserve. “Fuck,” Penelope whispers as her hands find their way into Josie’s waist and Josie’s fall into the cress of Penelope’s neck and intangled in her hair as their lips meet for a eager kiss. 

 

The kiss threw Penelope off a little bit but she wasn’t complaining especially when Josie didn’t pull away right away — the kiss lasted a lot longer than she was expecting. “Mhmmm,” Penelope hums as she pulls away from Josie’s lips and runs her hands up and down Josie’s waist. “I wish you were my fiancé,” Penelope says which makes Josie chuckle. “Oh wait,” Penelope adds as she grabs Josie’s right hand. “I did put a ring on it,” she finishes. 

 

Josie laughs and gives her two more pecks on the lips before kissing her cheek. “You look beautiful,” Josie whispers as she licks her lips. 

 

“And you’re just ...sexy,” Penelope responds as she scans her girl — pull away but still holding Josie’s hands. “I could do things to you right-,” 

 

“Not with me in the room!” Lizzie cuts her off. 

 

Josie is an emotional wreck right now even if she’s not showing it mentally — she kind is physically but the amount of times she stops herself from crying as she looks at the girl in front of her. Josie pulls Penelope forward again and kisses her with so much force as she wraps her fiancé arms around her waist for her with Penelope gladly tightens. Josie opens her mouth and deepens the kiss. “I am not uncomfortable,” Josie hears Lizzie say as Lizzie looks away.

 

Penelope pulls away and licks her lips. “Are you okay?” She asks curiously. 

 

Josie nods kissing her again but it was just a peck at this time. “I just missed you,” Josie whispers. 

 

“I missed you too,” Penelope whispers back. “How did you sleep last night?” She asks. 

 

Josie shakes her head. “Not well,” 

 

“Bad dream again?” 

 

Josie shakes her head again. “I just didn’t get to fall asleep in your arms like I’m used to,” Josie says. Josie realized that she actually falls asleep when she’s leaning against Penelope’s chest or just knowing Penelope is next to her — last night she didn’t sleep at all because she wasn’t near Penelope. “Well that can be fixed,” Penelope says smiling softly.

 

Josie nods her head and before she could respond, the sound of heels clicking against the floor fills her ears and all three girls turn their heads towards the staircase and they see their beautiful best friend a loose white dress and red heels with her hair curled to perfection. “Damn. I’m good with a curler,” Penelope whispers which makes Hope roll her eyes. 

 

“Kirby isn’t gonna know what hit him,” Lizzie says as Hope approaches them. “He’s probably gonna cry and it’s gonna be something I can make fun of him for! YES!” Lizzie exclaims. 

 

Hope takes a deep breath in and releases. “In less than two hours I’m going to be a Kirby,” Hope says and she was starting to get emotional. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stick with Mikaelson?” Lizzie asks. “It’s so much better,” she adds. 

 

“He’s going to be my husband, Lizzie. I’m going to take his last name,” she said softly. 

 

“Well, chop-chop! Lets get your ass married!!” Penelope says clapping her hands together before making her way towards the door. 

 

**_______________**

 

Landon and Hope decided to get married on the beach in front of immediate family and friends only so there aren’t that many people there but once they entered the clubhouse that was connected to stop where everyone is already sitting and stuff — Penelope grabs Josie’s hand and pulls her off to a corner, leaning her against the wall. “Are you okay?” Penelope asks her seriously. 

 

Josie puts her arms on her shoulders. “I’m fine,” 

 

“Baby,” Penelope starts — Josie always goes weak when Penelope calls her baby. “I know when something is wrong with you so explain,” 

 

“Not now, okay?” Josie says, touching her face softly. “After when it’s just the two of us?” Josie suggests 

 

“Okay, you’re serious,” Penelope says. Josie feels a tear fall from her eye and Penelope catches it quickly and her face turns to sadness. “Josie,” 

 

“I just,” Josie starts and that’s when she starts crying. “I love you so much,” she adds. 

 

“I love you too, baby,” Penelope says softly. 

 

“I don’t wanna lose you,” 

 

“You’re not going to,” 

 

And before Josie could respond her phone buzzes and she reaches into her purse and pulls it out and before looking at the message — she wipes her tears but as soon as she sees the message, her mouth falls open. It’s a picture from Anna. 

 

A picture that she didn’t know she took. 

 

Penelope saw the change in Josie’s face. “What is it?” Penelope asks as she looks over at the phone and she notices the picture. “Is that you naked?” Penelope asks as she grabs the phone. 

 

“Penelope,” Josie cries out trying to stop her from seeing it but Penelope holds her hand out towards Josie and Josie finds herself breaking down. “Babe, please,” Josie begs. Josie watches as Penelope’s face crumbles before her — Penelope stares at the picture and she takes a few steps away from Josie. Josie reaches to grab her hand but Penelope pulls away. “Pen,” Josie whispers. 

 

Penelope looks up at her with watery eyes and Josie felt her heartbreak. “Why is Anna sending naked picture of you to you going low on someone?” Penelope asks. 

 

That’s when Josie knew — there was no escaping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA sorry I had to. I promise, Handon wedding first and then Posie will be okay....maybe.


	21. The Fullness of Love That Leads to Always & Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon get married

A Year Ago……

 

_ Josie sighs deeply as she sits up on the edge of the bed in her small ass apartment — before last night she’d never thought she’d be in the situation that she is right now. She didn’t think she would be waking up, naked in bed with the one person she thought ruined her relationship with Penelope but it happened and she can’t go back.  _

 

_ Josie doesn’t know what to think honestly. Was the sex good? It was amazing but nothing felt like the way Penelope did things — even though they only had sex once — Josie already knew that Penelope was the one to make her feel outstanding things in bed but Anna, she definitely knew what she was doing and that scared her.  _

 

_ She is mad at Penelope right now so why the hell does she feel guilty for doing this? They aren’t together at the moment, right? It shouldn’t matter. Josie runs her hands through her knotted brown locks — the ones that Anna kept pulling out, and Josie notices that hair pulling isn’t something that she likes at all either.  _

 

_ But what she does like and something that Penelope used to do is when she would kiss the back of her neck so as soon as Josie felt a pair of lips travel from her bare lower back to a hand removing her hair from her neck and then kissing her neck — chills erupted along her body. “You should go,” Josie says lightly.  _

 

_ “Why?” Anna says in between kisses. “The party is just getting started,” she adds and that’s when Josie felt her hand snake around to her stomach, and when she touches her, she doesn’t feel fire like when Penelope does but she has been so worked up with wondering what Penelope is doing and if she is okay that she has never really taken the time to think about her needs.  _

 

_ And honestly — she needed to get laid in which Anna was happy to oblige by. Josie was drunk the first time and the second but the third, which is the current state she’s in right now, she was completely sober. She couldn’t help it — she a horny 19 year old college student who doesn’t know how to control herself when it comes a beautiful girl hitting on it and trust me, Anna is beautiful, like drop dead gorgeous.  _

 

_ But Josie also knows that she isn’t Penelope. “You know she’s never going to forgive us if we continue this,” Josie whispers as Anna kisses her neck but as soon as Josie said that — she stops and rested her chin on her shoulder.  _

 

_ Anna smirks. “The last time I check, JoJo,” Anna starts forces Josie to lay back down on the bed, giving her the chance to straddle her. “She’s a little occupied with her new fiancé, remember?” She asks.  _

 

_ Josie didn’t want to think about that — she didn’t but when Hope told her there was a rumor going around about Penelope marrying in order to help her parents out or something, Josie couldn’t help but cry and be angry. She never considered that Penelope would turn down love for an arranged marriage or that her parents would make her go through with something like that. _

 

_ But she was so angry that the moment they Anna started hitting on her — she thought, “two can play at this game,” and the next thing she knew, the red head was going down on her in the bar bathroom. Does she regret it? She isn’t sure at the moment but all she does know is that she is sexually frustrated a lot of the times and having sex with Anna has really helped her with that.  _

 

_ “So,” Anna carries as she rests her hands on Josie’s stomach, right below her naked chest. “Do you wanna pick up where we left off or are you going to let your undying love with Penelope Park keep you from having a sex life?” She asks calmly and if Josie continues this relationship with her, she knows there is a chance that her Penelope aren’t going to happen ever again but she also knows since Penelope is getting married — there isn’t a chance of it happening anyways so she had to figure this out.  _

 

_ Josie takes a deep breath in before putting her hands on Anna’s thighs, closing her eyes and then releasing her breath before sitting up a little bit to capture her redhead’s lips between her own. _

 

**__________________ **

 

“I can explain,” Josie cries softly as she tries to reach for the phone again but Penelope pulls back. Josie didn’t want it to happen like this. Why do all the bad things have to happen to her when things are just getting better from the last bad thing? Why does the universe fucking hate her so much? What has she never done to them. “Penelope,” Josie cries softly as she notices a single tear fall from Pen’s eye. 

 

Penelope continues to stare down at the paper. “Who is the girl you’re going low on, Jo because it’s definitely not me,” Penelope says in a high volumed voice which made everyone standing there — which was, Hope, Lizzie, Rafael and two of Landon’s groomsmans, Gabe and Andrew standing there. Hope was getting her hair fixed when she meets eyes with the distrained couple. “What the hell is it?” Penelope yells. 

 

Josie lip quivers as she tries to bring herself to saying the name but nothing is coming out. “I-,” Josie starts and when she tries to grab her hand, Penelope pulls back. “Penelope, please!” Josie practically begs. 

 

“Are you cheating on me?” Penelope asks sternly. Josie’s heart broke at that. “Are you fucking cheating on me??” Penelope yells again, throwing the phone at Josie’s chest which Josie didn’t have time to catch so it fell to the ground, and the screen shattered to pieces. Josie stares down at it and she honestly didn’t know what to say. 

 

“No, okay! No!” Josie says quickly as she steps closer to her and this time, Penelope didn’t move. She just stayed put and had an angered expression on her face. “I can explain okay — I can explain!” She repeats. 

 

“It was Anna, wasn’t it?” Penelope asks. 

 

Josie takes a sharp breath in. “Penelope,” 

 

“Oh my god,” Penelope cries softly. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? After everything that we’ve been through?? What the hell Josie??” Penelope cries loudly. 

 

At this point, Josie’s face is completely wet. “It was a year ago okay? We weren’t together and we weren’t talking and she was just there, Penelope! I was going to tell you after the wedding because I didn’t want you to find out from anyone else but me especially since she’s back in town!” She exclaimed. 

 

Penelope looked taken back. “I don’t believe this,” Penelope says softly. And before Josie could respond — Hope walks over and puts a hand on Penelope’s shoulder. “I can’t do this,” Penelope says as she turns on her heels and walks towards the exit of the clubhouse. 

 

“Penelope!” Josie cries out and tries to make her way after her but Hope stops her. “Penelope!” She yells again as Hope holds onto her. “Hope, I need to get to her okay? Anna she-she took a step forward! She sent me a picture that I didn’t even know that she took and Penelope saw it and I can’t-,” Josie says hyperventilating. 

 

Hope grabs her face. “Okay. Okay! I’ll talk to her okay just give me a few minutes alright?” Hope says and Josie nods her head. “Rafael, can you tell Landon we’ll be right out?” Hope asks as she heads towards the doors that Penelope just exited from — Rafael nods her head and heads to the beach where Landon is as soon as Hope walks through the double doors — Lizzie hugs her sister. 

 

“I messed up,” Josie cries into her sister’s shoulder. 

 

_______________

 

Penelope couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t fucking believe it! Just when everything was getting better between them two, something had to happen. It’s like they have bad luck or something. Like the universe is trying to tell them something and it hurts Penelope so much! She wants to scream and cry and break something. As she walks down the wooden path towards the parking lot so she can sit in her car and cry a little bit more intensely without people seeing – she hears the faintness of someone calling her name in the distance. 

 

She doesn’t turn until a hand grabs her shoulder and turns her. “Hey,” Hope called out as she grabs Penelope’s face with her hands. “Where are you going?” She asks. 

 

“My fiancé cheated on me,” Penelope chuckles. 

 

Hope shakes her head. “No she didn’t,” she says. “Look what happened with Anna and Josie was a year ago, Penelope and she was drunk okay! You can’t hold her responsible for that,” she says. 

 

“You knew?” Penelope asks in disbelief. 

 

“Not until last night,” Hope says, dropping her hands from Penelope’s face. “Look, I love you guys and I love how special your relationship is but you guys weren’t together for two years, Penelope,” she reminds her and Penelope doesn’t say anything — she just stands there and stares at her with glossy eyes. “Two years is a long time,” she adds. 

 

“She had sex with my ex-girlfriend,” she states. 

 

“And you almost got married to a man - so a lot of stuff happened that no one expected it to,” Hope reminded her and that made Penelope’s face drop. “You guys are so fucking clueless if you think I’m going to let you guys fight over something this stupid!” Hope exclaims. 

 

“Hope,” Penelope says. 

 

“You’re going to go inside, you’re going to kiss your fiancé and you’re going to my maid of honor because I’m getting married in literally ten minutes,” she says. 

 

“I’m allowed to be hurt,” she states. 

 

Hope laughs and shakes her head. “You can be hurt if you want to but you don’t get to hold her accountable for something that happened a year ago when you two weren’t even on speaking terms,” she adds. “Just like Josie never held you accountable for almost marrying someone else,” she adds. 

 

Penelope took a deep breath in and releases before swallowing. “She knows about that?” She whispers. 

 

Hope chuckles. “Of course she does ...the only reason she decided to try to move on with her life was because she thought you were getting married,” she states. Penelope sighs deeply. “You both don’t get to be mad at each other for something that happened when you were together because like I said before, Penelope. You guys weren’t together for two years and I know both of you don’t want to admit it but those two years were fucking torture,” she adds. 

 

Penelope knows she shouldn’t be freaking out about this but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt, because it does. “You both did stuff that you didn’t want the other to know about but it’s in the past so please, leave it there.” She adds. 

 

Penelope knew Hope was right. She didn’t have the right to be upset but seeing Josie down on another girl hurt her and didn’t want to believe that she was with someone else when they weren’t together. Penelope was Josie’s first and she just figured that she was her only and that’s why it hurts so much. “I’m sorry,” Penelope apologizes. 

 

Hope chuckles and touches her face. “You’re crazy, stupidly in love, Pen. I’m not going to have you apologize for that,” she says. “Look, Josie loves you. More than anything in this world and you are her forever and she knew that from the moment she saw you at Landon’s. So please, you guys need to sit down and have a serious talk before you get married okay?” She mentions. 

 

Penelope knew she was right. “I know,” Penelope whispers. 

 

Hope smiles and nods as she puts her hands on her face again. “Okay now let's get inside,” Hope says and Penelope agrees. They both head into the clubhouse again and Penelope’s eyes automatically fall on Josie who is standing in the corner with her sister’s arms wrapped around her. Josie automatically feels Penelope’s presence and looks up. 

 

Her body straightens and her arms fall to her side as she stares at her fiancé. Hope nudges Penelope and Penelope glares at Hope before slowly walking over to the tall brunette before giving her a small smile and then holding her arms out towards her which Josie sighs in relief before running into her arms. Josie doesn’t know what Hope said to her but she is happy she said something because she’s in the arms. 

 

“We’re going to talk about this later,” Penelope whispers into her ear and all Josie does is nodded her head and tighten her grip around her fiancé’s body. 

 

________________

 

The secret to a happy marriage is if you can be at peace with someone within four walls, if you are content because the one you love is near you, either upstairs or downstairs, or in the same room, and you feel that warmth that you don’t find very often, then that is what love is all about. And sometimes, most marriage will last longer if the partners realize that the better, might come out after the worse. 

 

Penelope linked arms with Rafael at the door to the exit — Josie’s hands grips Penelope’s free when from behind for a second in which Penelope gives her hand a squeeze before pulling away. She isn’t sure why Penelope forgave her so simply but whatever Hope said it worked. Josie laced arms with Andrew before taking a deep breath in and releasing. 

 

She knows what she did was wrong and she feels like a terrible person but she’s human, she makes mistakes and sleeping with Anna — even though it took her awhile to realize it — was a huge mistake. Someone opened the door from the house and Rafael and Penelope began to walk down the wooden path way that let to sand and that’s when Rafael stopped to let Penelope take her heels off because walking on sand in heels would be a workout. 

 

She tosses them off to the side before her and Rafael continued to walk towards Landon who stood there, fidgeting with his hands. He wore a simple blue polo shirt and khaki pants and sperrys, his hair was messy. He looked so freaking nervous. Rafael helped Penelope to her spot and then stepped to his next to Landon. Rafael wore a free button up and light blue jeans and flip flops. “You’re sweating, Kirby,” Rafael said into his ear as he grabs his shoulders and shakes him slightly.

 

“Shut up,” Landon grumbled as he fixes his shirt. Josie walked in with Andrew next and she stood behind Penelope and Andrew stood behind Rafael and then Lizzie came in with Gabe. Josie stood next to her fiancé and did everything in her power to not hold her hand. This is Hope and Landon’s moment and she wasn’t going to stop it. 

 

That’s when the music started and everyone in the crowd stood to their feet and the door opens again and Hope is standing there with flowers with her hand and Landon’s breath physically catches in his breath as a small smirk appears on the corner of his mouth. Hope looped arms with her Uncle Kol who was glad to take her dad’s place since he couldn’t be here for obvious reasons. 

 

Rafael gripped Landon’s shoulder the moment he noticed him getting emotional – Penelope hasn’t ever seen Landon cry or well it’s been a long time. Landon’s sniffs and takes a deep breath in and lets out a shaky sigh. Hope made it to Landon — Landon gives her a smile before grabbing Kol’s hand and shaking it and then grabbing Hope’s hand and helping her up to stand in front of him. “Hi,” Landon smiles. 

 

Hope winks as she hands the flowers she was holding to her maid of honor in which Penelope gracefully takes. Hope had asked the twin’s mom to officiate the ceremony so Caroline went online and got ordained on the Internet last minute — she was happy Hope asked. Penelope watched as her best friend, a guy who has always been like a brother to her, stands in front of the love of his life, hand in hand, with a small tear rolls down his face. Like she has said before, she has never seen Landon Kirby cry before. 

 

Hope notices the tear from Landon’s eye and she removed her hand from his and brings it up to wipe the tears from his face. “Don’t cry, babe,” Hope chuckles. “I’m the girl, I’m supposed to be crying,” she jokes which makes everyone around them including Landon laugh. 

 

“I don’t know how the hell I go you to agree to this,” Landon says with a slightly laugh making Hope just smirk and wink at him before he gripped her hands again with his large ones. As they stood there, Josie admired her fiancé from behind as she stares at the couple. In a few months, they will be doing this. She really hopes so at least. “Okay! I’m ready. Please just make her my wife,” he says as he looks over at Caroline and Hope chuckles. 

 

“With pleasure,” Caroline says as she opens up a book in her hand. “We are gathered here today the celebrate the bringing of two wonderful souls together,” Caroline starts as Hope and Landon stared intensely at each other. “Hope Mikaelson, a girl with a big heart, a girl who will always and forever fight for those that love her and the ones that she loves,” she adds. “A girl who admired the way that her father did things — the way he took care of his family, and someone who she had looked up to,” she states. 

 

Josie knows that Hope misses her dad but he is watching from above. Landon gives his future wife a smile as she tries to hold back the tears. “Landon Kirby, a boy from the wrong side of the pond, a boy who despite everything that his poor soul had to go through — would risk his life for everyone and anyone, especially the ones that please him the most,” Caroline says and Landon smiles. “A boy who no matter where he came from, fell in love with a girl who grew up the knew the true meaning of love,” she adds. 

 

Penelope sinks in every word that Caroline is saying. It’s hard for her not to listen. “I believe that Landon and Hope have prepared some words to each other – your vows,” Caroline says motioning then to speak. Hope turns towards Penelope and Penelope reaches into her bra and pulls out a piece of paper and Hope gives her a look. 

 

“I didn’t have anywhere to put it,” Penelope says which makes the crowd laugh and Landon and Hope as well. Penelope smirked and shrugged as Josie gave her a kiss on the shoulder and Penelope didn’t react to it. ‘Is she mad still?’ Josie thought it herself.

 

Hope grabbed the piece of paper and opened it up. She took a deep breath in and released before looking her gorgeous fiancé in the eyes. “I first met you when I was eighteen years old — I was a new college student still living on her daddy’s money and I didn’t really know what I wanted to do with my life,” Hope starts. “And then I met you,” Hope says with a bit of a crack in her voice. 

 

Landon’s lip quivered at the sound of Hope beginning to cry. “When we walked into your restaurant that afternoon, Landon — I knew then and there that I was going to marry you,” she says softly and Landon starts to let the tears fall — he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “You were the perfect man for me — you were kind, carefree and just so damn sexy it was unbelievable,” Landon lets out a chuckle with the rest of the people. 

 

“Josie said to me one day that I was going to become Mrs. Hope Kirby and I laughed at her because even though I knew it was going to happen, my self doubt and the pessimist side of me didn’t believe it,” Hope said softly. “How could a man like you want someone like me?” Hope says and Landon shakes his head. “And then I realized that you wanted me because instead of looking in the past, you beamed into the future and you said, “I see mine with you,”” she whispers the last part softly. 

 

Landon nods his head. “And then you told me that you loved me and that nothing was going to change that,” she adds as tears are falling and Josie didn’t even realize it but she was crying as well. “I wasn’t sure I could ever love a man as much I loved my father especially after he passed away but you Landon Kirby showed me otherwise,” she chuckles. “I cannot promise you an easy life, or that I won’t disappoint you. I cannot promise that I will be the perfect wife. But I can promise you that I will choose to love you, every day,” she whispers softly and Landon lets out a shaky sigh. “Because I love you Landon Kirby,” she says. “Always and Forever,” 

 

Josie saw Penelope’s hands behind her back, holding the flowers and she saw that one of them wasn’t gripping the flowers at all so she reached and interlace their fingers together in which Penelope returned instantly. Josie smiles as Penelope’s thumb creases the top of her hand. “Fuck,” Landon cursed as he reached to Rafael and he handed him a piece of paper. “You’ve always gotta one up me, babe,” Landon jokes as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before opening up the piece of paper. 

 

Hope chuckles as she touches his face. Landon took a deep breath in and released before looking into her eyes. “Growing up in foster care, I learned to keep my walls up, to not trust anyone because in the end, those that I put my trust in ended up using it to their advantage and I ended up heartbroken and or worse – lost.” Landon starts. “And when I met you, I felt the most comfortable that I had ever felt in my entire life — and it was like with you, walls didn’t exist.”

 

Hope smiles softly. “I learned the true meaning of love the moment that I found you, Hope,” Landon says softly. “You taught me the distinction between Solemn and Never and Always and Forever — that in between it all, there’s always that small slim chance of hope coming in and changing it and my hope so happened to be a girl with that word for the name,” he says smiling. 

 

Hope lets out a shaky sigh. “Before we dated,” Landon continued. “You told that one day I would fall in love without realizing it and that it’s going to happen and then I’m not going to be able to find anyone else like that,” he adds. “And little did you know that in that moment — I knew you were right because within matters of minutes, I knew that the girl I was meant to marry, was standing right in front of me,” he says softly, almost crying. 

 

Penelope continues to rub Josie’s hand as they stare at the couple. “Listen here baby,” Landon begins. “When I am near you, nothing is important anymore. When I am in your arms my heart fills with joy. You and I are the fullness of love that leads to always ...always and forever,” he states and that makes Hope let out a small cry. “Because I love you too Hope Mikaelson,” he says softly. “Always and forever,” Hope and Landon say at the same time.  

 

Landon smiles and so does Hope. “Well if I would’ve known that would have been like that, I would’ve brought tissues,” Caroline says as Landon reaches into his pocket and gives her a tissue. “Thank you,” Caroline says as she wipes her eyes and then sighing. “Okay, if the best man and maid of honor could give them the rings,” she says. 

 

Penelope reaches into her bra once again and Hope rolls her eyes as she is handed the ring and Landon grabs the ring from Rafael. “Alright, Landon,” Caroline starts. “Repeat after me — I, Landon Aria Kirby, take you Hope Andrea Mikaelson to love and to hold,” she starts. 

 

Landon starts to push the ring onto Hope’s finger. “I, Landon Aria Kirby, take you Hope Andrea Mikaelson to love and to hold,” he starts. 

 

“For as long as we both shall live,” Caroline finishes. 

 

“For as long as we both shall live,” he says as he pushes the beautiful diamond ring onto Hope’s finger. 

 

Hope smiles. “Okay Hope. Repeat after me,” Caroline says as Hope grabs a hold of Landon’s left hand. “I, Hope Andrea Mikaelson take you, Landon Aria Kirby to love and to hold,” 

 

Hope slips the silver band on his finger. I, Hope Andrea Mikaelson take you, Landon Aria Kirby to love and to hold,” 

 

“For as long as we both shall live,” Caroline says. 

 

“For as long as we both shall live,” Hope says quietly as she lets out a laugh and Landon smiles back at her. 

 

“Landon, do you take Hope as your wife?” 

 

“I do,” Landon says. 

 

“And Hope, do you take Landon as your husband?” 

 

“I do,” Hope whispers. 

 

Caroline claps her hands together. “Okay, then. By the power invested in me and the Internet,” everyone laughed when she said that. “I now pronounce you husband and wife, Landon, you may kiss your wife,” she says and Landon didn’t take another second to do so. 

 

He covered Hope’s mouth with his as his hands fall to her waist and hers are in his hand. He tips her back a little bit and it’s like everything is in slow motion, the kiss, everyone clapping. It’s like a moment come true. 

 

Josie knew in that moment — well she was more sure than before — that she wants this and she wants it with Pen. 

 

**___________________ **

 

At the reception, everyone was dancing around the tables and Landon and Hope had already made their entrance and danced their first dance as Mr. & Mrs. Landon Kirby so now everyone is just being silly. Penelope thought it would be the perfect time to give her maid of honor’s speech. So she went to the DJ and he handed her a microphone and turn the music down and everyone turned their attention to her. “Oh no, look who’s got the mic!” Penelope says in the microphone which makes Hope laugh. 

 

“Don’t embarrass yourself, Park!” Landon shouts from the dance floor which makes Penelope flick him off. 

 

“Just because you’re a married man now, Kirby doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass,” Penelope says in the mic so everyone can hear and they laughed. “Hello! My name is Penelope and for those that do not know me, I’m Hope’s maid of honor and a friend but I’ve always known her husband for about fifteen years but that’s besides the point,” she says, which makes everyone giggle again. 

 

Penelope smirks. “I don’t know what to say really but I’m going to give it a shot so bare with me,” Penelope thinks for a second. “I met Hope at Landon’s restaurant when her and her two friends — one of them happening to be my fiancé now — walked in to return Landon a shirt that he had left with Hope after making out with her at a random ass party, oh yes, they forgot to mention that’s how the met,” she says and Hope mouth drops and Landon’s cheeks turn red. 

 

“You weren’t going to say so I did,” Penelope says laughing loudly. “But anyways that’s besides the point — the point is that she wasn’t a ray of sunshine but I knew from the moment that I met her that she was a loyal and honest friend who would protect anyone she cares about, jo matter what it takes and I loved that about her,” she says. “And that when I was going through a rough time — she was there for me through thick and thin and told me that she wasn’t going to give up on me, no matter how hard things get,” she says. 

 

Hope smiles at her and wipes her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re crying already, Mikaelson-wait! Kirby, not Mikaelson. Sorry that’s is going to take some getting used to,” she says which Hope laughs. “Well I don’t know what else to say other than I love you Hope and so happy for you and Landon’s future together and I can’t wait for you to be standing next to me on my big day too,” she says raising her glass in which everyone else does as well. 

 

Penelope hopped down from the stage before rushing over to Hope and giving her a hug in which Hope reciprocated instantly. “Thank you,” Hope says. Penelope smiled at her as she pulls away and then gives Landon a kiss on the cheek and then a hug. Then the song, “Die A Happy Man,” by Thomas Rhett began to play and Hope got excited before turning to Penelope. “Go dance with your fiancé, I’m going to dance with my husband,” Hope says grabbing Landon’s hand and leading him towards the floor. 

 

Penelope smiles and then looks over at the table where Josie is sitting and she notices her girl laughing with Lizzie and MG, she would cover her mouth with hand when she laughed and Penelope found that adorable. Penelope knows they have a lot to talk about but she wants to have a dance with her one last time before they do. Penelope walks over to the table and once she reached it, she held her hand out towards Josie and Josie looked down at it. 

 

“Can I have this dance?” Penelope asks.

 

Josie smirks and grabs her hand and stands. “Yes,” Penelope smirks as she drags Josie off onto the dance floor as they move through the ground into the open stop in the middle of the floor, a few feet away from Landon. Penelope puts one hand on her waist and the other rests in her hand as Josie’s free hand rests on her shoulder. “Nice speech,” Josie states. 

 

“Why thank you. I practiced.”

 

“No you didn’t,” Josie chuckles. 

 

Penelope smiles. “I didn’t,” Josie laughs. “Can we talk about something?” Penelope says in a soft whisper and Josie knew exactly what. 

 

“Now?” Josie questions. 

 

Penelope nods. “It’s been on my mind since the ceremony Josie and I don’t know how much longer I can take,” she says and Josie looks at her deeply. 

 

“Okay.” Josie starts. 

 

“Okay. I was thinking about something that Hope said to me after I ran out earlier,” she says

 

Josie nods her head completely understand. “You can tell me whatever you want to,”

  
  


Penelope looks her deeply in the eyes and sighs before saying. “I think it’s best if we called off the wedding,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	22. In The Blink Of An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope...do things.

Penelope looks her deeply in the eyes and sighs before saying. “I think it’s best if we called off the wedding,” Josie didn’t understand where any of this was coming from. She didn’t want to hear these words coming from anyone. 

 

She felt it. 

 

She felt her heartbreak. 

 

Josie felt her heart break. 

 

She didn’t know what to think but all she knew was that those words were something that she never thought she’d be hearing from Penelope anytime soon. Gosh, it hurt. It hurt more than anything. 

 

“What?” Josie whispers as her hands drop from Penelope’s body.

 

Penelope stares at her softly. “This is because of what happened with Anna right? Because we slept together? Well news flash, Penelope. It was a year ago and I totally regret it!” Josie says softly. 

 

“Josie,” Penelope calls. 

 

“You know, I thought from the day that I met you that we were going to end up together — I mean, you were the first girl that ever even remotely became interested in me,” 

 

“Josie,” 

 

“I don’t even know what else to think right now,” Josie exclaims as she grabs the ring off her finger, tugs and tugs are she tries to get it off but struggles. “If you want to call of the wedding then we will call off the wedding, there’s nothing that’s stopping us at this point,” and then ring pops off and she holds it out towards Penelope. 

 

Penelope sighs and then smiles softly before looking up at her gorgeous fiancé. “Put the ring back on,” Penelope says. 

 

“What?” Josie says. 

 

Penelope grabs the ring and laughs as she puts it back into Josie’s finger, to cover the pale spot that it created before. “I am going to finish what I was saying now, okay?” Penelope says, holding Josie’s hand and Josie nods her head. Penelope kisses her hand softly and looked into her chocolate eyes. “I love you, Josie — and I want to marry you but I think we should call of the wedding until further notice,” she says.

 

“Until further notice,” Josie repeats softly. 

 

Penelope nods her head. “I was thinking, maybe a long engagement, until next June if you really want to get married in June,” she said softly. 

 

Josie takes a deep breath in and releases. “You still want to marry me,” Josie whispers. 

 

“Of course I still want to marry you. Josie, I asked you to marry me because I wanna go spend the rest of my life with you and that’s not going to change,” she assured her as her hands fall to her face. 

 

Josie lets out a breath of relief before leaning into Penelope’s touch more. That was probably one of the scariest moments of her life and she isn’t going to lie about that. “You scared the shit out of me, baby,” Josie said reaching forward and grabbing her face in her hands. 

 

“You’re insane if you think I am going to let a girl like you out of my hands,” Penelope responded before kissing her perfect lips. 

 

“I’m literally shaking,” Josie said as she pulled away and showed Penelope her hands.

 

“Awe baby,” Penelope chuckled as she grabbed her hand and gave it several kisses. “I would be so fucking stupid to let you go - I did it once, twice and maybe even a third time, I’m not sure,” Josie laughed and held her face in her hands. “I wouldn’t do the mistake of making again.” She whispered. 

 

Josie nodded her head. “Can we have sex tonight?” Josie asked. 

 

Penelope laughed and she is pretty sure the entire dance floor heard it too. “Uh,” Penelope stutters. 

 

“I’m horny,” she added. 

 

“Okay,” Penelope laughed, putting her finger to her lips. Josie’s mouth falls ajar. “You know I am always up for sexy time with you, baby but we have to talk about your sexy time with Anna,” she reminded her. 

 

Josie knew that they had to walk about it - did it mean she was looking forward to it? Hell no. Josie moans at the touch of Penelope’s finger on her lips and she leans in, hovering her lips over hers before whispering against them. “You’re sexy as hell,” she said and then she leaves kiss on the corner of her mouth before leaving small kisses along her jaw and then her tongue reaches out and sucks her neck. 

 

Penelope moans at the feeling. “Jo-Josie,” She says as she shakes her hand around her neck and it takes everything that she has in her body right now to not cave in and take her fiancé into the bathroom right now and fuck her harshly and lovingly. “Baby,” She whispered as Josie gave her a pout. “We can do that tonight — I promise,” she moans. “But right now. It’s Landon and Hope’s night,” she added. 

 

“I just-,” Josie started, putting her hand on Penelope’s butt before leaning in more. “Wanna taste you,” she whispered next before capturing her lips and moan at the same time. 

 

“Fuck,” Penelope mumbled. 

 

***********************

 

After Landon and Hope’s reception - Josie and Penelope found themselves having their own honeymoon moment as soon as they got back to the apartment. Since they’ve technically been fighting for god knows how long - they have a lot of making up to do. “Owe, owe, owe,” Penelope said against Josie’s lips as they enter into the apartment, in a full on make out session. “Babe, my arm,” she warns her. 

 

Josie tore Penelope’s jacket off completely ignoring her warning but then she realized something so she tore her lips from hers and smirked. “With your arm, does that mean I get to go low this time?” Josie asked seductively. 

 

Penelope groaned. “Really?” 

 

“You know you’ll love it,” Josie whispers as she kisses her again and pushed her back against the bed roughly. Penelope bounces a few times and then Josie tore her dress off halfway - letting Penelope see her white bra. “And besides, you always get to go low,” she mentions out of breath. 

 

“That’s because I am the top in the relationship, baby and you’re always the one who is demanding my face in between your legs,” Penelope responded. 

 

Josie huffed. “Do you wanna have sex or not?” 

 

“Of course I do,” Penelope responded. 

 

“Then shut up and kiss me, asshole,” Josie responded before climbing on top of her and kissing Penelope’s lips roughly. Penelope’s hands roughly pulled at Josie’s hair as their tongues danced together. Penelope can’t remember the last time she had a girl eat her out because Josie never did it and still hadn’t to this day but to say Penelope is excited, it’s an understatement and she knows that her and Josie has to talk about certain things but Josie’s tongue running across her heated skin is making it hard to concentrate. Josie places her hand on Penelope’s neck as she kisses down her chest. 

 

“Fuck,” Penelope cursed as her head tilts back at the feeling of Josie’s plump lips against her skin. Penelope could already feel the heat in her underwear before Josie even reached her stomach with the kisses. That’s the effect she has on her. It’s unbelievable and Penelope knows it. She put her hand on Josie’s messy hair as Josie left small open mouth kisses along her bare stomach before grabbing the edge of her panties and pulling them down slightly — allowing herself to kiss right above her privates. 

 

Penelope swallows, trying to make her mouth less dry as her hand stay near her head. She didn’t even care about her broken shoulder at the moment. She just wants to know what it’s like to have Josie suck her dry. Josie kisses her lower stomach again before letting go of the underwear and then putting her lips to the fabric, not directly on the source. Penelope groans at the feeling as she slightly spreads her legs open. Just the feeling of Josie’s lips close to her clit makes her squirm. 

 

And Josie knew that. That’s why she is doing what she is doing. Josie kisses along the fabric of the underwear, feeling the wetness before kissing her inner thighs slowly. Penelope knows what she is doing. And she doesn’t hate it. Penelope leans her head back against the pillow in frustration as Josie continues to kiss the fabric. Josie knows what she is doing and Penelope knows that has to do with her past relationship with Anna but she didn’t really mind it at this point. She just needed her to do her thing. 

 

Josie kisses her lower stomach one more time and then continued up and that made Penelope so confused and then she watched as Josie snaked her arm under her back and unclamped Penelope’s bra, and then she throws it across the room and puts both hands on her boobs. “It’s my turn to have control,” she whispered before grasping Penelope right breast and lowering her mouth onto Penelope’s nipple. Her mouth formed an O as Josie’s tongue worked in circles around the garden nipple. 

 

“Fuck,” Penelope groaned as her hand found it way into her hair and Josie’s sucking hardened and Penelope almost cummed right there but Josie pulled away and went straight to the other nipple before doing the same thing. “Josie,” Penelope moaned out. “I need your tongue, fingers or something in me right now, I can feel it,” I said. 

 

Josie lets go of her nipple before kissing down her stomach and then to her underwear again. She kisses the fabric once again making Penelope groan in frustration before Penelope got impatient — grabbing her head, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, pushing Josie so she’s on the bottom and then tearing off her underpants. Josie smirks as Penelope scoots up so her privates are laying on her chest. “I’m getting impatient,” Penelope said, scooting closer to Josie’s. “Suck me dry baby,” Penelope whispered before leveling herself above Josie and then lowering herself onto Josie’s face which Josie gratefully accepts. 

 

Penelope’s hips automatically lock as soon as Josie’s tongue starts doing its work. Her hands fall on Josie’s stomach as she leans back but also leaning into her face more. Penelope wasn’t sure if Josie was going to be able to do this but she did have faith. And she is more than glad she did because Josie knows how to work her way around a woman’s special area and she is all hers. Penelope gets these lips to herself and she is so excited and happy. 

 

Josie’s hands grip Penelope’s thighs as her eyes close and she leaves small kisses along Penelope’s privates. Josie felt a hand press her into the wetness and she automatically knew it was Penelope’s obviously. If it was someone else’s. Well that my friend would be really weird if you ask me. “I-,” Penelope took a deep breath in, She didn’t want to cum yet. It was too soon. She needed her more. Josie devoured Penelope with her mouth and that causes Penelope’s mouth to open widely as she looks down at her fiancé, who hands are gripping her hips roughly, probably leaving a mark as she hits Penelope’s sweet spot. 

 

“Fuck,” Penelope hips thrusts forward but she keeps her composure. Josie pulls away for some air before kissing alongside her thighs so she can keep in contact before continuing on with her business — she knows she is the one to cum quickly in the relationship and Penelope isn’t. That mostly why she is the bottom. It’s more satisfying for Penelope and Penelope gets off being the bottom. Penelope is rarely in the position she’s in now. “Harder baby,” Penelope whispered as her hand grabs Josie’s hair. 

 

Josie does as she is told — she isn’t like this position anymore honestly so she stops what she is doing and grabs Penelope by the waist and turns them over so Penelope is on the bottom. Josie didn’t spare any time until she was between Penelope’s legs again, her face between them and her legs over top of her shoulders with the same hand in the hair. Josie continues with what she was doing and that’s when Penelope’s head tilts back and she bites on her lip, trying to stop herself from making any noises. 

 

She doesn’t know what happened but Josie did something that send it over the edge for her. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” And her hips rose and her legs tightened around Josie’s head as her sweaty back stuck to the sheets. Even after she cummed, Josie continued to kiss her privates. Penelope leans back on the pillow, breathing heavily as her fiancé continued to do the same exact thing. Penelope ran her hand through Josie’s hair starting from the top of her head until her hand rested in the back of her neck. “Gosh, baby,” Penelope whispered as Josie isn’t giving in yet. Josie opened and then closed her mouth over Penelope and stared at her while she did so. Penelope’s breathing was settled until Josie looked her while she did that. If just got heavier and heavier after that point. “I’m okay,” Penelope said and Josie pulled away for a second. 

 

“I haven’t cummed yet,” Josie said. 

 

“Really?” Penelope looked at her in shock. 

 

Josie smirked as her mouth is soaked from her. “No baby. I finally made you cum before I could,” she said smirking from between her legs. Penelope lets out a huff of laughter before putting her hand to her forehead and sighing.  “I would really like to continue if I could,” Josie said. 

 

“Do you need me to do you?” Penelope asked. 

 

“Nah,” Josie said. “I think I’m almost there,” Josie muttered before putting her lips back to Penelope’s center, catching her off guard and then she does that damn thing with her tongue again and Penelope’s hips buckle and well...I think you can guess the rest. 

________________

 

When Penelope woke up the next morning, the sunshine from the window shone in and she was confused on why she was facing away from Josie instead of facing her and when she turned around to see her gorgeous fiancé’s back. She didn’t see it. She saw an empty bed next to her that side was neatly made — as if she never slept in it in the first place. “Jo?” She called out and there was no answer. She didn’t know what was going on but she didn’t like waking up alone so she got out of bed — got dressed and quickly exited the bedroom and the apartment was empty. No sign of Josie anywhere. “Josie!” She called out again and she even went onto the balcony of the apartment no one was there but it was freezing outside. 

 

She was starting to get worried because Josie wouldn’t have just left without telling her so she quickly runs back into the apartment and goes to pick her phone up — it rings and it’s a text message from Josie. 

 

_ Hey gorgeous. I had to go take a test early this morning around 7AM….. _

 

Penelope glanced over at the clock and it read 8:56 and then she turned her eyes back to the text message and continued to read. 

 

_ I should be home by 10AM but I can’t promise anything. It’s a difficult class. I’ll text you when I’m leaving, we can meet for breakfast? We didn’t really talk much last night. If you know what I mean.  _

 

And she sent the winking emoji. That’s right. Josie had her face between Penelope’s legs pretty much the entire night and there wasn’t really anything Penelope could do. She really needed that and it worked out perfectly. She knows that her and Josie need to talk about the whole her sleeping with Anna thing but when Josie kisses her or even touches her, she loses all thoughts except what’s going on there. 

 

Penelope’s phone goes off again and she thinks it’s Josie but when she opens it up — it’s a message from Holden. 

 

_ Dad had a heart attack.  _

 

And in the blink of an eye. 

 

When she thought everything was perfect.

 

The fucking universe had to go and fuck it up. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at uploading but if I get 20 comments on this post. I’ll post a new one in two days. 😉


	23. November 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but next one will be a lot longer.

“Daddy!” Penelope screamed as she entered into the ER where her brother and dad were reciting. There’s a reason why people say you shouldn’t live in the past and that you shouldn’t live in the future rather you should live in the present because while the past is in the past, the future is undetermined. You don’t know what will happen tomorrow, the next day or even the day after that so live it like it’s your last. Penelope’s dad means the world to her. She doesn’t know what the hell she would do without him — she lost her mom and she isn’t ready to lose her dad. “Are you okay?” Penelope asked as she saw her father sitting on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned and a heart monitor on connected to his chest. “What are the doctors saying?” Penelope asked

 

Penelope’s dad sighed deeply. “I told you not to call her,” he motioned towards Holden — who rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, sweetheart. It’s not that big of a deal. I had some chest pains and your brother insisted he take me to the hospital.” He said with no worry in his face. 

 

“Holden told me you had a heart attack,” Penelope said. “Why would you tell me that?” Penelope squealed as she hit her brothers chest a few times. 

 

“Owe!” Holden exclaimed. “Because he passed out on the ground and I didn’t know what else to think! I was freaking out too, Penelope! You’re not the only one who is allowed to freak out over our parents medical issues,” he exclaimed. 

 

Penelope sighed deeply and ran her hands through her hair. “I almost ran over a deer speeding here,” Penelope said which made her father chuckle. “You’re okay?” Penelope asked as she sat herself down on the bed. “Other than the chest pains and stuff?” She asked. 

 

William nodded his head. “Yes, sweetie, go back to work,” he said and that’s when Penelope went to protest. “I am not taking no as an answer,” he added. 

 

Penelope chuckled. “You’re going to have to,” she said. “I already told them I’m not coming in today,” she added. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m fine. Go back to work,” he said. 

 

Penelope went to protest when the doctor comes in. “Oh, I see you have a whole army with you,” she said sarcastically which made William smile softly. “I’m Dr. Katherine Pierce, you are?” She asked nicely. 

 

“Penelope Park, I’m his daughter,” she said. 

 

Dr. Pierce smiled and then looked over at William. “Well, Mr. Park. You are good to go. You just need to be careful with stressful situations from now on, okay?” She said and William nodded his head as he signed the release papers. “But I do want you to come in next week so we can do another test, everything is fine for now but a week from now — something can change, so we just have to make sure,” 

 

“So he’s good to go?” Penelope questioned. 

 

Dr. Pierce nodded her head. “He’s good as new,” she said and that’s when she helped William get unattached from the heart monitor and he then started to button up his shirt. “I’ll see you next week?” She asked and William nodded his head and that’s when she smiled at us and then exited. 

 

“Maybe I should come home,” Penelope said. 

 

William chuckled. “And leave your fiancé? I don’t think so, baby. I am fine okay? Go and do what you need to do and if anything comes up, you’ll be the first person I call, okay?” 

 

“Josie will understand, daddy,” she said. 

 

“Penelope, no,” he said as he carefully stood up. She knows her dad can be stubborn and she knows that she gets it from him as well, which is why she knows she has to stop arguing with him. “Go home,” he said as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Penelope sat in her car with her hands on the steering wheel and her phone beside her. She wanted to call Josie now and make things right with her. She knew they were okay but after what happened with her dad, she wants Josie to know that she loves her. 

 

She picked her phone and quickly dialed Josie’s phone number and then put it to her ear. It rings a few times before the love of her life picks it up. “Hi baby,” Penelope smiled, she didn’t even need to hear Josie’s voice to know she was there. 

 

“Hi,” Josie chuckled back. 

 

“I—I wanted to call because I know I haven’t been answering your text messages,” Penelope stuttered slightly. “Uh, my dad, he’s in the hospital,” she said. 

 

Josie felt her heart stop. “Is he okay?” 

 

Penelope nodded even though Josie couldn’t see her. “He had some chest pains and Holden took him in because he collapsed and thought it was a heart attack but the doctor said he’s okay,” she said. 

 

“That’s good,” Josie said softly. “Are you okay?” Josie asked next and Penelope felt herself tearing up. “I know this must’ve been hard on you,” she added. 

 

“I—,” Penelope started, letting a tear fall. “I just kept thinking about my mom, you know?” She whispered and she heard Josie let out a sad sigh. “I don’t know what the hell I would do if I lost him too, Jo,” she said. 

 

“The doctor said he’s fine, baby,” Josie said. 

 

“I know,” Penelope whispered as she leaned her head back against the headrest. “I am a worrier and you should definitely know that about me by now,” Penelope chuckled and that made Josie laugh too. “I just—there’s so much shit that I have to go through you know?” She whispered. “Shit that my mom won’t be here for and shit that I need my dad to be here for,” 

 

Josie understood. “Like what, baby? You have to be more specific,” she said. 

 

Penelope smiled. “Babies,” she said. 

 

“Babies?” Josie questioned. “Plural?” 

 

Penelope huffed a laugh. “I want more than one kid, Josette,” she said sternly. 

 

Josie huffed. “I mean, I get that but how many babies are babies?” She said which made Penelope raised an eyebrow. “You know what I mean,” she added. 

 

“I want two little boys,” she said softly. 

 

“Boys? Why not girls?” She asked. 

 

“Because my mom always wanted to have grandchildren and she always wanted boys because she said growing up with girls makes you have a different insight on them,” Penelope laughed. 

 

“I mean, she’s not wrong.” Josie mumbled into the phone which made Penelope chuckle. “I grew up with a sister, my mom and shit ton of girl cousins so I get where your mother is coming from, babe,” she said. 

 

“Yeah,” Penelope whispered, as she thought back to several memories of her mom and her. “And I think I want to be the one to carry,” she added. 

 

Josie was silent for a second and Penelope wasn’t sure to take that as a good thing or a bad thing. “You told me you didn’t want to carry?” Josie mentioned. 

 

Penelope did indeed say that once. “I know,” she whispered. “And then my mom died,” she said and Josie knew where she was coming at. “I don’t have to carry both terms but I want to carry one, so I have one related to me and I know, DNA doesn’t make a family but I feel like having a kid related to my mom—,” 

 

“You don’t have to explain, baby,” Josie said cutting her off and Penelope smiled into the phone. “I can carry one term and you can carry the next but two babies right now is enough,” she said seriously and Penelope laughed as she wiped the tears away. “And I think you would extremely sexy with a belly,” 

 

“You know what?” Penelope whispered and Josie hummed in response. “I think I should come home and we should start trying to make one,” she said. 

 

Josie laughed. “That’s now how it works,” 

 

“I know, Jo,” Penelope laughed. “I want to have sex with my fiancé, now,” she said sternly. 

 

Josie laughed. “I mean, I’ll never turn down that kind of offer, you know that,” she said. 

 

“I’ll be right there,” Penelope hung the phone up and quickly turned her car on. Sex will take her mind off everything that has been going on. 

* * *

“Woah!” Josie squealed as Penelope and her both fall down on the bed — lips tearing apart and Penelope on top of her. As soon as Penelope walked through those doors — her lips were on Josie’s. She didn’t care about anything but kissing her right there. 

 

“I think we should look to see what’s on the bed before we throw at each other on it,” Josie said as she reached under her back and grabbed a book. “And why does it always seem to be a book?” She asked. 

 

Penelope couldn’t help but chuckle as she grabbed the book and threw it out. “I don’t know nor do I care,” she whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips roughly. Josie’s legs wrapped tightly around Penelope’s body as she kissed her back. 

 

Penelope peeled her lips off hers and then brushed them across her cheek and then landed them on her neck before beginning to leave her mark. 

 

Josie moaned at the contact as she tangled one hand in her hair and the other gripping her waist. After leaving her mark, Penelope dragged her teeth down her chest and leaves kisses over her shirt before lifting it up and kissing her stomach. “Landon and Hope come back tomorrow,” Josie said and that made Penelope stop kissing her. 

 

“Are you seriously bringing them up right now?” Penelope asked as she looked up at her. “I’m trying to make out with you and you’re bringing up them,” 

 

“You know how I am, babe,” Josie said embarrassed. “When I think of something, I don’t want to forget it so I say it out loud,” she said. 

 

Penelope sighed as she brought herself up to hover over her gorgeous fiancé. “I know but in the middle of me trying to take your clothes off?” She asked and Josie smiled innocently. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said before kissing her again. 

 

“So,” Penelope said in between kisses before giving her one last kiss before pulling away. Josie looked her in the eyes are Penelope pushed her hair out of her face. “I’ve been thinking about something,” she said. 

 

“Uh oh,” Josie said which made Penelope roll her eyes. “I’m kidding,” Josie smiled sweetly. 

 

“Whatever,” Penelope mumbled before she stared straight into her fiancé’s eyes. “I know I said that I wanted to do this whole long engagement thing but what do you say if we get married in November?” 

 

“November? What’s so special about November?” Josie asked curiously, she isn’t against the idea but she is genuinely curious what’s special about it. 

 

Penelope smiled. “November 12th,” she whispered. “It’s my mom’s birthday,” she said. Josie smiled softly and she knew that they had to do it. “It’s not too hot so we could still do the wedding outside on the beach and it’s near Thanksgiving so it makes it easier getting everyone here for it,” she said. 

 

“Okay,” Josie said. 

 

Penelope stopped rambling and looked at her. “Wait, really? It was that easy?” She asked. 

 

“Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?” She asked. 

 

“I know you wanted a June wedding,” Penelope said. 

 

Josie grabbed her face and chuckled. “Penelope,” she whispered. “I don’t care when we get married, I just want to be your wife,” she whispered. 

 

“God I love you,” Penelope whispered before attacking her lips. 


	24. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**_Three months later……_ **

**_December 21st, 2020_ **

**_Day Before Wedding_ **

 

“How many times did I tell you? My sister wants white roses not red ones! It goes with the assedics of the entire wedding!” Lizzie screamed into the phone as Penelope read through guest list. Hiring Lizzie was a good idea and a bad idea. They both know that. “The color sequences are white and black. Not white, black and then red! It’s doesn’t make sense! For fuck sakes just fucking fix it!” Lizzie added before hanging up the phone and then put her fingers to her temple. 

 

“Having some trouble over there?” Penelope asked. 

 

“Do I stutter? Do you understand me?” Lizzie asked and Penelope chuckled and nodded her head. “The wedding is tomorrow afternoon, Penelope and I don’t have fucking flowers.” She exclaimed. “This is my sister’s big day! I have make this special,” 

 

Penelope laughed. “It’s not like it’s my wedding too,” she whispered rolling her eyes. 

 

“You know what I mean,” Lizzie said. “You — unlike my sister — don’t care as long as you’re getting married. You could get married in fucking Vegas and be okay with it. My sister — she’s been planning her wedding for a long time and I have to make it perfect,” she said as she looked through the books. 

 

Penelope rolled her eyes at her future sister-in-law, before standing up and walking over to her. “Hey,” Penelope put her hands on her shoulders and made her look at her. “You have been doing an amazing job the last three months, I know there’s been a lot going on with you and MG’s break up so I appreciate it and I know for a fact that Josie does too, okay?” 

 

Lizzie and MG decided to end things after he took a job in California. Lizzie didn’t want to do the long distance and MG couldn’t let this opportunity get away. Lizzie hasn’t been the same but she’s been burying herself in this wedding to help distract her from it. It’s been three months and she knows she needs to get over him but it’s hard. 

 

“Has he talked to you?” Lizzie asked. 

 

Penelope and MG have kept in touch recently and MG asked about Lizzie twice, once to see if she had a sweater of his and second, to see if she was seeing someone, Penelope answered no to both of those things but she hasn’t heard from him since. “No, I haven’t,” she whispered and Lizzie nodded her head as she flipped through the books in front of her. 

 

“Hey, Liz,” Penelope and Lizzie turned towards the door and Rafael is standing near the door in his suit. He came over because Lizzie was going to taylor is for him but she forgot he was here. “I think it’s a little big on the jacket and a little short on the legs,” he said looking down at the suit. 

 

Penelope knew from Josie that Rafael has always had a thing for Lizzie but Lizzie never saw him like that. She wanted to make that change because she knows that Rafael is a great guy and Lizzie deserves that type of guy in her life. “I’ll leave you guys to do that,” Penelope said as she stood up. “And as for the flowers? Red roses are fine, I’ll tell that to my soon to be wife when I see her walking down the aisle tomorrow,” she added with a smile, before giving Lizzie a small hug and then leaving. 

 

She is exited the apartment when her phone goes off. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She chuckled when she saw the message. 

 

**_Jojo💕: I miss you._ **

 

They decided to do the whole, stay away from each other the night before and since Penelope had stuff to do somewhere else — it’s been three days since they’ve seen each other and needless to say, Josie isn’t taking the distance too well. 

 

**_Pen: I miss you too, baby._ **

 

**_Pen: 13 hours 💕_ **

 

**_Jojo💕: how about we sneak a little make out session?_ **

 

**_Pen: we agreed to this, baby._ **

 

**_Jojo💕: we agreed to one day not three. I slept without you for two nights. you said that was never going to happen again._ **

 

**_Pen: think about it this way — after these next 13 hours, we will be with each other for the rest of our lives. that’s for better or worse, baby._ **

 

**_Jojo💕: can you please come home so I can sleep into your arms tonight?_ **

 

**_Pen: I’ll see you tomorrow, baby._ **

 

**_Jojo💕: no sex for a week_ **

 

**_Pen: whatever you say babe._ **

 

**_Jojo💕: stop calling me that, don’t suck up to me_ **

 

**_Pen: i love you 💕_ **

 

**_Jojo💕: no you don’t, if you did you would be kissing my lips right now_ **

 

**_Pen: 😘😘😘_ **

 

**_Jojo💕: it’s not the same_ **

 

**_Pen: bye baby_ **

 

**_Jojo💕: I hate you_ **

 

**_Pen: No, you don’t._ **

 

The one place that Penelope always felt the safest is when she was with her mom. So she drove herself an hour and a half to her mom’s burial ground so she could talk to her. That’s all she wanted to do. “Hi Ma,” she said as she sat herself down on the cold grass. “I wanted to come and talk to you for a little because I feel like we haven’t talked in ages.” She chuckled. 

 

The cold hair hit her face as she stared at the gravestone in front of her. “You won’t believe this,” she chuckled. “I’m getting married tomorrow,” she whispered. “Yeah, it’s to Josie, just like you said it would be so you’re correct once again,” she laughed. 

 

Penelope felt herself tearing up. “I don’t know why I feel like this, mom,” she whispered. “I want to be the happiest I can be for Josie on this special day but it all seems like it can’t happen without you by my side. And I know that  _ dad  _ will be there but it’s  _ not  _ the same you know? I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. 

 

“Penelope,” Penelope turned and saw her dad standing there with a small smile on his face. “I thought you’d be here,” he said smiling softly as he brings himself to sit down on the ground next to her. “I called your fiancé and she said that you haven’t answered your phone in a few hours. She was worried,” he stated as he stared ahead. 

 

Penelope nodded. “I just wanted to come and talk to mom before tomorrow, you know?” She said. 

 

“You’re not getting cold feet are you?” He asked. 

 

Penelope laughed and shook her head. “No, pop. I am more than ready to get married to that beautiful girl it’s just, I wish mom was there for me,” she mentioned. 

 

“She’s always with you, sweetheart,” he said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. “Your mom wrote this after you came out to us, she told me to give it to you on your wedding day,” he said and Penelope grabbed it and looked at it. It had her mother’s handwriting on it. 

 

**_Read to Her_ **

 

“I’m guessing that it’s a vow written by your mother — I don’t know much about it, your mother wanted to keep it a secret for your wedding day,” he said. 

 

Penelope chuckled and gripped the envelope roughly before letting the tears fall. Her dad pulled her into his side and gave her head a kiss. “I miss her so much, daddy,” she cried. 

 

“I know, baby,” he said back. “I do too,” 

* * *

Penelope couldn’t wait another twelve hours to see her future wife — and she knew Josie was staying with Hope so she drove in the middle of the night to their front door and she was knocking by 1:43AM. It was snowing and her hands are freezing. Penelope wasn’t going to tell Josie about the letter. She wants that to be a surprise. She just wants to kiss her. 

 

Landon opens the door and his eyes adjust to the light change from inside the apartment and the hallway. “Pen?” Landon questioned. “What are you doing here? Its 1 o’clock in the morning,” he said. 

 

“I just need to see Josie,” Penelope said. 

 

“I thought you guys didn’t want to see each other until you were walking down the aisle?” He asked. 

 

“Please, Landon? I’ve had a shitty day,” Landon understood and opened the door for her. Penelope walked in and Landon explained she was in the guest room asleep so Penelope took her heels off and headed up straight and down the hallway. She quietly opened the door and then turned the light on. Josie is a light sleeper so it didn’t take her long to open her eyes and look over at her. “Hi baby,” she greeted. 

 

“Pen?” Josie whispered as Penelope took her jacket off and then crawled over the top of her — kissing her softly before looking onto her eyes. “What are you doing here?” She asked softly. 

 

“I just needed to see you,” she said. 

 

Josie chuckled and put her hands on her face and looked over at the clock on the nightstand before leaning up and kissing her softly. “At one o’clock in the morning?” She asked. 

 

“I couldn’t wait and plus, you’re going to be my wife in like eight hours so, what’s the point of waiting until after the wedding for some celebratory sex?” Penelope smirked and attacked Josie’s lips. She squealed at Penelope’s eagerness but wasn’t complaining. This girl is going to be her wife. And Josie can’t fucking wait until she is. 

* * *

Penelope fixed her hair in the mirror before grabbing her earrings and put them on — one by one. T-minus thirty minutes until Josie Saltzman is Josie Park. Josie insisted on taking Penelope’s last name. She said she wanted her kids to have a last name that was better than Saltzman and Park definitely was. She looked down at the envelope with her mom’s handwriting on it and smiled. She hasn’t read it yet but she wants to. 

 

She just wants it to be a surprise to her as well. She grabbed it and that’s when Hope walked in — holding her dress and with a huge smile on her face. “I know this is your big dad but I have some news,” she said and then proceeded over to her. She handed Penelope a blue teddy bear. Penelope has never been so fucking confused in her entire life. “Get it?” She questioned and Penelope laughed and shook her head. “Oh my god! What’s in here?” She asked pointing to her stomach. 

 

Penelope’s eyes widened. “It’s a boy?” Penelope said and she nodded her head. “OH MY GOD!” Penelope chuckled in happiness as she attacked her with a hug. “You wanted a boy, oh my gosh, you wanted a boy. You got a boy,” she said and Hope nodded her head. “Does your husband know?” She asked. 

 

“We already have a name,” Hope smiled. Penelope looked at her with desperation. “Thomas,” she said and that’s when her face fell slightly. “We wanted a name that would not only mean a lot to us but a name that would mean a lot to his godmother,” 

 

“Me?” Penelope questioned and Hope nodded her head.  _ Thomas.  _ That was her mom’s maiden name and she couldn’t believe that Hope remembered. She didn’t think anyone remembered anything she brought up and she couldn’t help but tear up. “Oh my god, don’t make me cry before my wedding,” she said as she brought Hope in for a hug. 

 

Hope chuckled. “You’re going to cry when you see her, I just saw her and she looks hot,” Hope said as she pulled away and finished Penelope’s hair casually. “I can’t wait to see you two together as wife and wife, Penelope. I mean it,” she said. 

 

Penelope smiled. “Me too,” she said. 

* * *

Penelope stands nervous at the end of the walk way — her dad had already walked her down now she’s waiting for Josie to come. She can feel the sweat on her palms and she can’t help but think Josie might not show up but she knows deep down that’s not true. She took a deep breath in and released before looking down the aisle and she gazed and saw her fiancé before her breath hitches her throat softly. 

 

She couldn’t help but smile. Alaric showed up and he decided he wanted to walk his daughter down the aisle. So that’s exactly what she’s doing. Alaric handed Josie off to Penelope and Penelope gripped Josie’s hand and helped her up onto the stage before they grabbed both hands and chuckled as they looked at each other. “You clean up good, Park,” Josie said. 

 

“As do you, future Park,” she said and Josie chuckled as Caroline stood in front of them with her book in one hand and a smile on her face. 

 

“We are gathered here today to welcome two wonderful women into the world of marriage,” Caroline said with so much passion. “My daughter once told me that while blood doesn't make family and love does, the unconditional love that you do receive from your blood is amazing,” she said. 

 

Josie and Penelope stare into each other’s eyes. “Penelope might not be blood but she surely knows how to give love out as if she were,” Caroline added and Penelope chuckled. “The girls wanted a simple and quick wedding — looks like someone’s desperate to get to the Bahamas,” she joked. 

 

“That’s not why I’m desperate for, Ms. S,” Penelope winked which made Josie hit her. 

 

“I know sweetheart,” Caroline said and everyone around laughed. “You both agreed to no vows but Penelope had something she would like to share,” 

 

“No she doesn’t,” Josie said as she watched Penelope turn and grab something from Jope. “Baby!” Josie said putting her hands on her face, already starting to cry. 

 

Penelope smiled and held it up. “These words are not mine — unfortunately.” She said and Josie raised an eyebrow at her. “They are my mother’s,” she whispered. “According to my father, he said that my mom wrote these the day that I came out to them and that she wanted me to read them to my bride on my wedding day so that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” 

 

“Oh no,” Josie whispered. 

 

Penelope took a deep breath in and released. “I haven’t read this either,” she said as she opened it up and looked down at the writing. Her mother’s beautiful handwriting. She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep any of her emotions in.  _ “Dear My future daughter in law, the girl that my daughter chose to be her best friend, the girl that she chose to be her forever.”  _ Penelope whispered and Josie put her hand on her face.  _ “I want to start off by saying thank you. And as weird as that sounds — the thank you is the unconditional love that you have given my daughter leading up to this current day,”  _ Penelope read. 

 

Penelope felt Josie’s thumb rub across her jawline.  _ “I also want to say thank you for choosing her — allowing her to hold you when you’re lost and kiss you when your sad. _ ” Penelope was beginning to choke up.  _ “Thank you for being there for her when I know she needs it — when times get rough—,”  _ Penelope chokes on her words and brought her hand to her mouth, trying not to cry. Josie put her arm around her neck and gave her a small hug while kissing her head. 

 

Penelope took a deep breath in and released before continuing. “ _ When times get rough, I know you will be the saving grace that my baby girl needs.”  _ She said as tears fell down her face.  _ “I thank you for protecting her when I am not there to do so myself. I thank you for saying I love you to her every night when I cannot. I thank you for making her the best person she can be when she doubts it herself.”  _ Penelope whispered. 

 

Josie wiped underneath her eyes.  _ “I thank you for bringing my daughter love long after I am gone,”  _ Penelope choked up reading that. She really just wants her mom to be here with her.  _ “There is so much more I can thank you for, but I don’t want to make this list too long,”  _ Penelope laughed at that.  _ “I thank you for one last thing — I thank you for accepting who you are and finding my daughter and making her happiness bigger than my husband and I could have given her. And I hope that one day you will understand what your love means to me too,”  _ she said lastly and then she chuckled softly as she closed the note and looked up into her fiancé’s eyes.  _ “With love, Mama P,”  _ she added and Josie smiled. 

 

Josie was crying too but she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she wiped the tears from Penelope’s eyes. “I wasn’t expecting that,” Penelope whispered. 

 

“Me either,” Josie and Penelope looked over at Caroline and she was crying. 

 

“Mom,” Josie said. 

 

Caroline shook her head before taking a deep breath in and releasing. “Okay. Okay. I’m good,” she said before looking over at her daughter. “Let’s make this girl your wife okay? Because I’m not missing out on this one,” she added and Josie laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want to say anything?” Caroline asked. 

 

Josie sighed and looked at Penelope — shrugging her shoulders casually. “I love you so much,” she whispered and Penelope smiled. “Just make her my wife, mom. Please so I can kiss her,” she said. 

 

“Okay, right.” Caroline flipper a page in her book. “Penelope, do you take Josie to be your wife?” 

 

“I do,” Penelope said right away. 

 

“Josie, do you take Penelope to be your wife?” 

 

“I do,” Josie whispered. 

 

Caroline closed her book. “Okay. By the power invested in me and by the state of Maine. I now pronounce you married. You may kiss each other,” Josie and Penelope didn’t hesitate to engulf in each other with passion and lust. Penelope kissed her so hard that it makes Josie have trouble keeping up. But she didn’t mind it either. 

 

Everything that has happened that has led up to this moment is all coming clear. 

 

Their first kiss.

Their first time. 

Their first I hate you.

Their first I love you. 

Their break up. 

 

It’s all making sense. 

 

It is truly they say they understand. 

 

Josie and Penelope pulled away and put their foreheads together. “I love you, Penelope Park,” 

 

Penelope chuckled in happiness. “Thank you,” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For helping me understand,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this. This story has been amazing to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember.....Penelope and Josie are endgame always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
